I Care
by Lovely-Sorrow-23
Summary: The gang accepts a new girl who takes an intrest to Ryou. Will she find a place in his heart or will Bakura send her to the shadow realm first? Things start to heat up when other forces butt into the teens lives. RxOC and little of YxT
1. New

**Summery: **A new girl is invited into the Yu-gi-oh gang and she is interested in Ryou? Is it friendship, a crush, or…something else? Ryou is caught in a spiral of depression and Aly might be the only one who can save him. But will Bakura let her or will he banish her away to the Shadow Realm? And will Aly ever find out who the secret admirer everyone seems to know about is? Things start to heat up when other forces butt into the teens lives. If magic and ancient spirits exist who knows what could happen? (V, L)

Emmy: Hi and welcome to my fanfic! This is my first drama/romance one and all so I hope you like it. I'm sorry about one thing. I had a dilemma with the whole two different languages thing so I just didn't explain how they can talk to each other. I'm using the English names because I'm from America and I can't remember the Japanese names very well. It takes a little while before the Yu-gi-oh characters are introduced, just a heads up!

This basically about Ryou's depression and how a new friend tries to help him get back to normal.

Ryou: Am I not normal?

Raven: Hmm, let me see…you're under weight, have white hair, have a psycho living in your head, are depressed and act girly.

Royu: Hey!

Emmy: Rav, stop being mean to my Ryou! It's not his fault!

Raven: You're right. It's not his fault…It's YOURS!

Bakura: What!

Raven: You took over his mind for how long? A year? You've beaten the kid for goodness sake! No wonder he's so messed up!

Royu: ….

Emmy: Ok guys, let's calm down. The nice people are waiting to read the story! Besides, you're hurting Ryou's feelings.

Ryou: …I'm not THAT messed up am I?

Emmy: Of course you're not that messed up. Not anymore at least!

Raven: Shut it! First of all Em, you have problems. Now, let's just do the stupid disclaimer and start the story!

Emmy: Right! Aly is an original by me but I DO NOT own Yu-gi-oh or any characters/ideas from the T.V. show and stuff.

Bakura: Whew…That's a relief.

Emmy: What was that!

Bakura: Nothing! I-

Raven: LET"S JUST START THE STUPID STORY!

Emma: Right, here it is!

I Care

1. New

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP… Aly felt for her alarm clock in the dark, not wanting to wake up just yet. Unfortunately she couldn't seem to find the clock. "Stupid clock…" she muttered, sitting up and turning on her bed side lamp.

She let her eyes adjust to the light before looking for the annoying devise. It was 7:00 AM. _Wack! _She slammed her fist down on the off button, silencing it. Aly sighed. She couldn't go back to sleep now, she was already awake. "Stupid clock…" she muttered again before hopping out of bed.

She stumbled down the staircase towards the kitchen. She couldn't hear the grumble of the coffee machine, which meant nobody else, was awake. "Except the cats," she said, feeling them rub against her legs. She poured her 3 pets some dry food before pouring herself a cup of Cheerios. She ate in silence, thinking about what she could do that day.

She had been in town for a week already but still hadn't made any friends. Although, she hadn't gone to school either. Her family had moved toward the end of summer vacation, giving Aly more time with her old friends but less time to find new ones. Her goal had been to meet friends before school started so she wouldn't feel so lonesome but had failed, and this was the second to last day before school started.

"Stupid mom, if she hadn't of taken the job I could still be back home now," Aly said to herself. It was true. Her mom's magazine business had been losing customers, when along came Mr. Shigeki. Because of his 'kind heart' he offered mom a merge in both of their businesses and she'd jumped at the chance. Aly's dad had hated the move as much as Aly. America had been their home. "Why can't mom see that?" Aly muttered, placing her bowl by the cats so they could finish off the milk.

With that she moved on to her morning routine. Go to bathroom, take a shower, brush teeth, dry hair, get dressed. After drying her hair she changed into a pair of blue jeans and a baggy T-shirt then put her long brownish blonde hair back into a ponytail.

She also draped the gold necklace her friends had given her around her neck. A golden, cat head, which reminded Aly of the Egyptian cat pictures, hung around the gold chain. Her friends had bought it for her as a going away present and now she wore it all the time.

She looked at her image in the long vertical mirror. _"I need to lose some weight,"_ Aly thought in her head. It was true. Compared to most of the people she had seen walking around town she was…bigger. Aly was afraid to step of the scale in the kitchen. At the age of 15 a girl needed to look her best and Aly didn't look her best at the moment.

"Well," she turned to her Siamese cat who was sitting on the counter that she had named Cookie. "If I'm gonna lose weight I'll need to exercise and diet! No more sugar, not more fatty foods! By the end of the week I will have lost five pound!"

Her cat blinked. "You're right," she replied. "If I'm gonna diet I'll need diet food. I'll veggies, fruits, and Lean Cuisine lunches." Aly looked in the fridge to see if they were low on anything. "And eggs and wheat bread," she added.

Even though Aly had only been in the city a week she had learned how to get around in her neighborhood. She knew there was a game shop a few blocks away and there was a groceries store not too far from that. The school she would attend was within walking distance and there was a park somewhere close by.

She walked briskly down the sidewalk, walking past the few people on their way to work. The neighborhood she lived in was small, which had surprised Aly because cities were supposed to be crowded. She had decided this neighborhood wasn't as crowded because it was farther away from the center of the city where most of the bigger buildings were.

Her mom's new office was in one of the skyscrapers. Aly stopped and looked back at the giant structures. She found her mom's office easily because it was the one closest to Kaiba Corp.

Aly knew of the famous Duel Monsters game. Who didn't? Her younger cousin Clayton had introduced it to her and she had begun to collect the cards but she couldn't duel to save her life.

Suddenly Aly remembered something. Her cousin had asked her to send him some Duel Monsters cards from Japan. She made a mental note to go by the game shop and get some later.

Aly made her way down the frozen food section. She had already found most of her favorite veggies and fruits along with healthy snacks such as low fat yogurt and no sugar, no fat fudge bars. Now she searched for the low calorie lunches. She wasn't really paying attention after grabbing a chicken and rice lunch she stepped in a pool of melted ice and fell forward, landing on a stranger.

"I'm so sorry!" she said, rolling off the stranger.

"Oh, it's quite alright," he said. Aly looked at him. He seemed about her age and had white hair, and a polite smile. He wore a blue and white shirt under a light blue jacket and wore a gold ring on a chain around his neck. It was a pretty trinket.

"_He's kinda cute…"_ she thought as she stood up. Aly extended a hand to him to help the boy up. He was light as a feather. _"I hope I didn't squash him!"_

"Hi, my name is Alex Carter," she said, shaking their already locked hands.

"Hi, I'm Ryou Bakura," he replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah, sorry if I hurt you." She said with a guilty smile. "Should I call you Ryou or Bakura?" Aly asked.

"Um, Ryou," he replied, a bit surprised at her question.

"Sorry, that must sound like a stupid question," Aly said smiling. "It's just that I'm new to Japan and I once read in Japan you call people by there last names, guess I was wrong."

Ryou gave a small smile. "Actually some people preferred to be called by their last name but well…recently I've started going by Ryou," he replied.

Aly smiled. This was her chance to know somebody. If she acted polite and sweet perhaps Ryou would be her friend. _"Or boyfriend…"_ part of her said. Aly dismissed the thought.

"So, should I call you Alex or Carter?" Ryou asked.

Aly smiled. "Actually I preferred to be called Aly."

"Ok Aly, are you starting at the Domino High School this year?" he asked. Aly nodded. "Well, I guess I'll see you there then," he said smiling. Then he moved on down the isle.

Aly looked back at Ryou. _"He's too thin,"_ she thought. _"I'm the one who needs to cut down, not him."_ Then she groaned to herself. She had met her first almost friend in the frozen food section while getting a low calorie lunch. He probably saw the food and realized how large she was compared to him.

"I am going to hit the treadmill everyday after school!" she said to herself. Then she moved on to the check out, catching a glimpse of Ryou as he left the store. "He_ is_ kinda cute, even with white hair," she said, smiling. In meeting him she had forgotten to ask about his strange necklace_. "Oh well,"_ she thought. _"I'll ask about it on Monday."_

Ryou Bakura sighed as he walked down the side walk. It was a warm summer morning, birds were chirping and people were out and about doing they're daily routines. Teenagers were trying to do as many fun things as possible before the break was over. Ryou didn't really care. He didn't mind school that much; it gave him a reason to leave his house. When he was in the house he was alone…except for Bakura. Ryou shuttered at this thought.

Ryou had named his darker side Bakura and had taken his first name as his title. Before thinking about his darker side Ryou would set up mind blocks to block Bakura from reading his thoughts. The two shared a mind connection but Bakura had his own body. He stayed at home most of the time or terrorized people. Sometimes he came out to insult Ryou's friends.

Bakura was not the most fun person to be alone with. He was rude, mean, violent, and evil…Ryou had received beatings from his darker half…but despite all that Ryou didn't want Bakura to go away. He never wished for Bakura to disappear because…then he'd be all alone. He didn't know how to explain this to his friends, they wouldn't get it. They never really cared anyway…

Suddenly Ryou realized he was by the Game Shop. One of his friends, Yugi Motto's grandfather owned the store and Yugi would most likely be there at this time of day. Ryou stood outside the door, deciding weather to go in or not.

Most people would think Ryou had lots of friends because he was always with a large crowd, but the truth was, none of them were really close…

There was Yugi, always ready to help his friends and lend a hand, but despite his friendliness Ryou wasn't too close to him.

There was also Joey, and Tristan, they were always arguing about something. They were very loyal to there friends but Ryou didn't know them that well either.

Tea was always friendly and trying to make new friends but sometimes Ryou found that annoying so they weren't close either.

The only other person Ryou might consider part of the group was Serenity, Joey's sister, a sweet girl but he didn't know her at all.

Ryou sighed and kept walking. As he walked by the arcade a group of giggly girls passed by. One stopped and turned around.

"Oh, hey Bakura!" she called. Ryou sighed. Lots of people still called him Bakura, which got on his nerves sometimes.

Ryou stopped and turned slightly to face a blonde wearing too much pink. "Oh, hi," he replied. He didn't even know this girl's name. Luckily he was a master at dodging the little fan club.

"I'm sorry but I'm in a bit of a rush. I've got to meet someone," he said politely as he could. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" she asked.

Ryou said the first name that came to mind. "Aly, Aly Carter."

The girl gave a small frown. "Oh well, I guess I won't keep you away from your Aly," she replied. Her friends giggled as the walked down the street.

Ryou stopped and looked into the glass display case of shop, not even paying attention to what they were selling. He was looking at his reflection.

Ryou hated it when the girls would try to hit on him. He wondered why they even liked him. He had white hair, not too common, and most people thought of him as albino. He wasn't a true albino for he had no pink eyes but he was glad of that. He was too pale and weak looking. He hated his body and his face. _"It reminds you of him…" _the thought flashed through Ryou's head but he tried to ignore it.

Ryou kept walking and walking. When he was alone all he could do was dwell on his memories…and his darkness. When he was with his friends he still felt alone…but they didn't notice…they didn't care…nobody cared.

"_Why should they? You're nothing but a useless piece of crap!" _a voice whispered in his head. Ryou gasped in surprise, he had let his mental blocks down…Bakura had heard some of his thoughts.

"_You're good for hardly anything! Your only purpose in life is to be my body till I can finish my plans and find my own!" _Bakura hissed.

Ryou looked at the ground. Was Bakura really there or was he just hearing things? Was he remembering those insults? It was too confusing…he couldn't tell when he was hearing Bakura or hearing memories! He wasn't safe at night…he wasn't safe inside his head…he was weak and helpless.

"_That's right," _Bakura reminded him. _"You are weak and pitiful. Nobody likes you…" _Ryou just kept walking, he didn't even know where. He just kept walking. _"You can't get away from me little light; I'm inside your head…"_

Aly on MSN

**AlleyKat:** Hey, anybody there?

**Doodlebug333:** Aly! We've missed you soooooo much!

**AlleyKat:** I've only been gone a week!

**Doodlebug333:** So? Here, I'll call the others and tell them you're on…

**AlleyKat:** K

**AlleyKat:** ….

**AlleyKat:** You there?

**HotChick101:** Oh Aly we've missed you! Summer's not the same without our neat freak, friend here to sing with us!

**AlleyKat:** You guys don't need me…well maybe you do! 

**BasketStar20:** Hey! Well, how's life in JAPAN!

**AlleyKat:** Well…it's been boring up till today…

**Doodlebug333:** Oooooo, tell us, tell us, tell us!

**AlleyKat:** I was in the store today, frozen food section, when I kinda bumped into this boy.

**HotChick101:** Oh, you have a crush on him don't you?  Unless you're already going out!

**BasketStar20:** What did he look like?

**Doodlebug333:** More info!

**AlleyKat:** Well, he had long white hair, looked about our age, was pretty thin, and had a cool golden trinket thing around his neck.

**Doodlebug333:** Sure it was a boy?

**HotChick101:** Sounds like he's gay.

**AlleyKat:** HEY! I don't know if HE'S gay or not but he was kinda cute…

**BasketStar20:** Great job Aly, you already met a boy. You'll probably meet some knew friends soon but don't forget us ok?

**AlleyKat:** Never! I can't forget you guys! Group hug!

**Doodlebug333:** (hug)

**HotChick101:** (hug)

**BasketStar20:** (hug)

Aly woke a 6:00 the next morning to get used to her new school routine. She did the same thing as every other morning but had it all done by 7:30, which was when she would leave for school each day.

"Today is Sunday," she said with a sigh. "Last day of freedom."

"No sweets…" she said remorsefully as she tossed a bag of cookies into the trash. It was wasteful, but it was necessary. She would make it up to the environment later.

Suddenly Aly heard footsteps.

"Good morning dear," her mother said, as she made her way to the coffee pot.

"Hey mom, I'm going on a diet, so don't buy any more sweets at the store."

"You don't have to tell me twice. I'll diet too. I could lose a few pounds. It's your dad who will probably forget and bring in a box of cookies tomorrow," he mother replied. Aly rolled her eyes.

She went up to her room to make sure she was prepared for the next day. She had all her books, all her pencils, and she had her uniform laid out on a chair. "Perfect," she said to herself.

The next chore on Aly's list was to exercise. In the guest bedroom there was a bed, a T.V and treadmill. She slipped on some exercise clothes, put a DVD in the player and began her stretches. After limbering up she began to walk. She had discovered reading was hard to do when walking/jogging and listening to music got old after she ran out of fast pace songs. So instead she watched movies to help the time pass. It worked well because when the movie ended she had walked/jogged four miles.

"Alright! Now if I can do this every day I'll be as skinny as Ryou in no time!" she cried as she stretched once more.

After she was cooled down and put her clothes on a thought struck her. "I should have showered after exercising," she said, hitting herself in the head.

Aly took yet another shower, but put her hair up in a ponytail so it wouldn't get wet.

"Stupid," she told herself as she redressed into her normal clothes.

Aly looked at her watch, it was 10:12. "Now what do I do?" she asked herself. _"Stop talking to yourself," _the little voice in her head said. "Stop answering me! Ugh! Ok, from now on I will not talk to myself or ask myself questions!"

"What'd you say dear?" he mother asked from down the hall.

"Nothing," Aly replied. She spent was bored. She watched TV, played a computer game, read part of a book, listened to music, and even tried writing a story but when 11:40 came she was bored once more.

"I'm bored," she told her gray cat. The cat flicked its tail.

"Oh! Yeah, I forgot, I should check my mental notepad!" Aly told the cat. The cat didn't respond.

"_Hmmm…let's think. I talked to my friends last night, got everything ready for school, exercised, bought food yesterday…Oh! I need to get the Duel Monster Cards!" _

Aly jumped out of her chair, grabbed some money, and flew out the door.

As Aly drew close to the Game Shop she wondered if any other kids would be there. It would give her another chance to make a friend so she wouldn't feel awkward at school. Aly was right, she looked through a window and noticed a large group of teens inside the shop.

"_Ok, take a deep breathe…here goes!"_

_Ding! _A little bell sang as she entered. All eyes in the room turned to her, causing her to freeze. There was a moment of silence as the teens inspected her. Aly counted six teens, two blondes, three brunettes and one albino. Ryou and Aly's eyes met, causing both to smile. But before either one could do a thing a small boy with multi colored, star shaped hair approached Aly. She'd seen him some place before…

"Hi, I'm Yugi. My grandfather owns the game shop. Do you need any help finding what you need? I've never seen you around here before." Aly smiled at the friendly boy.

"I, well, I am new. I just moved to this town. My name's Aly, Aly Carter," she replied, still trying to figure out why this boy seemed so familiar.

"Hi Aly, theses are my friends," Yugi said, gesturing to the other teens.

"Hi, I'm Tea!" one of the girls said.

"The name's Tristan," said a boy with brown hair.

"Call me Joey," a blonde boy said.

"I'm his sister, Serenity. It's a pleasure to meet you," the other girl said.

"And well, you know me already," Ryou said softly.

"You know Aly?" Yugi asked. Ryou nodded but Aly could see he didn't like being in the spot light so she stepped in.

"Oh yeah, we sorta 'ran into each other' at the super market," Aly replied. Ryou gave her a thankful smile.

"That's neat. Anyway, do you need any help finding what you need?" Yugi asked.

"Oh yeah, I came here to buy some Duel Monsters cards." Yugi beamed at her.

"You play Duel Monsters?" he asked.

"Oh no, I do have some cards but I couldn't duel to save my life!" Aly replied. "But I promised my cousin I'd send him some."

"That's nice of you. Here, let me show you some new ones we got this morning…" Yugi said, leading Aly to the second isle. Yugi showed her many cards but she had decided to buy a Pot of Greed, a Monster Reborn, and a Flame Champion. Yugi seemed to think they were good cards.

"_Yugi…Duel Monsters…star shaped hair…"_ Suddenly Aly remembered where she'd seen the boy before. Aly collected her thoughts and tried to calm down so she wouldn't sound too excited.

"Hey, Yugi, are you like The Yugi, the Duel Monster King of Games Yugi?" she asked as he rung up her cards.

"Yep, that's me," he replied. Aly nearly gasped but didn't. She had watched some of his duels on the T.V. before. Special shows had done hour long biographies about Yugi. People had gone crazy trying to find him and duel him or make their deck as strong as his. How could Aly have not figured it out? How many kids named Yugi have the same kind of star shaped hair?

"Wow, that's cool," Aly replied trying not to sound like some crazy fan who had finally met their hero. She held back the urge to say "You look much taller on T.V."

"My cousin talks about you all the time. He's a major dueling fan." Yugi smiled. Aly knew that when her cousin found out she knew Yugi he'd want an autograph but Aly didn't want to mess up her friendship so she didn't ask.

"Hey, where'd you get the cool necklace?" Tea asked. Aly touched her gift.

"It was a going away gift from my friends back home," she replied. _"They are so gonna flip when I tell them I met a celebrity!" _Aly thought.

The group invited her to spend the afternoon with them; they were going to spend the last day before school at the Mall. Aly happily accepted.

Ryou slowly made his way home, letting his feet do the work while his mind could wander. He was actually trying to figure out what had happened that day. His friends and him…had gone to the Game Shop…where'd they'd talked…about…something…Then Aly had come to buy cards for her cousin…how come he remembered that part so clearly? The rest of the day was lots of talking…and walking…Aly had walked by him…they had gone to the mall…and…had they gone to the arcade?

Ryou never really paid much attention when he was with his friends. Part of him would just zone out but another part would stay with his friends, incase they talked to him directly…which didn't happen to often…

Ryou's thoughts drifted back to Aly. She seemed so…different then the other girls…she wasn't as skinny, but she wasn't ugly or anything. She had dark brown eyes like his; except hers stood out…they seemed so attentive and inquisitive. She was also nice, but not in Serenity's general way, and not in Tea's in your face way.

"_Why do you care? She'll never like you or care for you. She'd much rather hang out with the others." _The voice in his head informed him.

"That's true," Ryou said to himself. She was outgoing, and nice. She would go well with Yugi or Joey.

Suddenly Ryou realized he was at his home. She took the key out of his pocket and unlooked the door, stepping into the dark house. He shut the door behind him; his only source of light was gone.

Ryou wasn't sure to call and see if Bakura was there or just go up to his room. He was heading up the steps when he heard:

"I'm right here." Ryou jumped.

"Hello Bakura-sama," Ryou said in metronome.

"I'm having friends over tonight, so go make dinner," Bakura ordered.

"Yes Bakura-sama," Ryou replied. "What would you like?"

"Meat, bread, cheese, whatever. Just make sure there's meat!" Bakura ordered. Ryou heard his footsteps walk off towards the living room. He made his way to the kitchen, adjusting his eyes to the darkness. Bakura always kept the house dark and Ryou only turned on lights when he was cooking or doing homework.

Ryou himself never ate much. He had discovered a long time ago that food didn't fill him up. It never helped fill up the hole inside of him. He would eat sometimes but it would only be enough to make his stomach be quiet.

He spent the next hour preparing hamburgers, one of Bakura's favorites. He had just put them all on a plate when Bakura stomped in and cried "Where's dinner? I'm freaken hungry!"

Ryou held the plate of burgers, up for Bakura to see. "Right here Bakura-sama," Ryou replied.

Bakura sniffed and snatched the plate. "This crap will have to do," he replied, turning back towards the living room. Ryou grabbed some chips and followed to see Marik, and Malik laughing at something on the T.V.

"Hey Bakura, you should of seen this! It's a drunk dolphin!" Marik cried, laughing hysterically.

"Hey burgers and chips, alright!" Malik cried, grabbing the bag of chips and stuffing a handful into his mouth. "Thsanks Syou!" Marik grabbed two and began stuffing his face as well. Bakura set the plate down and grabbed the chips from Ryou.

"You may go now," Bakura told Ryou. Ryou nodded and left the room. He silently walked up the steps and into his room. He wanted to lock the door, for when Marik came over Bakura always got drunk, and if he was drunk Ryou would be in for it. But if Ryou locked the door he'd be in for it the next morning.

"_Don't even think about locking the door," _the voice told him. _"Or you'll be sorry." _

Ryou left the door unlocked and started his homework. School was easy. All Ryou had to do was pay attention, remember the things he was told, and put them down on paper for a grade. It wasn't fun really, but it wasn't bad. It couldn't hurt you to do well in school.

After finishing his homework he looked at the clock. It was 11:36. Ryou changed into his pajamas, and lay down in his bed but he didn't go to sleep. He didn't like to sleep. Once he had slept to escape the world. He had slept all day, not having to care. But soon he began to get nightmares. Every time he slept he would have horrible nightmares about…

"Ryou!" a voice called. Ryou snapped out of his deep thought. It was 1:21 AM. "Ryou, get down here!" the voice called. Ryou jumped out of bed and flew down the stairs.

"You called?" he asked, entering the living room. The three sat on the couch. Malik was sleeping and Marik and Bakura were watching T.V., both had a bottle of beer in their hands. In fact there were a few bottles on the floor.

"Ryou you worthless piece of crap! I called you like an hour ago!" Bakura said, glaring angrily at Ryou. Ryou knew that look.

"W-what do you want Bakura-sama?" he asked. Bakura pointed to the beer bottles.

"This place is a pigsty!" he cried. "Clean it up right now or else!"

Ryou bent down to pick up the bottles and felt a foot kick his back, causing him to fall to the floor. Marik burst into laughter, causing Malik to wake up.

Ryou got up and began cleaning again. This time as he got up Bakura thrust his foot up so that Ryou tripped, causing a few beer bottles to crash and break. This time Bakura and Marik laughed insanely and Malik covered his head with a pillow.

"Not so loud…my head hurts…" he whined.

Ryou stood up but was careful not to step on any glass. He grabbed the unbroken bottles before heading to the kitchen to get a broom. It was what he had to put up with. Bakura's favorite thing to do was bully Ryou. That sometimes meant messing with his head and other times it would get violent.

Taking the broom and pan Ryou began to sweep up the glass. "What do you want to do now?" Bakura asked.

"Well, we're out of beer and food and my light is totally out of it. I'd better take him home," Malik replied.

"Oh he'll probably be fine. It was only one beer. Plus, if you're bored we can mess with Ryou some more or make him cook more food," Bakura suggested.

Marik stood up and shrugged. "It's late though and Malik's never had beer before. It's been fun though. We have to do this every weekend." Then Marik picked up his hikari who moaned.

"No…" Malik complained.

"We're going home," Marik replied. "See yeah later Bakura!" Marik called as he walked out the door.

There was a moment of silence. Ryou kept sweeping and Bakura kept watching T.V.

"_Please, just let him go to bed. Please, please?"_ Ryou thought to himself. _"Please, don't want to play a game."_

"What a wonderful idea Ryou!" Bakura exclaimed from the other room. Ryou dumped the glass into the trash can and turned around.

"W-what is?" Ryou asked nervously. Suddenly the T.V. clicked off. It was dark and quiet. Ryou listened closely and heard the faintest sound of cloth against cloth.

"We'll play a game." Ryou gasped and took a few steps back, hitting the counter. Bakura was right in front of him, so close Ryou had felt his warm breath.

"A game?" Ryou squeaked.

"Yes, a game. Don't play dumb, you know what I'm talking about," Bakura answered, taking a few steps closer.

Ryou's heart seemed like it was about to jump out of his chest. Could Bakura hear it? Ryou was so close to his yami, making him feel exited but scared at the same time. Did Bakura know Ryou's feelings? Did he read Ryou's feelings through their mental link?

"Sometimes, but right now I'm not interested in talking. I want to play a game. How about…hide and seek?" Ryou could tell Bakura was grinning evilly by the sound of his voice.

"Yes, let's play hide and seek Ryou. You remember the rules? I'll give you sixty seconds to hide. Starting…now."

Ryou sprung past his yami, desperately searching for a hiding place. Ryou knew all to well what would happen when Bakura found him. There was really no point hiding, Bakura would find him anyway. Ryou decided to hide in Bakura's room, which was across the hall from his.

He opened the door quietly and tip toed over to Bakura's bed. Silently he slid under the bed frame and waited.

Ryou had learned the hiding in the bathroom might accidentally end up in Ryou's head hitting the toilet, sink or tub, and the kitchen had tons of sharp utensils. The living room was an ok place but that was to close to where Bakura was counting, and Ryou's room was about the same as Bakura's except there was no chance at breaking any of Ryou's stuff.

"Ready or not, here I come…" Bakura called.

Ryou held his breath, waiting in utter darkness. Even the windows were shut, there was no trace of moonlight. He began to shake, the suspense was awful. Bakura would make him wait under the bed with his smelly socks until it he found him.

"I'm coming upstairs…" Bakura called.

The house was deadly quiet. The only sounds to be heard were the beating of Ryou's heart and the soft creak of the floor boards. Ryou's eyes widened. Bakura must have planned this after watching some horror movie because Ryou felt like he was in one.

"I'm opening the door..."

Suddenly Ryou heard the doorknob turning. This was it, the climactic scene in the movie when the killer found his victim. Ryou was the character that everyone knew would get killed eventually.

"_You deserve anything he dose to you. If you were stronger you would be able to fight back but you're weak and you have to take it!" _the voice in his head said.

Ryou fell the blanket slowly rise.

"Hello hikari."

Ryou yelped as a strong hand clenched a handful of his hair and pulled him out from under the bed. Ryou scrambled to his knees to try and stop the pain in his scalp but Bakura stood up and held his hair high.

"I found you," he smirked. Ryou trembled and waited for the pain. It came. Ryou took a punch to the stomach, knocking the air out of him. Bakura dropped him and Ryou held his stomach, kneeling over. Bakura lifted a leg and put hit foot to Ryou's forehead. Ryou was pushed backwards, his head almost touching the ground.

"Ow! Bakura please stop! The body's not supposed to bend that way!" Ryou cried. Bakura pushed harder until tears poured from Ryou's eyes. He stopped but as Ryou sat up he grabbed Ryou's arm and in one quick turn threw him into the wall. Ryou slumped to the floor.

Ryou felt a dull throbbing in his back and in his head.

"You should spend less time outside," Bakura said. It was the first time that night that Ryou heard the drunkenness in his voice.

"You'll get beat up by the bullies and then I'll have to come and save you or make sure you don't die when you get home. Do you know how annoying that is?"

Ryou didn't reply.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" Bakura screamed, slapping Ryou's face. "I EXPECT AN ANSWER!"

Ryou trembled, tears flowed freely down his face.

"N-no Bakura-sama," he replied.

Bakura growled.

"That's why you must be punished. When you are bad or act stupid I will punish you." With that Bakura grabbed Ryou's arm and dragged Ryou to his room.

"Do your homework and go to bed! Don't stay after to school to be with your friends. The bullies will beat you up."

Ryou stood up, and stared at where he thought his yami's eyes were.

"God you're too weak. Nobody likes a weak kid, always messing things up…" Bakura grumbled. With that he stumbled out and slammed Ryou's door shut.

Ryou sat down for a moment, taking a deep breath. Bakura had gone easy on him…too easy. He would most likely commit bloody murder tomorrow. Ryou sighed and felt his head. There was a large bump but it didn't seem fatal.

It was as Ryou opened his back pack did he notice a few cuts on his arm. They were most likely from the beer bottle incident. _"Great. Now I'll have to wear long sleeves tomorrow," _he thought. _"Maybe I could lie and tell them my cat scratched me…but I don't have a cat."_ It didn't matter much anyway because the school uniform came with long sleeves but what about after school?

"_It's not like they'll notice. They don't care," _the little voice said. Ryou sighed and caught a glimpse of the clock. It was 1: 57. He lay back down onto his bed and hoped morning would come soon.

Emmy: Well, that was the first chapter. It gives you a taste of what's going to happen as the story progresses.

Bakura: You got me all wrong! I would have cursed! You didn't have me curse!

Emmy: I'm trying to keep this mild…but you will curse eventually.

Raven: Don't let mom find out…

Ryou: Please review, Emmy likes to know how you feel about her work.

Raven: If it sucks tell her it sucks.

Emmy: Don't listen to her! Please, I don't like flaming but constructive criticism is good. 


	2. First Day

Emmy: Thanks for reviewing. Just to let you know, one reviewer said I wasn't writing Tea's name right but my computer won't let me put the little line over the e, so sorry.

Raven: Remember, Emmy doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, but the song Aly listens to is Emmy's original work so no copying!

First Day

Aly took a deep breath before walking into the class room.

"_It's ok, nobody will notice that you are new. Someone you know has to be in this class…" _Aly reassured herself.

When she looked around at the chatting teens she found she was right. Everyone she'd met the day before except Serenity was in her first class. Aly saw them standing by the far wall. Everyone was crowded around them.

Aly joined in and discovered that Yugi and Joey were dueling. Yugi was obviously going to win. The little dueling metes read 1500 to 500. Yugi had a Dark Magician on the field and Joey had a Baby Dragon. Aly had heard about Joey's Baby Dragon and how Time Wizard could age it to the Thousand Year Dragon, was that what Joey was planning today?

Aly looked away from the duel for a moment to find her other friends. Ryou was standing behind Yugi. He appeared to be watching the duel but Aly could tell by his eyes that he was totally zoning out. She wondered how many duel's Yugi's friends had watched. _"It would start to get boring after a while wouldn't it?"_

Aly looked at her other friends. Tea seemed to be watching very carefully, watching Yugi that was. She just kept staring at him. _"Somebody's got a crush…"_ Aly thought.

Tristan was joking about Joey's playing on the sideline and Joey seemed happy just to be dueling with his friend.

"I attack your Baby Dragon with Dark Magician!" Yugi said. Joey sighed and put his dragon in the grave yard. Just then the bell rang.

Everyone moved to their seats and Aly was figuring out where she should sit when Tea bounded up to her.

"Hey Aly, come sit by us!" Tea said happily pulling Aly over to their group. Yugi, Joey, and Ryou sat in the third row buy the west wall. Tristan sat behind Yugi and Tea sat by him, leaving an open seat by Tea.

"Now students, I'd like you to welcome our new student Alex Carter," the teacher said dully, pointed in Aly's direction. She looked at the other kids who mumbled their 'hellos'.

Then the teacher began a long and boring lesson about decimals. Aly hated math, it was boring, but decimals were easy, so instead of listening she let her mind wander.

"_Ryou's hair is really long…it makes him look kinda girly…but in a cute way…I wonder what's for dinner…I'll IM the guys tonight and see what they're up to."_

"So if you move the decimal over one that means the answer is…"

"_This is the perfect seating arrangement. I wonder who arranged it. Tea is diagonal from Yugi so that she can see his face without him noticing her stare. Joey is by Yugi so they can talk but also by Ryou so he can get answers." _

Aly watched as Joey took a peek at Ryou's note book.

"_Also I'm behind Ryou…what am I saying? I just met the guy three days ago and I'm already acting like I like him. Maybe I should try to spend more time with him before I decide that…"_

"…that's right Mr. Kaiba, so who knows the answer to this one?"

"_It's my stupid girly brain's fault. I can't look anywhere without spotting cute boys. I've spent too much time drooling over them with Kara." _

Aly felt the pain of homesickness go through her heart. Kara had been one of her best friends. Aly looked around at each person in the room.

"_Why dose Tea think Yugi's cute? His hair is insane! Wait, don't say that. You have no proof Tea likes Yugi. If Kara were here she'd probably fall for the guy with the sandy blonde hair and the tan skin. Kara always falls for foreign boys." _

Aly sighed. _"Why am I still talking to myself? Ugh, stop it! Ok, I'd better start paying attention now."_

Once class was over Aly looked at her schedule, Tea did as well.

"Oh you have Gym next! That's cool, so do Ryou and I!" Tea exclaimed. "Here, follow me!" Aly walked a few feet before stopping.

"Shouldn't we wait for Ryou?" she asked. Tea raised her eyebrows.

"Um, sure," was all she said. Aly waited as Ryou left the room.

"Come on Ryou, we're going to be late for Gym!" Tea urged, grabbing both teens by their wrists.

Aly adjusted easily to her new schedule. After Gym Aly went to Science, then History, then Lunch, then French, then English, and finally Drama. At least one of her friends was in each class, except Drama. Ryou and Tea were the only ones that took French.

"So how'd you like your first day at Domino High?" Yugi asked.

"Oh it was great," Aly replied.

"Yo Aly, you haven't old us much about yourself," Joey said.

"Yeah, sorry, we've been talking about ourselves to whole time," Tea added.

"Tell us a little about you," Yugi suggested. Aly thought.

"Well…I lived in the country before I came here…" Aly told her new friends of some of her passions. "I love music, reading, acting…mostly anything get to be creative with. Except art, I stink at painting and drawing. Um, I like animals and if you let me talk I'll babble on and on."

Soon the group departed and Aly left for home. "Let's see. I need to do my homework, exercise, and talk to my old gang online," Aly said to herself.

"What?" Ryou asked. Aly looked back at the others.

"Aren't you going with them?" she asked.

"Oh, well, not today. I've got to get home," he replied. Aly shrugged.

"Me too…" The two walked in silence for a bit. Then Aly asked "So, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" she asked.

"Well…I don't know. I moved here as well. I was born in Brittan. I don't have a sister or a mother; they died when I was a kid. I have a dad but he's usually off doing work in another country. I live by myself except for my-," Ryou suddenly stopped.

"Your what?" Aly asked.

"My, um…brother," Ryou replied slowly. Aly nodded her head, eager to hear more but Ryou seemed lost for words again.

"Sorry about your mother and sister…" Aly said sadly. "…but at least you have a brother and father so…yeah," she replied. There was another awkward silence.

"Where did you get that ring?" Aly asked, pointing to Ryou's trinket.

"My father bought it for me on my fifteenth birthday," Ryou replied. "It's a rare, five-thousand year old Egyptian artifact," Bakura replied. Aly gaped at it.

"Wow. My parents would never give me something so…important. Its worth alone must cost millions!" she exclaimed. Ryou only nodded.

Soon Aly arrived at her house and they had to part ways.

"See you tomorrow Ryou," she said, waving. Ryou smiled and turned to leave when Aly stopped him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Well, I just wanted to say…thanks," she replied. Ryou raised his eyebrows.

"Thank me? For what?" he asked. Aly smiled.

"For being my friend," she replied. Ryou blinked, shocked by the compliment.

"Your welcome," he finally said, a bit of happiness gleamed in his eyes.

"Bye, see you later Ryou!" Aly called as her new friend turned around the corner.

Ryou's P.O.V

Ryou smiled to himself as he walked down the side walk. For the first time in a long time Ryou was happy. He hadn't felt truly happy in a while and he knew the moment probably wouldn't last but he enjoyed every second of his happiness. Someone had complimented him…thanked him…

"_She was only being nice, she doesn't really like you,"_ a voice said in Ryou's head. Ryou couldn't prove it but he thought that this time the voice was his yami. Just like that Ryou's happiness was gone.

"_She doesn't want to get you angry because she's afraid the others would get mad at her. Once she finds out they don't care neither will she." _Ryou tried to shake this thought from his head.

Ryou walked as slow as possible, trying to postpone the torture for as long as he could but even the slowest walk couldn't stop him from reaching his destination. Ryou was only a few feet from his house. He was pulling the key out of his pocket when somebody grabbed him from behind.

Ryou tried to yell but they covered his mouth with their hand. Ryou was pulled into a dark alley and thrown against the wall. _Bam! Bam! Bam!_ He was repeatedly thrown against the hard stone.

"S-stop it!" he cried. His attacker turned him around and punched him in the stomach. Ryou feel onto his knees. Ryou knew from that one hit who the attacker was.

"B-Bakura," he choked out, gasping for air. Bakura punched him in the face and grabbed his arm. Again Ryou was thrown against the wall.

"B-Bakura, please stop it!" Ryou begged. The hard, bumpy brick and the smell of garbage made Ryou's experience even more unpleasant. He tried to call out for help again but Bakura stuffed his right hand over Ryou's mouth, pushed him up against the wall and held a knife to his throat.

"Don't call for help," he ordered, Ryou could see his cold eyes glaring at him. Ryou was silent but could not help the tears falling from his eyes. This made Bakura angrier.

"Don't cry," he ordered, pushing the knife into Ryou's throat. Ryou couldn't help it. He tried to calm down, he shut his eyes and tried not to focus of the pain but the tears wouldn't stop.

"I said don't cry!" Bakura yelled, pushing the knife in a little bit more. Ryou knew that this had to be the end. Bakura was finally going to kill him. Ryou waited. He felt a drop of blood traveling down his neck. Ryou waited but the pain didn't come.

All of a sudden Bakura removed the knife and slapped Ryou across the face. Then he threw him onto the concrete and placed a foot on Ryou's back.

"Do you dare to defy me?" he cried. Ryou shook his head but didn't say anything. He was clenching his jaw tight so that he wouldn't cry.

Bakura gripped Ryou's hair and stood Ryou up only to thrust him into the wall one last time. Ryou's head was really starting to hurt now.

Bakura grabbed his shirt collar and held him off the ground, cutting off Ryou's oxygen supply.

"We are going to keep doing this until you learn not to cry," he said sternly. Ryou didn't reply, he only stared at him with fearful eyes. Bakura glared back at him for a moment before dropping him to the ground, leaving him alone in the dark ally.

Once Bakura was gone Ryou took deep breaths, trying to get oxygen to his brain. His whole body hurt but his head hurt the worst. It felt like it was going to explode. Ryou felt his head but still there were no serious injuries. He tried to calm down and stop crying but in the end he wasn't strong enough to stop the tears.

Ryou sat and cried. He cried in pain and in fear. He cried until his eyes no longer poured and whipped his face. Then he hobbled into the house, afraid of what he might find.

Bakura was watching T.V. in the living room. Ryou leaned on the door frame for a second then began to climb the stairs when he remembered one of the many rules of living with Bakura.

"Do you need anything?" Ryou asked.

"Nah, I'm not hungry tonight," Bakura replied as if their fight in the alley had never happened. Ryou sighed and continued his climb.

He wanted to collapse on his bed but first we went to wash himself up. The cut on his neck was a problem, people would notice it. Ryou really didn't want to wear a turtleneck in summer.

"Maybe I'll just tell them I got mugged or something," he mumbled to himself. There were a few bruises here and there but they'd be easy to hide.

After putting a band aid over the cut he fell onto his bed, resting his aching head on the soft pillows. And for the first time in a week, he slept.

"_One more mile!" _Aly told herself. She had already walked/jogged 3 miles on her treadmill and was getting tired.

"Remember, me, in a bikini, me wearing my old thin jeans from middle school!" Aly told herself. With her goal in mind she kept jogging. The summer was a time of tight shirts and short shorts not hoodies and jeans.

Aly took a gulp of water from her water bottle and focused on the music playing on her head set. Her current song was one of her own. Aly and her friends hand gone through the "Let's start a band!" faze. They had used Millie's father's recording studio, and a synthesizer, since none of them knew how to play an instrument, to make a CD. Most of the songs were ones they'd redone but a few were originals.

Aly's friends Millie, Kara, and Erica had all been different in their own ways. Each of them liked to have fun, sing, and act weird. Aly felt a wave of homesickness wash over her.

Kara had been the 'pretty' one. She was thin and had the hearts of many boys at the school. Aly and Kara had chatted tons about the boys they had crushes on. Her MSN was HotChick101. Her favorite music was pop.

Millie had been the tall athletic one. She was a health and exercise freak and was a great basketball player. Millie was always testing Aly's strengths at sports. Her MSN was BasketStar20. Her favorite music was rock.

Erica had been the nature freak. She had tons of animals and liked to draw landscapes. She was also a tree huger. Aly and Erica had chained themselves to a tree once, to keep bulldozers from running it down. Her MSN was Doodlebug333. Her favorite music was country.

_Got my crushie, (O he's hot!) in my homeroom! (Lucky gal!)_

_Friends from all sides! (Punk, Prep, Cool!)_

_Drowned in homework! (Cheat of my pals!)_

_But it's just part of life!_

_Just buried underneath it alllllllllll! Gotta deal now, underneath it alllllllll!_

_Annoying family! (But always there)_

_Preppy snobs! (With the pink striped hair!)_

_Lots of clubs! (Sports, Music, Drama!)_

_Summer school trips! (To California!)_

Aly sang along, remembering how much fun they had had recording that song. It was kinda silly and the group hadn't even been too good but at the time it seemed like the best song on the CD.

Aly looked down to see she had completed her last mile and did her cool down exercises.

Aly On MSN

**AlleyKat**: Hello?

**AlleyKat:**….anyone?

**AlleyKat:** GUYS REPLY!

**HotChick101: **Hey Aly! Waz up?

**AlleyKat:** I went to my first day of school here. It's really different but it's ok.

**HotChick101:** Cool, meet any other hot boys?

**AlleyKat:** I did meet another boy…but you'll never guess who it is!

**HotChick101:** Um…Orlando Bloom?

**AlleyKat:** No.

**HotChick101:** Some long lost brother of yours?

**AlleyKat:** No.

**HotChick101:** A gay Arabian boy?

**AlleyKat:** NO!

**HotChick101:** Then WHO DID YOU MEET!

**AlleyKat:** I met…YUGI MOTTO!

**HotChick101:** THAT DUELIST DUDE?

**AlleyKat:** YES! The King of Games is part of the group I'm hanging out with over here!

**HotChick101:** OH MY GOD! Is he as cute in person? What's he like?

**Doodlebug333:** Hey guys, what are we talking about?

**HotChick101:** Aly met YUGI MOTTO!

**Doodlebug333:** Who?

**AlleyKat:** The King of Games! The best Duel Monster duelist alive!

**Doodlebug333:** The guy with the hair?

**HotChick101:** YES!

**Doodlebug333:** COOL!

**AlleyKat:** He's not as older looking in person. He's actually quite short!

**HotChick101:** NO WAY!

**AlleyKat:** YES!

**Doodlebug333:** OMG!

**AlleyKat:** I'll tell you guys all about it…

_Ryou was surrounded by darkness. He felt around in the dark but the only solid thing around was the ground beneath his feet. Suddenly a spotlight clicked on to show four people, Ryou, Yugi, Malik and Isis._

_Isis, Malik's sister was chanting and pricking each boy's finger to draw blood. Each boy had placed a cup for the blood inside a circle drawn into the stone floor. _

_Ryou watched himself suck on the cut finger and Yugi fiddle with his puzzle. _

"_Now you all must chant with me like a told you," Isis commanded. The boys nodded and began to chant the ancient words Isis had taught them. Ryou heard the nervousness in their voices. _

_This was all too familiar to Ryou. He could never forget the day the yamis were freed. _

_As the chanting went on the darkness began to disappear. Light patterns flowed throughout the floor, as if someone had just poured liquid gold into a fancy mold. A wave of magic washed over the room, making the hairs on the back of Ryou's neck stand on end. _

_He heard drums, other people chanting, and they were getting louder. He had no idea what the words meant but they seemed powerful. He watched as the boys seemed to change. Very light images, holographic like images, were pulling away from the originals. _

_Ryou remembered the pain. He felt it now as he had felt it that day. His head pounded, his blood seemed to be boiling, and he felt like he was being cut in two. _

_The images were clearer now. They drank from the cups of blood, giving their bodies a more physical look. Each millennium items, the ring, puzzle, necklace and rod were glowing fiercely. Ryou cringed and closed his eyes shut tight. _

_The chanting voices seemed to be screaming in his ears, the light was blinding him, and the pain was too much for his body. He screamed out no sure if anyone could hear him or if they were screaming as well. _

_Isis's voice boomed out the last line of the chant and in one instant it all stopped. No chanting, no light, no pain, only darkness. _

Ryou awoke with a start and sat up quickly. He was covered in sweat and couldn't help but tremble. He calmed himself down before looking at the clock. It was 8:34.

"My god, how long have I been sleeping?" he cried.

"A few hours," a voice replied. Ryou jumped and looked around. Bakura had been sitting by the window the whole time.

"W-why…what are you doing…what's going on?" Ryou asked, surprised and scared that Bakura had been watching him.

"You were talking in your sleep. I heard you from downstairs. You kept calling out for help and stuff. Then you started mumbling things," Bakura replied as if it were no big deal.

"Um, oh. Well, I was having a bad dream that's all," Ryou replied. Bakura just stared at him making Ryou very uncomfortable. Bakura had been watching him sleep.

How long had he been watching? What could this mean? Was he planning on hurting Ryou in his sleep? Had he been listening to Ryou's dreams? Did he have a crush on Ryou or something? Was he just perverted? Ryou's head was overflowing with confusion, explanations and questions.

Ryou wanted to ask all these questions but instead he asked "Do you need anything?"

Bakura shook his head and stood up. "I'm not hungry tonight remember?" he replied before leaving the very confused Ryou.

Bakura's P.O.V

Bakura locked the door after entering his dark room. His room contained many weapons, comics, and DVDs all scattered on desks and some even on the floor. Of course there also was a bed and a closet but he hardly used the closet, unless we wanted to hold someone prisoner.

As he made his way through the dirty cloths to his bed he saw something new on the floor. He picked it up to discover it was an old comic that he had been looking for it for months. Bakura smiled, a thing he would never do in public. Ryou must have knocked it out from under the bed when Bakura grabbed him.

"Ryou…" Bakura said with a sad sigh. He fell onto his bed and stared at the comic, not reading, but thinking.

Ryou was so different from Bakura. Although people would say they were twins, if you actually took a good look they weren't the same at all. Bakura had dark, mischievous eyes and his hair was white like Ryou's but it spiked up and he had to pieces framing his face. Also Bakura's body was different as well. He was much stronger and more masculine.

Ryou had innocent, chocolate brown eyes and his hair was soft and white, sort of like a woman's. His body was thin and frail like, the perfect target for any bully.

That's what Bakura hated to see, Ryou getting bullied. Sure, he beat Ryou but Ryou was _his_ light. Anyone else who bullied him was moving in on Bakura's territory.

"Stupid Ryou, if you weren't so weak and stupid we wouldn't have this problem," Bakura said, rolling over so he could stare at the wall.

Instead of the wall Bakura found a face. He sat up to see the old puppy stuffed animal Bakura had stolen from Ryou months ago and had never given back. He hadn't forgotten, he just hadn't given it back. The puppy stared at Bakura with its shiny, brown eyes.

"If he wasn't so weak…he would be able to fight and stand up for himself. He wouldn't have to be afraid or pathetic…If he could learn to defend himself...from someone…like me…he would be strong." Bakura whispered.

"But, it's not like a care about him or anything!" Bakura said to the puppy. It didn't respond.

"I mean, he's Ryou! He's my stupid, weak, kind to all, innocent Ryou!" Bakura told the dog. It continued to stare.

"I have to keep him alive or I die and I'm not ready to go yet! I still have lots of things I need to accomplish! I need to take over the world, and win that arcade game that Marik keeps beating me at!" The puppy slouched over slightly.

"What are you staring at you stupid sack of fluff!" Bakura cried, grabbing the puppy by the neck. It didn't struggle. Bakura growled and grabbed its head.

"See how you like it when you have no head to stare at people with!" he cried.

The puppy was still looking at him, brow eyes wide. Bakura gasped and froze. He looked into the innocent brown eyes, and felt the limpness and weakness of the puppy in his hands. Slowly he let go of the puppy's head and dropped him on the bed.

"Ryou…"

Bakura moved away from the bed, not wanting to be near the stuffed toy. He took a deep breathe before returning to his cruel self.

"The great King of Thieves is afraid of no stupid, stuffed animal!" he told it loudly, clenching his fist and holding his head high. The puppy didn't respond.

Bakura held his pose of the king walked towards the toy. He picked it up by one of its ears and with an evil smile opened the closet.

"Now you will suffer in my dungeon along with the other prisoners!" he cried, placing it right between a pile of car tickets and a picture of him drunk at Marik's Christmas part. The puppy seemed looked up at him but he shook his head.

"No matter how much you plead you will not escape the fate that has been bestowed upon you!" Bakura laughed evilly and shut the closet door. "Begging gets you no where. You have to learn not to show your fear…not to beg…not to cry."

Then he frowned. He was bored, left with an empty feeling inside. So, he left this room, and the puppy, comic in hand.

Emmy: Ok, R&R please! I never thought Bakura was pure evil but I'm not sure if I showed it well enough. I know my song stunk but I needed something original.


	3. The Truth

Emmy: Hope you like the new chapter! I recently watched The Ring and got inspiration.

Raven: We do not own Yu-gi-oh, or The Ring.

Ryou: Fact: The Ring was a remake of a Japanese movie called Ringu. Just thought you'd like to know!

The Truth

Aly sighed, happy it was Friday. Not because of the weekend but because her teacher was going to announce the roles for their Drama play.

"Remember you must be your character! You are no longer a lazy teenager waiting for the bell to ring, you are an Egyptian maiden, you are a fancy Queen of Egypt, you are a sheep that goes baa, baa, baa!" Aly's drama teacher, Ms. Myers said enthusiastically. She was a little hyper but quite funny.

"Now class, we have been studying this play hard these past two weeks and I'm very proud of you. Also, remember there are no small parts, only small people. Today is the day of truth! Today I will reveal the cast of _The Jewel of Egypt_!" she cried, raising the paper into the air dramatically.

Everyone crossed their fingers and began to whisper. Aly bit her lip and waited. The Jewel of Egypt was about an Egyptian prince engaged to a princess but soon meets a common girl and they fall madly in love. It also had singing and a big dance scene.

"The role of Prince Zahur will go to…Malik!" she cried. People applauded, and most of the boys groaned, their hopes crushed. Malik took his scrip, a big grin on his face.

"The role of Princess Jamila goes to…Miki!" Again some people clapped and others sighed or pouted. The first two big roles were taken, meaning there was only one left…

"The role of Chavi the common girl who falls in love with Prince Zahur will be…Aiko!" A girl squealed with joy as she grabbed her script. Aly frowned, the three main parts were taken but there were a few semi big parts left. She crossed her fingers tight, she felt like she might throw up.

"Now remember what I said, there are no small parts. Now, the role of Sanura will be played by…Aly!" Aly smiled and took her script.

Sanura was in the big dance scene and had a duet with the prince! It was filled with singing and music. Aly looked over at the boastful Malik. He was perfect for the part with his tan skin, some kids had told Aly he had lived in Egypt before moving to Japan. He looked like it to, with all the golden jewelry he wore. Aly also noticed he had strange violet eyes. The other boys never had a chance. It wasn't just his skin, Malik was a good actor. He was silly, fun loving, stupid, and loved the spot light.

Other people waited anxiously for their parts but Aly was no longer listening. She was reading over her lines. Suddenly Monday seemed so far away.

When everybody had gotten their scripts the teens got to work. The crew was already hard at work designing the set and making the costumes. The cast had a read through of the whole play but skipped the songs. When they had accomplished that Ms. Myers looked at her watch.

"Oh my, class is almost over! Students, don't lose your scripts and remember the props you have signed up to bring!" Ms. Myers announced. Everyone began to pack up. Aly heard girls complaining about their parts and a group of boys debating about how to dress the Queen.

"Those of you who sing major solos please come and get a copy of the music from me!" Ms. Myers said. Aly jogged over and was handed a CD with her name on it.

"This is my favorite song in the entire CD Aly, I know you'll do a great job!" Ms. Myers said happily. Aly smiled and thanked her teacher.

_Ring! _

"Hey, Aly." Aly felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Malik.

"Yes?"

"It's cool that you got that part, you've got a great singing voice," he replied.

"Uh, thanks Malik. Your acting is great too."

Malik winked. "This is gonna be one fun musical!" he replied before strutting out the door. Aly shook her head slightly and smiled.

"I must agree with you Malik, this will be a fun musical!" she said to herself as she searched for her group.

"Aly, over here!" Aly turned to see Yugi waving at her. She jogged over to her friends excitedly.

"Hey guys, guess what?" she asked.

"Oh, I know!" Tae cried. "You learned who the cast was for your play today! What part did you get!"

Aly showed Tae her script. "My character is called Sanura; she's supposed to be this stranger from the desert. She sings this big song about which girl the prince should choose. There will be dancing as well!" Aly said happily.

Tae grinned back at her. "Wow, that's so cool!"

"Great!" Yugi added.

"Cool," Joey and Tristan said.

"Congratulations," Ryou said quietly.

"When is the play? I really want to see it!" Tae cried.

"Yeah, me too," Yugi added. The others nodded in agreement.

"We haven't set a specific date yet but I know it won't be for a couple of months," Aly replied.

"You sing a duet with this prince dude right? Who's playing him?" Tae asked.

"Malik Istar," Aly replied.

"Really?" Tae asked. Everyone turned to stare at Malik as he bragged about his victory to a few girls.

"Wow, I did know Malik could act," Joey said.

"Yeah, he's really good. Besides he also looks the part. This is a play about ancient Egypt."

"Wow that's so cool," Yugi said smiling. "I've always been interested in Egypt!"

The friends met up with Serenity before they made their way to the game shop. It was more then a shop, Aly had learned. The second floor was Yugi's home, which is where they planned to hang out.

"Grandpa I'm home!" Yugi called.

"Hey Yugi," Aly heard someone say. She looked around to find a surprising sight. Leaning against the north wall was what seemed to be a taller, older version of Yugi! His hair was the same but his eyes were narrower and he seemed older.

"Yami!" Yugi cried, he looked at the older boy then at Aly. Everyone was quietly staring at her.

Yami looked at Aly as well. "Who's she? I've never met her before," he asked.

"Um, I'm Aly Carter. Who are you?"

"You may call me Yami." The boy gave of the aura of importance. He held his head with pride and his voice was deep unlike Yugi's childish voice.

Aly nodded but still everyone was quiet. Yami stared at the others.

"Why are you guys so quiet?" he asked curiously. There was an awkward silence. Yami and Yugi seemed to be staring at each other. Their expressions changed from time, like they were talking to each other without words. Finally Yugi said:

"Aly…I think it's time we told you something." Everyone found a comfortable spot in Yugi's living room. Aly sat on the couch by Yami and Yugi. The two seemed to be twins but if you took a good look very different.

"Let us start from the beginning," Yami said.

"Five thousand years ago Egyptians played shadow games. They were duels held in the Shadow Realm, a place worse then hell. The Egyptians were able to summon powerful monsters in the shadow realm. The game was simple. Those able to summon the most powerful monster would win. The loser's soul would be trapped it the shadow realm forever. The shadow magic was dangerous and people began to use it for evil. So I locked the magic away into the millennium items, along with the souls of the evil ones that threatened to take over the world."

Aly was silent. _"What the heck?"_ she thought.

"You see Aly, a few years ago my grandfather gave me a gift," Yugi began pointed to the pyramid shaped trinket around his neck. Aly had never seen him go anywhere without it, it was like his symbol. Yugi took a deep breath.

"It's the millennium puzzle. It is one of many items that were made 5000 years ago in ancient Egypt. When I put this puzzle together I released Yami, a 5000 year old spirit who was the pharaoh. Other items like the millennium rod and the millennium ring also contain 5000 year old spirits. Ryou holds the millennium ring, and Malik holds the millennium rod. The spirits in the ring and rod both tried to take over the world and Yami and I had to stop them. The spirits once lived in the millennium items but we found a way to free them so now they each have their own bodies."

There was a silence as Yugi caught his breathe. He looked at Aly who was perfectly still.

"_What the heck is he talking about?" _ Aly thought. _"Five thousand year old spirits? Millennium items? Are they kidding? Ok, there are only a few possibilities to what is going on. One, this is one big joke. Two, I befriended a group of mentally challenged outcasts. Or Three, this is one big dream, but that would mean I never got the part! Shoot! Or, I hate to say it, Four, they're telling the truth. Man, life just got a lot more complicated!"_

"Aly?" Yugi asked a worried look on his face. Aly still hadn't said anything. She raised an eye brow.

"This isn't some joke is it?" she asked. Yugi shook his head.

"No, it's all true."

"And you're not mentally insane in some way?"

"Um, no." Aly pinched her arm but nothing happened. She sighed.

"Well…ok then." She looked at Yami. She was silent. Everyone waited.

"That's it?" Joey asked.

"What do you mean that's it?" Aly questioned.

"I mean, Yugi just told you about five thousand year old spirits and shadow magic and all that weird stuff!" Joey cried.

"Well yeah the possibility of what Yugi said is slim but since I'm not dreaming, your not insane and I'd kill you if this ended up being a joke I have no reason not to believe my friends," Aly replied simply.

There was another silence.

"Well, now that that's settled dose anyone want pizza? I was thinking movie night since its Friday," Yami said, getting up and stretching.

"That sounds nice," Aly replied. Yami nodded.

"Good, I went by the movie store already so we can order the pizza later. I'll be right back."

Yami left the room and everyone looked at Aly. She turned to Ryou.

"So you have a spirit person too huh? Do they all look alike, I mean Yami looks like Yugi in a weird way but dose your spirit look like you?" Ryou nodded.

"Weird. So if Malik has one too then why doesn't he hang out with you guys?" she asked.

"He's our friend but he has different interests," Yugi replied. "You know, you're taking this a lot better then I thought you would." Aly shrugged.

"I think it's cool, spirits, magic, and all that."

"Yeah, it is really cool," Yugi said, smiling. "Just don't tell anyone."

"Of course not!" Aly replied happily, although inside she still felt a bit shaken up. This was weird, very weird, but exciting. Aly liked the idea of magic and spirits, it suddenly made life seem a more hopeful. If magic and spirits really existed…who knew what else could?

"Ok, do we want to watch a horror, comedy, actions, or sci-fi?" Yami asked. He had about 20 DVDs in his arms. He dumped them on the table and after much debating they decided to watch a comedy, then an action, then get pizza while watching Sci-fi and to end the night with horror.

Everyone got last minute drinks and made phone calls to their families before arranging themselves in the room. Tae seated herself by Yami who was sitting by Yugi. Aly watched as she smiled brightly at Yami.

"_Man Tae's confusing. Doses she like Yami or Yugi? Or dose she like both?"_

Tristan sat by Serenity, who was on a pillow on the floor, and Joey sat on her other side. Ryou offered the big, soft recliner to Aly who declined but eventually took it due to Ryou's politeness. In return she curled her legs up so that Ryou could lean against the front. It was then that Aly noticed something.

Through the white hair Aly saw what seemed to be bumps, as if a baseball had landed on his head recently, although that was quite unlikely. She didn't say anything though, not in front of the others. It had only been a few weeks since Aly had met him and he still acted shy around her. Aly watched and noted Ryou's behavior around others. He never talked unless talked to, but he seemed to be listening. He hardly ate anything; he merely pecked at his food during lunch. She had even asked him about it one day but he always said he had big breakfasts. She wasn't sure if he was lying or not. Now Aly found injuries on his head.

Aly tried her hardest to concentrate on the movie but her thoughts kept bouncing back to the idea of magic and spirits being real, the play, and her up date in Ryou.

"_Magic exists! It's real! If people can be sealed away into items for five thousand years then what about witches, wizards, and mythical beings? What about superheroes or aliens? This is just to cool!"_

She had managed to organize herself in time to pay attention to the comedy. It took her mind off of life for a while but when it ended she couldn't help but think about what she'd learned tonight.

(A few hours later)

"Alright, get ready to be freaked out beyond belief!" Joey cried, holding a DVD above his head. "I present to you…The Ring!" he placed it into the DVD player and Yami turned off the lights.

The movie began to play.

"_Oh man, I hope I don't freak out in front of my friends! Maybe I should have told them I've never seen the Ring before! Shoot, shoot, shoot!" _

"I haven't seen the 'The Ring'. Is it scary?" Ryou asked so quietly that Aly could hardly hear him.

"I don't know I've never seen it either, but my friends said it was creepy," Aly whispered back. She shifted her position so that her feet were curled into the arm of the recliner and her elbows rested on the seat. Ryou changed his position as well. He curled up into a defensive ball and held his legs to his chest.

(Little while later)

Aly bit her lip. "_This is too freaky! I don't even have a blanket or anything to hide behind!"_

Aly saw that Tae and Yugi were both snuggling closer to Yami. Tristan was grinning at Serenity as she scooted closer and Joey seemed to be having fun. Aly was not having fun.

Images of the dead girl flashed through her mind whenever she closed her eyes. They all watched with anticipation, it was almost over. Aly had watched most of the scary parts through her hand but now she was too scared to even move. The girl was coming out of the well…she was walking closer…and closer…and-

Suddenly the screen went dark.

Aly heard someone scream and was so frightened she screamed as well, grabbing the closest thing she could lay her hands on. A chain of screams erupted.

"Calm down guys!" Yami cried in the dark. Suddenly the screen came back on but the movie was paused. "I accidentally turned off the T.V. that's all."

Tae and Yugi were clutching Yami tightly, Serenity and Tristan had grabbed each other and Joey was hiding behind a large pillow. Aly looked to see she was clutching Ryou's shoulder quite tightly. She immediately loosened her grip.

"Sorry," she said blushing.

"It's ok, you did scare me though," Ryou replied.

"Well, I wasn't scared!" Joey announced, setting the pillow aside.

"I was!" Tae cried, still clutching Yami.

"Can we watch the rest of the movie?" Yami asked in an annoyed tone. Everyone nodded slightly, but didn't pull away from their embraces.

Ryou's P.O.V.

"Bye Yugi and Yami thanks for inviting us over!" Tae called as everyone began to leave.

"Yeah, and thanks for telling me about the five thousand year old spirit of a pharaoh that used to live in your necklace!" Aly called. Yugi smiled sheepishly.

"Be careful on your way home!"

"Big brother I'm scared. It's dark!" Serenity said to Joey.

"It's ok sis, I'll protect you no matter what. Come on, we'd better go home."

"I'll protect you too Serenity," Tristan offered.

"No way Tristan, you're taking me home! That movie creeped me out!" Tae cried, clinging to Tristan's arm.

"Thank you for the food and entertainment Yugi and Yami," Ryou said as he walked by.

Tristan and Tae headed off one way, while Joey and Serenity headed off another. Ryou and Aly looked at each other.

"My house is on the way to yours isn't it?" she asked nervously. Ryou could tell she was scared. So was he. The movie had been creepy, and he felt that any second he'd turn around and see some girl with long black hair looking at him.

"Yeah," he said.

"Good," she replied sighing. Aly took his wrist. "Let's hurry, I'm totally freaked out and I don't want to be out here anymore!" The jogged down the sidewalk for a bit, Aly kept looking around as if she expected the girl as well. Ryou jogged after her, trying to keep up with her quick pace.

Finally they arrived at Aly's home.

"Thanks for walking with me Ryou. Sorry you have to go the rest of the way alone," she said. Ryou shrugged.

"It's ok," was all he said.

"Be careful, and also, about tonight, they weren't pulling a joke were they?" Aly asked. Ryou shook his head.

"It's all true Aly, I swear," he said solemnly. Aly's eyes widened a bit.

"So, do you really have a brother or…"

"Actually I lied, I'm sorry about that. I wasn't sure if Yugi wanted you to know. I have no brother, but I have a yami. That's what they're called. My yami is my darker side and I, as his hikari, am his lighter side." Aly nodded her head in understanding.

"Wow. That must be cool, but weird, and kinda freaky."

"Yeah," Ryou replied.

"Wow…it's just, suddenly the world seems a whole lot bigger, full of possibilities and…I learned tonight that magic exists…Well, I'll see you later Ryou," she said, giving him a small smile before opening the door to her house.

"Goodbye Aly," he replied. She flashed him another smile and the door shut. Ryou was all alone in the darkness.

Ryou walked quickly, being alone with Bakura would be more pleasant then being totally alone at night. He passed the closed shops and the houses in which families were safe and happy together. Ryou looked around but there were no other people outside…there were no cars driving by.

"_That's strange…"_ he thought.

Ryou turned left on a corner and froze. What was that he heard? It sounded like…footsteps…but not normal footsteps, it was like someone was walking through a puddle. He looked down but there was no puddle underneath his feet. Ryou gulped. He couldn't see anyone in front of him and he was too afraid to turn around. Where were the footsteps coming from?

Ryou was still, he didn't even breathe, the only things that moved were his eyeballs. They darted around franticly, looking for someone…or something. Ryou took a deep breathe and summoned enough courage to move again.

The walk down the sidewalk seemed to last an hour. He came to the corner and listened but he no longer heard the footsteps. He breathed a sigh of relief before turning.

Ryou gasped and felt his heart skip a beat. There, about twenty feet away, was a figure engulfed by shadows. It was slowly walking closer to him. Images from the movie flashed in his mind. The well, the teenager's distorted face, the tree, the ladder, the ring. He heard the watery foot steps and glanced down to see he was standing in water. When his eyes looked back up for the figure it was gone. He gasped again and looked around but she was no where in sight. Then he heard the footsteps again.

Ryou looked down at the water. His eyes widened in fear as he saw by the dim light of the street lamps the reflection of girl with long black hair. It wasn't up-side-down, which meant…Ryou felt something cold and wet touch his shoulder.

That was it. Ryou screamed and ran for his life. He ran as fast as he could, barely looking where he was going.

Ryou ran up to his house and felt for his key. Ryou's hands shook uncontrollably as he tried to open the door. Finally after about three tries the door swung open. He slammed it shut as soon as he was in and sat on the floor. He closed his eyes and took deep breathes.

"Calm down, this can't be real. You're seeing things…you imagined them because you're scared…it's all in your head…" he said to himself.

"Seven days."

Ryou yelped and jumped in alarm. He looked around in the darkness.

"Man Ryou you are so easy to scare!" Bakura cried, laughing evilly. Ryou stood up shakily.

"God Ryou it was only a movie. You actually thought she existed?" Bakura laughed harder. Ryou waited for his yami to stop laughing.

"What about the girl? I-I saw someone-,"

"I did that stupid! You are easy to mess with."

"You made me _see _and _hear _thing that weren't there?" Ryou asked in surprise.

"Duh!" his yami replied. Ryou sighed.

"Do you need anything?" he asked wearily.

"No, but you're not free yet," Bakura said, there was an edge to his voice. Suddenly he brushed his hand against Ryou's cheek. Ryou's stomach did a flip. Bakura examined his fingers and shook his head. Ryou felt his check as well. It was wet, had he been crying?

"Are you stupid or do you just enjoy pain?" Bakura asked, giving Ryou the glare you would give a disobedient puppy. Ryou didn't have time to reply because Bakura slapped him across the face so hard he fell backwards.

Bakura glared at Ryou for a moment.

"Go to your room," he ordered sternly. Ryou quickly scampered up the stairs, not wanting to anger his darkness.

Ryou closed the door, put on his pajamas and collapsed onto his bed. He pulled the covers up over his face and closed his eyes but he didn't sleep. He sat and breathed, to afraid to move or even to think.

Aly's P.O.V.

Aly sat up in bed, unable to sleep.

"That movie was scary Cookie," she said as she cuddled with her cats. Cookie purred.

Aly listened to music, read, and talked to Cookie until 11:00. It was when she began to get tired that she would get scared.

"Whenever I close my eyes I see her face…" Aly said quietly. Cookie rubbed against Aly's arm affectionately. Suddenly a thought popped into Aly's head.

"Hey, why don't I e-mail the guys?" Aly popped out of bed, dropping a surprised Cookie to the floor. Quickly she logged onto MSN.

**AlleyKat: Hello?**

**AlleyKat: Anyone there?**

**AlleyKat: Come on guys, I'm trying to talk to you!**

**AlleyKat: ………**

**AlleyKat: Bye**

Aly frowned. She had missed the daily chat. Actually now it was more like the few times a week chat. Aly was busy and her friends were busy. Sometimes she'd log on and only one of them would be on or sometimes they'd log on and she'd be with Yugi and the gang. This was the first time no one had been there to talk to her.

"_It's late, they might be asleep, or out, or sleeping over at someone's house…" _Aly sighed unhappily. Her friends and she were drifting apart. That was not good. They had promised to stay in touch, even if Aly was in another country.

Instead of instant messaging them Aly decided to e-mail them. She hadn't checked hers in a while and surprisingly had quite a few. Aly clicked on one from her cousin.

Duel Monster Cards and YUGI!

Aly

thanks for the cards they're really cool! I can't believe you know YUGI! Get me an autograph! YOU HAVE TO GET ME A PICTURE OR AN AUTOGRAPH!

Ur cuz

Aly shook her head and smiled. Her cousin would never change. The next message was from Kara.

Hot Boys Like Jewelry

Aly

Hey, how are you? We hardly get to talk anymore.  Guess what happened to me a few days ago! We were all at the mall, against Millie's wishes, when this cute boy named Thomas came up to me and asked me about my necklace. Yes, the friendship necklace! Erica and Millie showed him theirs and he was totally impressed. He said the gold brought out the amber of my eyes! Sweet isn't he? You still have your necklace right? Well, I'll instant message you later.

Kara

Aly fingered her golden cat head. She would never get rid of it. It was a sign of their friendship. The four animal heads had been part of a set, each was once attached to a golden pendent of some sort but the jeweler had pried off the animal heads and sold them as necklaces. The original pendent they'd been part of was somewhere in Aly's room. Lots of her stuff was still in boxes and she knew the old rusty pendent was in one.

Aly clicked REPLY and began to type.

Kara

Hey, sorry I haven't checked my e-mail in a while. I watched The Ring tonight. IT WAS CREEPY! I can't sleep. Of course I still have the necklace! I wear it every day. Oh, and you know what? I GOT A PART IN THE PLAY! I'm in the big song and dance scene. Cool huh? I dance with this one guy who I think you'd like. He's Egyptian… Well, tell the guys I said 'hi' and I want to talk to you all Saturday or Sunday night. Ok?

Aly

With that Aly turned off her computer and crawled into bed. She was too tired not to sleep. Aly took of her necklace and put it on the bed side table. Then she grabbed Cookie and retreated under the covers. It took a while but finally, around midnight, Aly fell asleep with the comforting thoughts of talking to her friends soon.

Emmy: That's the end of that chapter. Ugh…my dog was barking last night and I kept thinking of him getting killed by the girl or something.

Raven: Scaredy cat!

Emmy: Humph!

Ryou: R&R please!


	4. Scars

Emmy: Thanks for reviewing guys!  I would like to dedicate this chapter to my best buds: Millie, Amira, Kara and Klancy! You guys are my inspiration of weirdness!

Raven: Everyone knows we don't own Yu-gi-oh and the Ring already but well I said it anyway.

Ryou: Fact: You can get a sun burn during the summer even if it is raining because the sun is still shining. Just because we can't see it doesn't mean it's not there!

Emmy: Just to let you know, I let Aly get to know Tea a little more and there are a few things I was uncertain of because I don't know much about Tea. So if anything seems a little weird sorry!

Scars 

**Sanura: Sir, you look troubled. What is it that plagues you mind? **

**Prince: It is none of your concern my lady.**

**Sanura: I sense an aura of sadness around you. Perhaps problems with the heart?**

**Prince: How did you know? **

**Sanura: I saw the way you looked at that girl over there. You are in love?**

**Prince: It doesn't matter weather I love her or not. I am to be married to another.**

**Sanura: I see your dilemma sir, torn between your duty and your heart.**

**Prince: You are wise stranger, what is your name?**

**Sanura: You may call me Sanura sir.**

**Prince: Well Lady Sanura. Do you have any advice for me?**

**Sanura: I cannot tell you what to do sir. You must make this choice on your own.**

_**(Rhythmic Arab music begins to play. Think pipes, drums, tambourines, etc…)**_

**Prince: But how? I-I love Chavi but I must marry Jamila for my country. **

**Sanura: Prince Zahur, you must look inside yourself for the answer. What does you heart say?**

**Prince: My heart has tended to get me into trouble on numerous occasions.**

A flash of lightening made Aly flinch. The summer storm had been unexpected. Aly was reading through her script when the phone rang. She rolled off her bed and picked up the cordless.

"Hello?"

"Hey Aly! It's Tea!"

"Hey Tea, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd want to sleep over at my house tonight. My parents have already said its ok."

Aly thought for a moment. She was supposed to talk to her friends online tonight.

"I would love to but I have to memorize my lines and I haven't done my homework yet," she replied, putting just the right amount of regret into her voice. Sounding like you meant something was easy, looking it was hard. Aly was grateful they were on the phone.

"That's ok! I can help you with your lines and we can do our homework together!" Tea replied.

Aly thought again. She really wanted to talk to her friends but Aly hadn't socialized with another girl in a while. Normally the guys were around so she couldn't talk the way she had talked with her friends.

"Ok Tea let me ask my mom. Hold on a sec." Aly cupped her hands to her mouth and shouted "Mom, can I go over to Tea's tonight!"

"Ok but why don't you spend some time with us this weekend? You're always with your friends!" her mother called back.

"I like hanging out with my friends mom!" was Aly's annoyed reply. Why was her mother so clingy? Aly saw he parents enough everyday.

"Whatever," her mom replied, a bit of disappointment in her voice. Aly picked up the phone again.

"My mom says it's ok Tea. When should I come over?"

"How about around 5:00?"

"Ok, should I bring anything?"

"Whatever you want."

"Ok, see yeah later Tea."

"Bye!"

Aly set the phone down and returned to her room. She had a series problem.

"Cookies…chocolate…ice cream…sugar!" she moaned. The urge to find sugar was driving her mad. She decided to watch T.V. to take her mind off of things.

"Today we're going to explore the history of chocolate!" the announcer said.

"No!" Aly cried turning the T.V. off and running out of the room. She ran back to her room and decided to check her e-mail.

_Ding! You got mail!_

Hello, Hello, Hello!

Aly

Uh…hi! It's me Millie! Actually it's all of us and we're over at Erica's. Guess what? I sang to a cow and it came to me! We got your e-mail. Kara is telling me to ask you what his name is and to send a picture of him to her so she can add him to her wall of cute boys!  Now she's glaring at me and Erica is holding her back. Anyway, what's up in JAPAN! See this is my trademark, asking you what is up in Japan. (Besides the skyscrapers that is! HAHA) We won our basketball game Friday night! GO EMUS! WE ROCK HARD CORE! I'm listening to Greenday. GREENDAY ROCKS! Erica has lost control of Kara so I must help her!

Hi Aly! It's Erica. Remember that cheery blossom tree outside the school? Well…they wanted to tear it down…so I chained myself to it and wouldn't let them! That tree has been there since my older brother went to school! It was so cool Aly and I wish you could have been there. Congratulation of your part in the play Aly, we all knew you'd get a good one! Here, Kara wants to talk.

Aly, send me a picture of this boy please? Like one of him in an Egyptian toga thing! Also, our little Erica forgot to mention something…she started! The last one to mature! We're all so 'happy' for her! Well, talk to you later.

See yeah!

Good bye!

GREENDAY ROCKS LIKE…POP ROCKS! OH I LOVE THOSE LITTLE CANDIES!

Aly giggled. Her crazy friends...

"Wait-POP ROCKS! NO! Where will the sugar madness end!"

Suddenly Aly's computer screen went dark. In fact, her entire room went dark. She looked out her window and watched the small droplets of water beat at the glass. A violent bolt of lightening flashed thorough the sky, followed moments later by a roll of thunder that sounded throughout the town. She hoped it wouldn't rain all day.

"I could watch the weather channel to see-oh wait that needs electricity. I could listen to the radio-wait, that needs electricity too. I could-no that also needs electricity! Hmm…I could read a book!" Aly exclaimed then she frowned and sighed.

"With what, there's no light." She crossed her arms and began to think.

"_The treadmill needs electricity too…man this is boring…I wonder if Ryou got home ok last night. Also, what's with the injuries? He's quiet, shy, doesn't eat much, and always has some sort of injury. I wonder what's wrong with him. Is he depressed or something? Dose he have a bully? Maybe I'll ask him about that on Monday…Wait, I don't need a lamp to read! There are candles in the kitchen drawer!"_

Ryou's P.O.V (thank god!)

Ryou jumped as another flash of lightening lit up the sky. He had been reading his book for the last couple hours but when the lightening had started he had lost he focus. It didn't matter that the power had gone out because for some reason Bakura had decided to push back the curtains on this dreary day so that natural light could illuminate the room slightly. Ryou also had the help of a small, scented candle he had placed beside him.

Bakura happened to be staring out the window at the raindrops. Ryou could tell by the distant look in his eyes that he was thinking, but not just thinking, plotting. Ryou tried his hardest to concentrate on the book before him but it was hard to read when he was scared out of his wits every ten seconds.

Lightening lit up the sky once again and Ryou jumped. Bakura looked over at him.

"This is the one hundred and sixtieth time you've jumped Ryou. What is your deal? It just lightening. It's stupid flashes of light!"

Ryou shrugged. "I guess…it make me nervous Bakura-sama," he replied. Bakura turned his attention back to the rain.

"Why?" Bakura asked. Ryou raised his eyebrows. Why did Bakura care?

"Well…I'm not sure. I've always been afraid of it…It surprises me, it's unexpected. You never know when it's going to-." The sky was suddenly illuminated by a bright flash. Ryou was so shocked he jumped right out of his chair. Bakura didn't even flinch.

"It's just light Ryou. You can't let fears control your life or you'll be weak forever!" Bakura cried, looking down at his light. Ryou stared at him. Where was this coming from?

Ryou looked out the window. "The brighter the lightening the louder the thunder," he mumbled to himself. Sure enough a few moments later a loud roar echoed throughout the town.

Ryou tried hard to concentrate one his book but no matter what he couldn't help but be afraid of the lightening. This was very bad, for every time he jumped Bakura's blood pressure went up. Finally he turned to his light.

"Stop it!" he ordered. Ryou bit his lip.

"_It's just light…it can't hurt me while I'm inside…it's ok…" _Thunder sounded. _"It's ok…I'm safe…I'm safe…"_

Ryou twitched as the lightening blazed through the sky.

"I said STOP IT!" Bakura cried. He narrowed his eyes and glared at Ryou. Ryou shut his book and picked up his candle. He could read in his room where Bakura wouldn't be bothered.

He turned to leave but suddenly felt a firm hand grab his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bakura asked, tightening his grip.

"I-I didn't w-want to-," Ryou began but Bakura cut him off.

"Runing away?" Bakura spun Ryou around she that he was facing his yami. Ryou saw anger in Bakura's eyes.

"Let me tell you something Ryou. You can't run away from everything that scares you. You can't be a coward your whole life! This is why you are weak! This is why you are a bother! You are a worthless, sniveling, coward!" Bakura cried, shaking Ryou fiercely.

Ryou tried desperately to keep the candle from falling but Bakura's shaking had cause the candle to slip from his hands to the floor. Ryou watched with horror as the flame began to spread.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Bakura cried grabbing Ryou's chin and pulling it up to his. Ryou stared into his yami's hateful brown eyes and wished he was somewhere else. Bakura was right, he was a coward.

Bakura finally broke his stare and pulled Ryou over to the window, pushing him up against the glass. Ryou watched the little raindrops slide down the glass and drip of the window sill. The clouds up above were dark gray and evil looking. Lightening flashed between the clouds and Ryou gave a small gasp.

"STOP IT!" Bakura screamed angrily. He threw Ryou across the room and out into the hall. Ryou rolled against the wall. Bakura turned to face the flames behind him. With a wave of his hand the flames were engulfed by a dark shadow before vanishing completely.

Ryou stood up and trembled with fear as his yami stomped towards him. Bakura gave him a powerful glare.

"You make me sick!" he hissed before grabbing Ryou's right arm and dragging him up the steps. He threw Ryou onto the bed without crossing the room. Bakura closed and locked the door, not even bothering to turn around.

Ryou sat up and waited for what might come next.

"Ryou, you have disobeyed me many times now. I'm starting to think you're not stupid, just forgetful. I think you've forgotten what _real _punishment is like."

Ryou's eyes widened.

"Punishment is given to those who do something wrong. I punish you to teach you not to do these things again. Disobeying me is wrong, therefore you must be punished."

Bakura turned around, a smirk on his face but a mixture of disappointment and anger in his eyes.

"Bakura-sama, I-I'm sorry! P-please-!" Bakura nodded his head and pulled a dagger out of his pocket. Ryou scooted back, despretly trying to find some means of escape. There were none.

"_Idiot! You are a waste of human flesh! If you were better, stronger, braver, and smarter you wouldn't be in this mess! This is what you get for being so weak!" _

Bakura ripped off his light's shirt and threw him face first into the bed. Ryou was too afraid to try and run. Bakura twirled the dagger in his hand and grinned evilly. Ryou shut his eyes tightly and prepared for the ordeal.

"This should teach you not to disobey me ever again," he whispered.

Aly's P.O.V.

"Hi Aly!" Tea greeted. Aly stood at the doorstep of a small, white house.

"Hey Tea," she replied as she stepped inside. The living room was rather plane looking. There was a couch, a fireplace, a rug, and a T.V. Aly had pictured lots of little nick-naks, like pictures, cushions, or other little things but the room seemed rather plane, and a bit small.

"Here, my room is this way," Tea said, leading Aly out of the living room and into a hallway. There was one door to her left, one to her right and a kitchen in front of her.

"The bathrooms down there, this is my room," Tea said, leading Aly down to the right door.

Aly blinked a few times after entering the room. It was much different then the plane living room she had just been in. The walls were pink and covered with pictures of Tea and her friends, Tea dancing, or peace and friendship signs. There was one window with pick curtains, a bed in the corner covered in stuffed animals and fluffy pillows, a dresser decorated with more pictures, some figurines and one dance trophy. There were also a few shelves filled with CDs, books, and more pictures. The floor was fluffy pink carpet.

"Nice room," Aly commented. Tea beamed at her.

"You think?" she asked. Aly nodded.

"Cool! My parents aren't home at the moment, my dad works the night shift and my mom doesn't get off for a few hours. So we can do anything. What do you want to do first?" Tea asked excitedly. Aly shrugged.

"What do you want to do?"

"Well…we could do each others hair, make up, nails, bake cookies, watch T.V now that the powers back on, do home work, practice for your play, listen to music, dance, gossip, or just talk!" Aly blinked.

"Ok, then why don't we…bake cookies now and eat them while doing homework, then do our hair make up and all that, then talk, then watch a movie then sleep," Aly replied. Inside she thought to herself:

"_Cookies, yum! Gossiping and makeovers? I wonder…"_

Tea smiled brightly as if to say:

"_You can talk as fast as I can!"_

The two set to it. They first fixed up a batch of chocolate chip cookies. Aly wasn't that good at baking so she relied on Tea for help.

"I bake cookies all the time for my friends!" Tea replied happily as Aly mixed the dough.

When the cookies were placed in the oven and the kitchen was cleaned up Aly and Tea looked through Aly's script. Tea was the voice of the prince.

**Prince: My heart has tended to get me into trouble on numerous occasions.**

**Sanura: Try listening harder.**

_(Begins to sing)_

_Sanura: You are a prince of Egypt…rich, powerful and wise. That is how the priests describe you. A god in our eyes. So why have you come to me, seeking advice in your love? You'd get a better answer if asking the heavens above._

_Prince: I am a Prince of Egypt, wise, strong and brave, but I know nothing of love, it's you I need today!_

_Sanura: Follow your heart! It will lead you to victory! Follow your heart! It sees the things your eyes can't see. You'll know what is right if you listen, to your heart! _

_(Others join in on the song and start to sing to 'la' to the song. Sanura begins to dance with 5 other girls around a fire)_

_Sanura: Laa, la, la, la, la, la, la, laa, la, la, la, la, laa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, laaaa!_

_Prince: You tell me to follow my heart, it will lead the way, but I cannot figure out what it's trying to say._

_Sanura: Feel the love in your soul like you feel this dance, and it will tell you all its secrets to romance._

_Prince: I was told when I was young to listen to my head, to believe that facts that I have seen and read._

_Sanura: Then how do you except to get anywhere when you listen to your mind? The heart is what feels romance. It will help you get what you need to find! It will help you throughout all of time!_

Suddenly the timer went off in the kitchen.

The two rushed into the kitchen to claim their treasure.

"That song is cool! I bet you'll have a lot of fun singing it!" Tea exclaimed as they sat down on her bed. Aly nodded, her mouth was full of warm, sweet, chewy, chocolaty cookies.

They did homework as they snacked and then they moved on to the 'makeover'.

"Here, I'll do you first!" Tea cried, running into the bathroom to get her supplies. Aly nodded but on the inside she wasn't that exited. She had never done makeovers with her other friends. Aly wasn't really into make up that much. Usually Kara told them what they looked best in and what was fashionable. Tea was saying something from the bathroom but Aly couldn't hear her. Aly sat on Tea's bed and leaned her back against the wall.

Aly sat up again. She felt something. Aly dug around the edge of the bed and pulled out a book that had been stuffed in-between the bed and the wall. It was labeled **Diary**. Aly's eyes widened. What secrets did Tea have written down?

"_Maybe she wrote down who she has a crush on..." _Aly thought. She instantly stuffed it into her bag. Tea would be back any second. Aly had no time to read it now.

Sure enough Tea bounded back into the room, her arms full of make up. The two spent the next 2 hours redoing each other's looks. In the end Aly actually liked what she saw in the mirror.

Aly's brown-blonde hair was straightened so that it framed her face. Her cheeks were paler, her lips were dark red, and her eye brows stood out more. Her nails had been painted blue and Tea had even lent Aly some jewelry and clothes. She wore a blue bracelet and matching necklace along with a bright blue tank top. Aly wasn't much of a fashion diva but she couldn't help but like the look.

When fixing Tea's look Aly had decided to make her look wilder. Tea had rose red lip stick, dark eye lashes, and her hair had red strips going through them. She wore a small red tank top with a tight leather jacket over it, and tight jeans. She also had an assortment of silver bracelets.

Each girl looked at themselves in the mirror, exchanged a glance and began to laugh.

"Tea, I'm home!" a weary voice called from the living room.

"Hi mom, how was work?" Tea asked.

"Hell!" her mother replied.

"There are cookies on the counter and left over pizza in the fridge!" Tea replied. "Now Aly you never told us much about your old life. Where did you come from? What do you like to do? Who were your old friends?"

Aly thought of what she might say and decided because Tea would probably end up being her only girl friend that she would have to tell her stuff. She and Tea would have to become good friends. So Aly began a long story of her life. She told of living in America and of her family and friends. The conversation ended with them playing "This or That?"

"Hmm…would you rather eat a piece of pizza that had been stepped on or eat a piece of pizza with chocolate pudding on it?" Tea asked.

"Stepped on," Aly replied. "Would you rather…wear that outfit I dressed you up in to school or wear a big polka dot dress?"

"Your outfit."

It was around 9:45 when the girls began to watch their movie. To Aly's delight Tea fell asleep around 10:12. She quietly pulled out the diary and opened it up.

The diary itself was pink and small with pick pages on the inside. Aly expected lots of little drawings and entries about girly stuff but to her surprise that was not what she found at all. The first entry was dated for the beginning of the year.

_Dear Diary,_

_I hate this. I can't tell weather the guys really like me or not. I'm trying, I really am! I made Yugi cookies and he smiled at me. Oh how I wish he would smile at me again. He is as sweet as honey and so happy and friendly to everyone. I wonder what it would be like to kiss him…to feel his sweet lips. _

_Yami is like an older, manly version of Yugi. He is so strong and brave. I still don't know how I'm in love with him as well. He is powerful and I expect it would feel great to be in his embrace, to have him hold you tightly and not want anything bad to happen to you. _

_I **will **get my lovely boys some day. We'll live happily forever in a nice cozy house with a picket fence. We'll have children and grow old together. Yugi, Yami and I together forever! _

Aly stared for a moment and re read the entire entry. Tea seemed obsessed! Aly skipped ahead to the most recent entries and stopped at the second to last.

_Dear Diary,_

_I think my prayers have been answered. A new girl named Aly arrived at school today. I hope she'll be my friend! I'm really going to try hard at this! I can't mess this up! Maybe now it won't be me and the guys. I've talked to Serenity but she's younger and I don't see her much at school. It won't just be me and the guys. I'll have a girl friend to talk to! We'll gossip and share our deepest secrets! We'll be BFFs for life! All I've got to do is make a super good impression on her! She'll join our group in no time and I'll draw the friendship circle on her hand and she'll **never **go away. We **will **be BFFs for life and everything will be perfectly happy forever!_

Aly's eyes widened. Tea was beginning to scare her. She seemed to be obsessed with having friends. Aly had no idea why she should be lonely; she was part of a big group of teenagers! Aly read the last entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_I will invite her to my house this weekend. We'll do the things best friends do. We'll gossip, laugh, dress up, share secrets, and have lots of fun! I'll make sure Aly never wants to go away! Like Serenity she **will** stay forever and be part of the Friends Forever group! The more friends I get the more people will want to be my friend! I'll always have someone to laugh with me, be happy with me, play with me, talk with me and we'll all be happy! No stupid card games, no stupid people trying to take over the world, just all of my friends and me! I'll be the most loved girl in school and I'll never ever, ever have to be sad again! _

Aly shut the book quietly and slipped it back into its position carefully.

"_Something tells me this will be a very long night…"_

Ryou's P.O.V. (Back a few hours)

Ryou saw nothing but darkness from all sides. He felt around with his hands but there was nothing there.

"Hello?" he called. His voice echoed in the darkness. Ryou took a step forward but only found air. He quickly pulled back, escaping his fall.

Suddenly a spotlight beamed behind him. Ryou turned to see all his friends under it, laughing at something.

"Hey guys, I'm kinda stuck!" he called. His friends continued to laugh as they walked away.

"Guys! Over here!" Ryou called. This time one head turned around to see Ryou. It was Aly. She stared at him sadly.

"Aly, please help!" Ryou called. Aly took a step towards him but suddenly was engulfed by darkness. A scream ran out and evil laughter erupted behind Ryou. He spun around to see Bakura, his evils eyes glaring at Ryou.

"Nobody cares about you," Bakura boomed, causing Ryou to bring his hands to his ears. It didn't help. Ryou still heard the echoes. Voice whispered in his ear.

"_Worthless." "Alone." "Nobody…" _the told him.

"Go away!" Ryou cried. He looked around for his friends but saw no one. Then suddenly there was a flash of light.

Ryou stood in his bedroom. For a moment he thought he was awake but then he noticed the boy on the bed. Ryou saw himself sitting on the bed, holding a package in his hands. The boy excitedly opened the package, his hands trembling. The boy broke the last barrier and the Millennium Ring slid onto young Ryou's lap.

"Wow!" the boy cried, slipping it around his neck and fingering the gold eye. He smiled and hugged the ripped paper. "Thanks dad," he whispered.

There was another swoosh of light and he saw his younger self at school, getting picked on in class. He watched old memories of kids teased him about his hair or how weird he acted. He had been and still was a favorite of many bullies.

The young Ryou was now getting punched repeatedly by a stronger boy. It was Joren. Ryou was Joren's favorite person to bully. Ryou watched himself limp home and sit on the couch crying. The millennium ring was set on the table beside him.

"_Are you ok Ryou?" _a voice asked. The boy looked around. "Who's there?" he asked.

"_Hello Ryou. I've been watching you for a long while now…" _the boy looked around frightfully. "Where are you?" he asked.

"_I'm right here Ryou." _The millennium ring began to glow gold. Young Ryou stared in wonder.

"_Ryou, would you like to be my friend?"_ it asked. The older Ryou heard Bakura's calming, gentle voice and remembered that day.

"You want to be my friend?" Dream Ryou asked.

"_Yes, you seem to need a friend. People pick on you and hurt you. If you'll be my friend Ryou I'll make sure that they won't tease you or bully you anymore." _Dream Ryou's eyes lit up with excitement.

"O-ok, I'll be your friend," Ryou replied.

"_Good. Now, all you need to do is put me on,"_ it said manipulatively. The dream Ryou picked up the glowing object with a trembling hand. He held it for a moment. The real Ryou remembered the uncertainty on weather to listen to the glowing necklace.

"_What are you waiting for Ryou, put me on so I can be your friend."_

"Do you live in there?" Dream Ryou asked. "What do you look like?"

"_Ryou…if you put me on you'll be able to see me,"_ it replied patiently.

Dream Ryou lifted the chain above his head and draped it around his neck. Suddenly the room was filled with light and Ryou heard screaming. He heard the cry of a child and the mad cackling of a villain. Then he was left in darkness…but he heard talking. Bakura's harsh voice was chanting.

**Weak**

**Worthless**

**Coward**

**Idiot **

Ryou was cold, oh so cold. He felt throbbing pain throughout his entire body.

"_What's going on?" _he asked himself. Ryou opened his eyes. He felt stiff, cold, wet, and horrible all at the same time.

It took Ryou a moment to realize he was soaked because he was lying down outside. He turned his head to look around but it sent a jolt of pain through his body so he did not move. The smell of wet grass filled his nostrils, and the soggy mud stuck to his face.

"_Bakura?" _Ryou called through his mental link. There was no reply so Ryou just laid there, trying to conger up enough strength to get up. He thought back to what had happened.

Bakura had been angry at Ryou and he'd decided to punish him. Ryou shuttered, not because of the cold rain but because of the thought. Bakura's favorite kind of series punishment was to take his dagger and slowly write words into his back. Bakura had gone over them over and over many times to make sure they'd stay around for a long while. Ryou heard the words in his head.

**Weak**

**Worthless**

**Coward**

**Idiot**

Those were the words Bakura had used to describe him.

"I'm a weak, worthless, idiotic coward…" Ryou told himself.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been lying there but soon the rain stopped and he was left to soak in the grass.

"_Am I dead or am I dying? Did Bakura leave me to die a slow, painful death or did he think I was already dead so he dumped the body somewhere else?" _

Ryou shivered, he was cold, tired, wet, and his back hurt horribly. Suddenly he heard something. It was the sound of footsteps in water. He thought about the movie he'd watched just the day before.

"I'm dying six days early. Who would miss me? The little girl must be bored so now she is here to make sure I die. Or perhaps I have been lying here seven days…"

"Not quite," a voice said. Suddenly Ryou felt someone pick him up. He felt the strong arms handle him with extreme care.

"What…?" he began to ask but before he could finish he passed out.

Bakura's P.O.V.

"_Bakura?" _the thief heard a small voice call. He blinked and turned from his position at the window.

"So you're awake now are you?" he asked, heading for the alley outside. The rain had recently stopped but not many people were out and about so he wasn't worried about attracting attention.

Bakura stomped into the alley and looked down at his light. Ryou's body was covered with rain and blood but Bakura was not worried. Ryou was mumbling something about a girl coming to kill him.

"Not quite…" Bakura replied, picking up the light boy.

"What…?" Ryou began to ask but he passed out before he could finish. Bakura took Ryou inside, laid the boy down gently on his bed and began to clean up the wounds. It took a while to get all the blood off of him and put some bandages around his chest and when he was done he had to change the blood stained sheets which were already bloody anyway.

Finally he managed to put a sweater on Ryou and tuck him into his bed with his back up. Ryou shifted a bit and cuddled up with the blanket. Bakura couldn't help but smile a bit. He did look kind of…cute.

"_Did I, the Lord of Thieves call a little child cute! I must be going soft!"_

Bakura stared at his young light a little longer. He looked a bit like an angle when the moonlight was shining down on him. He was so innocent when he slept. If Ryou saw Bakura staring at him when he was awake his eyes would get big and he'd resemble a deer in the head lights.

Bakura made sure his light was snug before leaving the room. He would never admit it but he actually _liked _taking care of his light. For some reason it made him feel whole.

He entered his own room and stopped at the closet door. Slowly he opened it and picked up the small dog. He considered giving it back to his light for a moment but only a moment.

"There will be no jail breaks tonight," he told it sternly, before placing it back into the shadows.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Emmy: Whew! That was a long chapter. I had writers block for a while and then BOOM!

Raven: Tea seemed to be a little…weird in this one.

Bakura: …I still haven't done some series cursing…

Emmy: One more thing, just a heads up. This is just…the calm before the storm, so to speak.

Raven: Lame joke.

Emmy: This is nothing, compared to what I've got in store for the next chapter!

Ryou: R&R please!


	5. The Encounter

Emmy: Sorry for the delay! By the way, thanks R.Wolfsbane for correcting my mistake. (I wrote **T**-wait I gotta look-**E** **A** on my hand so I won't forget!

Also I'm dedicating this chapter to my friend Shawn who I just realized liked Yu-gi-oh as much as I do! Thanks for drawing me a little picture of Ryou!

Lastly, I must remind you I am NOT a song writer and it took me a while to come up with the second rate lyrics for the play.

Ryou: Why did you make up your own play? You could have used Romeo and Juliet or something.

Emmy: … (begins to hit head on the wall repeatedly)

Raven: For those of you wondering about Ryou and Aly, there will be fluff soon. We've just got to wait for the right moment…AND I will NOT say that we do not own Yu-gi-oh because the disclaimer was on the first 1-4 chapters.

Ryou: You just said it.

Raven: …Crap. (begins to hit head on wall repeatedly)

The Encounter 

"_I have to do it today. Something is wrong, I know it! I've got to talk to him!"_ Aly thought.

Ryou had been absent from school on Monday, and nobody had seen him since Friday.

"Oh I wish class would end sooner!" she mumbled for the fourth time that day. It was the last class, but Aly felt like she'd been at school for days. To be perfectly frank, the day had stunk. She had homework in Science, an essay to finish in History, words to practice for French, and they'd served old tuna surprise for lunch.

They weren't blocking Aly's big scene that day but she was in more then one total. The woman she played, Sanura, was a muse in the beginning. It all ended up leading to the fact that the Prince had never met people but the muses to advise him in romance and blah, blah, blah…The play was not the most important thing at the moment.

"Alright people, settle down, settle down! Now, those of you in the first three scenes come with me and we will block. The rest of you must practice your lines with one another but please try not to interrupt the blocking happening on stage," Ms. Myers ordered.

Malik, Aiko, Aly, three other muses, and some others climbed up on stage.

"Now, you are all wonderful actors and as an experiment I will position you for the start of the scene but you, now as your character, will do the blocking as your instincts tell you to! You must be your character, put yourself if their state of mind, clear your head of any thoughts of now. Feel how your character will react, how they walk, how they talk, what their opinions are!" Ms. Myers said dramatically, waving her hands around like mad.

"Now, Scene One! Prince Zahur is anxiously awaiting his bride in the great hall. This will be their first meeting before the wedding. And…Action!"

Aly and the muses were perched up, center stage. The Arab music that would play any time the girls narrated began and the first speaker stood up.

"Dear friends we welcome you to our humble home. Let me be the first to tell you we are going to take you on a journey you will never forget…"

The first scene went alright. Most of the muses had adapted to Ms. Myers way of talking and using their bodies to illustrate what they said. Aly and the other muses moved to the corners of the stage where they would be seen but not draw attention. Aly watched Malik's acting curiously.

He truly acted the part of the Price. If Aly hadn't seen him up on stage she would have asked him what was wrong. He paced the floor, casting worried glances at the door and talking to the servants. The only reason she knew he was acting was because of the script in his hand.

"That was good, very good!" Ms. Myers said happily. "I'm going to make a few minor changes. Get your pens out and write this blocking down.

Aly said her lines, did her blocking, and acted her part, but still she could not forget Ryou.

"_He's only missed one day of school, it's probably just a cold…but, what if it's not? He hasn't contacted anyone since Friday. Oh come on you stupid bell ring!"_

About an hour later Aly's prayer was answered. The bell gave a loud shriek and the teens piled out of the room. Aly was about to rush out when someone called her name. Aly turned to face Malik.

"Hey Aly, brilliant practice today, don't you think?"he asked, smiling. Aly nodded and tried to return a smile but only managed to lift the corner of her mouth for a second.

"Yeah, but I'm kind of in a hurry Malik. So, I'll see you tomorrow," she replied as she grabbed her stuff.

"What's wrong? You look troubled, what plagues your mind?" he asked, a slight smirk on his face. It took Aly a moment to realize he was quoting the script.

"It is none of your concern my lord," she replied, as she began to walk away. Malik followed.

"I sense an aura of sadness around you. Perhaps problems of the heart?"

Aly didn't know how to reply. Was she worried about Ryou because she had a crush on him?

"Well, not really Malik. I-I'm going to see Ryou. None of us have seen him since Friday." Malik raised his eyebrows and frowned slightly.

"So he's been alone with that old baka Bakura for three days?" Malik asked. Aly gave him a questionable look.

"Bakura, isn't that Ryou's last name?"

"Well yes, but it's also the name of his-uh, well I probably shouldn't tell you-."

"I know about the millennium items and the yamis. Yugi told me everything," Aly replied. She had actually meant to ask Malik about his for a while but now all she wanted to do was check up on Ryou.

Malik gave her an astonished look. "Oh, well that's different! Bakura is Ryou's yami, an ex Egyptian thief lord. He's really a nice guy; well at least he's not _pure _evil or anything. He's just a little mental. The guy has been known to get violent though," Malik replied. Aly's heart quickened.

"Violent?" she asked. This was news! Aly thought back to the bumps on Ryou's heads, the mysteries cuts on his chin or bruises that were only seen during gym.

"Well, yeah, a little violent but he'd never kill-well ok maybe he would but not someone he really cared about." Aly saw how large her eyes were in the reflection of Malik's eyes. Why had no one ever told her this!

"How do you know all this?" Aly asked him curiously. Malik smirked.

"My yami, he's Marik, is Bakura's best bud. I've been over there a few times to hang out with Bakura and Marik."

Aly slammed her locker door shut and slung her heavy back pack over her shoulder.

"Thank you for the information Malik, I'm going to go see Ryou right now," she replied. Aly began to sprint down the hall but Malik ran after her.

"Wait! He's not exactly the friendliest person in the world. He might not let you inside, and he'll almost certainly threaten to hurt you!" Malik called. Aly stopped and tried to think. Should she meet up with the gang and fill them in do they could all go save Ryou?'

"_No,"_ the little voice told her. _"It'd be best if they didn't know. Ryou might not want all his friends to find out he was abused by his yami. Besides, he doesn't like to be in the spotlight remember? And you could be overreacting anyway. How do you know Bakura is abusing Ryou? " _

Aly felt like pulling out her hair or crying in frustration. Instead she clenched her fists and bit her lip.

"Aly, maybe I can help you get in, since I know Bakura and all," Malik suggested. Aly turned to him, excitement growing.

"For real?" she asked.

"Sure," Malik replied, a look of pride on his face.

"What are we waiting for, let's go!" Aly cried, grabbing Malik's wrist and dragging him down the hall.

Aly ignored the calls of "No running in the halls!" or the growls of students she knocked into. She ignored Malik's request to slow down. All that mattered at that moment was seeing Ryou.

"So why has no one ever told me that Ryou's yami dude is an abusive psycho!" Aly demanded angrily as the two walked briskly down the sidewalk.

"Well, I think Yugi and his 'gang' thought the abuse stopped a long time ago. I'm not very good friends with Ryou or Yugi or anyone else that you hang out with but I know that about a month ago your friends found out and stormed over to Bakura and Ryou's house to 'put an end to Bakura's terrible behavior'. The next day they seemed to think they'd stopped it. Ryou probably told them it was over. I never really thought about it much though," Malik replied. Aly passed her house and stopped.

"Which way is his house? I've never been there before," Aly asked. It was Malik's turn to grab Aly's wrist and lead her to the appropriate location.

"So you've known about this abuse all along and never told anyone?" Aly asked, glaring at her navigator. Malik frowned and gave her a regretful look.

"Well, I mean, Bakura's always been like that. He once sent a mail man to the Shadow Realm for Ra's sake. It's just how things are." Aly still glared at him.

"That's not a good enough reason to let him suffer!" she replied hotly. Malik stopped walking.

"Aly, calm down! It's not like Bakura would ever kill Ryou! I mean, if I told someone what do you think he'd do to me? What do you think my yami would do to me? You've never had a yami before so you don't know what it's like. Your yami is part of you, he's your darker half. You need your yami to live and they need you. Also, you've never met Bakura! He's not all bad, as I've said. He just…he doesn't know how to act around people!" Malik said. His eyes seemed hurt by Aly's comment but his voice was firm and level. Aly sighed and tried to calm down.

"Sorry Malik…let's just go see Ryou ok?" she asked. Malik nodded solemnly and they jogged down the street.

"_This is just TOO weird! Ryou's got this…darker half who beats him up, but nobody seems to care enough to actually DO anything about it? Why dose he tolerate it? What about his father? How come Yugi and the others haven't noticed how thin he is or how he always seems to have the bruises?" _Aly was trying to organize her thoughts when Malik slowed down.

"We're here."

Aly looked at the house in front of her. It was a small, brick, two story home with a small lawn area. There was a small alley that separated the house from another. Aly tried to look in the windows but the curtains were closed. There was one uncovered window on the second story but Aly could see nothing through it. She continued to stare though.

Suddenly a white haired figure walked right by. Aly gave a small gasp.

"_That must have been Bakura!_" she thought. She'd only seen the figure for a moment but like Yami you could find differences.

"Are you going to knock?" Malik asked in a low voice. Aly nodded slowly and walked up to the door, Malik right behind her.

The nervous girl took a deep breathe before knocking firmly on the hard wood. They waited. Nothing happened. Aly raised her hand again and knocked louder. Still nothing happened.

Aly knocked a third time and Malik yelled "Bakura it's me!"

They waited and moments later the door slid open.

Aly stood face to face with Bakura and almost gasped again. His eyes were narrow and menacing, as though he had seen a great many people die in his time; his hair was spiked up in certain angles unlike Ryou's soft girl like hair. His body was muscular; Aly could picture him getting into a lot of fights. Aly also felt something. She felt the presence of evil, as if she were reading Bakura's vibes. He gave off the aura of darkness.

"Malik what-who is this!" Bakura growled looking Aly over from head to toe. When they locked eyes Aly felt goose bumps rise on her skin but she tried to return his cold stare with one of her own.

"Bakura, this is Aly. We're here to see-."

"No," Bakura cut Malik off. Malik furrowed his brow.

"But-!"

"Malik, as much as I like your yami I will not let you see Ryou," Bakura said coolly, giving Malik his glare. Malik seemed taken aback.

"Why was he gone yesterday?" Aly demanded. Bakura shifted his gaze to her.

"Who are you and how to you know Ryou?" Bakura demanded. Aly swallowed.

"I'm his friend," she replied. "And I'd like to know what's wrong with him." Bakura smirked.

"So you've decided to join that midget Yugi and his band of idiotic do-gooders have you?" he asked. Aly nodded.

"Then get off my property before I send you to the Shadow Realm," he replied. Aly clenched her fists.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong with Ryou!" she demanded. Bakura scowled.

"I said get you fat ass off my property," he said coldly. Aly swallowed again. She couldn't back down now-but she was afraid. This Bakura was the most frightening person Aly had ever met. She also felt a pan in he chest. He'd touched a nerve by calling her fat.

"Aly, maybe we should-," Malik began but Aly shook he head.

"If you've done anything to him Bakura I'll-!"

"You'll do what?" Bakura asked, taking a step forward. "Send that idiot pharaoh on me? Challenge me to a duel?" Aly couldn't help it; she couldn't hold her angry glare for that long. She felt her intimidating self slipping away. Bakura smirked, seeing her discomfort.

"You're afraid, I can see it in your eyes," he whispered, his face was about an inch from hers. "Now, get off my property or I'll send you to the Shadow Realm." Aly opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Bakura gave a satisfied grin and slammed the door in Aly's face.

For a moment neither Aly nor Malik spoke then Malik said:

"Aly, I'm sorry. I-I thought-."

"Be quiet Malik," Aly ordered, her voice was shaking with rage and fear. Aly looked to see her hands were as well. Her tightly clenched fists had caused her hands to go white. She felt like screaming and crying at the same time! She wanted to cry and seek comfort but she wanted to smash something or yell at someone in her rage!

Aly willed herself to turn around and walk slowly down the street, Malik was right beside her.

"That-that horrible, evil, scum bag!" Aly cried, making Malik jump in surprise. Aly was trying really hard not to curse.

"I just want to take him by the neck and-and-!" Aly imitated someone breaking a neck in half. Malik raised his eyebrows at her display of violence.

"I bet Ryou is hurt! I bet Bakura did something to him! Ugh! I thought you said you could get me in!" Aly glared at Malik.

Malik looked at the ground. "I'm sorry Aly," he said quietly. Aly clenched her fists.

"Sorry won't help me!" She cried, tears of anger and fear were forming in the corners of her eyes. She looked down quickly, not wanting Malik to see her cry. Malik did see her cry but made no comment. Aly was shaking from head to toe, she felt like any second now she was going to have a nervous breakdown!

"_You're having it right now!"_ her little voice screamed. Aly began to run. She didn't want Malik to see her cry and she didn't want to snap at him again. She was furious at him for not being able to help her but somewhere inside the reasonable voice reminded her it wasn't really his fault.

Aly ran all the way home and collapsed on her bed, sobbing uncontrollably. She stayed like this for a long time, crying and thinking, trying to get all of her thoughts in order. It was times like this she wished she had a diary or a journal. Something to tell her fears, her secrets and he dreams to.

Instead she stood up shakily and went over to her computer. She clicked up a Word Document and began to type.

_Organized Thoughts of Aly Carter_

_09-15-05_

_3:31_

_Its times like these I wish I had a diary. Too much is going on and I feel like I'm gonna have some kind of break down. My new friends have weird counter parts called yamis that they say are their 'darker half's'. There's this place called the Shadow Realm that Yugi's yami who is actually named Yami says is worse then hell. How can this be true? I thought magic only existed in books or movies. Sure' I've hoped that it existed. I've wished for magical adventures but…I never thought I'd actually get one. _

_I haven't seen Ryou since Friday and I'm afraid his yami-Bakura-did something horrible to him! Bakura's supposed to be this violent, psycho dude who lives with Ryou and hurts him! Why hasn't anyone noticed this or done anything about it! Ryou doesn't deserve that kind of torture! _

_Ryou is kind, polite, sweet, smart, and I've never seen him do anything mean to anyone! How could someone be so evil as to hurt someone so kind and caring? I just wish I could help Ryou but I don't know how. He won't let me get close to him. Is he afraid that I'll hurt him or something? I don't know, this is too overwhelming! All I know is that as soon as Ryou comes back to school I'm going to ask him about everything! I won't just stand by and watch this happen to him! I **have **to help him! _

Aly saved the document and returned to her bed. She felt exhausted but she had tons of homework to do.

"_I'll only rest for a bit…"_ Aly thought. Moments later, she was asleep.

Bakura's P.O.V.

Bakura slammed the door and went back upstairs. He watched her and Malik from the window. He had to admit it, that Aly girl had spunk, but she also had something else. Bakura had seen two things of interest on the girl. One, she had given him a glare of angry passion. She had _really _been angry at him.

Bakura glanced at Ryou, sleeping peacefully in his bed. He looked so innocent and sweet when he slept.

"_She's probably just one of his stupid fan girls…"_ Bakura thought. For some reason Bakura felt a tightness in his chest when thinking about Ryou's fan club.

"_Oh Ra no! I'm not...I'm not jealous am I? NO! Of course I'm not jealous. Ryou is my light which means I own him and anyone who thinks other wise is looking for trouble!"_

Aly and Malik began to walk away, Aly was clutching her fists and holding her head low. Something shiny caught in the sunlight as she stomped away and Bakura thought of the other thing he had spotted on her that was of interest to him.

The angry girl had been wearing an Egyptian necklace with the god Bastet's symbol on it. Bakura grinned evilly.

"What a valuable little trinket…that would be worth stealing…" he muttered. Ryou shifted in his bed and Bakura left the room silently. It was only after he closed the door did he say:

"Yes…that really would be something worth stealing…"

Ryou's P.O.V. (the next day)

"You should eat something, it will give you back your strength," Bakura said as he stuffed a piece of bacon into his mouth. Ryou stared down at the plate of eggs and orange juice in front of him. He sighed and picked up his fork, the little bits of yellow seemed like alien food. He hadn't tasted egg in a while.

When he had stomached Bakura's home cooking Ryou stood up and declared:

"I'm going to school today." Bakura shrugged and handed the dishes to Ryou for him to wash.

"Is your fever down?" he asked.

"Yes Bakura-sama," Ryou replied. It wasn't a lie; it was more like a half lie. His fever was down yes, but it was still a fever.

"Fine then," Bakura replied. Ryou wasn't sure but was that a bit of disappointment in Bakura's voice?

After he had finished the dishes and packed for school Ryou set off for the walk to school, hoping his friends wouldn't ask where he'd been the past five days. He hadn't seen them since Friday.

"_Like they even noticed…" _his little voice said.

"_Oh they'll notice. They're not total idiots. They'd realize if their friend had missed the past three days of school," _another voice replied. Ryou stopped. He'd never heard this voice before. It didn't sound like Bakura but it sounded familiar. He wondered if it was actually somebody or if he was as mad as Bakura.

Even if his friends did ask him about it he wouldn't be able to tell them much. Truthfully Ryou had slept through most of being sick. His head had hurt, his nose had been stuffed up, and he'd been extremely tired. Bakura had taken care of him though. That thought made Ryou a bit happy.

Bakura abused him, called him names and was usually terrible to him, but he'd taken care of Ryou. He'd been gentle and he'd been kind. He'd actually cooked food for Ryou! Ryou would never tell him that it had tasted horrible though. It was the thought that counted.

Bakura's P.O.V.

Bakura sat down on his head and stared at the ceiling. He was bored. Ryou was healthy again and he no longer needed Bakura's care.

Ever since Saturday Ryou had been stuck at home with a bad cold.

"_Probably because you left him out in the rain…"_ his inner self said.

"_Why did you do that anyway?" _another voice asked.

"Because he was afraid of the lightening,"he growled. The other voices gave off the feeling of rolling their eyes and Bakura glared at no one in particular.

"Stupid voices…" he muttered. He sat in silence for a moment, back to his boredom.

"_You aren't just crazy, you're a pervert. You actually hurt Ryou so he will be weak and unable to protect himself…" _the first voice sneered. Bakura clenched his fists.

"Shut up!" he ordered.

"_But he only wants Ryou weak so he can take care of him himself,"_ the other voice argued.

"_Going soft, are you Thief Lord? Or are you so desperate for any type of compassion that you must hurt your own light just so you can clean him up when you're done?" _

"I said shut up!" Bakura ordered, clutching his head.

"_It's hard to show Ryou that you care for him. He isn't like some sexy belly dancer that you can just hop into bed with. He's different, which means he needs a different kind of affection," _the second voice replied to the first.

"I said SHUT UP!" Bakura yelled, leaping up and running out of the room. He rushed into the bathroom and splashed cold water onto his face.

"_You know it's true. You want Ryou to hurt so you can be there to comfort him. You've wanted these past few days to go on forever. Just you and Ryou. Him depending on you…" _

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The room was silent other than the sound of running water. Bakura waited but nothing happened. He turned off the water and stormed out of the room.

"Stupid voices…" he muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emmy: Remember how I referred to the last chapter as the 'calm before the storm'? Well, think of this as the…powerful wind before the storm!

Raven: She doesn't like putting to much in one chapter. So we hope that the next chapter will involve the 'big scene'.

Bakura: (Grins) Finally I got to curse!

Ryou: Yeah, woo-hoo. Anyway, why was Malik so…different in this chapter?

Emmy: (smiles wearily) I've got plans for him. Anyway please R&R, reviews are to me as liposuction is to movie stars or something like that. (yawn) I worked on this chapter for a few hours and I'm really tired so, until the next chapter!


	6. Protection from the Goddess Love from my...

Emmy: Sorry I took a little longer to write this chapter. I've been busy playing with my Yu-gi-oh Sims. It' so cool-but I won't get into that now. Here is the chapter I have been working so hard on and it is dedicated to all of YOU! An author's work is nothing without someone to read it! Thank you for your reviews!

Man, have you even stared at a computer screen so long that you get a headache and your eyes don't want to blink? I must have spent the last couple school-free days sitting at my computer.

Ryou: Fact: In real ancient Egypt there was a goddess named Isis who was Seth's brother and gave birth to Horus. The pharaoh was supposed to be Horus's earthly form. Seth tried to kill Horus but Isis stopped him. Isis was also said to have predicted her husbands death.

Raven: Enough chit chat! Let's start the fic! (The disclaimer was on the first 1-5 chapters and for the record we don't own Rich Girl!)

Protection from the Goddess; Love from my Lover 

"_Target in sight…" _Aly thought. She peeked out from behind the pillar to see Ryou shutting his locker.

"_This is my chance…" _Aly waited till his arms were full of books before stepping right behind him and tapping him on the shoulder. Ryou jumped and turned around.

"Oh-hello Aly," he said. "Sorry but I'm in a bit of a rush, I-."

"We both have Science next," Aly replied quickly.

"Oh, well-."

"Are you ok?" Aly asked, she moved close enough so that he wouldn't be able to make an escape.

"Ok? Uh-yeah, I'm fine," Ryou replied, his eyes darted around, trying to find a way out.

"Where were you yesterday?" Aly questioned.

"Uh, well, yesterday I was at home," he replied.

"Why?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I-I was sick. Just a slight fever, that's all. We really should get to-."

"Why wouldn't Bakura let me see you on Monday?" she asked. Ryou gave her a questionable look.

"You came to my house? You came to see me?" he asked, a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Yes, but Bakura wouldn't let me come in." Ryou frowned for a moment.

"I must have been sleeping…" he replied softly. He looked at the floor to avoid Aly's questionable looks. Aly took a step back, she didn't like making him feel uncomfortable for too long.

"Well, that's ok. I was just worried." Ryou looked up at her.

"Worried?" he asked, surprised once more.

"Well, yes. I-I didn't know if you were sick or-or if anything had happened to you…" Aly replied. She felt a blush creep into her cheeks as she fumbled to say the right words.

"Anyway-we should probably get to class now, just…next time your sick call us so we know your ok, ok?" Ryou nodded a look of mixed emotion in his eyes. Aly smiled and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, or we'll be late!" she said, and the two sprinted down the hall.

XXXXXXXXX (A little later)

Aly's mind began tot wander. The teacher was saying something about cell division…

"_If I was a rich girl, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah…See I'd have all the money in the world if I was a wealthy giiiirrrllll…"_

Aly looked around the class, Joey was asleep and Tristan was throwing paper balls at the back of Seto Kaiba's head. Tea was the only one who seemed to be listening. They all sat together, in a well thought out pattern.

Tea and Tristan sat in the second row, so Tristan could cheat off of Tea, Joey and Ryou sat in the third row so that Joey could cheat off Ryou and Aly was placed right behind Tea on Ryou's left side. It was perfect.

Aly glanced at Ryou for a moment. She was afraid to let her eyes linger too long; she didn't want Ryou to spot her staring at him.

His eyes were glazed over to show he was zoned out but he seemed to be scribbling notes down anyway. His face was quite…beautiful. It wasn't _handsome _per say, it was cute…it was beautiful…it was sweet. Aly bent her head down and let her hair fall across her face. It was enough of a cover to prevent Ryou from noticing her when she stared. Aly did stare…and stare…

"_Oh I'm not sure but-but maybe I **do **like him! He's so sweet, and kind, and cute, and smart, and-and he just is so…" _Aly sighed then shook her head in disgust.

"_Pull yourself together. You're swooning over the guy like he's some movie star!" _

"Alright students, get your pencils out. Time for a pop quiz!" the teacher announced. Aly's eyes widened and she mentally kicked herself.

"_See? That's what happens when you swoon over a guy too long!"_

Aly chewed on the end of her pencil and took a deep breath as the teacher set her paper on her desk.

Aly glanced around. Joey and Tristan were leaning over their 'helper's' shoulders, and copying the answers down quick.

"_I don't need to cheat to get a good, well ok, **passing** grade on this quiz!" _she said to herself.

**Question #1: **

**Name, identify and describe the important events of mitosis**.

"Shhh-Crap!" Aly whispered to herself.

Ryou's P.O.V.

Ryou couldn't concentrate. He had been half listening during the lesson and knew the answers to all of the questions but he was distracted.

Aly had come to visit him and Bakura had stopped her? Why? Ryou felt a bit of anger rise up in him. Aly had wanted to see Ryou, she had been worried, and Bakura had stopped her? Ryou hated the thought of Aly worried, or distraught. Ryou frowned. He couldn't stop thinking about it.

"_Aly was **worried **about **me**? She…she had **cared **aboutme!" _Ryou almost gasped at what he'd thought.

"_You caused her to worry, it's your fault she was upset! It was your fault that she was worried!" _his little voice said.

"_No!" _his other voice argued. _"She was worried about you because she **cared**! She **cared**!" _

"_Your fault, because you were sick she was worried! You made her sad and confused!" _

"_She wanted to make sure you were ok! She **cared**!" _

Ryou's frown melted into a smile. A warm feeling swelled in his chest, making Ryou want to cheer in happiness. He looked at Aly. She was struggling with a question, a look of concentration and frustration in her eyes. Ryou wished he could help her but at that moment he felt something tap his shoulder.

"Ryou!" Joey hissed. Ryou turned to face his friend. Joey was looking at his paper. "Why'd you stop working? I need the other answers!"

Ryou looked down at his work to see he wasn't even half way done.

"Sorry Joey," Ryou whispered back, turning back to his work.

"Ryou, are you ok?" Joey asked. Ryou looked up at him once more.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Aren't you crying?" he asked, pointing to his cheek. Ryou felt next to his eyes. There were a few small, cold, orbs waiting to fall down his cheek. Ryou quickly wiped them away.

"Allergies," Ryou said, giving Joey a smile. Joey shrugged and turned back to his own paper. Ryou continued to work.

Joey was not the brightest bulb in the box and probably hadn't noticed that the smile on Ryou's face was real. He was actually smiling, for real! He hadn't smiled for real since…

"…_Aly's first day at school." _Ryou thought. The warmness in Ryou's chest grew, it was so over whelming after being so sad for such a long time that Ryou felt more tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"_Tears of joy…"_

Ryou quickly scribbled the rest of the answers down and wiped the tears from his eyes once more. After taking a few deep breathes Ryou had his excitement and happiness under control. He turned to look at Aly again and to his surprise he met her gaze.

Aly quickly looked down at her work sheet, her face turning bright red. Ryou's eyes widened.

"_Aly cares…she was worried…why? Why was she worried? Why does she care? She is my friend yes, but the others didn't come. Why does she care so much?" _Ryou wondered, beginning to form his own answer. _"Is it-is it because…does she **like** me? She's always nice to me…and that time when we watched The Ring…" _Ryou remembered how Aly's sharp nails had dug into his skin, how she'd grabbed him in fear. It had hurt yes, but now it seemed more…like a sign of affection or trust.

Ryou's heart was beating fast. He felt exited, shocked, happy, and a little scared at the same time. It was a bit over whelming. The feeling inside him was something he hadn't felt in a very long time…

"Alright students, pencils down," the teacher ordered as he began to collect the papers. Ryou glanced over at Aly once more; she had a look of worry on her face. Before Ryou could stop himself he leaned over and asked:

"What's wrong?" Aly looked up at him, a little more blush coming back.

"Oh I probably failed!" she said sadly. Ryou didn't like seeing her so distressed.

"The quiz was pretty hard," he lied. "But I'm sure you got a good grade on it."

Aly gave him a half smile. "Thanks for your kind words but let's face it, I bombed!" she gave a little chuckle and the two sat in silence for a moment. Aly fiddled with her pencil.

"You know," Aly said quietly. "You have a great smile, you should smile more often." Ryou felt his face get hot. Aly was avoiding his gaze and biting her lip. Ryou opened his mouth to say something when the bell rang.

Everyone jumped out of their seats and rushed out of the room. Ryou tried to spot Aly but couldn't find her. Then he felt a tap on his back and turned to see her.

"I'll see you later Ryou!" she said, before darting off into the crowd. Ryou stood there moment thinking.

"_What class do we both have next? Um, I have English after this but she doesn't, then there's lunch. I can see her at lunch and in French!" _

"Can I help you Mr. Bakura?" the teacher asked. Ryou noticed he was the only one left in the room.

"Oh! No Sir, um, bye!" he said as he headed towards the door.

"Have a nice day Mr. Bakura!" the teacher called as he entered the noisy hallway.

"Yes…yes I think I will," he said to himself and he smiled.

Bakura's P.O.V.

Bakura was sprawled out on the couch, staring off into space. He had spent the entire morning listening to his light's thoughts. He was extremely bored. T.V., comics, and food got boring after a while. What he wanted was a good prank or better yet a good robbery.

"_All I need to do is find out where that Aly lives. Then I'll only need about…half and hour to observe the house and where it's entering points will be. Easy, it's too easy. I need a real challenge…"_

Bakura wandered from his plotting over to his light's thoughts again. His light seemed to be confused some how. Most of the time Ryou was either sad or distant. He would day dream often and be in a dreamy state.

Suddenly Bakura felt a bit of anger coming from his light. That was unusual. Ryou was often sad but never angry. Bakura began to listen harder.

"_Aly was worried about me? She…she had cared about me!" _

Suddenly an overwhelming feeling oh happiness surged through Bakura, making him jump. The feeling was so strong, pure and strange. Bakura hadn't felt his light get this happy in along time! It was strange in a way. Bakura had never felt this type of happiness. It was different then the kind Bakura always felt from insulting someone, or scaring some little kid.

Bakura wondered what could have caused his light such joy. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his light once more. Along with the happiness there was a moment of confusion but other then that his light was truly happy.

"He hasn't been this happy since…since…" Bakura thought.

"_..Aly's first day of school," _Ryou thought. Another surge of happiness went through Bakura's body. For a moment Bakura thought his light had head him but Ryou made no other comments.

Bakura felt a little strange, like Ryou's happiness was leaking into him. He was starting to feel happy.

"_Maybe…maybe I'm not happy because he is happy…maybe I'm happy because he feels happy. Maybe I'm happy that my light is happy…"_

Bakura shook his head, a look of disgust on his face.

"What am I thinking? It's the stupid mind link that is causing my mood change!"

Suddenly the happiness inside Ryou changed. He was nervous but exited about something. Bakura listened in to figure out what.

"…_does she **like** me? She's always nice to me…and that time when we watched The Ring…" _Bakura watched Ryou's memory of that night. Ryou had been watching the movie, then it had gone dark and a piercing pain had gone through Ryou's shoulder.

Suddenly Bakura's eyes widened. _"He keeps talking about that girl…Aly. She had mad him happy…it was her." _Bakura sat up.

"_She had been so angry at me when I wouldn't let her see him…she was the only girl that came…"_

He listened back in on Ryou. Ryou was exited now. He was happy, shocked, exited and scared. Bakura strained their mental link to its fullest. Now he could see and hear everything Ryou did.

Ryou was looking at the girl Aly. She was smiling shyly and her face was red.

"You know," she said quietly. "You have a great smile, you should smile more often." The girl was avoiding eye contact, still very pink.

"_She **likes **him…" _Bakura thought, suddenly the feeling of jealousy and hatred began to rise in Bakura's body.

Ryou was nervous now but still happy and exited. He was searching for her in the crowd. She tapped him on the back and said her farewells.

"I'll see you later Ryou!" she called before disappearing. Ryou stood there for a moment as kids pushed past him. Then he despretly began to think.

"_What class do we both have next? Um, I have English after this but she doesn't, then there's lunch. I can see her at lunch and in French!"_

"And he **likes **her…"

Bakura cut the mind link and sat there. He felt so many emotions at once and he didn't know what to make of them. He felt jealousy, and anger, but also sadness and rejection. Then he felt shocked but happy. At the same time he felt like a sissy for feeling all these emotions. There was also a feeling…deep down…a cold feeling…very cold and dark feeling…

He sat there a long time. The cold, dark feeling had almost seemed to paralyze him. Then the voices came.

"_After all I did for him…"_

"_You pervert! He's a high school teenager and you thought he could actually care for you!"_

"_There's more then one kind of love. There's brotherly love, friendship love, soul mate love…"_

"_I cared for him when he was injured! I cleaned his wounds and cooked him food!"_

"…_So desperate for compassion that you've turned to stealing it from those who cannot protect themselves!"_

"_Just because he cares for her doesn't mean he doesn't care for you!"_

"_I tried to help him…I tried to help him conquer his fears!"_

"_Ryou is afraid of you, he doesn't love you or even like you! You aren't the one that makes him happy, **Aly **is…"_

"_You took care of him and showed him caring, and for that he is grateful!"_

"_If he doesn't cry then he won't be weak! If he doesn't show his weakness he can be brave!"_

"_**Aly **makes him smile. **Aly **makes him happy. He likes **Aly **not you…"_

"_It's not her fault. You can't be the only one that…"_

"_That's right! **Aly **is why you've been rejected! It's all because of some stupid mortal!"_

"It's her fault…" Bakura said to himself. The other two voices seemed to be fading.

"_I cared for him…"_

"_**Aly **is the reason you feel the cold darkness. It's because she took your light!"_

"She took my light!"

"_Not her fault…"_

"_Are you just going to sit around here? She stole your light! She stole from the great Thief Bakura!"_

Bakura jumped up. He felt his whole body pulsing; he felt his very veins surge with powerful anger.

He ran out the door and slammed it shut. His feet were taking him to Domino High School.

"It's time Ryou had another lesson in not showing his fear…" Bakura said to himself as he neared the school.

Ryou's P.O.V

Ryou was unable to concentrate the rest of the day. His thoughts kept drifting back to Aly and how he felt about her. He had never been so confused in his life. Did he like Aly as a friend, or something more? Did he even…love Aly?

"_Love? It can't be! I only met her about a month ago! But…maybe it is…a bit more then just liking her…"_

When lunch drew near Ryou sat at his group's usual table. Yugi, Tea and Tristan were already there. Tea was blabbing on about something.

"Miki told me that there's going to be a dance soon! At least, that's what she heard from her best friend whose aunt is in the P.T.A!" Tea exclaimed.

"Wow that sounds like a lot of fun!" Yugi replied. Tristan nodded and turned around to look at another table.

"I wonder if Ashley would go with me. She's one hot babe!" he said. Ryou looked around but couldn't find Aly anywhere in sight, but he did spot someone else.

"Hey guys!" Joey greeted as he dropped his plate on the table and leaned back in his chair.

"Joey, Tea just got done telling us there's going to be a dance!" Yugi said happily.

"Really? Hmm…I wonder if Mai would want to go with me." Joey said, his face turned a little red and he stared off into space. There was a look of idiocy on his face and Ryou concluded he was imagining Mai at the moment.

"Who would you go with Yugi?" Tea asked. She put her elbows on the table, locked her fingers, and rested her chin on them, giving Yugi a smile and batting her eyes a bit. Ryou almost laughed, Tea was obsessed with Yugi and his yami.

"I don't know. I guess who ever asks me first," Yugi replied, seemingly unaware of Tea's flirtatious gestures. Ryou looked around once more. There were tons of teens but no-wait! Ryou finally had found her. She was on her way to their table at that exact moment. He smiled and relaxed a bit. Finally he'd get to talk to her.

"Hi Bakura!" a high pitched voice shrieked. Four girls Ryou knew to well to be his 'fan club' stepped right in front of him, blocking Aly from view.

"Uh, hi," he replied, trying to peek around them.

"Bakura, did you hear? There's going to be a dance soon!" a short blonde announced. Ryou nodded, and really wished the girls would leave.

"So, um…do you have any idea who you're going with?" a taller blonde asked, batting her blue eyes a bit. Ryou opened his mouth but before he could answer someone interrupted.

"Excuse me, but you're in my way," an annoyed voice said. The girls turned to face Aly; she gave them a small glare and sat in her regular space, between Ryou and Tea.

"Whatever," the tall blonde replied before turning back to Ryou. The four girls stared at him anxiously, still expecting an answer. A shy looking brunet was looking at him anxiously behind her hair, and an African American girl seemed to be pushing her chest out as far as it would go to impress him.

He turned to look at Aly and realized all his friends were waiting as well. Ryou made brief eye contact with Aly. If she liked him how could he go to the dance with someone else? If she did how would he work up enough courage to ask her?

"Oh, I don't know…" was his weak reply. The girls looked put out for a moment but soon their smiles came back.

"Oh well, we'll see you later then! We still need to find dates too," the tall blonde said. With that the girls shuffled away in defeat. Ryou was a bit sorry for hurting their feelings but he had never really liked them. They were people who stalked him because they thought he was cute.

Ryou turned back to his friends who seemed a little put out as well. There was a moment of silence while they all ate. Then Yugi asked:

"Where were you yesterday Ryou?"

"Yeah, where were you?" Joey asked. "I totally flunked my math test."

Ryou tensed up a bit. "I was sick," he replied. His friends were still staring at him oddly. He didn't say anything more.

"_Will Aly tell them about how Bakura wouldn't let her see me? Has she told them already?" _

Aly was silent. She was bent over her plate, taking small bites of her left over tuna surprise.

"So who do you want to go with?" Tea asked Aly. Aly gave Tea a confused look. "To the dance? Who would you like to go to the dance with?" Aly swallowed and was silent a moment.

"I don't know," she replied wistfully.

Tea shrugged and began to chat again. Ryou wished he could see Aly alone, he'd forgotten about his friends.

"_I'll just have to talk to her after school," _Ryou thought. He almost groaned. That seemed so far away at the moment.

Aly's P.O.V. 

Aly fumed as she stared at the list of French words before her. She'd seen what those preppy looking girls were doing. They were all over him, bating their eyes and that one looked like she'd stuffed her bra!

"_You're jealous!" _a little voice sang.

"_I am not jealous…am I?" _she asked.

"_Face it girl! You like him and you're jealous that others are moving in on your territory!" _Aly sighed. There was no more denying it. Whether it was just a crush or teen love she knew she liked Ryou more then a friend.

Aly smiled to herself. It felt kinda good to except the fact that she liked a guy. It made her feel giddy. Aly stared at the boy a seat over to her left. It was the second time that day they'd caught each other staring at one another. Both turned away quickly and blushed.

"_I'll talk to him after school…maybe…maybe we can be more then just friends…"_

Bakura's P.O.V.

Bakura leaned against the walls of the alley, waiting in the shadows. He knew school wouldn't be out for a few more hours but he didn't care.

"As soon as Ryou wanders from his group of friends I'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget," Bakura hissed.

"_He will break away from his friends, to talk to Aly, and then you'll have them both! That foolish mortal girl won't know what hit her!" _Bakura's evil voice hissed.

"She stole my light, she had the nerve to steal from the King of Thieves and now she will pay the ultimate price."

Bakura saw flashes of Aly covered in blood or screaming in pain.

"I'll stab her, I'll hit her, and I'll break all her bones. I'll taunt her, I'll scare her, and I'll threaten to rape her. I'll bring her to an inch-no a centimeter of her life, and then I will send her to a place worse then hell…"

"Then I'll gorge out her eyes, and cut her body parts off one by one. I'll stick her head on a stick and display it in the park for all to see. I'll smear her blood on the door of her family and while I'm at it I might as well kill them…"

"I'll make Ryou watch. He'll see what happens to people who anger me! I'll smear him with her blood. I'll make him sorry that he ever betrayed me by killing her! I'll make her sorry she dared to steal from me. She'll be in the dark for the rest of her miserable, painful existence…"

"_You must try to calm down…" _a very faint voice said. _"You know that Ryou hasn't meant to hurt your feelings. You also know that this is wrong. You're light is happy, which is all you ever really wanted him to be…"_

Bakura felt a little bit of his anger slip away but soon it came right back.

"I'll wear her necklace around my neck so that everyone will know that she an idiotic fool and got herself killed by the great King of Thieves."

Ryou's P.O.V

_Ring!_

Ryou jumped from his desk and sprinted out of class. Finally after all that waiting he would get a chance to be alone with Aly. Ryou stuffed his books into his bag and sped outside. He had to find her before she met up with the gang.

Ryou darted in and out of halls, trying not to knock anybody over. He went by her locker but she wasn't there.

_She must already be gone!" _Ryou thought. Suddenly his heart began to beat faster. He had to find her! He had to talk with her! Ryou raced down the stairs and was about to head for the courtyard but almost knocked someone over. The tall blonde from lunch slid right in front of him, smiling brightly.

"Hey Bakura!" she said, giving him a flirtatious smile and bating her eye lashes. Her hip was sticking out to the left and it looked as though she had recently applied more make up. Out of all the girls Ryou had to say she was the prettiest. _He _would never consider her 'his type' but most boys would like to have her as a girl friend. Her chest was large, her lips were rosy and soft, her eyes were bright blue, and her long blonde hair looked silky and shiny.

"Uh hey…" Ryou said, trying to remember her name.

"Brittney," she replied, batting her lashes again.

"Oh yes, Brittney, of course. I'd love to chat but-."

"So would I," she replied, moving closer. Ryou took a step back. He wasn't in the mood for this.

"And I'm sure we will, **later**," he replied. He was about to run around her but she stopped him.

"Actually you can talk to me now, because Aly has already left school," she replied. Ryou's eyes grew wide and a feeling of disappointment swept over him.

"What? How do you know?" he asked. Brittney smiled sweetly.

"She was the one at lunch right?" she asked innocently. Ryou nodded.

"Well, I saw her and your other friends leave a few minutes ago. I came back up to find my pals," she replied. "But I guess I found something better."

Ryou frowned. Aly was gone. After all that waiting…he had already missed her! The sadness seemed like a stranger. He'd only been happy and giddy a few hours but once it had stopped he realized just how awful it was to feel sad.

"So, why don't we chat **now**?" Brittney moved closer again, and gave Ryou a flirtatious smile. Ryou returned it with a frown. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to yell and scream at the girl and how much he disliked her or to have Bakura come and threaten her.

"No," was his only reply. He ran around her. She grabbed his arm but he pulled away and escaped down the staircase. So what if Aly had already left? He could still catch up. He could visit her at her house!

With this new idea Ryou excitedly jogged down the sidewalk. He had no clue what life changing event was about to happen.

It all happened so quickly. He had been running when all of a sudden someone had grabbed his arm and pulled him into darkness.

Ryou felt the painful grip on his left arm as he was swung up against the dirty, gritty brick wall. He slid to the ground and didn't even have a chance to cry out before a series of violent kicks broke out. His back, his stomach, his head, his abdomen, everything hurt! He curled up into a defensive ball but it did not stop the pain.

Finally the kicks stopped but he was grabbed by his hair and thrown against the wall. Hands gripped his throat tightly cutting off his oxygen.

Ryou's eyes widened with immense fear. Bakura's angry gaze was nothing he'd ever seen before. Ryou saw sadness, anger, and determination in the gaze. It was enough to make him go limp.

Ryou waited but Bakura did not move, he just held Ryou there. A moment later Ryou began to move. He jerked violently, trying to get oxygen into his lungs. His head was pounding, his chest was throbbing and everything was spinning. It was when he felt unconsciousness approach him that Bakura let go. Ryou fell to his knees gasping for air.

He was trembling fiercely and felt he was about to faint. It was only when he heard a scream did he look up and gasp in horror.

Aly's P.O.V.

Aly stepped out into the courtyard looking left and right. Where was Ryou? Perhaps he was already with the gang? Aly spotted her other friends chatting on the sidewalk, waiting for the other two to join them.

Aly wanted to talk to Ryou. She knew she cared for him greatly and…she wanted to tell him so bad…but she couldn't, not yet. Aly was about to join her friends when she spotted a bit of white hair. Aly made a sharp turn just in time to see Ryou get pulled into a dark alley.

Immediately Aly's heart began to beat faster. She stood frozen for a moment, not breathing. She felt that something was going to happen…something bad. Finally Aly snapped out of her shock and crept over to the alley. She walked slowly, afraid of what she might find.

"_Why would someone pull another person into an alley unless they were going to mug them or beat them up?" _she thought. She wanted to go get her friends so that they could face whatever lay ahead together. But for some reason her feet kept walking, her body made its way towards the alley. Somewhere, deep down a feeling of power arose in Aly. She knew, she didn't know how she knew, but she knew that this was something that she had to do alone. Whatever was in that alley was her problem, it was her fight. This feeling of power was one Aly had never felt before. She strutted up to the corner of the alley and peered in.

Just as Aly had thought. A strong, muscular looking figure was holding another figure above the ground, by his neck! Aly knew who the monster was instantly. Her eyes searched the dark corners of the alley for anything that could help her, and she found it.

Bakura held the gasping Ryou high as if waiting for something to happen. Ryou didn't move but Aly quickly but silently picked up the metal crowbar sprawled on the ground. She wasn't thinking anymore, she was doing. Aly let her instincts take over for she knew that if she tried to think it through she wouldn't know what to do.

Each step she took seemed to take forever but in reality it only took a few moments. Aly only had a few moments before Bakura realized she was there, and she was going to use those moments to her advantage.

Aly gripped the metal bar tightly and swung as hard as she could at Bakura. His right shoulder took the blow, making him drop Ryou to the ground.

Aly's eyes widened when the teen turned around. His eyes were filled with rage giving Bakura the appearance of a mad man. Aly swung hard again hitting, his side. Bakura had not been expecting this and took the blow again. He stumbled back a bit and opened his mouth to say something but Aly lunged once more, hitting Bakura's legs and making them wobble.

She came in for another swing but Bakura grabbed the bar and held it tight, Aly could not pull it from his grasp.

"You!" he growled, pulling on the crowbar. Aly was stupid enough not to let go and was dragged closer to the spirit. He punched her across the face and she shrieked as she fell backwards. He face was throbbing but she couldn't just sit there. Instead she quickly jumped up but Bakura was quick too. He grabbed her arms and held her wrists tightly.

"You are going to regret the day you ever set foot in Japan," Bakura hissed evilly. Aly struggled, trying to free her hands but that only made Bakura laugh evilly. Then Aly stomped down hard on his foot, the Thief King cursed in surprise, and Aly stumbled from his grasp.

Ryou's P.O.V.

Ryou looked up and to his horror he saw Aly fighting with Bakura. Bakura had just knocked her to the ground.

"Aly! No!" Ryou gasped as he tried to stand up. He couldn't let Bakura hurt her!

"_You can't do anything, you're weak and helpless! Bakura would just knock you out! Aly's going to die and it's all your fault!"_

"No!" Ryou said, shaking his head. "Bakura-stop!" he pleaded. At that moment Aly was struggling to get away from Bakura's hold. She stomped hard on his foot and Bakura cursed in Egyptian.

Aly grabbed the crowbar but Bakura was too quick. He grabbed her by her beautiful hair and cackled evilly. Aly glared at him angrily and before Bakura could do a thing she swung the crowbar between his legs, hitting him right-well to be frank she hit him in the balls.

Bakura tensioned and cursed some more. "That's it!" he cried. Suddenly Ryou felt very cold.

"No…" he gasped.

"I've had enough fooling around!" Bakura cried, his body began to glow dark purple. His face was contorted into the scariest evil grin Ryou had ever seen. Ryou wanted to do something! He wanted to help Aly. It seemed like time was passing so slowly but he as aware of everything.

The ground was cold, wet and smelled awful. Ryou's friends were running towards them, calling out for Bakura to stop. It was very quiet, too quiet. All of the other teens must have left.

Bakura grabbed the crowbar and in one quick movement hurtled it across the alley. Then he took Aly's arm and threw her into the right wall. Aly gave a cry of pain and slid to the ground. Ryou called out her name and she gave him a tired look of sadness and shame.

"I would have loved to see you suffer my dear girl but I grow tiered of these games. I'm sending you to the Shadow Realm!"

"No!" Ryou cried, stumbling over to Aly. Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea gasped from the sidelines.

Ryou looked at Aly despretly and she gave him a small sad smile.

"No, Aly!" he cried. Aly knew she was done for. She knew she couldn't win but she still liked him. She still cared for him!

Aly's P.O.V.

The mad Bakura was towering over her, grinning evilly. She was a goner.

"_The Shadow Realm is worse then hell…I'll never be able to tell Ryou that I think I **like **him…I'll never see my parents again…I'll never talk to my friends again…I'll never be in the play, I'll never get a job, I'll never go to collage, I'll never see Cookie again…"_

All these thought went through Aly's head. A deep weight suddenly burdened her as the truth dawned on her. She was going to suffer a fait worse then death.

The dark power surged from Bakura and covered the entire alley in a dome of darkness. Aly looked at Ryou and smiled. She wanted him to remember her smiling.

"This is what you get for daring to steal from the King of Thieves!" Bakura cackled. As Aly felt the darkness surrounding her, she knew she only had a few moments left. She glared at Bakura.

"You will get your one day Bakura. You will suffer more than ever can in the Shadow Realm. You will be punished for all your terrible deeds Bakura…one day."

Aly was engulfed by darkness, she couldn't see Bakura, or Ryou or any of her other friends. She felt herself sinking deep down and began to prepare herself for the Shadow Realm but suddenly she saw a light.

Aly looked and saw a light radiating form her body. A second later Aly shouted out. A powerful feeling like no other she'd ever felt before was pulsing through her body. The light shone brightly from her as though she were an angle. She felt the light surround her, and protect her from the dark. Aly embraced it, for she had never felt such greatness in all her life.

Bakura's P.O.V.

"What!" Bakura cried angrily. He was in the middle of banishing Aly to the shadow realm when a powerful light blinded him. The darkness surrounding everyone was blown away and instead they were engulfed by light.

Bakura felt the power in the air, it was thick like summer heat. The only thing that could generate such power was…

Suddenly the power decreased a bit, just enough for Bakura to uncover his face. He looked around and gasped at what he saw.

He was surrounded by light. There as no sky and no earth, only light. In front on him, sprawled on a throne was a woman. Bakura gasped because this woman was none other then the Goddess Bastet.

The woman wore an Egyptian style of dress with gold bracelets dangling down her tanned arms. Her head was that of a domesticated cat, with amber eyes. The light seemed to be radiating from her body.

"Bakura," she said, her voice had a purr to it.

"B-Bastet!" he said, exasperated. "W-what are you doing here!"

Bastet gave a cat like chuckle and her long tail whipped through the air.

"Bakura, King of Thieves I have a bone to pick with you," she replied, standing from her throne and making her way down to him. Her movements reminded Bakura of a gymnast, because she moved with elegance and flexibility.

As she approached Bakura bowed, even he knew not to anger a goddess, even one of so minor authority. Bastet was the daughter of Re, and he was not someone you wanted to offend.

"What is it my Goddess?" he asked, looking straight into her amber cat eyes.

"King of Thieves you have angered me by trying to do away with one of my followers," she replied, although she did not sound too angry.

"What?" he asked. What the heck was she talking about?

Bastet pointed to her throat and Bakura saw she bore her symbol.

"Does this look familiar?" she asked. Bakura nodded.

"It is your symbol," Bakura replied. Bastet's ears twitched.

"Right you are Thief King. Now, as you also might know I am very protective of any of my followers and I don't take kindly to it when someone tries to send them to the Shadow Realm." Bakura gave her a confused look.

"What? You mean-but Aly isn't a follower of you!" Bakura cried. Bastet's tail twitched.

"She bears my symbol," was Bastet's simple reply. Bakura's eyes widened.

"But-!"

"It does not matter whether she prays to me or not Bakura. She bears my symbol, and as long as she has that I will let no harm fall upon her." Bastet flicked Bakura with her tail and held her head high.

Bakura was speechless. "That means…"

"You can't touch her," Bastet finished. She gave a little laugh and returned to her thrown.

Bakura stood where he was and shot her a glare. "Bastet-you can't do this to me! This had nothing to do with you!" he cried in anger.

Bastet narrowed her eyes. "If I were you I would speak kinder to my betters," she warned annoyance in her voice.

Bakura couldn't help it, he smirked. "And if I don't? What are you going to do? Sick your kitty cats on me?" Bastet glared at Bakura and gave a low growl. Suddenly Bakura was surrounded by eyes, many angry eyes. Hisses and growls echoed throughout the light chamber.

"How does and eternity of my pets ripping you limb from limb sound?" she hissed. Bakura mentally kicked himself for being too cocky.

"Not too pleasant," he replied. The goddess waved her tail and the eyes disappeared but Bakura could still hear low hissing.

"I thought so. Anyway, I shall be watching you Bakura. With our civilizations gone there aren't many people who wear the symbol of the gods anymore, and I really don't want to lose one more."

Bakura nodded his head but clenched his fist. _"Gods always mess things up…" _he thought bitterly.

"You always were known as the Protector," he told her Bastet's eyes sparkled.

"And on certain occasions the Tearer," she reminded him. Bakura swallowed.

"_Idiot! NEVER anger a god or a goddess!" _he scolded himself.

Bastet gave a small chuckle. "I'll let you off this time, as a warning," she said, the calm purr back in her voice. Bakura sighed on the inside. Then Bastet waved her tail and said:

"Have a nice life King of Thieves." Hr eyes were dancing with mischief.

Bakura suddenly felt the light around him disappear. He was spinning down into the darkness once more. He felt his body sink lower and lower. As he sunk down into the shadows he saw a light in front of him. It was Aly. Her body was glowing a magnificent gold, just as the goddess's had and she seemed to be floating up, away from the shadows.

Bakura gripped his shadow magic once more and began to pull himself back to the real world. The shadows were melting away now. Now they were in the alley and as the dark began to creep away the light returned to the glowing necklace around Aly's neck and Bakura could have sworn he heard someone whisper in his ear:

"_I'll be watching…"_

Ryou's P.O.V

Ryou covered his eyes with his hands, the light was blinding. It reminded him of the day the yamis got their own bodies. It was strange; he wasn't sure what had just happened. Bakura had called upon his shadow magic and it had grown cold…the kind of cold that chilled you to the bone as if you'd never be happy again. Then suddenly the darkness that had engulfed them all was pushed away and replaced with a warm, safe, powerful light. Ryou couldn't feel the ground anymore; he seemed to be immobilized by the light.

Ryou couldn't tell how much time was passing or even where he was. He didn't feel light headed or anything, he felt warm and safe.

"_Did we all die and now I'm in heaven?" _he asked himself. He was tempted to uncover his eyes but he knew the light was too bright.

Suddenly the light began to decrease and once he was sure he was safe he uncovered his eyes and looked around to see the last remains of the warm light retreat into the glowing necklace around Aly's neck.

Reality hit him. He was sitting on the hard ground, it was hot, he was aching all over and his heart was beating furiously. Bakura was still towering over Aly although he was no longer summoning his shadow magic. Ryou's eyes darted over to Aly quickly. She was sprawled out on the ground, unmoving.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Emmy: (gasps and falls over) That…took…A LOT…of……

Raven: I think she passed out.

Bakura: Party time! (puts Rich Girl on)

Ryou: Have you not been reading the story Bakura? Something big and dramatic just happened! Weren't you the least bit worried or curious about what was going to happen!

Bakura: Uh…I guess…Party time! (begins to dance with Raven)

Ryou: (sigh) Please R&R and tell us what you think, Emmy worked really hard and she wants to know your honest opinion about it.


	7. I Have to Tell Someone

Emmy: Thank you for your reviews. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Ashley and Audra, dreamers at heart. Also I would like to inform you that in the beginning of this chapter it's from Ryou's point of view but slowly it makes its way to  
Aly's point of view and then it just goes between the two.

Raven: Just so you know the whole Goddess thing isn't supposed to be going against anybodies religion and we're not trying to say God doesn't exist or anything. Also, everything we say about Bastet is true, I looked it up.

I Have to Tell Someone

The light that was surrounding Aly began to dim. She looked around and saw a shape forming in front of her. For a moment she was unable to tell what it was but as it became clearer she realized what it was.

Aly was standing in a room made entirely of stone that reminded her of some sort of temple. There were carvings on the walls of animals and strange symbols. Torches illuminated the room instead of the powerful light. It took a moment for Aly to realize what else was there. Right in front of her was a throne with two cat statues standing guard by it. On the throne was the strangest woman Aly had ever seen.

The woman had the head of a brown cat with mischievous amber eyes. She also wore some type of headdress along with what seemed to be Egyptian style clothing. Golden bracelets decorated her arms and around her neck was a familiar looking object. Besides all this she seemed to be glowing with the same powerful light from moments ago.

"Hello human," the woman greeted kindly. Her voice was strange. Aly stared, eyes wide in surprise at what was going on. The woman chuckled kindly.

"You to not have to be afraid human, I will not harm you." Aly swallowed and took a breath.

"Uh, h-hello…" she managed to squeak. "…Ms. Umm…"

"I have many titles human but you may refer to me as Bastet." The woman's ears twitched.

"_Bastet? Where have I heard that before?" _Aly wondered to herself.

"Bastet? Wait a moment…what's going on?" Aly asked. Bastet slipped off her thrown.

"Human I know the Thief will tell you nothing so I have brought you to my domain to tell you myself." Bastet stopped as she reached Aly. Then she extended her tan human hand and touched Aly's necklace.

"You see in the times of the Pyramids we gods and goddesses were worshipped by many. Now, how ever, with most of our civilizations gone the history and religion of the ancient Egyptians has slowly begun to fade. I myself have very few worshipers compared to 5000 years ago," Bastet explained. Aly felt uncomfortable under the gaze of the goddess. Her eyes seemed to be looking right into Aly's soul.

"I see but what does this have to do with me?" Aly asked. Bastet's cathead gave a sly smile.

"You my dear bear my symbol. All of my followers bear that symbol, and all that bear my symbol are counted as my followers." Aly thought about what the goddess had just said.

"So…you think I'm a follower of you?" Aly asked. This was very strange.

"You may not pray to me human but you do bear my symbol so I do count you as my follower," was Bastet's reply.

"But I-we only bought-this is-was just part of-," Aly tried to explain.

"It does not matter human. This is nothing bad, in fact, for you it is good, very good indeed. Because you bear my symbol I will not allow anyone to inflict unnecessary harm to you. I cannot make you live forever or never get hurt but I will not let anything life threatening hurt you. That is why you are not in the Shadow real now."

Aly raised her eyebrows and thought. "So…it was you? You saved me from the Shadow Realm. Oh-thank you!" Aly cried. Bastet smiled.

"You are welcome human. I will not let the Thief send you to the Shadow Realm as long as you live, and, now this is very important, as long as your bear my symbol. You must remember this because whenever you take that necklace off you will be taking off my protection. The Thief will be able to send you to the Shadow Realm and you'll be totally unprotected." Bastet said that last part firmly and Aly nodded her head to show she understood.

"I…thank you. This is just so…" Aly was speechless. Bastet gave her another smile before returning to her throne. She sat down and suddenly the room began to fade.

"I must send you back now child, for your friends are waiting. Remember, I'll watch over you as long as you bear my symbol."

Aly felt the floor disappear as darkness surrounded her.

"Good luck human."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Aly?" Ryou called. He struggled to his feet and made his way towards her figure. He felt like his heart was going to explode it was beating so fast. He stared at her, she had not moved.

"Aly!" he called again. She still did not move. Ryou stumbled down to his knees and leaned over her. Her face was not pale and her chest was slowly moving up and down. Relief flooded over Ryou. He gave a shaky smile and called once more.

"Aly? Can you hear me?" Aly stirred slightly, then opened her eyes a bit.

"R-Ryou?" she asked. Ryou smiled happily quickly whipped away tears of fear and joy.

"Aly you're ok!" he cried. He suddenly felt the urge to hug her or something but instead held her hand.

"Ryou…what happened? Bakura was beating you up…and I-I…" Aly blushed slightly and sat up. Then she looked around. "Where is he?" she asked.

Ryou turned his head but Bakura was no longer there. Ryou thought about trying to contact him mentally but decided against it. If Bakura had left then he hadn't wanted to talk.

"Why?" Ryou suddenly asked. Aly gave him a curious look.

"Why what?" she asked.

"Why did you risk getting hurt to help me?" Ryou asked curiously. Aly's look softened a bit and she even chuckled.

"I'm your friend silly. That's what friends do, they help each other out and support one another," she replied. Ryou gave her a small smile but it turned into a frown.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, looking at the ground.

"Sorry? About what?" Aly asked, trying to make eye contact with him. Ryou sighed.

"I didn't help you. I really wanted to but-but I was too afraid to face Bakura," Ryou said, shaking his head miserably. Aly frowned and gave him a sad look.

"Oh Ryou you didn't let me down!" she cried, shifting to a kneeling position and putting a hand on his shoulder. They were very close now. "I know you would have helped me if you could! You were already weakened from him beating you up," Aly said comfortably. Ryou shook his head once more.

"No…I should have helped you…" he said, his voice dripped with sadness. Aly almost felt like crying. His sadness made her sad.

"Please Ryou don't talk like that. When you're sad it makes me sad," she said sadly. Ryou looked up at her, fresh tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Sorry, I don't want you to be sad," Ryou replied, regret in his eyes. Aly's stomach did a flip, she was not helping.

"Stop it Ryou! You don't have to be sorry. I'm not upset with you…I could never be upset with you…" Ryou met Aly's gaze. His eyes were filled with sadness and regret but also a bit of happiness. Ryou saw caring and sadness in Aly's eyes. For a moment neither spoke. They had both just seemed to notice how close they were, how close their faces were. Aly moved forward slightly and so did Ryou. Each teen's stomach did a flip but just as their faces were within an inch of each other…

"Hey Aly, Ryou!" Joey called running towards them. Aly and Ryou quickly jumped apart as their friends ran up.

"Are you guys ok?" Yugi asked worriedly. Aly and Ryou both nodded.

"You don't look ok!" Tristan said offering his hand to Aly. Joey did the same for Ryou.

"Oh Aly you've got a horrible bruise on your shoulder and Ryou you're covered in them!" Tea cried.

"It's nothing…" Ryou mumbled.

"Yes it is! Come on, let's get out of here and get you guys fixed up," Yugi said. It was then that Ryou and Aly actually realized how much their bodies hurt. It hadn't mattered a few moments ago but now Aly felt pain with each step and Ryou rubbed his head from when he'd been thrown into the wall.

"We can go to my house," Aly said shyly. "My parents will still be at work." Everyone nodded in agreement and helped the two injured teens home.

Ryou's P.O.V

Ryou sat down onto the sofa as Aly went to fetch some ice. It was a cozy home with a few pictures of family members and things like hair brushes, hair ties, or CD cases left here and there.

He couldn't really enjoy the nice home that much because everyone's eyes were on him. Tea and Serenity were giving him a pity look, Tristan and Joey were giving him a questionable look and Yugi was giving him a mixture of both.

Ryou's throat felt dry. He knew they expected to know what was going on and it would be easier to say it if he wasn't in front on Aly. Ryou took a breath.

"He was mad at me…we'd gotten in a fight and he was mad at me. That's why he was…acting the way he was," Ryou lied quietly.

There was a small silence before Yugi said, "Are you sure Ryou? We thought that Bakura was nice to you now but…Is he still hurting you Ryou?" Yugi asked quietly.

Ryou thought for a moment. Should he actually tell the truth or should he lie? No doubt that if he told the truth Yami would try to beat Bakura up or challenge him to a duel then Bakura would be even madder at Ryou. Then again if he didn't tell Bakura might keep hurting him. Either way Ryou got the short end of the stick. When he didn't reply Yugi said:

"Ryou please answer me." Yami and Yugi were probably talking right now. Yami would be getting all mad because Bakura was picking on his light and then Yugi would have to calm him down. Ryou opened his mouth to answer but just then the door swung open and Aly stepped in with the ice.

"Here," she said, handing him a pack for his much bruised but luckily not seriously injured head. Ryou nodded in thanks and the group sat in silence for a moment. The only sounds heard were the clinking off the ice in the icepacks and the occasional sighs of the teens.

The silence was broken momentarily when Yugi said, "Yami is on his way over."

The silence continued until a cat entered the room. The curious cat mewed and sniffed the visitors. Everyone seemed to be watching him rather then talking. Cookie rubbed against Ryou's legs and jumped up on his lap. He timidly gave the cat a pat on the head and it rubbed against his hand before curling into a ball. He continued to pet the cat because the cat's purring was somewhat comforting.

"That's Cookie," Aly whispered.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door, causing the cat to jump and dig its nails into Ryou's legs.

"Come in!" Aly called and a door slammed open. Seconds later the Yami stepped into Aly's living room. Aly motioned for him to sit in the nearest chair. There was a short silence before Yami asked:

"What happened? Yugi said that there had been a fight and that Bakura had tried to send Aly to the Shadow Realm."

Ryou shifted uncomfortably under Yami's gaze. "Yes, that's what happened…we were fighting and Aly got caught up in it," Ryou said quickly and quietly. Yami sighed and said:

"That Tomb Robber is up to it again isn't he? I told you he was pure evil. Reckless, doesn't care who gets hurt. Doesn't feel guilty about what he's done, all he cares about is himself."

Ryou almost said something in his darkness's defense but knew Yami wouldn't care. Yes Bakura might be bad sometimes and yes he did hurt people but…Ryou remembered that Bakura had taken care of him when he was sick. He'd shown some sort of kindness, which meant he wasn't pure evil.

Yami was still gazing at Ryou but seeing the boy's discomfort he softened his expression a bit. Ryou had to admit he liked Yugi's other half a bit more then Yugi himself. Yami was wise, and stern but kind. He wasn't happy all the time but he wasn't angry either.

The tense conversation ended when Aly cleared her throat and began to speak.

"I don't know how to explain this but…something strange happened. When, when I was about to be…sent to the Shadow Realm…well…I met someone," she said, her gaze was on the floor rather then meeting the stares of her friends. "This might have been a dream but…it seemed too real. What happened was I was in what seemed to be some kind of Egyptian temple and there was this woman-goddess-named Bastet. She said that…well she told me that it was her who had stopped Ryou's evil side, Bakura."

Yami's eyes widened along with everyone else's. "The goddess Bastet actually brought you to her domain?" he asked. "Why? Why did she save you?" Aly looked at Yami.

"She said it was because I bore her symbol," Aly replied, fingering the cat head around her neck. Yami looked at it.

"May I see that?" he asked. Aly frowned, remembering the goddesses warning.

"Well…the goddess made very clear I wasn't supposed to take it off. She said that then she wouldn't be able to protect me," Aly replied. Yami nodded, although he might have pointed out there was no need to be afraid at the moment.

"This is weird. You met an actual GODDESS?" Joey exclaimed. Aly nodded. Joey and Tristan seemed aw struck but Tea was giving Aly a strange look as she mumbled something with "…only one god…" and "…holy savior…" in it.

"Bastet said that she didn't have as many followers as she used to and that's why she's going to protect me. I'm not her follower but she says as long as I bear her symbol I'm safe. It's kind of confusing," Aly told Joey.

"Bastet, she always was a protective person…" Yam said.

"Have you ever met her Yami?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded.

"Bastet was loyal to me and stayed by my side during battles. She defended me and helped slaughter my enemies. Of course she was in her lion form then." Now it was everyone's turn to stare at Yami wide eyed. Yet again Tea mumbled something bitterly.

"Well, this is strange…" Yugi commented and the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"So…do you want us to stay with you until your parents get home?" Yugi asked Aly. Aly shook her head.

"Actually I've got homework to do," she replied.

"You sure Aly? We could do homework together," Tea offered. Aly shook her head again.

"Its ok guys I'll be fine," she replied with a smile. Yugi smiled at her in return.

"Ok then, I guess we'd better go…" Aly walked he friends to the door and bid farewell to them. Ryou made sure he was the last one out.

"I hope you feel better Aly," he said quietly. "Thank you for helping me today, but, I-I don't think you should do it anymore." Aly gave him a confused and hurt look.

"It's just that-I don't want you to get hurt," he replied quickly. Aly gave Ryou a sad smile.

"What I did was kinda stupid, rushing in with no help. I could have just gotten a teacher," she replied. There was an awkward silence and Yugi quickly hurried everyone ahead as to give Ryou and Aly a bit more privacy.

Both teens looked at each other. Just that morning Ryou had been dying for a moment alone with Aly, now he had it and he didn't know what to say.

"Well, see you tomorrow," Aly finally said. Ryou smiled but mentally kicked himself for missing a golden opportunity.

He was about to leave when he felt Aly touch his shoulder. He turned around and, to his surprise, before he could even meet Aly's gaze she planted a kiss on his left cheek.

It was a quick kiss but a kiss none the less. When Aly's lips left his cheek he felt frozen. He knew his face must be bright red for it felt warm. Aly was blushing too. He smiled and she smiled.

"You really do have a great smile," she said before slowly closing the door. Ryou stared at the door for a moment, thinking about knocking but he remembered the others were waiting for him up ahead so he quickly dashed up the street, hoping his blush would fade away soon.

Ryou turned the corner but instead of finding all of his friends he found Yami. The spirit gave him a concerned look and Ryou sighed.

"Ryou, we need to talk," Yami said in a stern but gentle tone. Ryou nodded and Yami approached him, dropping his voice a bit.

"Ryou, please tell me the truth." Ryou gazed down at the side walk. Why did his friends have to witness what had happened? Now they'd all know it was still happening. He remembered the first time they'd found out. Yami had wanted to talk to him then to. Ryou remembered he'd started to cry in front of the spirit. It had felt good and yet bad to tell. How would it feel if he told today?

"Ryou please answer me. I can help you. We can help you. We're your friends," Yami said putting a comforting hand on Ryou's shoulder. Yami had always been good a comforting people, at least Ryou thought so. He acted so much like a father figure.

"Ryou?" Yami asked. Ryou swallowed. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He took a deep breath and tried again.

"Y-you see…he's n-not all bad…" Ryou began. He felt a knot in his chest tighten. He didn't want people to know but he didn't want to get hurt. He didn't want Bakura to hate him and he didn't want to make Bakura sound bad. Yami thought the worst of Bakura all the time.

"He…he just gets angry s-sometimes…" Ryou had no clue what to say. Yes Bakura beat him; yes he wished it would stop. No Bakura wasn't always bad, no he didn't want Bakura to go away, no he didn't want Bakura mad at him, and no he didn't want Bakura to beat him up.

"He's not m-mean all the time…" Ryou's palms were sweaty and his was shaking.

"_Why did they have to see? Why is this so hard? Why am I shaking?" _he asked himself.

"Ryou please look at me," Yami ordered gently. Ryou lifted his head up and got caught in Yami's gaze.

"He hurts you?" Yami asked softly. Ryou took a small breathe and nodded his head. He couldn't lie well to begin with but he couldn't even lie in front of Yami. It was very hard to lie when Yami was looking at you.

Yami gave Ryou a sad look and looked away. Ryou looked at the ground aware of what he'd just done.

"_Bakura's going to be so mad…he'll hate me…he'll think I hate him and he'll punish me. He'll never show his nice side again…"_

"…idiotic, horrible, sick, bastard," Yami said bitterly to himself. Ryou looked up quickly.

"No!" he cried. Yami turned back to the boy. "No, I told you, he's not all the time. He-he just doesn't know how…He can be really…good at times," Ryou replied. Yami didn't get it. He was wise, respectful and was good at comforting people but he couldn't seem to be willing to give Bakura a chance.

Yami shook his head sadly. "Ryou he may be kind to you sometimes but that still doesn't make up the fact that he hurts you. He's your darker half and should protect you."

"He does! He keeps the school bullies away!" Ryou cried despretly. He was aware that there were tears in the corner of his eyes now.

"But he hurts you Ryou. He hurts you for no good reason," Yami replied. Ryou opened his mouth to reply but sound wouldn't come out. He couldn't think of what to say so instead he looked at the ground once more and hoped his hair would cover his teary face.

There was a small silence and Yami patted Ryou's back comfortably. Finally Yami said:

"I'm going to talk to Bakura. I know you probably don't want me to but I won't let him hurt you. You can either come with me now and I'll leave you with him for the night or you could come home with me and Yugi tonight and I'll talk to him privately."

Ryou sighed and thought. Yami would talk to Bakura eventually but waiting till Bakura cooled off would probably be good. If Ryou went home tonight Bakura would probably beat him within an inch of his life. Actually Bakura would probably beat him as soon as they were alone together. Ryou couldn't run away from his yami, he'd learned that already, but maybe if Bakura had a day to think he'd be less mad.

"I'll…I'll go home with you guys tonight," he replied softly, still not looking up. Yami nodded and led Ryou down the sidewalk with his arm around the boy's shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Emmy: That was a bit sadder then I'd originally intended it to be. I'm trying to create a sort of bond between Yami and Ryou as Yami being a father figure. I've always thought that even though Yami was tough during duels he was a caring person on the inside he just doesn't show it as much as Yugi.

Raven: Well said, now, as the head of very important announcements I will tell you that we'll be releasing a new story called Knighthood soon. We're NOT dropping this story.

Bakura: Knighthood is stupid, just about a bunch of Girl Power tomboys.

Ryou: You're just angry because Emmy's making you a bit meaner and emotionally insufficient in this book.

Bakura: (glares)

Raven: R&R please, reviews are to us as vacations are to teachers.


	8. Temporary Haven

Emmy: Ok, I've decided to use some new markings.

(Blah) is Hikari to Yami

((Blah)) is Yami to Hikari

_Blah _is thinking and occasionally placed as a form of sound speech

**Blah **is writing/emphasis

Raven: Also, after the chapter please vote for which story should be worked on next, we're having trouble deciding.

Temporary Haven

Yami could tell Ryou was lost in his own thoughts about his darkness and was a bit distant at the moment.

"_Yami and Aly are the only two people in the world who seem to care. Bakura will hate me after this and he'll punish me and the others will just pity me. Dad will send a letter and visit once in a while but that'll be it."_

"_Idiot! You brought this upon yourself you know. You actually told Yami that Bakura beats you! You betrayed Bakura and he will make you pay the price. You're going to get it when you get home." _His evil voice replied.

"_Yes, Bakura will hate me now…he'll punish me…" _Ryou thought.

"No, I'll make sure he doesn't," Yami replied softly. Ryou hadn't known he'd been mumbling everything and still didn't know it. He hadn't really heard Yami's reply either.

Yami's P.O.V. (Something I will rarely do)

It was like that the rest of the way to Yugi's house. Yami had mentally informed his light that Ryou was going to stay with them that night and Yugi had asked the others to leave. What Ryou needed was a safe place to be for a while.

_(("That stupid, sadistic, horrible, vile, disgraceful, waste of flesh and blood!_ _I knew he would never change! He's still hurting Ryou! You should see him right now! I was asking him about it and Bakura's got him brain washed. Ryou's afraid that Bakura's going to hurt him! Oh how I hate that tomb robber! How can he hurt his own light!"))_

_("Poor Ryou,") _Yugi thought back. (_"The others are gone now and he will be able to rest a bit.")_

_(("You should see him now Yugi!")) _Yami cried. ((_"He's incoherently mumbling things about Bakura hurting him and being punished and oh it makes me sick!")) _

Yami looked at the white haired beside him. Ryou's eyes were sad and empty as he gazed off into space. His face had a few tear marks and his arms hung limply at his sides.

_(("I'm going to have a word with Bakura tonight. We have to stop this.")) _Yugi sent a feeling of agreement and Yami stopped outside the game shop.

"We're here Ryou," Yami said softly. Ryou nodded and Yami led him inside.

Up stairs Yugi was sitting on the couch.

"Since Yami sleeps in the guest bedroom you can sleep in my room Ryou," Yugi said slowly. Ryou nodded and mumbled something.

_(("I'll take him to your room so he can rest for a while,")) _Yami mentally told Yugi. Yugi nodded and Yami led Ryou to Yugi's bedroom.

"Ryou you can rest in here for a while ok? Then later we can get you something to eat." Ryou didn't reply.

"Ryou?" Yami asked. Ryou blinked and looked at Yami.

"No thanks…not hungry," he replied. His eyes were glazed over as if he weren't even aware of the conversation at hand. Yami furrowed his brow at the reaction.

"You should, it gives you energy," he replied. "But you don't have to now." Ryou turned away from Yami and made his way towards the window on the other side of the room. Yami saw his reflection in it. He looked so sad, lost and confused. Yami wished that he could find a way to make the boy feel happy once more.

Yami cared for Yugi greatly, they were like brothers, and couldn't understand how Bakura could hurt his light. His light was so kind and sweet…but now…Yami closed the door quietly and returned to the living room.

He sighed as he sat on the couch and massaged his temples.

"Yugi…can you look after him while I'm talking with Bakura? He seems so…sad and lost. I'm not sure what state of mind he's in right now but…I don't want him committing suicide or anything."

Yugi raised his eyebrows at the last comment and Yami said quickly "Not that he would try to kill himself! It's just that he seems a bit…emotionally unstable. It's like he's totally oblivious to the world around him." Yugi nodded.

"I guess I might as well go now. I'll see you later Yugi," Yami stood up and made his way to the door. Then stopped and turned around.

"If I don't come back for a while make sure he eats and sleeps." Yugi nodded and bid his yami farewell.

Ryou's P.O.V

Ryou stared out the window, not really looking. He was lost in his mind with only the voices for company.

"_Bakura's going to punish you. You'll feel the pain that you rightly disserve. You are an **idiotic, weak, worthless, coward**!" _

Ryou cringed and felt the scars on his back.

"_You can't hide forever! He'll get you eventually. You told the Pharaoh he was hurting you. He'll be very upset. If you hadn't told anyone Bakura wouldn't be angry. He hates you now and he'll hate you forever! You're hiding out here when you should be receiving punishment!" _the voice hissed at him.

"I know, I know, I shouldn't have told. Now he's going to hate me," Ryou replied out loud.

"_You have to go home some time and when you do he'll make you pay for your insolence!"_

"I know, I know! I was so stupid! I shouldn't have told! He's right. I'm nothing but an idiotic, weak, worthless, coward!" Ryou told himself, shaking his head in disgust.

"Ryou?"

Ryou heard someone talking but he wasn't sure who it was. Was it another voice in his head or was it Bakura?

Ryou looked around quickly and found that it was only Yugi standing right beside him. Ryou gave a jump or fear and Yugi jumped back in surprise.

"Ryou, who were you talking to?" Yugi asked. Ryou turned away from the multi colored boy.

"Where's Yami?" Ryou asked, ignoring Yugi's question.

"He-err-he went out," Yugi replied. Yugi was also bad at telling lies.

"He's talking to Bakura!" Ryou whispered fearfully. Yugi looked like wasn't sure how to respond.

"Um…" he said. Ryou felt the anxiety in his stomach grow worse. Yami was telling Bakura everything!

"Why don't you take a nap Ryou?" Yugi asked. Ryou didn't reply, he wasn't listening.

"_Soon you'll have to go home. That's when Bakura will do his worst."_

"I shouldn't have told…he'll tell and Bakura will be mad…" Ryou replied sadly. Yugi gave Ryou a worried look although Ryou didn't notice.

"Ryou?" Yugi asked loudly. Ryou looked up at Yugi. Yugi wasn't like Yami. Ryou couldn't help but tell Yami the truth. Yugi did not have the special look Yami gave people.

"I-I'm sorry Yugi…thank you for your h-hospitality…It's just that I'm-I feel a bit off and I would like to be alone for a bit…" he replied politely.

"It's ok," Yugi said, patting Ryou on his shoulder.

Ryou slumped against the wall, held his knees and buried his face into his legs. Yugi was taken aback and not sure what to do. So he grabbed everything sharp and pointy from the room, locked the window and closed the door softly.

Yami's P.O.V

Yami walked briskly down the street, still very angry. He was about a block from his destination.

_(Yami? Where are you now?)_

_((I'm almost to Ryou's house, why?))_

_(Oh it's just that I'm not exactly sure how to, um, take care of him.)_

_((Leave him be till I return.))_

_(Ok, and you remember not to get too upset. No shadow magic!)_

_((…Fine…))_

Yami sighed angrily. He would have liked nothing more then to show the ancient spirit a piece of his mind, shadow style, but for Ryou's sake he wouldn't.

Yami came to the home of Ryou Bakura and rapped on the door. There was no reply. He knocked harder but still nothing. Yami tried to peek through the curtains but they were tightly shut. He scowled and pounded on the door once again.

"Tomb Robber let me in!" Yami cried. There was still no reply. "I know you're there Tomb Robber! Let me in this instant or I'll let myself in!" A few passers by started at Yami but he didn't care. One glare sent the spectators on their way.

Yami tried to open the door but it was locked. "Dammit Tomb Robber let me in!" Yami growled angrily.

"Go away!" a hateful voice spat.

"No! I'll stay here all night if I have to! I'm not leaving till you let me in!" Yami replied, crossing his arms and stomping his foot.

"Fine, wait all night if you wish Pharaoh! I'm not letting you in this house!" Bakura replied hatefully.

"Tomb Robber I need to talk to you!" Yami was getting particularly annoyed.

"I don't want to talk to you!" was Bakura's reply. Yami detected a bit of drunkenness in the thief's voice.

"I'm warning you Tomb Robber, if you don't let me in now you will suffer the consequences."

"Do your worse Pharaoh," Bakura was daring Yami to get in touch with his shadow magic.

"Fine!" Yami was about to call upon the shadow magic when he remembered Yugi's order. His light was very particular about the shadow magic rule. Yami scowled and thought. Suddenly a thought popped into his head. He smiled and took a deep breath.

"One thousand bottles of beer on the wall, one thousand bottles of beer! You take one down and pass it around, Nine hundred ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall!" Yami continued to sing and much to his glee when he hit nine hundred seventy-five the thief began to curse.

"Shut the hell up!" Bakura shrieked. Yami continued to sing, and to Bakura's disappointment, very off key.

Around nine hundred forty the neighbors began to shout insults and curses as well. One old lady even threatened to call the police. But Yami was persistent.

He was about to start Nine hundred fifteen when Bakura cursed loudly.

"Fine! Fine! You can come in, just shut up!" he cried. Yami smiled with satisfaction.

A moment later the door slowly opened to reveal a scary Bakura. Yami raised his eyebrows at what he saw before him. The normally cocky and composed thief was a wreck. His eyes were blood shot, his hair had lost some of its spike and was mattered, and his breath smelled strongly of alcohol.

"Make it quick Pharaoh, I have better things to do," Bakura growled angrily, giving Yami a glare. It didn't even faze the ancient king.

"We need to talk about your treatment of Ryou," Yami said, crossing his arms and giving Bakura a glare of his own.

"What about it?" Bakura asked.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about! I thought I'd made it clear last time that I never wanted to see him in that kind of condition again," Yami replied sternly. Bakura scowled and turned away.

"Do you really think I care about what you want Pharaoh?" Bakura asked, smirking. "Frankly I don't give a dam but if you'd noticed Ryou has no knife wounds, and is not hallucinating in public."

"Tomb Robber I am serious," Yami replied coldly.

"So am I!" Bakura cried. He stomped into the house but Yami was close behind him. It was dark so it took a moment for Yami's eyes to adjust to the light. When they were he found another surprise. It looked like a hurricane had hit. Furniture was over turned or broken, books were torn and scattered, and there was a fist sized hole in one of the walls. The floor was also littered with beer bottles, some broken, most empty.

Bakura leaned against the wall and messaged his temples. "Why do you have to harass me so Pharaoh? Your singing did not good for my headache."

Yami resisted the urge to smirk. "I just can't see why anyone would or could ever hurt their light, especially one as kind and innocent as Ryou."

Bakura did not reply and Yami felt he had struck a nerve.

"Why do you hurt him? I'd never even think of hurting Yugi," he said casually.

"You and I are very different people," Bakura retorted.

"Still, why do you hurt him? For your own entertainment?" Yami asked curiously.

Bakura turned away from Yami. "Mind your own business!" he hissed. Yami smiled slightly.

"Do you take out your anger on him?" he asked, taking a step closer to the thief.

"Shut it," Bakura growled.

"Or," Yami took another step closer, put his face by Bakura's ear and dropped his voice to a whisper. "Do you need your innocent, defenseless hikari to satisfy your own needs?"

Bakura spun around violently and grabbed Yami's shirt collar.

"I said shut up!" he cried, his blood shot eyes glared at Yami with a mixture of hate and fear.

"Well then, what is your reason?" Yami asked politely. Bakura continued to glare at Yami but the ancient spirit remained calm. Finally Bakura let go of Yami and stormed down the hall. Yami followed.

"Why should I have to explain myself to you!" Bakura snarled and he entered the kitchen. The kitchen was the same as the living room. Forks, knifes, spoons, broken plates and cups littered the floor.

"I am only curious Tomb Robber, you don't have to explain yourself to me. What I want you to do is leave Ryou alone," he said firmly. Bakura grabbed the first usable cup he saw and stormed back down the hall, Yami at his heels.

"Fine, whatever, I'll stop!" Bakura replied agitated. He pushed open a door and both spirits walked into the bathroom.

"You said you'd stop last time but now I'm told, by your light himself, that you are still beating the living crap out of him!" Yami cried. Bakura flung open the medicine cabinet and pulled out a small box.

"Will you talk to me!" Yami cried, annoyed by the spirit's silence. Bakura shot him a glare and filled the chipped glass with water.

"Pharaoh, what will it take to get you off me back! You want me to duel you? You want me to fight you? You want me to spill my guts to you like some depressed teenager!" Bakura asked, his red eyes mad him look madder then usual.

Yami was silent. Truth be told all he had wanted was for Bakura to stop being so violent with his light. His interrogation had been fueled by pure spite.

"Because," Bakura continued, popping four pills into his mouth and gulping down the water. "I'm not some heart broken, depressed punk who got in way over his head and needs to see a physiatrist! I do everything for a perfectly logical reason!"

Yami frowned. "So, sending Aly to the Shadow Realm has a 'perfectly logical reason' behind it?" he asked. Bakura frowned and set down the cup of water. Yami quickly blocked the bathroom door, cutting off Bakura's only means of escape. Bakura gave him a fiery glare. After a moment he replied.

"That was…a m-mistake on my part," Bakura forced himself to say. "Although if she hadn't attacked me I wouldn't have tried to defend myself," he added quickly. "Happy now?" Yami was still frowning.

"She wouldn't have attacked you if you hadn't been beating Ryou to a pulp," Yami said evenly. Bakura scowled.

"I hate you Pharaoh," Bakura replied coldly.

"Because I made a good point," Yami replied more like an answer then a question. Bakura's scowl deepened and he crossed his arms.

"Well I _can't _hurt that Aly girl any more, Bastet made sure of that," Bakura glanced up at the ceiling as if he knew she was listening. "And as I said before, I have a good reason for everything I do." Yami's frown deepened. "But I'll try not to be as rough as I am."

"Not good enough," Yami replied, shaking his head.

"That's the best you're going to get Pharaoh. Besides, I won't need to be as rough anymore anyway," Bakura said, a slight smile creeping onto his face. Yami was surprised. It wasn't like a thief to smile to genuinely.

"Why?" he asked, genuinely curious. Bakura's smile turned into a smirk.

"I told you before Pharaoh, I don't need to explain myself to you." Yami scowled and Bakura grinned evilly. "Now, I have a question for you."

"What?" Yami asked.

"Do you know where my little light is at the moment?" Bakura asked. Yami nodded.

"He's with Yugi over at our house. He'll be staying the night," Yami replied. Bakura's grin turned into a frown.

"Why?" he asked, a bit of concern in his voice.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Yami replied, stepping away to leave. A hand grabbed his shoulder tightly.

"Tell be what you've done with my light!" Bakura growled.

"Oh look who's so protective all of a sudden," Yami teased.

"Drop it Pharaoh. Why is my light with your pet leprechaun?" Bakura asked. Yami glared at Bakura, very unhappy about the insult towards his light but was able to keep his temper under control.

"He's…in rehabilitation. That's all I'll tell you. You can talk to Ryou tomorrow after school." With that Yami headed for the door.

"Oh and Tomb Robber," Yami turned to face the spirit. "That's not headache medicine." The thief looked down at the box in his hand.

"Pregnancy Pills! Where the he-oh yeah…that night Nina came over…" Yami chuckled.

"Till next time Tomb Robber," he said with a smirk.

Ryou's P.O.V.

Ryou awoke feeling stiff and tense. He raised his head and looked around, wondering where he was. Suddenly the memory of Yami's talk came flooding back to him and he sighed. Slowly he moved out of his ball, wincing at the stiffness in his legs.

Looking around he saw that it was darker, around twilight. The smell of simmering tomato sauce and baking garlic bread wafted through the room and Ryou's stomach growled.

"It has been a few days since I last ate…" he mumbled to himself. Ryou stretched and made his way to the door.

"_I shouldn't be here..." _he thought. _"I'm intruding in Yugi and Yami's lives. I don't want to be a bother to them. Perhaps if I just leave now…"_ Ryou reached for the door handle but somehow couldn't bring himself to open it. For one, he knew he'd probably have to face everybody and explain how he had to leave and for another thing…The smells of cooking food, the coziness of Yugi's room…it reminded him of when his mother and sister had been alive.

A wave of sadness went through him as flashes of his family flashed through his mind. The nights they'd spent together at home…mother had read to him and his sister when father was away…stories of ancient Egypt and far away places…

Ryou took one moment, and only one, to take in everything around him. He was making a memory. A memory he could go back to in times of sadness. He wanted to remember every smell…every sound…every sensation. The happy memory reminded him of Aly and of her kiss. The image of her smiling face flashed before his eyes and the pain of missing his family eased.

Ryou sighed, leaving the happiness of his memories and reached for the door knob once more. But as he was about to turn it the knob turned under his hand and opened on its own. He stepped back in surprise to see Yugi's grandfather staring back at him.

"Oh hello Bakura, glad to see you're awake," he said, also surprised. Ryou swallowed and nodded.

"Well Yami's not back yet and Yugi and I are still making dinner. Would you like to help us?" he asked cheerily. Ryou almost accepted the offer, the food smelled so good, and the man was so kind but he shook his head, knowing he had no place among these happy people.

"Oh, well, that's ok. If you need more rest by all means take a nap," Yugi's grandfather replied. Ryou shook his head again.

"No, um actually I should p-probably be getting home…" Ryou said quietly.

"I thought you were staying here tonight," the old man said, a puzzled look on his face.

"Well actually I-I should get home. Sorry…"

"Oh it's perfectly fine Bakura. Be sure to come by some other time," Yugi's grandfather replied, moving aside so Bakura could leave. Ryou bowed his head in thanks.

"Thank you sir," he said quietly before walking to the front door.

"_It doesn't matter. I can't hide forever. I might as well get it over with now. At least if I go home now I won't have to worry about it all night and all day." _

Once again as Ryou went to grab the door knob it turned before he could move it and Yami stepped into the house. Ryou stepped back in surprise, one again and Yami raised his eyebrows.

"Ryou, what are you doing?" Yami asked. Ryou looked at the ground.

"I should be getting home…" he began but Yami cut him off.

"Nonsense, I thought we agreed that you'd stay here tonight?" Yami said, leading Ryou back towards the living room.

"I-uh, I don't want to impose-," Ryou tried again.

"You're not imposing," Yami said comfortingly. Ryou frowned; he had failed in his plan of escape.

"I talked to Bakura," Yami said softly. Ryou's heart skipped a beat. "He said he wouldn't be as rough anymore. You know, if you want me to I can send him to the Shadow Realm. Just one duel and-."

"No. I-it's ok Yami…" Ryou replied. Was Bakura mad? Had he really meant what he said?

"Fine…" Yami sighed as the entered the kitchen.

"Hi Yami. You're just in time for dinner," Yugi said grinning. The delicious smell of cooking food filled Ryou's taste buds. Yugi was stirring a pan with sizzling meatballs in it; he had splatters of sauce on his clothes and face. Yugi's grandfather, who was straining pasta, looked up.

"So you're staying?" he asked Ryou. Ryou opened his mouth to say no but something stopped him. It wasn't just the fact that people wanted him to stay or that he felt so at home here. He'd heard something.

_(("Stay…")) _a voice whispered in his head.

_("Bakura?") _Ryou asked but his yami didn't reply.

"…Yes," Ryou replied. Yugi and Yami smiled.

"Well, now that that's decided how about we get ready. Yami would you mind setting the table?" the old man asked. Yami shook his head and grabbed the plates. Ryou assisted him by picking up the silverware.

"You don't have to help, you're a guest," Yami said. Ryou shook his head.

"No, it's ok. It would be rude not to help," he replied, giving Yami a reassuring smile. The spirit gave Ryou his own smile of understanding.

And so Ryou stayed that night. He ate the food that was served to him, for it would have been rude to refuse any. He helped clean up and he sat and watched TV with Yugi's small family. He'd helped Yugi with history and finished his own homework as well.

It was strange, he thought. Yugi didn't have a mother or a father. He had a spirit and a grandfather but still they were a happy family, so much different form his own. It was a peaceful night, something Ryou hadn't had in a while. It wasn't anything to special, just a normal day in the life of Yugi's family. But it was the normal family feeling that made the night happy.

So as he lay in bed that night, full of the feeling of happiness, he took another moment to make yet another happy memory. It was these times that he had to savor, these times that he had to remember. Those moments of happiness were the things that kept him sane in his world of pain and sadness with Bakura.

"_If only," _he thought sleepily. _"I could share these kinds of moments with Bakura." _

XXXXXXXXX

Emmy: Wow, a whole chapter without OC. I'll have to put her in the next one. Umm, pasta is cooking downstairs…

Raven: Ok. We have a few ideas as to what our next fic will be about. Now remember, just because we're asking you now dose NOT mean we're dropping this one. Heck, this one has quite a bit more left to it! No, we only want to know you're opinion on which story you would think more interesting AFTER this one is over.

Ryou: You can't end this story! I don't want to go back in the closet!

Emmy: I'd never put you back in the closet Ryou! (hugs Ryou)

Bakura: That's what you said about Tobe, and Nawt, and Odd and-

Raven: Not helping.

Ryou: NO! I can't go back!

Raven: Sheesh…Anyway, please tell us which you like better below.

A) Something involving Aly's other friends. What adventures do they go on? Perhaps an OC and Code Lyoko adventure or Harry Potter adventure?

B) Ryou's cousins come to town in a flying car. What secrets do these girls hold and why has Ryou never told anyone? He'll have to when his magical cousins start to run amuck in Domino. Basically a Harry Potter vs. Yu-gi-oh thing except they're not in Hogwarts. A humorous story.

C) Series of Unfortunate Events meets Yu-gi-oh. Different? Yes. Ever been done? Probably. I have no real plot yet but it will either involve Mokuba and Kaiba or Ryou and Bakura involved with Count Olaf's treacherous plans. They'll meet Violet, Klaus and Sunny.

D) I just added this one. Summery: The YGO gang all get invites to Pegasus's mansion only to find out that something was left to each of them in his will. To get it they must win this one last game. With the help of their partner each person must solve the clues and figure out how to win the game. Things take an interesting spin when certain teens begin to discover clues about their own pasts. Inspired by Clue and the Westing Game.

Emmy: Please R&R! When you don't I get depressed and play Sims 2 instead of write my fic.


	9. Thinking About It

Emmy: Thank you for voting, I'll take them into consideration. Also, I thought of another one during Math class, because of course I wasn't paying attention. I posted it on the end of Temporary Haven. Also, I know this chapter isn't my best, I'm just a little stuck. I don't know how to get from where I am now to where I want to be. I've also been busy with my play (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) so that's been occupying my time.

Raven: Enough about you're private life Emmy, put it in the profile. We must of had an all time record of 7 reviews for one chapter!

Bakura: It sounds so pathetic when you say it that way…

Ryou: But it's not! 7 is our high score I think. Anyway, we hope you enjoy this chapter. (Disclaimer on first 1-5 chapters.)

Thinking About It

People talking, chicken roasting, TV blaring, clock ticking. In an attempt to escape this world Aly had retreated to her only place of privacy.

"_Back at home I could just go for a walk in the woods and find privacy. I'll I've got here is this room…and sometimes that's not even enough," _Aly thought. She was sprawled out of her bed, lost in deep thought.

The clock read 5:23. Time was passing too quickly. It had only been a few hours ago when Aly had thought she was in love. It had only been a few hours ago when she had risked her health and her life to save one of her best friends and perhaps future boyfriend. It had only been a few hours ago that she had learned an ancient Egyptian goddess was watching over her. It had only been about half an hour ago that she'd learned her parents would be going on a week long business trip to Tokyo within a few weeks.

"_Maybe I could stay with Tea…or maybe even Yugi…or maybe…"_

The day had left Aly with a lot to think about. It was a bit overwhelming but after having a few hours to think she had sorted most of it out.

Aly got up and sat down at her computer.

Aly on M.S.N

**AlleyKat: Hello? **

**AlleyKat: Guys, please answer!**

**AlleyKat: HELLO!**

**BasketStar20: Aly hello!**

**AlleyKat: I've missed you sooooooooooooo much!**

**BasketStar20: Aly, it's been a long time! How r u?**

**AlleyKat: Well…**

**BasketStar20: What? **

**AlleyKat: Can you tell Kara and Erica to log on?**

**BasketStar20: Sure. Wait a moment.**

Ally sighed as she waited for her other friends to log on. She'd promised Yugi not to tell about his puzzle and the shadow magic…but could she tweak it a bit and tell them about the fight? It was hard not telling your best friends when a goddess was watching over you. Maybe Yugi wouldn't get mad if she told. Besides, what would her friends do? They weren't the type to go around tell people magic existed. Still…

**HotChick101: Hello Aly! **

**Doodlebug333: Oh Aly we've missed you!**

**AlleyKat: I've missed you guys too! Sorry we haven't been able to talk lately. **

**BasketStar20: Tell us what's going on in Japan Aly. Nothing really interesting has happened here. **

**HotChick101: Unless you count the dance.**

**AlleyKat: Tell me about the dance. Who'd you go with?**

**HotChick101: Well, remember that one dude Thomas? Well he asked me to go! So did a jock and a prep boy but I decided I liked Thomas better. Anyway, that's not the BIG news. **

**Doodlebug33: You're making a big deal out of nothing Kara!**

**BasketStar20: But it was special Erica. And so sweet!**

**HotChick101: Erica got asked to the dance! She met him in art class! They even slow-danced together! It was so sweet!**

**Doodlebug333: His name is Brandon…**

**AlleyKat: Oh how cool! Congrats Erica! I wish I could have been there to see you! Who'd Millie go with?**

**BasketStar20: Nobody, I don't like dances. **

**AlleyKat: What about Sam, you were dating him when I left.**

**BasketStar20: I dumped him the night before the dance. He was boring. Enough about us though!**

**Doodlebug333: Yes, tell us about what you've been doing!**

Aly thought. She had to tell them something…

**AlleyKat: Remember that boy I told you about?**

**BasketStar20: The gay one?**

**AlleyKat: …Yeah. His name is Ryou Bakura and I think I _like_ him.**

**HotChick101: OMG! THAT'S SOOOOO COOL! **

**BasketStar20: I knew it!**

**Doodlebug333: How sweet. Are you dating?**

**AlleyKat: No, but…well.**

**HotChick101: What?**

**BasketStar20: Yeah?**

**Doodlebug333: Aly?**

**AlleyKat: Ok. A few hours ago I saw him getting beat up by a bully. You see, his brother is mean to him and beats him up. I saw his brother beating him up and I tried to help him but his brother almost seriously injured me. I just couldn't let him hurt Ryou though! **

**Doodlebug333: You tried to fight a boy! **

**BasketStar20: YOU tried to FIGHT somebody! **

**AlleyKat: Yes.**

**HotChick101: Aly that's so stupid! But it's also so sweet! You might actually be in love Aly! You risked getting hurt to protect Ryou. Wow, this is dramatic!**

**Doodlebug333: Thank god you're ok! You are ok right!**

**AlleyKat: Yes.**

**BasketStar20: I'd never of thought you the type to rush into a fight. Well, maybe to help someone. How'd you fight him?**

**AlleyKat: Crowbar. **

**Doodlebug333: Wow…**

**AlleyKat: Also…I had this dream. In the dream this ancient Egyptian goddess called Bastet told me that I wouldn't die in the fight because I bore her symbol. She meant the friendship necklace!**

**HotChick101: You dreamed this? When?**

**AlleyKat: I was unconscious I think.**

**Doodlebug333: Wow, because of our friendship you lived!**

**BasketStar20: You think it was real Erica?**

**Doodlebug333: Of course! Aly, you have someone up there who likes you. **

**HotChick101: Aly, you're living out a Soap Opera. **

**AlleyKat: Yeah. Then there's the whole business trip my parents are taking…**

XXXXXXXXXX (a little while later)

Once again Aly was sprawled on her bed, thinking. She was not only thinking, she was planning. It had started out as just a thought but now it was growing into something much more. For this was a golden opportunity.

"_One week with no parents. I could really do some good."_

Her plan was a bit crazy as her friends had put it but to Aly it seemed necessary. This was her only chance. One week was all the time she had and she hoped it was enough.

"_If he'd let me…I could stay at his house…or have him stay here…for one week. We could get to know each other…I could make sure her eats and doesn't get hurt…Bakura can't hurt me…"_

Aly heard a low meow and rolled over to see a fat calico peeking at her from under the bed.

"Hey Twitch, haven't seen you in a while," Aly said, picking the colorful cat up. "You know Twitch, I've been thinking…actually I've been planning. I know it might sound crazy but…" Aly whispered into her plan into her cat's ear.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked. The cat blinked at her and gave another low meow as if to say:

"You're insane."

Aly frowned. "Humph! I bet it will work, you just wait and see!" The cat blinked again. "Yes, I did just say _will work_," Aly replied. With that she jumped off of her bed and made her way upstairs.

"A mile a day keeps the calories away…" she said as she turned on the treadmill.

Bakura's P.O.V (Next day)

The spirit fell back onto the repaired couch and gazed at his handy work. The house was back in order, it wasn't clean, it just wasn't a wreck. Bakura had spent the afternoon fixing everything with shadow magic.

Despite the feeling of satisfaction at his good work Bakura was sad.

"_You're sad because of Ryou," _one of his voices said. _"You're sad because it wasn't you who made him feel happy during school or last night."_

Bakura clenched his fist glared at the ceiling. It was true. Deep down he knew it was true. He was sad because Ryou was unhappy with him.

"_Because you hurt him!" _another voice hissed.

"As I told the Pharaoh before, everything I do has a logical reason behind it," Bakura replied.

"_Care to enlighten me?" _the voice asked.

"You're not real, you're just a voice in my head," Bakura said. Bakura really wanted to explain his ingenious plan but remembered watching an episode of Dr. Phil where he said it was wrong to talk to the voices in your head. So instead Bakura hopped out of his spot and jogged up the stairs till he reached his room. He approached the door slowly and opened the door. Inside the dark space he found his prisoner, a layer of dust covered its soft fabric. Bakura picked it up and gently shook away the dust then plopped down on the bed and sat the puppy down in front of him.

"Since you're a prisoner anyway you will never be able to tell anyone what you hear. For if you do Ryou will wake up to find your fluffy head in his bed," Bakura told the stuffed animal.

"Ok. You see, Ryou is weak and defenseless. He's always crying when I hurt him. He's always jumping when he sees lightening. He's always showing his fear. If-if he could learn not to show his fear he would be one step closer to not being weak. When someone wants to hurt you it only makes them more confident when you show your fear to them. If Ryou would be able to seem unfazed by the bullies at school I wouldn't have to defend him. If he learned not to cry…he'd be able to feel stronger. He'd be able to get stronger…" The puppy stared at Bakura with its big brown eyes.

"Ugh!" Bakura suddenly cried, jumping off the bed. "What the hell am I doing? Am I actually telling my plans to a stuffed animal!" Bakura asked, disgusted with himself. "Must be those stupid birth control pills! Making me act all soft and feminine! First cleaning, now talking to toys! God! I thought poison control said the birth control wasn't harmful!" Bakura shook his head and grabbed the stuffed animal.

In an attempt to seem manlier he threw the puppy into the closet where it landed with a thud on it's side. He was about to close the door but couldn't. Bakura sighed and gently shifted the puppy to an upright position. It was only then could he bring himself to shut the pathetic looking toy up in the darkness once more.

Ryou's P.O.V

Day came and so did school. Ryou walked with Yugi to the usual spot they met their friends at.

The white haired teen was lost deep in thought, as always, but now his thoughts were much different.

"_I wonder…" _he thought. _"If I've been too busy feeling depressed to actually realize what I have…" _It had been annoying him all morning. Yugi and the gang had been ok people and the closest things he had to friends. He'd never thought they'd cared that much, but Yugi and Yami had been very caring.

"_Although Yugi is always like that." _Yami had always been like that too. Not just to Ryou, to everyone. He was always there to defend someone in need. Somewhere, deep down, a feeling of jealousy rose up in Ryou. Why couldn't Yami be his darkness?

Ryou quickly dismissed the thought and scolded himself. Bakura was his darkness and he had to except that. He wasn't a bad darkness, well not too bad. He was just different. He lost his temper easily which caused people to fear him more. Ryou knew of the caring behind his darkness though. He'd seen it a few times.

It was all quite confusing. Neither Ryou nor Yugi mentioned anything about the night before, so the others knew to just drop it.

"Aly! Aly, over here!" Tea called. Aly jogged over towards her friends. Ryou smiled slightly and remembered the kiss she'd given him.

"Hey guys," she greeted.

"Aly, I talked to Miki again last night and it's true! There is going to be a dance, next Friday! Oh I can't wait!" Tea squealed. Aly smiled and nodded but Ryou could tell something was wrong. Being in drama Aly was a good actress but even Ryou could tell that something else was on Aly's mind as she listened to Tea's constant chatter.

The day was going as normal as ever, despite the drama that had only occurred the day before. Joey still copied off Ryou's paper, Yugi still acted sweet and happy, Tea still wouldn't shut up, and Ryou was silent. It was during lunch when he overheard something very interesting.

"Aly you should really be thinking about who you're going to go to the dance with," Tea said, bouncing in her seat. Aly shrugged.

"I really don't like dances that much," she said casually.

"What? How can you not like dances! Oh, you're not saying you're not going are you! You have to go Aly! It will be fun!" Tea cried. Aly sighed.

"I don't know…I don't like dancing…but I guess if I was asked…oh I don't know!" Aly cried, frowning as she stirred her lumpy macaroni. Ryou saw Tea grin broadly.

"Oh I think someone will ask you," she said. Ryou's heart skipped a beat. Tea wasn't talking about him was she? He would never have the guts to ask Aly! Then again, she wasn't talking about someone else was she? What if someone else stole Aly away before he could even told her how he felt? Then again, again, Aly had kissed him hadn't she? Had she told Tea? Tea wasn't talking about him was she?

Ryou shook his head a bit; he was beginning to think in circles.

"Who?" Aly asked, looking up from her untouched food. Tea smiled.

"It's obvious isn't it?" she asked. Aly gave Tea a puzzled look and Tea's grin broadened. "You mean you didn't know? Well, I won't spoil the surprise for you," Tea replied, pretending to zip her mouth shut.

"Who? Come on Tea tell me!" Aly asked, shaking Tea's arm. Tea shook her head.

"Please?" Aly asked, clasping her hands together. Tea turned away, a big smile on her face. Aly sat in silence for a moment, just staring at Tea.

"Please?" she asked again.

"No," Tea said, taking a sip of her juice.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

And so this went on for a good five minutes before Aly gave up. She stared at Tea with her mouth ajar, as if unable to believe Tea's rejection. Ryou was surprised as well.

"_Tea actually shut up...wow. We should call a reporter or someone. This type of phenomena only occurs every 100 years or so…"_

Finally Aly shut her mouth and gave Tea a glare. Then she gazed around the cafeteria, as if to find a boy with a big sign that said "I Like Aly Carter" written on it.

Ryou tried to avoid eye contact with her but before he could even get his brain to send the command for his eyes to look down Aly locked her gaze with him. Ryou stared for a moment but quickly blinked and was able to gaze down at the gooey, yellow mess on his plate.

"_Does Tea mean me? Does Tea mean someone else? Does Tea even know what she's saying or is this just some stupid theory of hers?" _Ryou thought.

Aly's P.O.V

It had been bugging Aly ever since lunch. Tea had made it seem like she knew someone had a crush on Aly, but hadn't said who. It made Aly mad that her new friend wouldn't tell her something so important.

"Aly, hello?" Aiko asked. Aly blinked and realized she had zoned out. She had been helping Aiko with her lines.

"Oh, sorry," Aly apologized, blushing.

"It's fine. I was saying, this last scene is going to be so cool! I've always liked the ending!" Aiko cried, stars appearing in her eyes. Aly nodded in agreement. In the ending the Prince was married to what seemed to be the Princess but as soon as he took of the veil and kissed her everyone would realize that it was the peasant girl instead.

"Yeah…Aiko, I have a question…" Aly said slowly, unsure of whether this was a good idea or not.

"Yeah?" the small girl asked.

"…Um I was wondering…well Tea told me earlier today that she knew of a boy that was going to ask me to the dance…would you happen to have any idea about who it, err, is?" Aly asked, as she shifted uncomfortably on the floor.

Aiko gave her a surprised look. "You mean you don't know?" she asked. Aly shook her head. "Oh my gosh…it's just…it's so obvious." Aiko grinned and began to giggle. Aly frowned, feeling that the girl was laughing at her, not with her.

"Whatever, just tell me who it is." Aiko stopped giggling and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Aiko, can you come her a second? I want to, uh, rehearse lines with you!" Malik cried from across the room. Aiko giggled and picked up her script.

"Sure Malik…" she replied, the grin never fading from her face. Aly pouted and clenched her fists.

"What is it with everyone around here? All I want to know is who has a crush on me! Is that so much to ask?" Aly cried.

After a few moments of fuming Aly went back to work, which was basically practicing what she already knew until she learned more.

"_Move to stage right…blah, blah, blah…maybe I should put my plan into action tonight…just ask him about it…make it sound like I have no where else to go…and if I fail I will just stay with Tea…like I could survive a week with Tea…we're too different…oh god he's got to say yes or I'll **have **to stay with Tea for a week. One week of friendship, makeovers, cookies, secrets, and girl stuff…HELP ME!" _

Ryou's P.O.V

"We'll see you guys later," Aly called as Ryou and her broke apart from the small group.

"Bye Aly, bye Ryou!" Yugi waved as they turned the corner. As the two walked down the side walk Ryou thought of the kiss and of the feeling he got in his chest when he was with Aly. Ryou so wished he could stay with her rather then go home and face Bakura all alone.

"So um…who are you going to the dance with? I haven't been asked yet but I can't dance so I guess it all evens out…" Aly said. Ryou's face got warm.

"I, err, I don't know either," he replied. There was a short moment of silence.

"I bet one of those fan girls of yours will ask you," Aly growled. Ryou's eyes widened at the tone in her voice. Aly seemed to notice her own mistake. "I mean-sorry to say this-but they're such preps! I really don't like them." Ryou did not respond.

The smell of motor oil filled the air, it was hot, Aly's flip flops made a weird flopping sound on the pavement. Ryou watched her walk. Her arms swung at her sides and she seemed to bounce a bit with each step, like she was skipping when she really wasn't.

"_Why can't I just tell her how I feel? Why can't I tell her that I think she's the most caring, brave, person I've ever met? Why can't I tell her that my stomach flips when she walks by?" _he thought sadly. She was brave enough to save him from his yami and kiss him all in the same day and he couldn't even complement her in the easiest way.

"_Just tell her she's pretty…or smart. It's simple. Say 'You look really pretty today' or 'Wow, you're great in drama. Just do it!" _

But no, Ryou still couldn't bring himself to do it. So when the time came for them to depart all Ryou said was "See you tomorrow Aly."

"_I hope…" _he added, as he made his way to almost certain doom.

XXXXXXX

Emmy: I'll try to do better in the next chapter. It's just that I'm soooo exited about the play! We added the band today and it sounds soooo cool! Plus I learned I guy likes me at the dance and I went to a wedding tonight! All the excitement has equaled in one really sleep deprived me. Next thing you know I'll start seeing things that aren't there, I already have voices in my head.

Raven: (smirks) She's gone off her rocker!

Bakura: (rolls eyes) She's nutty!

Ryou: (giggles) She's batty!

Raven: She's loony!

Bakura: She's daffy!

Ryou: She's crazy!

Emmy: I get the hint!

Ryou: Please R&R, until then we'll sit here and sing the song over and over in Emmy's head.


	10. A Little Talk

Emmy: Hello reviewers! I'm happy right now and I don't know why! My mood always affects my writing, like when Ryou smelled the pasta; we were having pasta that night. Sorry if this is a little late. Busy, busy, busy! Now I have voice lessons on top of everything else!

Raven: Yes, life is busy! Anyway, we hope you like this chapter. And just as an announcement, I would like to tell you that we released a one chapter story called **Flaming Squirrels!**

Emmy: Don't ask. It's kinda weird but I hope it's funny.

Ryou: …Not to me…

Bakura: Or me… (Glares at Emmy)

Emmy: (Sweat drops) Can I make it up to you in any way?

Ryou: Hmm…how about a gift?

Emmy: (Hands Ryou giant teddy bear)

Ryou: Yay!

Bakura: What about me?

Raven: (Hands him a giant box of dynamite)

Emmy: Bad idea Ray…

A Little Talk

Ryou walked slowly down the sidewalk, his heart beating fast, and his breathing was shaky from fear. He was only a few blocks away from certain pain. Flashes of Bakura's angry glare flashed through his mind and he cringed.

"_Oh god…" _he thought. What would Bakura do this time? Stab him? Lock him in the closet for a few days? Break a bone? Or would he…

Ryou reached back and lightly felt where his scars were.

Every step he took seemed to be one step closer to his own death. His legs felt like lead bars were attached to them, his stomach seemed to think he was on a roller coaster, and his stupid hands would not stop shaking!

After what seemed to be an eternity Ryou stood outside his house. He took the key out from under the mat and shakily unlocked the door. He took one deep breathe before slowly opening the front door and slipping into the darkness.

The darkness consumed him. There was not light anywhere. He wasn't sure if he should wait or go up to his room. Certainly Bakura had a plan for him. For a moment Ryou did nothing but stand there and tremble, occasionally looking around incase his yami was trying to sneak up on him. He even breathed softer, his ears straining to hear the sound of feet hitting floor.

The suspense was killing him. He almost wanted to find Bakura and get it all over with.

Cautiously Ryou scooted forward a bit, looking around in the darkness. His eyes had adjusted by now and he could make out the outline of some things. He scooted forward a bit more.

He opened his mouth. If Bakura knew he was trying to hide he would hurt him more.

"_But Yami talked to Bakura remember? He said Bakura wouldn't hurt you anymore." _The small voice in his head reminded him.

"_He said Bakura said he wouldn't be as rough with me any more but it doesn't matter. Bakura will still hurt me, especially if it angers Yami."_

"Bakura-sama? I-I'm home, d-do you n-need anything?" he asked timidly.

"Hello light," a voice said. Ryou jumped and looked to where the voice had come from. "No I don't need anything right now. Actually I'd like to have a word with you."

"_This is it." _Ryou thought. _"I'm doomed. I'm dead. There's nothing I can do now."_

"Y-yes Bakura-sama," Ryou replied sadly. He looked down at the floor, waiting for a strike or any kind of movement.

"The Pharaoh came by yesterday," Bakura said calmly. Ryou felt warm breath hit his face and scooted back towards the wall.

"He told me that you and him had a little chat. Is that true?" Bakura asked, his voice still calm. The strangeness of his tone scared Ryou.

"Y-yes Bakura-sama," Ryou replied guiltily.

"So it is also true that you told the Pharaoh of our little spats?" Bakura asked, a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Y-yes Bakura-sama. I-I'm s-sorry," Ryou said, he felt like he was going to burst into tears at any moment.

"Do you know how that makes me look? Do you know how the makes me feel?" Bakura asked calmly, taking another step closer. Ryou wasn't sure if he should answer.

"I asked you a question," Bakura reminded him.

"I-I don't know Bakura-sama," Ryou replied quietly.

"It makes me look very bad when my hikari goes to my worst enemy seeking friendship. It also makes me feel Ryou that you are not happy here. Are you happy with me Ryou?" Bakura's tone was one Ryou recognized. He used it before getting very violent.

"I-I.." Ryou didn't know what to say.

"Yes?" Bakura asked.

Ryou swallowed and opened his mouth again but nothing came out. Bakura took yet another step closer, backing Ryou up against the wall.

"That saddens me Ryou. For I wouldn't want you so unhappy that you felt you had to go around telling people about it." Ryou bit his limp, he was shaking now. Why wouldn't Bakura just hit him and get it over with?

"And usually I would feel a fitting solution to this problem would be a nice lesson." Ryou closed his eyes, wanting to be anywhere but there.

"But," Bakura's voice was sharp. "Because you've been such a good student I will let you off…this time."

Ryou didn't move. It took a second for Bakura's words to sink in. He opened his eyes and slowly lifted his head up to stare into the outline of the thief's face. What was he saying? Did this mean he wasn't going to punish him?

"Now what do you say?" Bakura asked, using the same tone.

"T-thank you?" Ryou said, unsure of what to say.

"Good. Now as for lying to me, well I can't let you get off for that…" Ryou took in a sharp breathe. He knew there was a catch! But lying? What was Bakura talking about?

"Remember? Why just yesterday morning you told me you were no longer sick but…" Bakura put a hand up to Ryou's forehead and Ryou flinched. "…why you're quite warm." Ryou swallowed but for some reason he couldn't seem to breathe. He had totally forgotten about being sick, the excitement of the day before had pushed it out of his mind.

"It would be a shame if you got all of your friends sick. I would have you stay home tomorrow but I'm pretty sure the Pharaoh would think I'd killed you. Besides, you're school would get suspicious. So, instead…" Ryou closed his eyes again. This was it!

"…I forbid you to leave the house this weekend." It took another moment for these words to sink in. What? No pain again? Was Bakura taunting him? Ryou looked up in surprise. There was a moment of silence in which neither of them spoke. Ryou was shocked. Bakura hadn't hurt him…yet.

"That means no contact with your friends what so ever," Bakura said, his voice was stern and commanding. "Do you understand?" Ryou swallowed and nodded. It sounded more like Bakura was…grounding him rather then hitting him!

"Good…" Ryou felt the spirit move away but to where he had no idea. Ryou just stood there for a moment, dumbstruck. Bakura hadn't hurt him…Did that mean…did Yami's talk work or…was Bakura being _nice_?

Finally Ryou was able to make himself walk upstairs to his room and sit on his bed. Once there the tears of fear he had been holding back flooded out of his eyes, although he did not make a sound.

"_Bakura didn't hurt me…" _he thought. The stress and worry that had been churning in his stomach all day fell away, which left Ryou rather tired.

"_I've been worrying all day and all last night for nothing? All Bakura did was ground me!" _Although Ryou was quite relieved about his yami's sudden change he was a bit annoyed at the fear he'd gone through and all for nothing!

"_Maybe it's only to get Yami off his back for a while…or maybe…I knew he always had a good side!" _

Ryou whipped away the few tears, pulled out his books and began to do his homework. There wasn't much else to do and at the moment staring off into space to think about his problems didn't seem to appealing.

Bakura's P.O.V

Bakura watched his light trembling. His eyes were fearful as they darting around, searching for the monster in the darkness.

"_This will be fun…" _Bakura thought. He silently strode over to his fragile light until he was about two feet away. The Thief King had to admit it…he had a strange feeling in his stomach at seeing his light like that…Ryou was kinda cute when he was scared…in the little brother way…

"_You're perverted!" _his voice said in disgust. Bakura frowned but ignored the angry voice. It was right though. He thought Ryou looked cute when he was scared?

"_When you put it that way it does sound perverted…"_

"Bakura-sama? I-I'm home, d-do you n-need anything?" he asked timidly. Bakura smirked.

"Hello light," he replied in his calm but creepy tone. Ryou jumped back and stared blindly at Bakura. "No I don't need anything right now. Actually I'd like to have a word with you."

"Yes Bakura-sama…" Ryou replied, his voice filled with sadness as if he knew what was coming. The white haired boy looked down at the ground, he also looked kinda…cute when he was sad.

"The Pharaoh came by yesterday," Bakura said calmly, moving closer to his light. Ryou took a step back.

"He told me that you and he had a little chat. Is that true?" Bakura asked his voice still calm. The fear in Ryou's eyes was easy to see. Although Ryou might not have been able to see so well in the darkness Bakura had spent 5000 years in the darkness and was well used to it by now.

"Y-yes Bakura-sama," Ryou replied guiltily. A little feeling of regret went through Bakura, seeing his light's discomfort. But he knew stopping now was out of the question. His light's discomfort had never stopped him before and it wouldn't stop him now.

"So it is also true that you told the Pharaoh of our little spats?" Bakura asked, adding a bit of annoyance in his voice for good measure.

"Y-yes Bakura-sama. I-I'm s-sorry," Ryou squeaked.

"Do you know how that makes me look? Do you know how the makes me feel?" Bakura asked calmly, taking another step closer. Ryou didn't reply.

"I asked you a question," Bakura reminded him.

"I-I don't know Bakura-sama," Ryou replied quietly, still trying to avoid Bakura's gaze.

"It makes me look very bad when my hikari goes to my worst enemy seeking friendship. It also makes me feel Ryou that you are not happy here. Are you happy with me Ryou?"

"I-I…"

"Yes?" Bakura asked. He actually wanted to know the boy's answer.

Ryou swallowed and opened his mouth again but nothing came out. Bakura took yet another step closer, backing Ryou up against the wall.

"_Note to self: Teach Ryou to never fall into the traps of his enemies. Now that I've cornered him he has no where else to go…"_

When the boy didn't reply Bakura knew the answer. He shook his head.

"That saddens me Ryou. For I wouldn't want you so unhappy that you felt you had to go around telling people about it." Ryou bit his limp, he was shaking harder now.

"And usually I would feel a fitting solution to this problem would be a nice lesson." Bakura saw Ryou closed his eyes, preparing himself for pain.

"But," Bakura's voice was sharp. "Because you've been such a good student I will let you off…this time."

Ryou didn't move. It took a second for Bakura's words to sink in. He opened his eyes and slowly lifted his head up to stare into the outline of the thief's face. Bakura looked into the young boy's shocked eyes.

"Now what do you say?" Bakura asked, using the same tone.

"T-thank you?" Ryou asked more then replied. Bakura smiled. No matter how many times he changed his expression he still looked…cute.

"Good. Now as for lying to me, well I can't let you get off for that…" Ryou took in a sharp breathe and Bakura saw confusion in his eyes.

"Remember? Why just yesterday morning you told me you were no longer sick but…" Bakura put a hand up to Ryou's forehead and Ryou flinched. Bakura was well used to that by now. His light's forehead was not particularly hot but one very important thing the thief had learned in his profession was reverse psychology. "…why you're quite warm."

"It would be a shame if you got all of your friends sick. I would have you stay home tomorrow but I'm pretty sure the Pharaoh would think I'd killed you. Besides, you're school would get suspicious. So, instead…" Ryou closed his eyes again.

Bakura looked at his trembling light. That's what they'd work on next, Bakura would teach him not to shake. But for now he decided to go easy on his light, for not once, even when Bakura had been choking him the day before, even when Bakura had been about to send Aly to the Shadow Realm, had Ryou cried. At least Bakura hadn't seen him cry…

"…I forbid you to leave the house this weekend." Bakura smirked slightly, watching.

It took a moment for these words to sink in. Eventually Ryou looked up at him, another surprised look on his face. It was still cute, how surprised he looked. Bakura liked it. Hurting Ryou for no reason would only scare the teen away, which was not what Bakura wanted. Teasing him was just plane fun. Although Bakura still had to keep his light intimidated by him.

"That means no contact with your friends what so ever!" he added sternly. Ryou blinked, still in shock.

"Do you understand?" Ryou nodded slowly.

"Good…" Bakura replied, and with that he stepped away from his cornered light and returned to the shadows.

Bakura watched from the hall as his light finally climbed the steps to his room. For now he would let Ryou have peace…but when the weekend came…no friends…just him and Ryou…he would give his light another lesson.

"_Hopefully," _Bakura thought. _"He'll learn faster than last time…What better way to learn than by learning from your own mistakes?"_

XXXXXXXXX

Emmy: I know, another short chapter! But it was the only way to fit in the next development of the story!

Raven: Please R&R anyway! Review + Emmy HAPPY/INSPIRED! At least on of us pays attention in math!


	11. In My Dreams

Emmy: Oh I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated! I'm also sorry my story got deleted! I was suspended for a week for breaking a rule! Oops! The worse thing is that I had horrible writers block the whole last week! Plus I've been soooooo busy with the play and all. We had our last show last night! Then there's finals! This summer is really close so I'll have tons of time to write then.

Bakura: Luckily I destroyed the evil block with some grenades! (Winks)

Raven: (growls angrily and mutters many curses under her breath) Stupid and their stupid rules…I hardly ever get to come out unless she's writing or reviewing…

Emmy: Ok, I didn't want to publish something rushed and un-thought-out but I had to make myself write this chapter for it had to be written eventually!

Ryou: Now on to the story! I'm sure you've all been waiting anxiously for this chapter. (We no own Yu-gi-oh)

In My Dreams

"…_Ten math problems…history essay…science test on Wednesday…and a quiz in French on Monday…At least I'll have something to do this weekend."_

Ryou broke away from his deep thoughts and looked at his bedside clock.

12:02

It was officially Saturday.

"_Only forty-seven hours and fifty-eight minutes until school starts." _Ryou thought. He wondered what Bakura was planning. Was the thief going to torture him? Was he going to lock Ryou in the closet?

"_He wasn't exactly nice when I got home but he wasn't his usual violent self. He was a bit creepy but I guess that's normal for him…although he's never grounded me before. Guess it will just be Bakura and me…just us…all alone…me all alone with Bakura…no other human contact…for two days…" _Ryou shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the fearful ideas going through his head. Instead he tried to think of happy thoughts…

"_Aly…I wonder if anyone has asked her to the dance yet. I wonder if she knows who Tea was talking about. I wish I did. Did she mean me? Will she tell Aly? Will Aly find out? I hope she doesn't! For one, Aly would be in danger. Bakura has already tried to send her to the Shadow Realm once, though I don't know why. Then again she did say that an Egyptian goddess was watching over her…how strange...but, that would mean that she'd be safe-no. No. Bakura wouldn't be happy if he found out I had any type of relationship with her. If he wasn't able to hurt her he'd hurt me and certainly scare Aly off…" _Ryou sighed and touched his cheek, feeling the exact spot Aly had kissed him.

"_I know it could never be…but…I wish it could." _Ryou swallowed, a choking feeling swallowed in his throat as if he was about to cry. The pain in his chest was worse then any pain Bakura had ever made him feel.

"_I wish…I wish we could be together...It's not fair…Aly has a goddess, Yugi has a caring yami…leaving me with Bakura…but Aly deserves her gift. So does Yugi…"_

Ryou couldn't help the feeling down inside. He was heartbroken. It was impossible for him to be with Aly, he knew it. Still, he couldn't help the longing. He couldn't help wishing that somehow…somehow they could be together. Aly had shown him caring. Aly had shown him friendship. She's reached out to him…like a guardian angel. That was it.

Yugi had Yami to look after and take care of him, Aly had the goddess, and Ryou had Aly. But now, his angel was being taken from him…just like everything else…just like his mother…his sister…his father, one who was there but never _there_. Aly was beyond Ryou's reach. She was his angel, his light in the dark, but he knew he could never be with her in the light. He could not leave the darkness behind for it made up most of his world.

"_I wish…I wish we could all be together. I wish we could all be happy. I don't want to sound selfish, I just…" _Ryou swallowed and took a deep breath.

"_Happy thoughts…" _Ryou thought to himself. He brought back the smells, the tastes, and the feeling of his happy night at the Mouto's…the warmth he'd felt only a few days earlier…Aly had cared about him…Aly had kissed him…oh how good it felt to have that warmth…the happiness, the light…knowing you were cared for…loved…

Bakura's P.O.V 

The thief sat in bed, staring at the ceiling. He had a body yes but he was still a spirit, only one with solid from, so he needed no rest. He didn't need food either but he enjoyed having it now and then. At the moment he was spending his time planning. His watch had beeped moments before, alerting him that it was officially Saturday. Bakura had less than forty eight hours left to continue his tutoring. Bakura was restless, he couldn't help it. He was actually quite exited, like a kid on Christmas Eve.

His idea was actually quite practical, helping Ryou to learn from experience. What better way to learn?

"_It's how I learned," _Bakura thought as he recalled a memory from his childhood. _"When my family was killed and I was stranded out in a desert wasteland I learned how to survive by experience. It took me a few days to discover where I was more likely to find a rattlesnake or a scorpion instead of a possible dinner."_

The excitement of putting his plan into action was to great for him to ignore. There was nothing else to do, for he didn't feel like watching TV or reading a comic. So Bakura sat up in his bed and crossed his legs.

Because of the mental link he and his hikari shared Bakura was able to access certain things in Ryou's mind. He could view memories, listen to thoughts, and even make his light see, hear and feel things that weren't really there. Some of the time Ryou had mental blocks up but because he was mortal-and a weak one at that-it took more concentration and energy for him to keep them up so eventually Bakura was able to brake through. It was possible for Ryou to do the same thing to Bakura but Ryou was not strong enough or experienced enough to succeed.

Bakura closed his eyes and accessed the connection to his light's mind. Ryou was awake as well but lost in thought, memories to be specific, happy memories. Bakura didn't bother to listen to them for he knew if it was happy he wasn't in it. Instead he forced Ryou into unconsciousness. It was much easier to make Ryou face his fears when in reality he was safe in his bed.

"_Students, it's time for class to begin."_

Ryou's P.O.V

_Crack!_

Ryou leaped out of bed and onto the floor with a thump and a yelp. He'd been lost in thought when all of a sudden-

_Crack!_

A flash lit up the edges of Ryou's window and he yelped once more but quickly covered his mouth so not to wake Bakura. Ryou slowly got up and cuddled into his blanket. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down but another flash set the sky on fire followed by a loud boom that rumbled through the house.

What was going on? It wasn't storm season.

Another flash lit up the room and Ryou began to tremble. Oh how he wished he wasn't alone! If only Aly, Yugi, Yami, or even Bakura were with him!

Ryou glanced nervously at his door, the thought of seeking protection from Bakura was stupid. Sure Bakura had scared all the neighbor hood bullies off but his excuse had been that he couldn't afford so many bandages every day. Bakura would only laugh at Ryou and send him on his way if he sought comfort from him.

Another flash lit up the room and Ryou buried himself deeper into the covers. The roaring thunder was almost as frightening as the burning lightening. Ryou had to cover his ears to dull the booms. It sounded as if a war was going on right outside his window and bombs were dropping everywhere!

The flashes were growing brighter, Ryou could see them through his blanket. It seemed as if his very room was on fire! Still Ryou stayed snug under his blankets, tightening into a small ball.

"Happy thoughts…happy thoughts…"he whispered but the storm was too great. He could barely hear his own voice over the roars of the angry thunder. It was too much, he had to get out of there. He had to get somewhere safe.

Ryou tried to gather his courage, all he needed to do was get up and leave the room. But he couldn't even make himself move. His eyes were tightly shut and his breathing was quiet and small. Yet although the storm terrified him he kept on trying. Finally he gathered enough courage to open his eyes with a little reasonable thinking.

Lighting couldn't hurt you, unless you were attached to something metal or it started a fire. But the best place to be if a fire started would be out of bed and somewhere safe.

"_I'll be fine, lightening can't hurt me. I'm ok…" _ Ryou slowly pulled down the blanket just as another flash lit up the room casting the shadows of his few belongings to dance across the wall in a most disturbing pattern of what he thought looked like a strange, distorted, angry face.

Ryou bit his lip and closed his eyes again but would not let them permanently shut. He could do this.

"_It's just shadows…a trick of the light…" _

Ryou pulled the covers over his shoulders as some sort of defensive shawl and slid down to the floor once more. Creating a hood that covered most of his face Ryou finally felt secure enough to open his eyes.

The storm was still raging on and illuminated his room every few seconds. The constant switch from light to dark was unnerving. When the light disappeared and the dark took over Ryou felt extremely venerable.

He sat there for a few moments, jumping every time the lightening sparked. Finally Ryou took a deep breath and slowly stood up.

"_Ok, wait for the flash to come then run out of the room." _

Another flash illuminated the room and a loud boom sounded, causing a few books to fall off the shelf. Still Ryou did not move. He waited for another flash but when the moment came he couldn't make his legs move.

"_Come on! It's ok! You'll be ok…everything's fine…it's just light, harmless light…" _

The room was so bright it seemed as if every light were on. Ryou stumbled and took a step before the darkness came. In the darkness he heard the thunder, so loud it actually made Ryou feel like his ear drums were about to explode. He gave a small yelp and darted forward, crashing into the door.

The light appeared, giving him enough time to find the handle and turn it, but then, just as he opened the door the light faded and he walked into the darkness.

The horrible realization hit Ryou hard. His feet felt no floor as they came down in the hallway. For a moment he thought he was falling. Then suddenly he landed roughly on wet grass. Ryou swayed, trying to regain his balance and looked around.

He was outside in some unfamiliar area of town. The giant, hard drops freezing cold rain made goose bumps rise on his arms and his whole body shake. The wind whipped his long hair around his face where it stuck. Ryou's eyes darted this way and that trying to find something familiar but there was nothing in sight except a few trees.

Suddenly the sky lit up and a loud boom erupted. Ryou jumped and hugged his arms. What the heck was going on?

"Ryou look out!" a voice cried. Suddenly Ryou felt a force lunge at him and he was thrown onto the ground a few feet away just as another flash lit up the sky. Ryou turned to see the bolt hit the exact place he had been standing.

"Wha-?" he asked. Through the wind, and rain Ryou could see Aly. She gave him a scared look and pulled him up.

"We have to get out of here!" she cried. Ryou opened his mouth to ask what was going on but Aly grabbed him and pulled him across the field. As they made their way up a hill it began to get harder to run. His clothes were soaked and weighing him down while the mud pulled at his shoes. Shoes? He hadn't worn shoes to bed.

A loud _crack _sounded and Ryou looked back to see one of the trees was on fire. The bright orange flames quickly consumed the wood, it seemed undaunted by the rain.

Ryou tried to speed up but he couldn't seem to move any faster. It was like he was swimming in glue. The never-ending hill seemed to get higher and higher, either that or Aly and Ryou weren't moving at all.

Ryou pushed himself as hard as he could, trying despretly to escape the nightmare. He wanted to be any ware but there!

A scream sounded through the night, an ear piercing scream that could be heard over the loud wind, the harsh rain and the crackling flames. Ryou turned to see Aly had fallen. Her clothes were covered in the soggy mud and she seemed unable to get up.

"Aly!" he cried, stopping dead in his tracks. A horrible feeling arose in Ryou's gut as he tried to run to her aid.

"Ryou help!" Aly screamed, her eyes wide with fear, her voice pleading.

"Aly, I'm coming!" he cried. Although he ran after her she seemed to be sliding farther down the hill so that every time he got close enough to grab her she would move just out of his reach.

"Ryou please!" Aly begged, tears in her eyes. Aly's beautiful face was splattered with mud and her hair was soaked and frizzy.

"Aly I'm trying!" Ryou replied, reaching for her. But once again she slid further down the never-ending hill.

"Ryou help me! Help me! Please? Help!" Suddenly a burst of bright orange erupted in front of Ryou and he gasped to find the fire from the tree had spread and was now consuming the entire plane.

"Aly!" he cried. _"This can't be happening!" _

"Help! Please help me!" she begged. Ryou gritted his teeth and with one powerful lunge he grabbed her arm. Her cold skin was slippery with mud and water but Ryou did not let go.

"Come on Aly!" he cried, trying to help her to her feet. She was attempting to get to her feet but every time she managed to lift her self off the ground she would slip and fall once more.

"Hurry, we have to go!" Ryou cried as the wildfire grew and made its way towards them.

"_This isn't possible! Why isn't the rain putting out the fire! How is the wet grass burning so quickly!" _Ryou asked himself.

Aly grabbed Ryou's shoulders with her muddy hands, seeking balance, but slipped and feel down once again but this time sliding father down the hill.

"NO!" Ryou cried, leaping after her. _"She can't get hurt, she's protected by the goddess!" _he thought.

"Ryou! Help!" she shrieked. Ryou tried to move but the mud clung to his feet.

"Aly!" Ryou cried once more, his voice horse. He couldn't do anything to help her. She struggled in the mud and water but was not able to get up and run before the magical fire engulfed her body and she gave out one last agonizing scream.

An image of her charred, blackened body flashed through Ryou's mind and he screamed.

Ryou collapsed into a small ball and began to shake uncontrollably. The cold rain, fierce lightening, and white hot flames didn't seem to matter anymore. None of them could compare to the horrible throbbing in his heart.

"_I failed her! I couldn't save her! She died because of me! God, I'm such a failure!" _he cried in his head. _"But she can't die! She can't! Not her! That goddess said she was watching out for her! Aly was supposed to be protected! She has to be alive!" _

"Oh I wouldn't be to sure about that," a dark, eerie voice said. Ryou knew that voice and gasped as he looked up into the cold, emotionless eyes of Bakura. It took one moment for him to see the full picture. Bakura stood there in the rain…fire burning behind him…with the millennium ring around his neck…and the golden necklace hanging around one outstretched finger. It swung back and forth, its golden eyes dead and emotionless.

"No…" he whispered. A cold feeling passed over him…colder than the rain. It seemed as if everything else had stopped as he started at the necklace. Time had slowed…darkness had surrounded both him and his yami…the cold feeling of sadness seemed to be reaching his very bones.

"N-no…no, no, no…no…y-you…" Ryou stuttered, his voice barely above a whisper. Bakura grinned broadly, showing all of his teeth, and slowly nodded. Ryou's breath caught in his throat and his body had gone numb. A weight feel upon him, making him feel immobilized. He just sat there, watch the golden necklace swing on his yami's finger.

"Yes," Bakura replied evilly. Ryou gaped at him, unable to do anything more. It seemed as id time had practically stopped as the two sat in silence…

Suddenly Ryou was released from the trance like state. He shook his head and began screaming at the top of his lungs.

"NO! HOW COULD YOU!" he cried angrily. Tears of hate and sadness poured from his eyes and he clumsily stood up. Ryou shot Bakura the most hateful glare he could conjure and clenched his fists.

"HOW COULD YOU!" he screamed again, stepping closer to his yami.

Angry thoughts ran through his head. Oh how he wanted to hurt Bakura! To make Bakura suffer! He wanted to make Bakura feel the pain that he felt! He wanted to make Bakura feel a pain like no other! He wanted to-to-KILL Bakura!

The breath caught in Ryou's throat again and he stopped dead in his tracks. What was he thinking? Had he actually thought of…killing Bakura.

Ryou took a few steps back and started in horror at his yami. Bakura looked angry and sad at the same time.

Ryou tried to say something but instead feel to his knees and wept.

"_This can't be happening…she's not dead…this isn't happening…it's all a dream-it has to be! Aly's not dead…I don't want Bakura to die…I can't believe I even thought of it…"_

"You disappoint me…" Bakura spat. Ryou looked up at his hateful yami with pleading eyes.

"B-Bakura-sama…" he said. "It's because I-I'm weak isn't it? It's b-because I'm crying…isn't it? I-I couldn't, s-save her…I failed…I failed her...and that's because I'm weak!" Ryou cried, shaking his head with self disgust. Bakura didn't answer.

"I'm nothing but a worthless, weak, idiotic coward…I cry…I can't defend myself…I couldn't even save her I-I'm just a failure…" he said to himself. There was a long silence in which Ryou sobbed quietly to himself and Bakura stood there.

Suddenly the land began to melt away. Ryou saw the grass disappear and the rain stop falling. Everything was slowly being consumed by darkness until Ryou was consumed by it as well…

Bakura's P.O.V

The thief sat there, staring at the wall. He swallowed and took a deep breath before straitening out his crossed legs.

"_He messed up…I thought we had it covered…but no! He had to cry! Stupid! Ugh! I thought we were making progress but here he starts to cry! Idiot!" _Bakura cried in his head. Although the spirit was outraged there was also a little part of him inside that was sad.

"_He looked so…pathetic. I didn't know he thought that…about himself…" _Bakura remembered his lights words, how he'd called himself a failure. How he'd recited the words Bakura himself had carved into his back.

"_Then…when he got mad…he actually wanted to…kill me…Although, he did feel quite a bit of regret after thinking that. Still…" _

The emotion Ryou had shown for Aly made Bakura angrier. He'd been devastated when he thought she was dead and outraged when he thought Bakura was responsible.

"_He really does love her…" _Bakura thought bitterly.

With a sigh Bakura leaned his head back onto the pillow and frowned.

"We'll have to start from the basics again…" he said darkly. If that was what it took, Bakura was game. Direct attacks Ryou was stronger against but threats to those he cared about were his weak points. Caring and love was weakness. Bakura knew that. That was the one difference that set the two looks-a-likes apart. The major thing that made them light and darkness.

Ryou could love, Bakura could not.

Ryou's P.O.V

Ryou gasped and sat up in bed quickly. Cold sweat trickled down his face and his heart felt as if it were beating a hundred beats a second.

He gazed around the room and much to his relief realized he was at home in his bed.

"_It was a dream…"_ he thought. A wave of great relief swept over him and he exhaled. He was at home in bed. That meant it had all been a dream. Aly was alive.

Ryou couldn't help but smile to himself, despite the fact that he was still in shock. Once he had calmed down Ryou leaned back to look at the clock.

4:23

There was still some time before morning but Ryou did not want to go back to sleep for fear of having the horrible nightmare again. So instead he shakily stood up and grabbed his back pack. There was still quite a bit of homework to do and who knew what Bakura had planned for him when the day begun.

Aly's P.O.V

The place where she now stood was familiar. The warm yet blinding light that had engulfed her once was now dying down to reveal the same ancient room.

"Hello human," a familiar voice purred.

"Bastet?" Aly asked, gazing at the beautiful woman before her. "What's going on? Why have you brought me here?"

Bastet gave Aly a kind look.

"I've been watching you Aly, as I said I would. You have a rather confusing life now don't you?"

Aly shrugged her shoulders. "I guess…" she replied, still a bit confused. Aly had been enjoying a nice dream, where her friends had all come to visit her in Japan bit something strange had happened and they'd all ended up running from weird men in red suits. The actual happy part was when she ran into Ryou and had actually been about to kiss him when the light had overcome her.

"I see you have certain feelings for the vessel of the Egyptian thief while another shows feelings for you," the cat goddess replied. Aly frowned.

"Is it _that_ obvious? Everyone seems to know but me, can you tell me who you're talking about?" Aly asked hopefully. Bastet chuckled and flashed her amber eyes.

"I'm sure he will tell you…when the time is right," she replied. Aly rolled her eyes.

"What is it with everybody? I just want to know one name! Did you have an actual reason for disturbing my perfect dream or were you just bored?" Aly asked, hoping she wasn't going a bit far. Bastet only laughed and twitched her tail.

"Actually you're right. I had some free time so I thought we could have a chat," Bastet replied.

"About what?" Aly asked. Bastet sat up strait and looked a bit more serious.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about your little 'plan'," Bastet said. Aly's stomach did a flip.

"How did you know about the plan?" Aly asked. Bastet gave her a look of expectation.

"I'm the cat goddess, you told your plan to a cat. Remember? Can you make the connection?" Bastet said slowly, as if Aly was retarded.

"Oh…well…I think it is a good plan, because I'll be able to get closer to Ryou and look after him for a bit. If you'll help by keeping Bakura from killing me that is," Aly added the last sentence quickly.

"It's just that…I don't want you abusing my protection human," Bastet said seriously.

"I'm sorry…but, will you help me?" Aly asked, doing her best puppy dog pout. Bastet rolled her eyes.

"…fine," she replied.

"Thank you!" Aly replied, clapping her hands together.

"You are welcome human. Now I guess if you wish to be returned to your home I shall return you," Bastet raised her human arm to snap but Aly quickly cut in.

"No-it's ok. I'll stay and chat awhile," she replied, feeling she owned the goddess her company. Bastet's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Splendid human," Bastet replied happily.

"Call my Aly." She replied with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

Emmy: YESSSSSS! I completed a chapter! WOO!

Raven: Finally! It was getting really boring with that writers block!

Ryou: Yes, but I hope Bakura and I have been good inspiration to you!

Emmy: You have! (Hugs Ryou tightly)

Raven: (Rolls eyes)…Bakura? Bakura?

Bakura: ….

Raven: BAKURA!

Bakura: Agh-huh? What! What is it!

Raven: Were you sleeping!

Bakura: …Yes.

Raven: (Hits Bakura upside the head) Well, R&R please. Reviews are to us as Bakura has said in another fic "Like drugs to a crack head."


	12. A Duel?

Emmy: Hey guys. Well, just incase you didn't know Malik is the hikari and Marik is the yami.

Raven: For any of you who don't like waiting for the chapters to come on this fic can enjoy themselves by reading other things we've done, like: **Flaming Squirrels** or **Switched**.

Emmy: So now, we present you with the next chapter! Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Those who are authors/authoresses know that reviews help a lot! I am so happy and feel so special that you would stick with my fic even though I've been updating so slow! Thank you!

Raven: Another note, we finally named the cousin! We though his part was so small that we wouldn't need to name him but it's grown bigger so we've named him and we're going back to name him in the first chapter.

Disclaimer: We don't own E-bay or Smarties or YGO.

A Duel?

"Aly are you listening to me?" Mrs. Carter asked in an annoyed tone. Aly blinked and turned to her mother.

"Yes…" she replied.

"Then what was the last thing I said?" her mother asked, arms crossed.

"That…You asked me to get your tooth brush," Aly replied hopefully.

"No," her mother said, smirking. "I asked if you'd called Tea today. I'm glad you've found such a nice friend that you can stay with while your father and I are away. She knows you're coming at twelve right?" Aly nodded.

"Good, now excuse me but I've got to get this stuff into the car. Honey, can you come down here and help me with the luggage?" Mrs. Carter called to her husband. Aly's father came down the steps, looking very tired.

"Yes dear," he replied. Aly's mother smiled and strutted out to the car. Aly and her father exchanged a glance. Mrs. Carter's heals could be heard all the way down the hall, she was ready for business.

"Have a fun time at Tea's Peanut," her father said, half smiling as he grabbed three of her mother's suitcases and struggled off towards the door. If he had been an anime character he could have sweat dropped. Aly smiled and grabbed the last suitcase.

Her mother spent the remainder of the morning checking flight times, meeting times, tickets and other things of importance as Aly's father made sure everything was in the car.

"I'm gonna miss you Sugar," Aly's father said as he sat down on the couch. Aly put down her book and hugged her father tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you too dad," she replied. They sat in silence for a while until Mrs. Carter came in chattering away to a customer on her cell phone.

"No sir I won't accept that-it's almost noon, everyone in the car now-no not you sir!" Aly and her father sighed in unison and exchanged looks once again before strapping into the car.

It was a short walk to Tea's but Aly's parents wanted to make sure she got there safely before they left.

"Have a fun time Aly and call us if you need us," her mother said with a wave.

"We're sure to have a great time!" Tea exclaimed.

"Bye Sugar," her father called and the car sped off. Aly watched it go until it was just a little spec over the horizon. She would actually miss them. Aly's parents had gone on business trips before but this was her first time left behind in a totally different country.

"You ready Aly?" Tea asked, smiling cheerily. Aly recalled the events that had happened Saturday night and almost regretted doing what she did…almost.

_(Flash Back)_

"Hello?"

"Hi Tea."

"Aly! What's up?" Aly took a deep breath.

"Remember I mentioned having to find a place to stay this next week? Well…I have something very important to tell you," she said. "It's a secret and you must never tell another living soul." Aly heard Tea gasp in wonder.

"Oh, what is it Aly?" she asked.

"You have to promise you won't tell first."

"I promise I won't tell."

"You swear?" Aly checked.

"Yes Aly, I swear I will never tell another living soul," Tea replied.

"Ok…the truth is…I kinda sorta like…R-Ryou," Aly stammered. There! She had said it! She had actually told someone! A little bit of giddiness arose in Aly, she had just told someone her crush.

"Ryou! You _like _Ryou! Oh-Aly that's so-I can't think of the right word…how about…cute! That's so cute! I never knew you were interested in the shy guys!" Tea exclaimed happily. Aly smiled.

"Yeah..." she replied shyly.

"This is just…so exciting! One of my friends _likes _another of my friends!"

"Yeah, but you can't tell him! You promised!"

"I won't!" Tea said.

"Good. Now because I…well you know, because I feel that way about him I was sorta thinking of…This Sunday my parents are going on a business trip to Tokyo. I need to stay somewhere. I was thinking maybe I could stay-."

"You can stay with me Aly!" Tea cried.

"Well, actually…I was going to ask if you'd help me…because I was thinking of…staying at his place," Aly said quietly.

"WHAT! Aly! Do you know dangerous that is! What about Bakura? Besides, do you think ANYONE would ever let their teenage daughter stay at the house of a teenage BOY for ONE WHOLE WEEK!" Tea cried. Aly pulled the phone away from her ears in surprise.

"Tell the whole neighborhood why don't you!" Aly cried.

"I'm sorry Aly but I there's no way your parents would let you do that in a million years," Tea replied.

"Who said I was going to tell them? Look, my plan was to tell them I was staying with you and then ask Ryou if I could stay at his house on tomorrow! I thought if I stayed with him I could get closer to him and make sure his yami didn't hurt him and-and his yami can't hurt me because I'm protected remember? Then if he turned me down I could go stay with you!" Aly cried. She felt close to tears. Tea wasn't being supportive at all!

"Aly…well…you're always welcome here, my mom wouldn't care. I'm sure Ryou's ok though, Yami talked to Bakura. Plus that…Egyptian lady they call Bastet, how do you know she's protecting you? You could have been dreaming."

"Tea! She saved my life! It was her who stopped Bakura! Besides, I talked to her again last night. She says she's game for my plan," Aly cried. There was a long silence in which Aly felt angry, betrayed, scared, and sad at the same time.

"Well…I-I guess…I guess I could help you out…but if you get in any danger you have to promise me you'll leave," Tea replied. Aly sighed in relief and felt very thankful towards Tea at that moment.

"Oh thank you Tea!" Aly cried.

"You're welcome Aly. So, when will you be activating your 'plan'," Tea asked, the excitement back in her voice.

_(End Flashback)_

"I think it would be better if I showed up later in the evening. I feel bad that I'm trying to make Ryou believe I'm in a horrible predicament but it has to be done," Aly said. Tea nodded.

"So what do you want to do till then?" Tea chirped.

Ryou's P.O.V

Ryou set the history essay down and messaged his temples. Because of his insomnia Ryou didn't sleep much but now he couldn't sleep even if he wanted to.

Ever since the night of his nightmare Ryou had been unable to sleep. He'd tried taking a nap after working on his science and math, for it had given him a headache, but every time he closed his eyes Ryou saw…images. Images of…Aly dying, Yami and Yugi dying…horrible pictures of bloody friends…Ryou knew where they were coming from but he didn't say a word.

Maybe that's why his yami had been less violent lately. Bakura had moved on from physical abuse to mental abuse, not that Ryou didn't already get mental abuse, but this was much worse than he'd ever had before.

So instead of sleep Ryou decided to make himself a cup of coffee. If he couldn't sleep he would stay awake. Ryou did not want to relive the nightmare...

He tip toed through the hall, for Bakura sat in the dimly lit living room watching TV. He was just making his way past the entrance when Bakura asked, "What are you doing?" Ryou stopped.

"I'm making some coffee Bakura-sama, would you like a cup?" Ryou asked politely. Bakura shook his head and Ryou took it as a sign that he was dismissed. Ryou had acquired his taste for coffee a year ago, although he hadn't liked it at first, but it kept him awake and that was what mattered.

Ryou breathed in the scent of the coffee, one he always liked. It reminded him of his mother. She had made coffee first thing every morning, and Ryou had always woken up to its lovely scent.

As Ryou watched the hot, brown liquid trickle into his cup he heard someone bang on the door. He only knew one person who would knock with such force…

"Come in Marik!" Bakura shouted. Ryou could hear the door being thrown open and the sound of Marik's heavy footsteps on the floor.

"Hey Bakura! What's up?" Marik asked.

"Oh nothing," Bakura replied. Suddenly the kitchen door opened and in stepped Malik.

"Hey Ryou," Malik greeted, leaning against the wall.

"Hello Malik," Ryou replied, taking the milk from the refrigerator.

"Can I have a cup?" he asked. Ryou nodded and retrieved a mug from the cupboard.

"Thanks."

The two stood in silence for a while. The only sounds were the trickle of the coffee machine and the sound of the two yamis causing a ruckus in the other room.

"So…what have you been up too lately?" Malik asked. Ryou took a sip of his coffee and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want Malik to know what was going on.

"What have you been up too?" Ryou asked. Malik shrugged as well.

"Not much, practicing for the play, homework, stuff like that…" he replied. Ryou nodded and they both continued to sip their coffee.

Just then the kitchen door slammed open, causing Ryou to jump and spill some coffee on his hand and the floor.

"Malik we're going to park! Those weird people who don't talk are having a show or somthin!" Marik cried.

"We're going to go tease mimes and have some fun…" Bakura said rather evilly. "Want to come?"

To Ryou's surprise Malik shook his head. "Nah, I'll stay here with Ryou," he replied. Marik and Bakura also seemed to be shocked as well.

"Ok…we'll be back later," Bakura said. Then he looked at Ryou, giving him a look that said: "Remember you are grounded, if you do anything I've told you not too there will be a punishment." Ryou gave a slight nod, showing he understood.

"Have fun," Malik said, giving a small wave. Bakura kept Ryou's gaze for one moment longer before breaking away and jogging out the door.

"Come on Marik, the show ends at nine!" Bakura called. It was when the door slammed that Ryou felt relaxed. It had been a while since he'd been at home without Bakura. It was kind of strange but nice at the same time. He hadn't been at his own home alone-well except for Malik-in a long time. It was almost as if his home seemed more like a _home_ instead of a dungeon or a torture chamber.

"So…what do you do around here all day?" Malik asked, handing Ryou a paper towel. Ryou smiled in thanks.

"Um…I don't know…do homework, read…watch TV?" Royu replied, once again saying something more like a question than an answer.

"So that's why you're so pale. You need to get out more, get some sun, hang out with friends," Malik said, setting his cup on the counter.

"Um…ok," Royu replied. Why was Malik taking such an interest in him? Sure, they knew each other ok but they never talked in school and they only hung out when there yamis were around.

"Have you ever liked a girl Ryou?" Malik suddenly asked, gazing at the far wall as if in deep thought.

"What?" Ryou asked. A feeling of dread crept into his stomach. Did Malik know?

"Have you ever…you know, _liked _a girl?" Malik asked. Ryou swallowed.

"Oh…I don't know…" Ryou replied, taking another sip of his coffee, he needed a reason not to talk. Malik only nodded and continued to star at the wall.

"You got it easy with the ladies don't you?" Malik said, blinking and giving a small smile. "They're always swooning over you and stuffing their bras for you," he teased.

"Oh sure, like I like that stuff? It's kind of creepy. Besides, you can't be telling me you don't have and easy time with girls," Ryou replied. Malik gave a cocky smile.

"I must admit I am quite the charmer," he said. Then his face fell a bit, not to a look of sadness but of thought. "Although…" he continued.

"Although what?" Ryou asked curiously. Malik looked at him with a sad smile.

"Although…I've never been able to charm the one girl I want," he said sadly. Ryou felt sorry for Malik, it seemed even the popular, Egyptian teen had problems with girls.

"Sorry," Ryou replied, not knowing what else to say.

"Don't be, you have nothing to be sorry for. Anyway…it's kind of fun, well not _fun_, but it's kind of like a challenge. I've actually got to try and earn her love instead of just getting it because she thinks I'm cute and that's part of the reason why I like her I think…because she doesn't swoon over me like the others. Not that I don't like that at times. It's just, she's different than the others. You know?" Malik asked. Ryou nodded, the way Malik described his feelings for his girl was kind of how Ryou felt about Aly. Malik smiled at this.

"Wanna go watch some TV?" he asked, setting his cup on the counter.

"Sure," Ryou replied, happy to change the subject from their strange conversation.

Aly's P.O.V

"You play Duel Monsters?" Aly asked Tea as she leafed through Tea's deck. It was full of cute or beautiful monster cards, some of witch Aly would have liked to add to her collection.

"Yeah, I got into them when I met Yugi, then after we were trapped into that virtual world and I had to duel the evil penguin dude I began to like them more. I've been working on making a good deck ever since and hope to surprise the guys by becoming a better duelist!" Tea replied. She happened to be looking through Aly's cards. The girls had left Tea's to go hang out at Aly's empty house where Tea and Aly had looked at each others cards as Tea told Aly of her adventures with Yugi and the others.

A few years ago Clayton, Aly's cousin, had discovered Duel Monsters. Aly had gone along with him and had collected the cards in a white binder where they safely stayed until she used them. She had made strategy after strategy but each had ended in failure. Aly had never been able to beat Clay, which was quite embarrassing because he was two years younger than her. So, eventually she'd gotten out of her faze, put up her cards and packed them away. Her original plan had been to sell them on e-bay but she'd been too lazy to create an account.

Now Aly was glad she'd kept them.

"Wow, you've got a lot of cards, but is this your deck?" Tea asked as she gently touched a Pixie Knight.

"Actually I liked to collect the cards, I hardly ever dueled but when I did I would just make up a strategy from the cards I had and duel my cousin," Aly replied.

"I see…Hey Aly, I just got a great idea!" Tea cried happily. Aly lifted an eyebrow, it was obvious what Tea's idea was, but she asked the question anyway.

"What?"

"We could duel each other! You could pick out your cards and we could have a duel! I haven't dueled since we went to cyber world and I'm sure it would be fun!" Tea cried. Aly blinked.

"Duel? Us duel? I don't know. I'm really not that good at it…" Aly said. She hadn't played in a few years or so…although she probably could remember how.

"Oh please Aly! It will be fun!" Tea pleaded.

"Oh…alright, I guess it could be fun," Aly said, although she still had some doubt. She'd dropped duel monsters because she always lost, and losing over and over again isn't fun.

"Yay! Here Aly, you pick out the cards you'll be using in your deck and I'll go get out dueling mats set up in the other room!" Tea jumped off Aly's bed in excitement and stuffed her deck into her pocket.

"Um, ok," Aly replied as Tea skipped out the door.

Aly stared at the many cards in her binder, they looked so shiny and familiar. They reminded her of her cousin and the happy times they'd shared, they reminded her of home.

"Ok, how am I going to construct a deck?" Aly asked herself. She flipped through her cards, admiring some and taking out others. Like Tea, Aly preferred to use what most people thought as cute, weak cards.

"Shows how much they know," Aly said, as she slowly began to construct one of her old strategy decks. Yes, she would use her girl cards to try and beat Tea. Girl vs. Girl, battle of the beauties. Beautiful cards that is.

As Aly arranged her deck she began to feel nervous.

"_Remember it's only a card game," _she told herself. Yea, it was only a game, and a friendly match at that. They were having a for fun duel, just for laughs. It wasn't like Battle City.

"_I'm not going to get that serious over a card game," _Aly thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXXX (A little while later…)

"No!" Aly cried, jumping to her feet in anger. Tea slammed her Element Magician card onto the mat. The current status was Aly with two thousand one hundred life points, Tea four hundred life points.

Aly had Block Attack, Dancing Fairy and Fire Princess on the field. Dancing Fairy was in defense position and gave her one thousand life points for each of her stand by fazes while Fire Princess inflicted five hundred points of direct damage to Tea's life points every time Aly's life points were increased. It would have taken only one more turn for Tea to lose all of her life points!

Tea had Hysteric Fairy, which was under the effect of Block Attack, and now her Element Magician on the field.

Tea gave a triumphant smile. "Yes, Element Magician isn't under the effect of Block Attack so I use her to attack your Dancing Fairy!" Tea cried. Aly sadly put her Dancing Fairy in the graveyard. She looked at her hand. Aly had her most powerful monster in her hand at that moment but she didn't have enough monsters to sacrifice it! Aly held Enchanted Javelin, Final Destiny and Empress Judge in her hand but she needed to sacrifice two monsters to put Empress Judge on the field!

"This is the most heated match I've ever seen," Tristan said.

"Hey, what about when I versed Marik or Noah?" Yugi asked. "Those were pretty exiting."

"Yeah, but that was before I ever saw Aly and Tea duel. It's scary!" Tristan replied.

Aly looked up from her hand and turned to see all her friends sitting in the living room, watching the duel.

"Whoa! When did you guys get here?" she asked.

"We came in about ten minutes ago Aly," Joey replied.

"Oh," was all she said, before returning to her hand. Aly was breathing rather quickly as if she'd just run around the block a few times. A trickle of sweat went down her forehead but she ignored it. Aly felt as energetic as if she'd just eaten twenty packets of Smarties.

"_I can still win! I have tons more life points than Tea!" _Aly growled to herself. It all depended on her next draw. _"Come on…I need this card!" _Aly thought. Aly gripped then next card with her trembling finger tips and slowly raised it to her face. She quickly flipped it and her heart sank. It was not the card she needed! Aly had drawn Darkness Approaches.

"_But I can save it for later," _she thought.

"I switch Fire Princess to defense mode and put this card face down!" Aly cried, placing Darkness Approaches onto the field. She was glaring daggers at Tea. Tea was glaring right back. Tea nervously drew and Aly bit her lip, hoping it wouldn't be her downfall. Tea peeked at it and smirked. She gave Aly a mischievous grin.

"I play De-Spell!" She cried, slamming it onto the paper and doing the victory pose.

"No! No!" Aly cried, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth in fury.

"Yes, yes! That means you have to send your Block Attack to the graveyard!" Tea cheered, jumping up and down. Aly picked up the card with a shaky hand and tossed it onto her pile.

"But that's not all!" Tea cried. "I'll attack your Fire Princess with my Hysteric Fairy!" she cried. Aly made a move for her magic card but decided against it. She could spare Fire Princess.

"You done yet?" she growled. Tea smirked.

"Your turn," she replied in an even tone. Aly glared at her and nervously drew from her deck once more.

"_Please, please, please, please, please, please…" _

She peeked at the card…YES! It was exactly what she needed! Aly grinned broadly, causing Tea's smirk to fall.

"I play…RESCUE CAT!" Aly cried, slamming it down and giving a semi evil chuckle. "It allows me to summon two level three or lower monsters from my deck!" Aly shuffled through her deck and quickly placed Silver Fang and Fusionist onto the field.

"But they won't stay there for long!" Aly continued. "For I sacrifice them to play…Empress Judge!" she cried.

"Noooooo!" Tea shrieked, stomping her feet.

"Yes!" Aly cried, laughing in a very unsportsmanlike manor. "And I attack your Hysteric Fairy!"

"No! I won't let you win! I activate Hysteric Fairy's special ability! I sacrifice her and Element Magician to give myself one thousand more life points!" Tea cried.

"What!" Aly shrieked. She was in the heat of the moment, nothing could get in her way now!

"You heard me! I'm still in the game! Ha!" Tea cried. Aly growled.

"Uh, guys maybe you should calm down? This is really unprofessional-." Yugi stopped abruptly when he saw the two girls glaring daggers at him.

"You have a lot to learn about women Yug," Joey said, pulling his friend away from the growling girls.

Tea drew. "Ok Aly, it's my turn and I'm removing Hysteric Fairy and Element Magician from the game so I can summon my most powerful monster! I've been saving this card and now I shall play it!" Tea threw her arm up into the air to show off her card.

"I play Soul of the Purity and Light!" she exclaimed.

"What is it with all these cutie, girly cards?" Tristan asked.

"They might be cutie and girly Tristan but these cards are powerful. See? Empress Judge has an attack power of twenty-one thousand points and Soul of the Purity and Light has twenty thousand," Yugi explained.

"Besides Tristan, it's not like some of these cards aren't fun to look at," Joey added.

"Joey!" Serenity said, elbowing her brother.

"Your monster is no match for my Empress Judge!" Aly cried. Tea smirked.

"Oh really? Well, maybe you should take a look at my monster's special effect!" Tea replied.

"What is it?" Aly asked, bending over the table to see.

"As long as this card remains face up on the field you're monsters' attack points decrease by three hundred during your battle phase!" Tea said triumphantly.

"Wow, I never knew Tea was this good at dueling," Joey said in aw.

"How could you forget, she was always kicking your butt," Tristan replied.

"I don't know what cards Aly has so I can't say whether Tea has her beat or not," Yugi added.

Tea crossed her arms and gave Aly a proud smile. Aly frowned, ready to accept defeat. Then, suddenly she remembered her hand.

"_Wait, I have Darkness Approaches! That means-!" _

"So now, with your life points wide open I will attack with Soul of Purity and Light!" Tea cried. "It's been fun Aly, but now you must accept defeat. No hard feelings right?" Tea asked. Aly smiled.

"Right, no hard feelings. You're such a gracious loser Tea," Aly complimented. Tea frowned.

"What do you mean? I'm not losing," Tea replied. Aly still smiled.

"Oh really? Well, think again Tea! For I will counter with Darkness Approaches!" Aly cried, flipping over her magic card.

"What? What does that do?" Tea asked nervously.

"Why, if I discard two cards from my hand," Aly said, putting her last two cards into the graveyard. "I can select one face up monster and flip it face down and I pick your Soul of the Purity and Light! For doesn't it say right there on your card that it must be face up for it's special ability to work?" Aly asked with a honey sweet voice. Tea's mouth fell open a bit.

"And now, since my Empress Judge still has twenty-one attack points I attack your Soul of the Purity and Light!" Aly cried.

"Nooooooooooo!" Tea cried, sinking to her knees and clutching her fists.

"Yes! I-I did it! I won! Wow!" Aly cried happily.

"Good job Aly," Serenity said.

"Yeah, that was an exiting duel! You both played really well," Yugi added.

"Good game Tea," Aly said, extending her hand down to her friend.

"…Yeah! Good game!" Tea cried cheerfully as she hopped up. "That was a great strategy and your monsters are so cool!" Tea complimented.

"Yours are so cute but powerful too!" Aly replied. The two shook their already locked hands. That's when Aly got a glimpse of her watch.

"Holy sh-shiznit! It's seven already!" She cried.

"It is!" Tea asked.

"Yeah, you guys were dueling for quite a while," Joey said.

"Oh man! This-I-bye you guys! I'm sorry but-uh-you have to leave because so do I!" Aly cried, ushering everyone except Tea to the door.

"Why?" Tristan asked.

"Um-long story! Have a nice weekend, have a nice evening! See you later! Don't drink and drive! Bye!" Aly called as her confused fiends walked out the door.

She turned around quickly. "Tea!" she cried. "I have to get my stuff, now is the perfect time to put my plan into action!"

XXXXXXXXX

Emmy: Sorry for the delay! I worked my butt off ALL DAY. Really, I spent my whole day finding out which cards Tea owned-I added a few of my own-, making Aly's deck and writing it all out. And another thing, I don't know how those writers do it! It took me forever to write the dueling scene! You never know what could happen!

Raven: We're all very proud of your effort Emmy!

Bakura: That's why we know everyone out there who is reading this will **write a long review! **Please reviewers? This is where she needs the most feedback.

Emmy: I'm sorry if the dueling scene was boring. I don't think I'll put anymore in. I just really wanted to use that strategy.

Ryou: So with all that said we will be waiting patiently for your reviews! Oh and have a happy summer everyone!


	13. The Bakura Inn

Raven: Hey guys, well, here's the next chapter. Emmy would present it to you herself but she's not here.

Ryou: Why?

Raven: She still hasn't stopped her search for free pictures of you! Remember, she's decided to make her own web page?

Ryou: (Blushes) She's making a web page about me?

Raven: And Bakura and Marik or Malik or whoever's the hikari, if she can find pictures that is.

Bakura: Our next announcement is that we took "One Last Game" down because we weren't ready to handle two large fics at once. Sorry, we'll try again once this fic is over.

Ryou: Over? Would I have to go back into the closet!

Bakura: NO! No, it's ok! Don't freak out! You don't have to go back!

Raven: **Disclaimer: **We don't own Yu-gi-oh, Red bull, Ice Cap, Mitchum, Glad products, The 4400, Law and Order S.V.U, The Ring, or McDonalds!

Ryou: Fun Fact: The answer to life, the universe, and everything is…42!

Raven: (Sigh) And we don't own Hitchhiker's Guild to the Galaxy Either.

The Bakura Inn

"Ryou, can you grab me a soda while you're in there?" Malik yelled from the other room.

"Sure!" Ryou yelled back. He had taken a break from his reading to make popcorn-at Malik's request-and was actually thinking of watching some TV. It was getting late, he had finished his homework, and Bakura was gone. Why not relax a bit?

When Ryou came back to the room with the popcorn bowl and soda he saw Malik flipping through the channels.

"_Red bull gives you wings!"_

"_Don't get mad, get glad!" _

"_No Darren, don't leave me for Sarah! I love you!"_

"_Two teens, one with white hair and the other with strange spikes are running amuck at the annual Mime Convention!"_

"_Bah, dah, buh, bah, bah! I'm loving it!"_

"Boring…Boring…Boring…" Malik said as he clicked past each channel.

"I think the new Forty-four Hundred is on tonight," Ryou commented as he took a sip from his water.

"Oh yeah!" Malik said, stuffing a handful of popcorn into his mouth. Ryou chuckled.

Suddenly Ryou heard a knocking sound throughout his home. Both Malik and Ryou turned to look at the door. Ryou wondered who would be visiting him at this time of night. It surely wasn't Bakura, why would he knock?

"Someone is at your door Ryou," Malik said, before turning back to the TV.

"Really?" Ryou asked sarcastically. Malik rolled his eyes and popped the tab off his soda.

Ryou hopped up and curiously opened the door. What he saw before him was quite a surprise. Aly stood right in front of him, clutching a suitcase. Her light brown hair sparkled in the evening light and her brown eyes looked concerned or distressed about something. She was nervously biting her lower lip. Despite her look of distress Ryou couldn't help but think that she looked quite beautiful with the pink and blue sky swirling behind her.

Ryou suddenly caught himself staring and opened his mouth to say something but wasn't sure what to say.

"A-Aly?" he stammered.

"Hey Ryou," she said with a half hearted smile. "I'm sorry to stop by so late."

"Oh, it's ok," Ryou replied, feeling a blush creep into his face. Aly shifted a bit and cleared her voice.

"Y-you see, I'm here because, well, um," Aly cleared her throat once more and looked right into Ryou's eyes. "My parents are out on a business trip you see, and it was all very last minute, and you're my closest friend, well you know as in distance and all-even though you are one of my best friends too and uh…"Aly was rambling now. She exhaled and looked him in the eye again. "I need a place to stay for a little while, and I was wondering if it's not too much trouble could I s-stay here with…you," she finished.

Ryou felt his jaw drop a little and his eyes get a bit wider. Aly frowned.

"Although it's ok if you don't want me too!" she said quickly, looking at the ground. "I mean, I could probably stay somewhere else, it's just that the first person that came to mind was you and well yeah. Also you're house is closer to mine so I-I could feed my animals easier and-and get stuff and it would be easier and, and yeah."

There was an awkward silence in which a thousand thought and questions raced through Ryou's brain.

"_Aly wants to stay here, with me, as in sleep in my house and live in my house? Why me? Does she like me? Why not Tea? Why not Yugi? What about the fact that we're boy and girl? What about sharing a bathroom? Have I dusted lately? I wonder if the dishes in the sink are still dirty. What about Bakura! Will he care? Will he scare her away? Will he beat me up? Will he throw a fit? Does Aly know I like her? Does she like me too? Haven't I already asked my self that? Will the others find out? Will they think we're going out or something? What am I doing? I have to say something!" _

"Oh, Aly I-I-I…I," Ryou had no clue what to say. On one hand she needed a place to stay and Ryou would have loved to help her out actually hang out with her more but on the other hand Bakura would probably get mad-no worse-and ruin everything anyway!

"Hey Aly, what's up?" a voice from behind Ryou asked. Malik suddenly popped his head out from behind the door frame.

"Malik?" Aly asked, in a surprised tone. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Malik grinned.

"Just hanging out," he replied with a 'I don't care but in a cool way' shoulder shrug. There was a short silence and Malik gave both the teens a strange look.

"Um, so, what brings you to Ryou's house Aly?" he asked, trying to break the ice. Aly shifted her suitcase so that the weight was carried on her left hip.

"Well, I was just asking Ryou here if he would mind…doing me a favor for a little while. But if he doesn't want to I can go now…" she made a movement to leave but Ryou's hand flew up as if to stop her. She saw this and looked at him hopefully, but Ryou could think of what to say. There was a short silence as they all waited for him to say something.

"Yes?" she asked after a few seconds. Ryou swallowed and opened his mouth willing something, anything, to come out! Every second he stayed silent was another second he looked stupid. God, why couldn't he say anything!

"What's the favor?" Malik asked, giving Ryou a curious look.

"Oh, well, it's a bit of a long story, I just needed…a place to stay for a little while because my parents are on a business trip so I asked Ryou if I could stay with him for a week," Aly said the last part so quickly Ryou wasn't sure if Malik had understood. Malik obviously did. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Aly looked at the ground uncomfortably. Nobody spoke.

"Well?" Malik said finally, looking towards Ryou. "Can she?" he asked. Ryou and Aly gave Malik and unbelieving stare. "What? She needs a place to stay, we're all friends. Why not here?" he asked as if it were nothing. Ryou and Aly exchanged a glance and Ryou was finally able to say something.

"I-I guess Malik's right," he said quietly. Aly gave him a questionable look, and Ryou nodded. Immediately a smile bloomed on Aly's face and Ryou was able to forget his feelings of dread for a moment. She looked so happy, and he had made her that happy. It was enough to make him smile as well.

"Good. Now that that's settled why don't you come in Aly? We were just about to watch the Forty-Four Hundred," Malik said. "Here, I can take your suitcase for you." With that Aly handed Malik her suitcase, gave Ryou one more happy smile and entered the house.

As Ryou closed the door he felt as if he were walking on air. Aly was staying with _him_ for one whole week! She had asked to stay with _him_! It didn't matter that Bakura would probably throw a fit when he got home! It didn't matter that Aly would probably have to leave. She had chosen him!

Aly's P.O.V

Ryou's house was small and dark. Those were the best words Aly could use to describe it. In the main hall she could see the living room which had green carpeting, blue wallpaper with wooden paneling, a green sofa and recliner, and a wooden end table. There was a small fire place and a bookcase and Aly noted a small nook by the large covered window that looked like a good reading place. Besides the basic furniture there was popcorn and other sorts of foods but surprisingly there were no pictures. Not one.

The unlit hallway had one door on the end and one on the right side. By that there was a short staircase leading to a landing and turning right off into another short staircase. The whole house looked like it could be cozy but was actually quite dreary.

"_Lighting the fire place would give it the homey touch."_

Once they were inside and Malik and Ryou were talking Aly heaved a great sigh of relief. She had actually done it. She was so exited she just wanted to jump up and down and scream in pleasure but she contained herself. It was exciting and scary at the same time.

"_Who knows what this might lead too?" _Aly thought. Happiness? A boy friend and girl friend relationship? What if it was sadness or pain? It could go either way.

"_Why was I so nervous?" _Aly thought. _"I never get nervous. I've done tons of plays in front of tons of people and I never got nervous then. Back there I was so tongue tied I just kept rambling on. Ugh. I must have looked like a total dork." _

"Aly, you can sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the couch," Ryou said. Aly shook her head.

"I couldn't take away your bed Ryou. I'll sleep on the couch," she replied. _"Ryou is so polite," _she thought.

"No really, you're a guest. I'll sleep on the couch," Ryou insisted.

"Really, it's ok. I'll sleep on the couch," Aly said, sitting on it for emphasis.

"That wouldn't be polite of me," Ryou countered, sitting on her left side.

"But it would be rude of me," Aly replied. Malik watched as the two went on for a little longer.

"By the time you guys decide who sleeps where it will be morning," Malik informed them, munching on a handful of popcorn. "How about Aly sleeps on the couch and you Ryou can sleep in a sleeping bag on the floor. That way neither of you gets the bed." Ryou and Aly looked at each other.

"Ryou please let me sleep on the couch. I _want _to," Aly said, she wasn't really annoyed with him but hadn't known being polite was this important to him.

"…Well ok. I guess if you're sure…"

"I'm sure," she replied, crossing her legs and taking a handful of popcorn from Malik's bowl. Ryou sighed and looked at the TV. The three watched the show in silence for a few moments, not knowing what else to do or say. It was a bit of an awkward situation.

"What's going on?" Ryou asked after a few moments.

"I'll explain on the commercial," Malik said. Aly had been wondering the same thing but she really hadn't been playing attention to the show. Her mind was too preoccupied with the fact that she was going to stay with Ryou-and Bakura-for the next seven days. It was hard to believe she'd actually done it. She'd actually asked him and he'd actually said yes.

"_Does he like me?" _Aly wondered. _"Is he the one everyone is talking about? Is that why he was so speechless? Is that why I'm here?" _All these thoughts were swirling around in one big dizzy and confusing mess inside Aly's brain. Life was too complicated.

Eventually Aly was able to leave her thoughts behind and concentrate on their evening. They watched more TV, ate popcorn, and when they ran out of things to watch and stuff to eat they made more popcorn. It was fun, and Aly was quite content being close enough to smell the shampoo in Ryou's hair.

It was lavender, which surprised her. Aly wasn't sure what kind of shampoo boys used. It was actually a question she pondered as she laid in the make shift bed that night. What was a mannish scent that didn't smell bad? Her father used Ice Cap but what other things did men use? Did they have a special Mitchum shampoo or something?

"You mind if I stay Ryou? Marik hasn't come back yet and I want to make sure he comes back ok. I don't like not knowing where he is. He might cause chaos, havoc and destruction," Malik said as they helped Aly make her bed.

"He causes it anyway but sure," Ryou replied, giving Malik a curious look. "We hope you enjoy your stay at the Bakura Inn, we offer you cold cereal in the morning and lumpy make-shift beds at night. If you have any questions please call the front desk." Aly and Malik laughed and Ryou blushed a bit as if he didn't expect them to find his joke funny.

"The bathroom is right over there, and there's another one upstairs but I guess you can have the one down here and Bakura and I will use the one upstairs," Ryou said to Aly.

"Ok," she replied, glad that she would get her own bathroom. "Well, good night guys, and Ryou? Thanks for letting me stay with you. You're great," she said before picking up her suitcase and retreating to the bathroom.

When the door was shut and locked she got to work and set up all her toiletries. Aly had brought everything to survive one night, for she could pick up other things the next day. Aly put her things like her toothbrush, toothpaste, brush, deodorant, special conditioner, and other things around the sink before changing into her night attire. Because she would be living with boys for a while Aly had decided to wear an oversized green T-shirt that said 'I helped save the trees!' and a pair of black gym shorts to bed instead of just her shirt. To finish it off she brushed her teeth and took down her hair, making sure to get the kernels out of both-for Malik had devised a game of throwing popcorn into the air and catching it in his mouth.

"Ok, here goes," she said to herself before stepping out and turning the light off behind her. The TV was now off but a rather dusty lamp lit the room up enough for Aly to find her friends.

"Nice pajamas," Aly said to Malik, who's only changing had been taking off his pants. He was curled up on the recliner and quickly concealed himself with a fuzzy blanket.

"You're a regular fashion diva yourself tree hugger," Malik retorted. Aly rolled her eyes and looked over at Ryou who was wearing light blue pajamas and sitting on a red sleeping bag located a few feet away from the couch. "I guess no one got the bed after all," she said with a chuckle. "Goodnight guys." Aly prepared to get into bed. Then she remembered something.

"Oh wait a sec!" she said, hurrying to the bathroom. Aly had almost forgotten her portable alarm clock.

"I need this to wake up on time," she said, setting it on the end table.

"Don't wake me up that early," Malik said, shifting his position a bit. "I need my beauty rest." Aly grinned and made a move to turn off the lamp.

"Wait," Ryou said, hopping up. He quickly opened a drawer on the table and pulled out some matches. With one swift strike he lit the match and carefully used it to light a nearby candle, which also rested on the table. Aly inhaled and smelt the faint aroma of vanilla.

"There," Ryou said, blowing out the match and turning off the light. With that Aly watched him slip into his bed. She laid back and cuddled with the blanket until her arm was under pillow and her head rested on top. At first she was too exited to sleep, then she was too nervous. Thoughts of Bakura kept her up for almost an hour. She was afraid any minute he would come in the door and…do something…

But eventually, at around eleven Aly drifted off to sleep with the help of the soothing candle and the warm blanket. Aly was glad Ryou had lit the candle. At first she'd thought he was afraid of the dark, quit ironic since his house was so dreary, but now knew that it hadn't been for him, it had been for her. It might have sounded pretty silly but even if it hadn't been for her she was glad he'd lit it anyway.

Bakura's P.O.V

The thief swiftly and silently moved along the sidewalk, before dodging into an alley and pushing his back up against the wall. He made sure no one else was around before signaling for his companion to follow. Marik clumsily ran after him, knocking over a trash can as he stomped into the alley. Bakura rolled his eyes and glared at his friend.

"Marik, you have to be quiet! We are sneaking! That means we don't want people to find us. We don't want them to see us or _hear _us," he scolded. Marik scowled.

"I know Tomb Robber, I'm not an idiot," he replied, crossing his arms like a pouting three-year-old.

"Then stop acting like one Mind Reader," Bakura shot back.

"I'm not! And is that the best come back you can come up with Soul Stealer?" Marik snapped. Bakura exhaled slowly, trying to keep his cool.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Bakura asked before darting across the street and behind a telephone pole. Marik looked around and jogged after him, unable to conceal his body he crouched by a trash can.

"I'm not in a bad mood," Marik whispered just loud enough for Bakura to hear. Bakura gave Marik a disbelieving look. Marik stuck his chin out like a toddler's once more and looked away. Bakura rolled his eyes at his partner's childishness and darted past a few homes till he was behind a large bush. Marik ran after him and nearly crushed him at impact.

"Marik get off! I can't breathe!" Bakura hissed, trying to move Marik's massive body. Marik sat up and Bakura gasped for air. Finally he said, "If you're not in a bad mood than why are you acting like a three-year-old?" Bakura asked.

"I'm not acting like a three-year-old!" Marik shouted. Bakura quickly slapped his hand over his friend's mouth and gave him an angry look of disbelief.

"Don't do that! They'll find us! I can't believe you did something that stupid!" Bakura growled. He looked around before continuing, as if they'd already been caught. Marik took this chance to remove the hand before glaring at his companion.

"Shut up Tomb Robber! I'm not stupid! I'm just annoyed that we have to run from these stupid mortals! I could take them out in one shot if I wanted too! I'll teach that idiot who called me a coward a lesson or two!" Marik cracked his knuckles.

"You're upset because of the cop who called you a coward for escaping? Come on, he was a shrimp. Everyone knows you could have killed him with one flick of your tongue. He was just trying to get on your nerves," Bakura replied.

"If I ever see him alone at night I'll-!"

"Down!" Bakura whispered, as a police car drove by. The two were perfectly still as it slowly moved along. When the flashing lights had moved far enough away the two each took a breath.

"Come on, let's go to my pad, its closer," Marik said. Bakura nodded.

It would have been easy and fun to kill all the cops that got in his way, have Marik erase the bystander's memories, and hide the bodies in the Shadow Realm rather then hide but Bakura had learned you couldn't go out killing people and still have the ladies like you. He knew from experience too. People didn't think it of him but Bakura was quite a ladies man. He like to go to clubs and meet pretty young women but they wouldn't 'get wild' with him if they knew he was a mass murderer. It was quite annoying.

"It sucks that I don't have my own bed slaves like five thousand years ago," Bakura said to Marik. Marik gave him a surprised look.

"That was…random," Marik replied.

"I was just thinking about the women in this time. They actually want money to get in bed with me," Bakura replied. Marik shrugged.

"You can't just rape somebody these days without getting caught and tried. If you kill the people in the court you could get the death sentence and if you kill your killers everyone will be after you and eventually you'd die," Marik replied. "If it was us I suppose they'd have to send the army. I know I could probably take out a whole police force."

"How do you learn theses things?" Bakura asked.

"I watch a lot of Law and Order S.V.U," Marik replied. "In this time if you want a girl you either got to find a slut or win the heart of a girl." Bakura made a mental note to watch the show Marik had mentioned, Marik was starting to know more than he did.

Bakura stood up and ran down the street. Their destination was only a few blocks away. Marik and Malik lived with Malik's sister Ishizu in the upper floor of a museum. Ishizu was the director of the Ancient Egyptian exhibit.

"Are you sure Ishizu will be okay with us hiding out in her house?" Bakura asked Marik. Even Marik and Bakura knew Ishizu was no woman to mess with. When she was angry she was just about as scary as Bakura.

"Hey it's my house too and don't worry, she'd be asleep by now," Marik said. The two were standing at the top of the staircase behind the museum. It was a direct way to the Ishtar home, and it was much easier then breaking into the actual museum.

Bakura took out his handy dandy lock pick and stuck it into the lock, only to find the door was already unlocked.

"That's weird…" Marik said, opening the door all the way. It was dark so Bakura suspected Ishizu was asleep, but his thief instincts told him otherwise. Both yamis quickly shuffled inside and shut the door.

"Follow me," Marik whispered. Bakura followed his large friend through the darkness, listening for any other sound of movement. He could hear Marik's loud footsteps, the sound of a washer, and…

Suddenly a light clicked on and both yamis froze. Ishizu was sitting on a chair, legs, crossed, fingers steepled, eyes angry.

"Hello Ishizu," Marik said with a fake smile. Ishizu narrowed her eyes and whipped the smile right off his face. She picked up a remote and turned on the TV, without ever setting eyes off them.

Marik and Bakura turned to watch.

"_It seems the mysterious men that reeked havoc at the annual mime convention are still at large. We would like to warn our viewers of the trouble makers and advise you to call the police if you have any information about them."_

A crappy picture of Marik and Bakura running was shown on the screen. Ishizu clicked again.

"_-number of men and women in complicated knots and set fire to the five man box. Luckily no men were killed, but three have already been sent to the hospital for serious burns."_

A skycam picture of the park was shown. There was still a tree on fire and many people running about. Bakura gave an evil laugh inside his head. Marik's rod was more than a tool, it was a toy. A very powerful and destructive toy…

"Did you think you could hide from me!" a sharp and angry voice snapped. Both yamis jumped a bit and turned to face Ishizu. "Did you think you'd be able to stay in _my _home? Did you think you'd be able to stay in _my _house till the police stopped looking for you? Huh? Huh!" Ishizu barked.

Marik was the first to speak. "This is my house too," he said. Ishizu stood up and gave them a glare that made her look a bit like the girl from the Ring because of her black hair. Marik moved back a bit.

"This is NOT you house!" Ishizu growled. "This is MY house! MINE! You have no property rights, and no legal rights to it! I let you stay here out of the kindness of my heart!" she cried. "I could kick you out any time and let you starve or get put in jail, but do I? Do I!" she asked.

"No," Marik replied, rolling his eyes.

"NO! No, I don't! I do not! And _this _is how you repay me? By setting men on fire! By creating chaos, havoc, and destruction!" she march right up to Marik and looked him in the eye so she was only about and inch from his face. "By letting my under aged little brother drink!" she hissed. Marik gave her a nervous look.

"I-It was only one-," he began but Ishizu cut him off.

"I don't care! You are a horrible person! I give you a roof over your head, food-and you eat a lot of food!-indoor plumbing and you give me trouble in return! You haven't even given me one 'thank you for your kindness'!" she cried. She was now leaned forward, towering over Marik as he slowly bent farther down.

"Uh, thank you?" Marik asked hopefully. Ishizu pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes once more.

"Too late free loader, you're out of here," she spat. "I want you," she pointed at Marik. "And your friend," she pointed to Bakura. "Out of my house this instant!" Ishizu stomped her foot and clenched her fists. Marik looked over to Bakura for help.

"Ishizu don't get yourself over excited," Bakura said calmly. "You're making a mountain out of a mole hill." Ishizu turned her piercing glare to Bakura.

"Mole hill? Mole hill! You totally destroyed-!"

"It was only a practical joke my good woman," Bakura assured her. "Only a bit of harmless fun."

"Harmless! You sent people to the hospital!" she shrieked.

"They'll be fine," Bakura said with a wave of his hand. "And I'm sure they'll clean the park up eventually. It's all good. So, now that we've had our little chat Marik and I would like to retire to the bedroom-,"

"Nice try Tomb Robber. I mean it this time, you are out Marik! You're not welcome either Bakura!" Ishizu said, crossing her arms.

"Aw come on Ishizu?" Marik whined. "That's not fair-."

"Fair? You want to talk fair? Spend twenty years of your life underground with no TV, music, magazines, lattés, and nobody to talk too besides your family. Then we'll talk about fair!" she cried. There was a silence in which Marik stared at Ishizu as if he couldn't believe her. Then finally he closed his eyes and frowned.

"Ishizu, I didn't want to have to do this but…" Marik reached for his rod. In one swift movement Bakura saw the millennium rod go flying past his head, and Marik fall to the floor clutching his crotch in pain.

"Don't even try using the millennium rod on me or I'll skin you alive and sell your organs in fake mummification jars at the Gift Shop," Ishizu growled. Bakura watched his whimpering friend on the floor with raised eye brows.

"Where'd you learn to fight?" he asked Ishizu. She gave him a somewhat evil grin.

"What do you think I did in my free time as a child? Play with dolls?" she asked. Bakura shrugged and Ishizu turned back to Marik.

"Before you go, could you tell me where my little brother is?" she asked kindly. Marik opened his mouth but seemed unable to answer for a few moments.

"Last time I s-saw him he was w-with Ryou," Marik squeaked.

"He's probably sleeping over if he hasn't come home yet," Bakura added.

"Thank you," she said. "Now leave my house or I'll get a cane and show you some real pain." Marik shakily stood up and limped for the door, Bakura at his heals. Before leaving Marik pulled the rod from the wall, where it had stuck after Ishizu's throw.

"I can't believe you got beat up by a girl," Bakura said. Marik gave him an angry glare.

"You try standing up to her some time and we'll see how you walk afterwards!" Marik spat back. Bakura smirked, causing Marik to glare harder.

"My place then?" Bakura asked. Marik nodded.

"Maybe Malik can talk some sense into his crazy sister," Marik said bitterly.

The two pulled the same secret agent hiding plan as the made their way to the Bakura house, almost getting caught twice but escaped by jumping in a pool the first time, leaving them soaked and jumping into a dumpster the second time, leaving them wet and smelly. Eventually they arrived. Bakura took the house key from under the mat and grumpily stuffed it into the hole.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, you can sleep wherever, if you want to sleep," Bakura said before opening the door. He was wet, smelly, and wanted all over town. All he wanted to do was take a shower and sleep. When he was in a grumpy mood sleeping was always something he did for when he woke up he felt less grumpy and more destructive.

Marik followed Bakura upstairs but Bakura shut the bathroom door in his face and made for the shower. The hot water felt good as it washed away the gunk from whatever was in the dumpster they'd hidden in.

Before falling asleep Bakura remembered Ryou and decided because he hadn't taught Ryou all day that it was fit to send Ryou a nightmare instead. A few images of a dying Aly, a dying Yugi or two and just for fun an evil scary one of himself. Then he sent another of Aly in pain just because he wanted too.

"If I ever see that annoying little girl again she will be sorry she ever met Ryou…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emmy: (Sigh) Hello, I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry the chapter took like a week! I'm such a procrastinator! Plus I've been a bit busy with the kittens and my web site which is NOT coming along. (Whimpers) I can't find any pictures of Ryou that people will let me post on my site…(cry)

Raven: (Rolls eyes)

Ryou: You're really making a site for me? (blushes)

Emmy: Of course! Who else would I make it for? Well there might be some Bakura and Marik or Malik or whatever but it's mainly about you!

Bakura: I feel hurt…

Raven: Anyway, **please review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review!**

Emmy: I'll really try to update the next sooner, although if I can't find any pictures of Ryou soon I'll be too grumpy to write…


	14. Coexisting

Emmy: Once again I am sorry for the delay! I have a list of excuses! One: I'm working on my web site, Two: I had a sleep over, Three: I went to a party, Four: I had to help clean the entire house, Five: I'm a procrastinator, Six: I have writers block, and Seven: I have not had total access to my computer. (Struggles to get lose of binding) Can you let me go now? I've been here all night!

Bakura: All it took was a chair and some chains and she got right to work.

Raven: And no you can't go until the end of the chapter.

Emmy: (Pouts) Anyway, before we continue I would like to introduce you to my newest muse! Without further ado, I present to you, the fantabulous **Marik Ishtar**!

Marik: Finally I'm out of the closet! It's about time!

Bakura: I thought your yami was Marik.

Emmy: That was for the story but so the reviewers don't get confused we'll call him Malik.

Marik who is now Malik: Whatever.

Bakura: Does this mean you've replaced Ryou?

Everyone: (gasps)

Emmy: No way! I love Ryou! There's no way I could ever replace him! (Tries but fails to hug Ryou because of the chains)

Ryou: Oh joy…

Raven: Oh-we do not own Yu-gi-oh.

Coexisting

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BE-WACK!

Aly slammed her fist down the portable clock and gave a little moan. She peeked at the time.

7:00 AM

Groggily she sat up and rubbed her eyes. It took a moment for her to realize she wasn't in her bedroom. Aly's eyes darted around the new room until she remembered everything that had occurred last night. She saw Malik was stretched out, drooling in the recliner and Ryou was flat on his back, eyes shut. She watched them both for a while, unsure what to do.

It was a school day so she'd have to get dressed and ready. Quietly Aly slipped off the couch and blindly tip toed through the darkness.

"_I can't see a thing," _she thought. _"Wait, there's a window right over there. Duh!" _Aly felt for the curtains and pulled them back. Light entered the room, blinding Aly for a moment. But it a few blinks she was already used to the light. Malik stirred so Aly quickly closed the curtains a bit. They were just open enough for her to see.

Instead of heading for the bathroom Aly went directly to the kitchen. Ryou's kitchen was also his dinning room but instead of a Japanese style table, like the ones she'd seen in both Yugi and Tea's houses, he had taller table much like the one she used. Aly wondered why and made a note to ask about it later.

"_Let's see what he's got in his fridge…" _Aly thought. To Aly's surprise, and dismay, there was hardly anything in the fridge. She saw a liter of soda, some cheese, lunch meat, raw hamburger, and a few old strawberries. Aly closed the fridge door to inspect the freezer, which contained some frozen lunches and canned juice.

"_Okay, we really have to go grocery shopping. Or maybe I can just pick up some food from my house after school."_

Aly looked through the cupboards, inspecting each one so as to remember where everything was. She finally came across a drawer with a loaf of bred and a few packets of what seemed to be prepackaged cream puffs.

"_Sugar senses tingling…" _Aly examined the little pastries, the looked sooooooo good.

"_Be strong! You can fight this!" _she told herself. Aly could smell the sweetness through the plastic.

"_No! Don't give in! Think of the calories! Think of what that could add up to! Think about buying a new bikini!" _ Aly's stomach growled.

"But they look so good…" she whined softly.

"_You'll be breaking your diet again!" _her conscious told her.

Aly could imagine the little cream puff saying, "Eat me! I'm sugary sweet!" Was she drooling?

"I'm sorry body but I must!" she said, opening the packet and happily taking a bite of the first cream puff. She'd make up for it later.

Ryou's P.O.V

As usual Ryou hadn't slept a wink that night. He had been pretending to be asleep till around eleven for he could tell by Aly's breathing that she hadn't been sleeping either. Ryou's own fake deep breathing, plus the calming smell of his scented candle had made it hard to refuse sleep. The coffee had worn off and his body was too tired to say no.

As soon as he'd retreated to sleep the haunting images had appeared before him. He'd tried to look away but it had seemed no matter where he looked he'd see Aly laying in a pool of warm, gooey blood with a knife plunged into her chest or a decapitated Yami, or even an evil smirking Bakura. He couldn't tell if he was having a nightmare or if this was still the doing of his yami.

Ryou awoke with a start. A high pitched squeaking sounded throughout the house, causing him to jump. His eyes scanned the room for the cause of the sound until they fell upon the electronic device by Aly's head. He exhaled, it was only an alarm clock.

Suddenly Aly began to shift. Without thinking Ryou quickly lay back down and pretended to be asleep once more, keeping his eyes open just enough not to see the images. He listened. There were three more beeps and then a loud thud. Aly gave a small moan and shifted under her sheets. A few more minutes passed by before he heard Aly walk across the floor and fiddle with cloth.

Suddenly light streamed in and Bakura was forced to shut his eyes completely.

A door was opened and shut. Ryou opened his eyes. Well, Aly staying with him had been no dream. The ball of worry that had been concealed by happiness earlier felt like it was about to burst. Bakura would kick Aly out as soon as he found her. Ryou had been afraid of finding her gone in the morning. She was still here but for how long?

Carefully Ryou felt for his link to Bakura. He gave a sigh of relief, Bakura was still asleep. Then his ball of worry grew bigger. Bakura was home! He was just upstairs! When he woke up…

Ryou pushed back his blanket and tip toed to the kitchen. When he opened the door he had to close his eyes. Sunlight was pouring in through an open window, blinding him for a few moments. He blinked and shielded his eyes with his hand.

"Morning Ryou," he heard Aly say.

"Good morning Aly," Ryou replied, eyes starting to adjust to the light.

"I would make breakfast for you in thanks for letting me stay here but, eh, there's not much food. Unless you want creampuffs and toast," Aly said.

"Oh, yeah. I meant to go shopping a few days ago," Ryou lied.

"I can save you some money and we can just pick up the food that's in my house. Some stuff's gotta be eaten or it will just end up going to waste. Back home we'd get my Grandma to house-sit but since we don't have any relatives here there'd be nobody to house-sit except me, and my parents would never let me stay by myself that long," Aly said.

Ryou couldn't help but frown a bit, he lived all by himself all the time, if you didn't count Bakura. And legally nobody counted Bakura, for they didn't know he existed. Aly seemed to notice her little mistake and quickly added, "It's not like I couldn't stay by myself. I mean, you stay by yourself all the time. It's just that they're a little overprotective."

Ryou imagined despite Aly's excuse she probably didn't like the idea of staying alone in her house. Why else would she have come to him after her parents had already left?

"We can pick up the food from your class after school," Ryou said, as he began to make some coffee.

"'K. Should I wake up Malik?" Aly asked.

"I'll wake him up in a few minutes," Ryou replied, as he got the cups from the cupboard. "You want a cup?" he asked. Aly shook her head.

"I don't like coffee," she replied before walking out the door.

Ryou thought as he waited for his coffee.

"_Ok, maybe we can keep Bakura from discovering Aly is here. Well, at least this morning. All I have to do is wake up Malik so we can all get ready and leave for school before Bakura wakes up. Oh god, why did I say yes? This was a horrible idea!" _

Ryou quickly rushed out into the living room. He heard the sound of running water from Aly's bathroom and concluded she was taking a shower.

"Malik? Malik?" Ryou whispered as he shook his guest gently. Malik snored a bit but didn't awaken.

"Malik please wake up!" Ryou whispered again, shaking his friend harder.

"Just…ten more minutes Ishizu…" Malik mumbled in his sleep.

"Malikyou have to wake up now!" Ryou said a little louder. The cause of Ryou's quietness was his goal of not waking up Bakura before they had a chance to leave.

Malik moaned and tried to pull the blanket's over his head. Ryou gave an exasperated sigh. This wasn't working. Looking around Ryou spotted Aly's alarm clock. That might work, if it didn't wake up Bakura as well. He quickly grabbed it and after a few moments was able to figure out how to activate the alarm. He put it up right next to Malik's ear and pressed the alarm button.

BEEP…BEEP-

"Gahah!" Malik cried, jumping at least a foot in the air. He half landed on the recliner and struggled to sit up.

"What the heck?-Turn it off! Turn it off!" Malik cried, covering his ears. Ryou quickly turned off the clock and put a finger to his lips as to silence Malik.

"You're telling _me_ to be quiet!" Malik cried.

Ryou widened his eyes and hissed, "Malik calm down and be quiet!" Malik gave Ryou an unhappy glare but was quiet.

"What's with the rude awakening! Didn't I tell you about my beauty rest! 'Cause let me tell you Ryou, without my beauty rest I can be a very ugly person in the mornings!" he whispered fiercely.

"I'm sorry but you wouldn't wake up. We have to hurry and get to school before he wakes up!" Bakura whispered back.

"Who's 'he'?" Malik questioned. Ryou pointed to the ceiling.

"Bakura," he replied. "He's asleep upstairs. We have to get Aly out of the house before he wakes up." Malik raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because! He'll get angry and throw a fit and I don't want anyone to get hurt!" Bakura replied.

"Oh Bakura can be a bit of a grump but I doubt he'll throw a fit just because you're helping a friend…well ok he might but he probably wouldn't hurt anybody," Malik said. Ryou gave Malik and astonished look.

"But Bakura hates Aly! He tried to send her to the Shadow Realm! Of course he'll try to hurt somebody!" Malik's eyes grew wide.

"Bakura tried to send Aly to the Shadow Realm! Why?" he asked.

"You mean you didn't know?" Bakura asked.

"No I didn't! Ra, I never would have suggested you let Aly stay here if I'd known that!" Malik said angrily. "Why'd you let her stay here if you knew he hated her that much?"

Ryou looked at the floor sadly. "She needed a place to stay…I didn't want to throw her out…even though I knew Bakura hated her I let her stay anyway. God I'm an idiot!" Ryou replied. I little trickle of familiar sadness flowed through him.

"_Malik is right, you knew Bakura would want to hurt her but you let her stay anyway! What kind of idiot does that?" _a faint voice hissed at Ryou.

"_But-she has that little necklace thing that protects her…" _Ryou thought.

"_Fool, when Bakura is unable to harm Aly he will harm you! He'll go after you and your other friends! Then they'll be hurt!" _the voice said a little louder.

"_I didn't think about that…"_

"Um, earth to Ryou?" Malik asked, waving his hand in front of Ryou's face. Ryou looked up at him. "Ok, what you did wasn't the smartest thing in the world but that's no reason to get all depressed. You made a mistake, everyone does. What you need to do now is fix it," said Malik. He got up and reached for his pants, which were behind the recliner.

"Now, let's get out of here before Bakura wakes up."

"You're not going to shower?" Ryou asked, a bit disgusted.

"I just won't and say I did," Malik replied, taking his Egyptian jewelry from the mantel and fastening them to their various places. Ryou stuck out his tongue in disgust, leaving his sadness behind for the moment. Malik chuckled.

"I also suggest you don't either," Malik said.

"What?" Ryou yelped, then quickly covering his mouth.

"Aren't you supposed to use the bathroom upstairs now? And since Bakura's upstairs and all, if it were me, I wouldn't want to risk waking him up," Malik replied, finger combing his hair.

"It's unsanitary," Ryou replied, although Malik did have a good point.

"It's necessary," Malik said. Ryou gave a small pout.

"My clothes are upstairs too," he said.

"I can sneak up and get them for you," Malik said. "I learned to sneak years ago so I could get past Ishizu. Anyway it would make less noise to open a drawer then to have water flowing for fifteen minutes."

"Fine," Ryou said, still pouting. "I can't brush my teeth either?" he asked. Malik shook his head.

"Nope."

"Gross…but ok," Ryou replied. Once Malik was done he snuck upstairs to fetch Ryou's clothing and Ryou began to put away the beds.

Aly's P.O.V

Aly pulled up her fresh blue jeans and slipped the T-shirt over her bra. As she put up her hair she looked at herself in the mirror and frowned.

"_God… I'm fat!" _she whined in her head. _"My diet-whichI'vebrokenlotsoftimes-isn't working!" _

"At my old school I never even had a boy friend. Now I've got a so-called secret admire?" Aly asked her ugly reflection as she slipped on her necklace. She'd only taken it off to take a shower.

"_I'm still hungry...there was bread in one of those cupboards. Maybe I can have toast...Gah! Oh my, it's like some type of psycho-somatic what not! Must. Stop. Being. A. Hog! Hog…? Oh that poor girl. What kind of dude with the last name of Hog names his daughter Ima? She'd be Ima Hog. Wait! I'm getting off focus here! " _

"Aly?" a voice called through the door. Aly was brought back down to earth.

"Yes Ryou?" Aly asked, preparing to brush her teeth.

"I'm not trying to rush you but are you almost ready to go?" Ryou asked.

"I'll be done soon but school start till around eight and it's only seven-thirty," Aly replied, glancing at her wrist watch.

"Uh yes, but Malik wanted to stop by his house and uh that's farther away," Ryou said. Aly couldn't help but think he was lying. He could mess up even the easiest lie.

"Sure, I'll be out in a sec," she said before scrubbing her teeth with the minty cream.

"_I wonder if Bakura is home. I assumed he wasn't home last night but what if he came back? I bet that's why Ryou wants to get out early, so that Bakura won't see me. Thank God-and Bastet-that I have this necklace. Now I'll be able to defend myself from Bakura. It's a symbol of protection and friendship. Hey I wonder if Millie, Kara, and Erica's do the same thing. Oh-I have to tell them my plan worked! At least for now."_

Aly made sure she was totally ready before stepping out of the still steamy bathroom. Malik was sipping coffee by the wall and Ryou was packing his backpack.

"Are your books and supplies at your house? We can pick them up on the way to school," Ryou said.

"Oh yes, and I need to feed my cats," Aly said, walking over to the door and slipping on her sneakers.

Suddenly Ryou grabbed Aly's arm. "Ok let's go!" he cried, almost running out the door with Malik right behind him.

Bakura's P.O.V

"_Had enough yet pip squeak?" the large thug asked the trembling boy in the corner._

"_Please stop it," the boy pleaded. The other thug gave an evil laugh. _

"_You're not such a tough guy now," he taunted. Then he gave a kick the cowering boy. The boy yelped in pain, causing the pair to laugh again._

"_Hey," a voice called. Both thugs turned around to see Bakura. _

"_Whoa, I think I'm seeing double," one thug said. _

"_What do you want Spiky?" the other thug asked._

"_If you know what's good for you you'll get out of my sight in the next ten seconds," Bakura replied, giving them a threatening glare._

"_Ha! If you're anything like your friend over here we could take you down with both hands tied behind our backs," the first thug taunted. The other thug laughed and nodded in agreement as he popped his knuckles. _

"_You have made a grave mistake," Bakura said. With that a fight broke out. Both thugs rushed at Bakura only to run into the wall as Bakura easily dodged them. Bakura gave a punch to one thug's face and as the other charged at him he flipped the teen over his back. There fight continued, with Bakura winning. He dodged their punches and kicks, giving them bruises of his own. He gave one fallen thug repeated kicks to the stomach, laughing evilly. The other thug shakily stood up and clumsily ran out of the alley. _

_Bakura looked down at his trapped victim. "If you ever go near the boy again I will kill you in one of the most painful ways I can imagine." He whispered in the terrified thug's ear._

_The thug nodded rapidly and Bakura took his foot off his stomach. The thug quickly crawled after his friend. Bakura gave a satisfied smile before going over to the boy in the corner._

_He looked to be unconscious so Bakura hoisted him onto his back and headed home. About halfway to the house Bakura felt the boy move slightly. _

"_Bakura-sama…?" the boy asked weakly. Bakura did not reply. Moments passed without another word until the boy gave a sigh. "Thank you…" he whispered. Bakura still did not reply but gave a small satisfied smile._

Bakura opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He hadn't thought about that day in a while. He'd almost forgotten how he'd saved Ryou from the bullies.

Bakura took a deep breath and got out of bed, ready to begin his day. He stepped past all of the junk of his floor and eventually got to the hallway when he noticed something.

Ryou's bedroom door was wide open, and in the bed was a figure. The reason this was strange was because Bakura supposed he'd slept in all day and if so why was Ryou still in bed? Bakura stepped into the room to get a better look. Whatever was in the bed was way bigger than Ryou. The size of…two people! Bakura quickly rushed over and glanced at the bedside clock. It was three in the afternoon!

"Alright!" Bakura yelled. "Wake up right now! Who the hell is in that bed!" he cried. The large figure grumbled before changing its position. A few sandy spikes stuck out from under the covers and Bakura's eye grew wide.

"MARIK!" he roared, hitting his friend across the face. Marik yelped and swung his fist threw the air, violently trying to get at his attacker. "Marik it's me!" Bakura cried angrily.

Marik stopped thrashing about and took a good look at Bakura. "Bakura? Why'd you wake me up like that!" he cried angrily.

"Marik, what in Ra's name are you doing in my light's bed?" Bakura demanded. Marik rubbed his eyes and grunted.

"You said I could go to sleep wherever," Marik replied grumpily.

"So you slept with my light!" Bakura yelled. He gave Marik an outraged glare. Marik glared back.

"No! I didn't sleep with your light! Ryou wasn't in his bed so I took it!" Marik yelled back. Bakura stopped glaring.

"He wasn't in his bed?" he questioned. Marik shook his head. Bakura frowned and turned to go downstairs. As soon as he entered the hallway he stopped and moved back. Light was pouring in from the window in the living room. Bakura cringed at the sight but forced himself to enter the illuminated room. The light was literally blinding and Bakura couldn't see a thing. There were too many spots in front of his eyes. Quickly he seized the curtains and pushed them together. Bakura blinked over and over for a few seconds, trying to get the spots to fade. When they did he looked around. The living room was normal, except there was a pile of blankets and a sleeping bag next to the recliner.

"One sleeping bag, and two blankets…" Bakura said quietly. He moved on to the hallway and opened the kitchen door only to be greeted by more light. "Ugh! What did Ryou do, open all the windows in the house?" he grunted. Bakura shut the kitchen door again. Something wasn't right.

The thief sat down on the couch and began to focus. He felt for his link to Ryou. There was tension, and worry. His light was stressed over something, but what? Bakura growled with frustration and almost asked his light through the mind link what was going on but decided against it.

"What are you so worried about?" Marik asked, slowly stepping down the staircase.

"I'm not worried. My light is up to something and I want to know what," Bakura replied.

"Just because he didn't sleep in his own bed? There are blankets right over there, I bet Malik and Ryou slept down here last night," Marik said, heading for the bathroom.

"There are _two_ blankets and _one_ sleeping bag. That's enough for _three_ people," Bakura replied.

"So what? You think they invited someone else to stay over?" Marik asked, heading for the bathroom.

"Perhaps, although what I want to know is _who_ they invited over," Bakura said, picking up a portable alarm clock from the floor.

"So would you be looking for clues like things that are out of the ordinary or that are here that weren't here before?" Marik asked.

"Yes of course," Bakura replied, setting the clock down.

"Then you might want to take a look at this," Marik said. Bakura looked at his friend and moved towards the bathroom. What he saw inside was quite a surprise.

"Looks like it was a girl," Marik commented, pointing to the abandoned clothes on the floor. Bakura clenched his fists. It couldn't be. Ryou wouldn't.

"Hey, little Ryou's growing up if he's already got girls sleeping over with him," Marik joked. Bakura didn't laugh.

Suddenly the front door opened. Bakura turned to see who would enter.

Ryou's P.O.V

They'd only been in the house one moment when Ryou saw him. Bakura stepped out of the bathroom, glaring. Everyone stopped in their tracks. They were all silent. Bakura slowly took a few steps closer. Ryou looked at the ground, but he could still feel his yami's piercing gaze.

"Hello Bakura," Aly said rather calmly. Ryou looked up to see his yami glare at Aly.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Bakura asked coolly. Aly set her backpack down on the floor.

"Well, actually I'll be staying here for the next seven days. My parents are out of town," she replied simply. Ryou watched as his yami's glare was replaced by a look of unpleasant surprise. Whatever Bakura had already thought about the situation hadn't compared to what Aly had just told him.

"So, now I should probably get this food into kitchen-," Aly took a few steps forward but Bakura stepped in front of her.

"What ever gave you that idea?" he asked angrily.

"Well, when food like milk and butter isn't refrigerated it goes bad or gets warm-."

"_Not_...about that," Bakura said, putting an emphasis on 'not'.

"I asked Ryou for a favor and he was kind enough to give it to me," Aly replied, trying to get around Bakura. He cut in front of her once more.

"You're not staying here," Bakura said.

"Yes I am," Aly replied evenly.

"Get out right this minute or I'll-,"

"Do what?" Aly asked. Bakura glared at her. "I really don't think you could do much of anything Bakura. Besides, it's rude to be mean to your guests." With that Aly moved around Bakura. He shot her back a hateful glare and before Ryou could even cry out he saw Bakura lunge at Aly with all of his force.

Aly turned as Bakura came closer. His fist was inches from her face when suddenly he was thrown back. They watched as Bakura flew through the air and landed with a hard thump against the wall. Everyone was speechless.

Bakura looked quite surprised at the reaction.

"Bakura, don't you remember?" Aly asked. "I'm protected by a goddess now." Aly entered the kitchen.

Bakura was silent for a moment before he jumped up and yelled angrily, "You are not staying here! Get out of my house!" Aly didn't reply. Bakura growled and stormed towards the kitchen. Ryou, Malik and Marik followed.

"I was thinking pizza for dinner tonight because I'm really not that good at cooking," Aly said as she put away the milk.

"You're not staying here!" Bakura shouted.

"Yes I am, now what would you like on your half of the pizza Ryou?" Aly asked, looking over at him.

"I order you to get out now!" Bakura said darkly.

"I'm staying. Malik, and I suppose you're Marik, are you staying for dinner?" Aly asked.

"You dare defy me you miserable urchin?" Bakura cried.

"You don't have to be so loud," Aly commented, then she looked back at Ryou and the others. "Well?" she asked.

Bakura gave another angry growl and grabbed Aly's arm tightly only to fly back onto the table seconds later. Ryou gasped as his yami rolled onto the floor.

"Bakura-sama are you ok?" Ryou asked. Bakura glared at Ryou and used the table to stand up.

"Get out of my house you annoying, little b-!"

"No Bakura, I already told you I'm staying for the week. What do you want on your pizza?" Aly asked, putting away the last soda. Bakura walked across the kitchen until he was towering over Aly like a dark shadow.

"Get out of my house or I will steal your soul," he said in the most deadly threatening voice Ryou had ever heard. Aly was still for a moment, Ryou could tell she was afraid and so could Bakura. He smirked. Aly saw this and shook off her fear.

"How Bakura? Haven't you already learned you cannot harm me? Don't you remember talking to Bastet? She said she'd told you."

Bakura's smirk turned into a deadly, teeth baring grimace. They stood in silence, just staring at each other. Both seemed to be trying to bore holes in the others eyes. Everyone watched with intensity.

"I may not be able to kill you or harm you," Bakura said. "But I can still make your life a living hell." Aly seemed unfazed by this threat.

"Do your worst," she replied quietly.

Suddenly the room grew darker and much colder. Ryou watched in fear as dark shadows began to swirl around them. Bakura was taking them to the Shadow Realm!

"Bakura what are you doing?" Marik asked. Bakura didn't answer. He opened his palm and began to summon the shadow magic to his hand.

"What's he gonna do, if Aly is protected by a goddess she should be pretty safe from his attacks," Malik said.

The black orbs in Bakura's palms grew bigger and bigger. Each one was pulsing with the pure darkness of the shadows. Aly looked at them with curiosity rather than fear. Bakura gave an insane looking glare and threw the first orb directly at Aly. She gave a little gasp right before impact.

"No!" Ryou cried. Bakura laughed madly and everyone waited. Ryou didn't breath. Bakura suddenly stopped when he realized Aly was still there. She looked a little shocked but perfectly ok. Ryou sighed with relief. Bakura grunted and threw the other orb. Once again it hit Aly but she was left perfectly unharmed.

"No!" Bakura growled. He summoned more energy to his hands.

"Uh, Bakura…it's not gonna work…" Marik said but Bakura ignored him. Bakura threw his shadow magic at Aly again and again and again but every time Aly always came out fine.

"Bakura," Aly eventually called. "If you could wrap this up I need to do my homework soon," Aly said.

"Shut up!" Bakura panted. He had wasted much of his energy. He stood there for a few moments, panting and staring at Aly like she was some kind of alien.

_(Bakura-sama, are you ok?") _Ryou asked through their link. Bakura glared at him.

_(You will pay for this!) _Bakura spat through the link. _(How dare you defy me? You will be punished Ryou, I can make sure of that!)_

With that last statement the shadows began to disappear and Ryou found himself back in the kitchen. Aly looked around.

"Well now that that's done I think we should start on our homework. I hate math and it takes me a while to get it done," she said. "Oh and Malik, are you and your yami staying with us for dinner?" Aly asked.

"Well actually," Marik said, speaking up. "Malik, Ishizu threw me out of the house. I was hoping you could talk to her."

"She's probably just premenstrual. I'll go talk to her right now," Malik said. "I'll get back to you on that question Aly."

"Get out of my house or I'll call the cops," Bakura growled through clenched teeth.

"Um Bakura, I hate to break it to you but aren't you on the run from the cops? We met the police on our way to school and they thought Ryou and Malik were the cause of some freak mime accident last night," Aly replied.

"I didn't really mind though, 'cause it got me out of a science test," Malik added. Bakura's right eye began to twitch.

"Hey Ryou can you help me with algebra. I kinda-really-don't get any of it at all," she said with an embarrassed smile. Ryou nodded. He was too stunned by Aly's calm and cool composer towards Bakura to say a word. How was she so brave? He'd tried to kill her again and still she acted as if it were nothing!

Ryou sensed his yami's anger through their link and sent a feeling of regret.

_(I'm sorry Bakura-sama, really I am!) _he said. Bakura didn't reply.

"You're not welcome here," Bakura said.

"Yes I am. If I wasn't welcome here why do you think I would come?" Aly asked.

"Get out," Bakura ordered again.

"No. I've got homework to do," Aly said breezily. She walked towards the door. "Coming guys?" she asked. Ryou took one last glance at Bakura.

_(Bakura-sama, do you need anything?) _he asked. Bakura did not reply. Ryou gave an inside sigh and moved to follow Aly. Malik did the same.

"I'm still welcome here, right Bakura?" Marik asked. Bakura nodded his head slowly but did not answer. Ryou knew it was best to leave and let him fume over his defeat. If there was one thing Bakura hated it was losing.

Aly's P.O.V

Once she sat down on the couch Aly let out a shaky breath.

"I can't believe you just did that," Ryou said in aw. Aly gave him a shaky smile.

"Me neither," she admitted. "But I can't let him bully me around if I'm going to live with him all week." As soon as Aly had said it she frowned and looked away. Once again she'd said something she hadn't meant. Ryou lived with Bakura all the time and he never seemed to be assertive.

"That didn't come out the way I meant it to," she said quietly.

"It's ok," Ryou replied. Ryou knew he could never stand up to Bakura like that.

"It helps that I know I'm untouchable," Aly added. "So I know I don't have to worry." Ryou nodded. Aly was getting out her math book when she noticed Malik staring blankly into a science book. This was odd for his face wasn't screwed into a look of concentration or confusion.

"Malik?" Aly asked. He didn't reply.

"I think he's talking to his yami," Ryou whispered. Aly frowned, what did Ryou mean? "Yamis and hikaris-like Malik and Marik, Yugi and Yami, and Bakura and I have mental links with each other. We can talk to one another through our minds, read the other's emotions, and much more," Ryou explained.

"Oh," Aly said. _"Of course."_

Ryou and Aly silently worked on Aly's math until Malik turned the page of the book. It had been his first sign of movement in ten minutes.

"So you've decided to join us?" Aly asked. Malik looked at her in surprise.

"Huh?" he asked.

"What were you and Marik talking about?" Aly asked.

"Why do you think I was talking to Marik?" Malik asked.

"Because I really can't imagine you actually reading a science book," Aly replied. Malik gave her a sly smile.

"We were talking about stuff," he replied. "Anyway, I'm gonna go call Ishizu."

"Ok. Now Ryou?" Aly asked.

"Yes?"

"How do you do algebra again?"

"I just told you."

"I know. I didn't get it."

Bakura's P.O.V

Bakura slammed his fists onto the counter. All he wanted to do at the moment was destroy everything in sight. The anger was pulsing through is veins, fueling his destructive power.

Ryou had actually had the guts to disobey him and let one of his worst enemies stay in their house for a week? Who did he think he was?

"Bakura?" Marik asked.

"What?" Bakura hissed.

"Who was that girl and why did you try to kill her?" Marik asked. Bakura flared his nostrils.

"She's part of Yugi's little crew and she's an annoying, obnoxious, stupid, bratty, soon to be dead, little girl," Bakura replied. Bakura felt warm blood flow down his hands and realized it had been from clenching his fists.

"Well then why wouldn't you want her to stay?" Marik asked. Bakura raised an eyebrow. "I mean, this is your chance. You can totally annoy and torment one of your worst enemies for the next seven days."

"But I can't hurt her!" Bakura cried, pounding the counter again.

"True…" Marik said. "But that doesn't mean you can't annoy the hell out of her," Marik said. Bakura groaned.

"Me, the great King of Thieves get back at one of my worst enemy by annoying her to death?" Bakura asked. Marik shrugged.

"She certainly won't go. Why not give her the old Thief King welcome?" Marik asked. Bakura didn't reply. He didn't like feeling weak. Aly was immune to his attacks. He couldn't destroy her. The only person Bakura had never been able to beat was the Pharaoh himself. Now he had lost to a teenage girl.

"_Marik has got a point," _Bakura thought. _"If I can't kill, beat, punch, cut, stab, shoot, kick, choke, or torment Aly he would make this week the worst week of her life…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emmy: There it is! There is you nice long chapter! Can I go now! (Struggles weakly)

Raven: Hmm, I'm not sure. This new writing method seems to be doing wonders for your writer's block.

Bakura: And Ryou no longer has red marks on his neck from you hugging him all the time.

Emmy: That's not fair! Let me go!

Ryou: Aw, can't we let her go guys?

Raven&Bakura: NO!

Malik: That's what super Malik is for! (Hands Emmy sugary Smarties)

Emmy: Yippee! I'm hyper today! (Breaks free of chains)

Raven: Darn it!

Emmy: I'm glad I took you out of the closet.

Ryou: **Please** **R-E-V-I-E-W! Pretty, please with sugar on top? **(Puppy dog eyes)


	15. Problems

Emmy: Sorry about not updating! I went on a vacation and I've been playing an RPG ALL week! Guess who I play!

Everyone else: Ryou.

Emmy: How'd you know? Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Oh and to all the people who know the Llama Song: hehehehehe! LLAMA!

Ryou: You ate that sundae didn't you?

Emmy: YUP! (giggles) Thanks!

Raven: ….we don't own Yu-gi-oh, and also, our web site is up and running! Yes!

Problems

"Come on Aly!" Tea cried, running a few feet ahead. Sweat trickled down Aly's forehead, it was really hot.

"It's too hot for running today," Aly called up to her friend. Tea didn't seem to hear her.

"You're right," a voice replied. Aly turned to see Malik running beside her. "You look hot are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just tired," Aly panted. The air tasted like freshly mown grass and the sun was beating down on the back of her neck.

"Back in Egypt we would consider this normal," Malik replied. His tan skin glistened with a trickle of sweat, and sandy hair lifted as he ran.

"_God I hate running! I can walk on my treadmill any day but it's harder out here! Besides, it's hot! I need to get back on my diet. Stupid sugar craves! Ok, I've only broken it about…six times. No big deal, right? Right! I can still lose some weight!"_

"So…what was it like in Egypt? Besides hot I mean." Aly asked. Malik grinned.

"There was quite a bit of sand, the nights were cold, and you had to look out for scorpions. But I didn't get to see to much of that when I was a kid," he replied.

"Why?" Aly asked curiously.

"Well, we lived underground you see. It's really a long story, I'll tell you some other day. Let's just say it has a lot to do with the shadow magic and Yami." Aly blinked and cocked her head curiously.

"Oh…" she replied. Her muscles were sore by now so she slowed down to a walk. Malik looked back and began to slow down as well when a group of running teens sped by, taking Malik with them.

As she ran Aly thought of what had happened that morning, for the memory was still fresh in her mind. Aly had woken up late, because _someone _had unplugged her alarm clock. And when she had finally woken up it had been because of the large, wet, bull frog on her face. Everyone else in the house humped up to the sound over her scream, except Bakura who was already awake in the kitchen.

Aly had tried to act like she didn't care, like the frog had just surprised her. She was not going to let Bakura have the satisfaction of getting to her. But then moments later she had to chug down about of quart of water for her ceria was much _spicier _then she had last remembered.

Aly had still stayed strong, she was not going to show Bakura he displeasure, but what had really set her off was when Bakura kept flushing the upstairs toilet while Aly was in the shower, causing it to change from scalding hot to freezing cold over and over again.

Aly had screamed his name angrily from the bathroom and actually hit the ceiling with a close by plunger. Bakura replied by cussing her out and shouting about going to the bathroom in peace. And when Aly tried to ask Bastet why she hadn't prevented that from happening the goddess had ignored her.

"It's…too…hot," Aly whined, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Yeah," a voice replied. Aly looked to see Ryou walking by her right side. His T-shirt and shorts revealed his pale, skinny legs, and a few bruises, some looked old but some looked new.

"I don't mind the heat that much although I hate having to run in it." He said. Aly nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm not really a sporty girl," Aly replied. For a moment each of them walked in silence, catching their breath.

"Hey Ryou?" Aly asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Aly swallowed and looked around to see if anyone was near by. The closest people were a group of preppy girls who were giggling about 20 feet away. The question had been on her mind all day. She was living with Ryou now and felt she had to know…

"W-why…I mean…he was hurting you in the alley…why?" Aly asked, her voice just loud enough for him to hear. There was a silence. Aly looked at the ground rather than at Ryou. She hoped she hadn't crossed the line. Ryou took a deep breath.

"It's just…the way he is…he gets angry easily…I expect that's how he acted five thousand years ago when he was the Thief King…but…you see…I know you probably won't believe me when I say this…but, he's not…he's not _all_ bad…" Ryou trailed off but Aly did not interrupt.

"…You just have to get to know him…he can actually be…caring sometimes…I know it sounds crazy…Yugi and the others think…I don't know, they probably think I'm brainwashed or something…" Ryou said the last part with a bit of annoyance. Aly sighed and looked at the sky. There was a long silence. Aly knew they were on a touchy subject but she felt that they'd have to talk about it eventually.

"Well…I don't think you're crazy…" Aly began. "You say he is caring sometimes?" Ryou nodded.

"Just the little things he does…" Ryou replied. Aly nodded and they were both silent again.

"So…" Aly said.

"Yeah...?" Ryou asked.

"…Maybe we should run a little bit, the coaches are bound to tell us to hurry up." Ryou nodded and the two broke into a jog.

Aly had mixed feelings about Bakura. For one, she hated him for hurting Ryou and for trying to hurt her, but she was still a little bit afraid of him, even though she knew Bastet was protecting her. But also, deep down, Aly was curious about him. How could someone be so cold hearted as to hurt Ryou? He was the nicest person she knew! And Ryou was Bakura's alter-ego, his other half!

"_Nobody is pure evil," _Aly thought. She knew that from experience. As a teenager Aly knew that people could be horrible, idiotic, jerks but still have good traits.

"_If someone were to get violent with another it is either because A) They are acting on emotion, in this case anger. B) They are acting on instruction, like hit men in the mafia or cops. C) They do it for their own sick pleasure/to make them feel better about themselves, like bullies. Now, I doubt Bakura is being told to hurt Ryou so he either does it for his own pleasure or he gets really angry at Ryou." _

"_Ryou is so nice so he probably doesn't anger Bakura. So that means Bakura is either just so sick dude who enjoys other's pain or he I just a bully. Oh, this is really a tough one," _She said sarcastically to herself.

XXXXX (later at lunch)

"Hey Aly! I can't wait! Can you?" Tea said happily as Joey and Tristan fought over a breadstick.

"For what?" Aly asked, sitting by Ryou.

"The dance of course! Don't tell me you haven't been thinking about it all weekend!" Tea replied excitedly. Then she eyed Yugi and spoke a bit louder.

"I haven't found a date yet but I'm sure **someone **will ask me soon!" Aly rolled her eyes without Tea noticing. Yugi, who had been looking at his cards, looked up at Tea.

"Wow, I would have thought you'd already have a date Tea," he said. Tea blushed.

"Ah that's so sweet Yugi!" she replied.

"Who do you want to ask?" I asked Yugi, hoping to help Tea out. Yugi shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I've never been to one before. I guess if someone asks me I'll go with them."

"_One of them has got to ask the other first,"_ Aly thought.

Just then someone sat down by Ryou and a familiar voice asked, "What's up?" Aly looked up to see Malik sitting by Ryou and Tristan.

"Hi Malik," she and Ryou said in unison.

"Malik?" the others asked in surprise. "Um, hi Malik. What brings you to our table?" Yugi asked.

"My two good friends were over here, why not come?" Malik replied, indicating Ryou and Aly. Everyone gave Malik a weird look then gave the same look to Ryou and Aly.

"You're all friends?" Joey asked Ryou. Ryou gave a little nod.

"Malik is in my drama class," Aly said.

"And he hangs out at my house," Ryou added quietly.

"Actually now I live at your house," Malik said with a big grin.

"What?" Ryou and Aly both asked in surprise.

"Well…you see Ishizu is really mad at Marik and won't let him in the house so he's staying with you guys and I'm protesting Ishizu's rule by staying with you too. Besides its scary being alone with my sister," Malik replied as he popped a chip in his mouth.

Aly gave a slight frown. She had planned to be with just Bakura and Ryou…to have 'private time' with Ryou…but maybe Malik and Marik being there wasn't a bad thing. Malik certainly helped loosen things up and if Marik was Bakura's friend he could probably keep him calm…ish.

"Um, ok," Ryou replied. The others were still giving Malik and Ryou weird looks.

"Sorry if we're packing up your house. We can sleep on sleeping bags," then he looked over at Aly. "You can keep the couch."

"Wait, what do you mean Aly can keep the couch?" Tristan asked. Now the weird looks moved to Aly. Tea was the only one who didn't stare at Aly, in fact she gave a large grin.

""Cause Aly is staying there too. Didn't she tell you?" Malik asked. Aly made a mental note to kick Malik later. She hadn't wanted everyone to know…Yugi looked shocked, Tristan looked skeptical, Joey looked confused and Tea looked excited.

"You're both staying with Ryou?" Yugi asked. Aly nodded, a little bit of blush creeping to her face.

"Yeah, my parents are on a business trip for the next seven days…" Aly replied, stirring her macaroni. Everyone was silent for a while, probably thinking why she didn't just stay with Tea or stay by herself?

The silence was broken when Malik asked, "Can we practice that one scene tonight? The one with the campfire and stuff?" Aly nodded.

"Yeah, I'll need to practice my dancing…" and with that Aly couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"What's so funny?" Joey asked.

"I have to dance in a scene…and I totally stink," she replied.

"Aw, no you don't. I was quit entertained when you started last week," Malik said jokingly. Aly rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I can help you Aly! I love to dance, and I'm taking lessons! I can help you work out your routine!" Tea cried happily.

"Really?" Aly asked hopefully.

"Of course! It will be fun! I can go to your-Ryou's house after school and help you!" she replied.

"Please just don't move in…" Ryou said quietly. Aly giggled.

Bakura's P.O.V

"Sure Marik, that's just what we need! More people in the house…" Bakura said bitterly as he took a gulp of beer.

"Dude, don't be so bitter about the whole Aly girl incident," Marik said, jumping onto the couch as well. Bakura grunted.

"I'm not being bitter…I'm plotting," he replied. Marik rolled his eyes.

"But you're also being bitter." Said Marik. Bakura made a 'humph' sound and took another gulp of his beer. Marik rolled his eyes and stuffed his mouth with a handful of chips.

"And what have you plotted so far?" Marik asked.

"…Many things my friend, many things…" Bakura said with an evil grin. Marik rolled his eyes again and changed the channel.

"Turn it back," Bakura ordered.

"No, I love this show," Marik argued.

"And I love MTV, so turn it back!" Bakura ordered again.

"No!" Marik cried.

"Yes!" Bakura shot back, grabbing for the remote.

"NO!" Marik shouted, pulling back on the remote.

"YES! This is my house and I decide who watches what!" Bakura yelled as someone walked in the door.

"But I'm the guest!" Marik yelled back.

"But it's MY TV!"

"Can I see that?" Malik asked, pulling the remote from the two yami's hands. Both spirits flew back off the couch and Malik hopped on the now roomy seat.

"My favorite show is on," he said.

"Malik I was watching Law and Order!" Marik whined.

"No, I was watching MTV!" Bakura growled.

"And now I'm watching Survivor," Malik replied. Both yamis looked at each other before tackling Malik for the remote.

"Tsk, tsk, you guys have to learn to share," a familiar voice said. Bakura looked up to see Tea in the doorway.

"Why don't you compromise on one show you all like?" she asked. Bakura shot her a glare.

"Because this is my house you idiotic git and I decide what we watch!" Bakura shouted, pulling Malik's hair. He yelped in discomfort. Tea frowned and shuffled back out to the hall.

"She's right you know," another voice said. This once made Bakura's teeth clench and his blood boil.

"Shove it. You're not welcome here you little git. Go away!" Bakura replied. Aly rolled her eyes and went after Tea. The next to enter the room was Ryou; he stared at the brawling trio for a few moments before saying asking

"Do you need anything Bakura-sama, Marik-sama?" Ryou asked. Bakura growled in reply.

"I want to watch Survivor and I want Bakura to let go of my hair!" Malik cried, trying to pry the remote from his yami's fingers.

"To bad pretty boy! We're watching MTV! And if you two don't like that you can just go crawling back to Ishizu!" Bakura replied. The two Ishtars stopped fighting and scowled at Bakura.

"…Fine," Marik said, handing Bakura the remote. Bakura smirked as he sat down. If they were staying in _his_ house they would obey _his_ rules.

Aly's P.O.V (it keeps changing…)

"Ok Aly, I shall teach you the art of dance!" Tea cried enthusiastically. "But first things first. You must put on your tights and we must find a room with more space."

"We can push the furniture in my room aside and you can dance in there," Ryou suggested.

"Super! Alright, Ryou and I shall move the furniture while you change!" Tea cried. Ryou led her up stairs and Aly made her way to the bathroom. After many failed attempts to get the 'stupid' tights on Aly finally managed to get them on right.

"Oh my god, oh my god, there is NO way I'm going out there looking like this!" Aly cried. "This makes me look totally fat!" she whispered fiercely.

XXXXXXX (let's just see how Ryou and Tea are doing)

"Come on Ryou hurry up!" Tea cried.

"I'm…trying…" Ryou grunted as he pushed at the bed with all his might. "It...won't…move!" Tea frowned.

"Hey Malik can you get up here? WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Tea shouted as Ryou slipped on the carpet and fell to the ground.

"WITH WHAT?" he shouted back.

"MOVING FURNITURE!" Tea yelled back.

"STOP YELLING I CAN'T HEAR MY TV SHOW!" Bakura shouted.

"I'M NOT YELLING!" Tea yelled.

"YES YOU ARE!" Bakura yelled back. Ryou couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"What do you want me to do?" Malik asked, popping his head through the doorway.

"Help Ryou move the bed," Tea ordered.

"You need a real man's touch!" Malik, cracking his knuckles. "I'll have this room cleared in no time!"

XXXXXXX(and back with Aly…)

Aly slipped on her silk robe and sat on the toilet sadly. "I'm fat!" she wailed into her hands. "I look like a hippo!"

"_I MUST diet and exercise! I don't want to be fat! I promise I will never eat sugar ever again! And I'll never complain about Gym again either!" _

XXXXXXX(let's go back upstairs!)

"I'm…trying…!" Malik grunted as both he and Ryou struggles to push the bed. It still hadn't moved.

"What ever happened to the 'man's touch'?" Tea teased. Malik shot her a glare.

"This coming from the one who isn't doing anything to help?" he asked.

"I'm a girl and you're a boy. Being a boy it is your job to spare the girl of any troublesome tasks," Tea replied. Malik scowled.

"Well if you two can't move it I guess we need more help. MALIK'S YAMI GET UP HERE!" Tea cried.

"WHY?" Marik asked.

"WE NEED YOU TO MOVE FUNRITURE!" she replied.

"AGAIN WITH THE SHOUTING?" Bakura screamed.

"DO I HAVE TO?" Marik asked.

"YES!" Tea, Ryou, and Malik shouted at the same time. Moments later Marik lumbered up the steps.

"Move the bed please," Tea ordered.

"Who said you can tell me what to do?" Marik asked.

"I did, now just move the bed," Tea replied.

"I'm not taking your orders doll face," Marik said, crossing his arms.

"For Ra's sake just move the bed Marik!" Malik cried. Marik gave a 'humph' before picking up the bed with ease and setting it aside.

"Easy. Now can I go?" he asked.

"No, you also need to move everything else," Tea commanded. Marik gave her a warning glare but Malik forced him to get to work.

"Super!" Tea chirped. "I'll go get Aly!" Tea puttered down the stairs and knocked on the bathroom door. "Aly are you ready yet? I can't wait to help you dance!" Tea exclaimed.

"I refuse to leave this room!" Aly shouted back.

"What? Why?" Tea asked.

"I will not let ANYONE see me wearing this!" Aly replied.

"Aly, you're being silly. I'm sure you look fine!" Tea reassured her.

"No I don't! And I'm not gonna let anyone else know it!" Aly shouted back. Tea gave a frown and thought of what to do as Aly sadly stared at herself in the mirror.

"Aly please come out or this will have all been for nothing. We took time to go get you the tights and move the furniture, and that was really hard work I might add!" Tea said.

"Do I have to wear this?" Aly asked.

"That's why we got it!" Tea answered.

"Then I won't do it! I don't care what you say! I will not go out there dressed like this!" Aly said firmly.

"What this she's talking about?" Malik asked as he sauntered down the steps.

"She won't come out," Tea replied.

"What? Why?" Malik asked, eyeing the door.

"She doesn't want people to see her," Tea replied. Malik frowned as well. Then he rapped on the door.

"Aly come on. We just cleared out Ryou's room so you could work on your dancing," Malik said.

"I refuse to be seen like this!" Aly said. On the other side of the door she felt like crying.

"You get up on stages and parade in front of hundreds of people while wearing strange outfits all the time!" Malik said.

"I know…" she replied. "But this is different…"

"How is it different?" Malik asked. Aly was silent. "Exactly my point," he said.

"Where's Aly?" Ryou asked as he came down the steps. "And why is everyone shouting?"

"Aly won't come out of the bathroom," Tea informed him.

"Why not Aly?" Ryou asked.

"Because I-I really don't…" Aly couldn't explain to them that she knew she was fat! But she couldn't think of a lie…

"You really don't what?" Malik asked. Aly sighed.

"I hate this outfit!" she cried.

"Why?" Tea asked, she sounded a bit offended.

"Because it-it-oh it looks dreadful on me!" Aly shouted. "There, happy now?" Aly asked angrily, glaring at the door.

"…We don't care what you look like Aly," Ryou said quietly. "You don't have to dance if you don't want to, we were only trying to help you…" Aly's glare turned into a frown. Ryou sounded so…pitiful.

"I guess we'll just have to go put everything back now," Malik said.

"What!" Marik cried, who'd just been about to sit down.

"Come on guys, let's go put everything back where-."

"No! Wait! I didn't want to make you do all that work for nothing," Aly said.

"Then don't and come out here and dance!" Tea cried. Aly was silent again.

"Fine…but can I take off the tights?" Aly asked hopefully.

"Aly it's part of dancing! We wear tights because they're easy to move and jump around in," Tea said.

"Than I won't come out!" Aly cried.

"Oh yes you will!" a voice said evilly. Malik, Ryou and Tea turned to see Bakura walking up to them. "All this shouting is quite annoying! If they want you out of there you are coming out!" he said fiercely.

"You'd better not Bakura!" Aly warned. Suddenly the doorknob began to shake. "I locked the door Bakura you can't get in!" Aly cried triumphantly. Bakura gave a deep chuckle.

"They didn't call me the Thief King for nothing!" he replied. Suddenly the door knob began to jiggle.

"You wouldn't dare!" Aly cried.

"Of course I would!" Bakura cried as the doorknob clicked open. Aly quickly jumped for the door and held it closed.

"_Why am I doing this? This is so childish! But if I give in now Bakura will have won!" _

"Aly just let us in! You can't look _that _bad!" he cried. Aly's attempts to keep the door closed were futile, for she was no match for the strong spirit. The door was flung open and Aly clutched her robe closed. Everyone gave her a strange look.

"You're still dressed aren't you?" Ryou asked, blushing a bit.

"Yes," Aly replied. She glanced at each of them. Bakura gave a satisfying 'ha' and left to watch TV again. Aly glared after him.

"Ughhhhh…" she growled angrily. With that she grabbed Tea's wrist and marched up the stairs.

"_Oh Bakura is so annoying! And I have a feeling this isn't even the beginning of my problems with him..."_

Aly slammed the door shut and locked it before facing Tea.

"These tights make me look fat," she said simply. Tea gave a giggle.

"Is that all?" she asked. Aly glared at her. Tea gave her a half smile. "Well, it's not like anybody is watching now," she said with a shrug. Aly sighed.

"Fine. Let's do this," Aly replied.

"Alrighty then! Let's begin!" Tea chirped. For the next hour Tea taught Aly the art of dance. Aly hated almost every minute of it. Dancing on stage to music was fun. Dancing with Tea was not fun. It was work. Aly had no idea why Ms. Myers had chosen Aly to be in the big dance scene, she didn't know the first thing about dance. In fact she'd asked her teacher about it but the response had been:

"You have an ear for music and a soul to go with it! You don't need the knowledge of what some call dancing. You already have the heart!"

"I don't have a heart for dance. Music yes, acting yes, dancing, no," Aly said as she practiced some of the basics Tea was teaching her.

"Everyone can dance Aly, they just need to find the right song," Tea replied.

"Maybe…" Aly said. "I do love the music for the song. It's quite…I can't think of a good describing word…"

"Rhythmical?" Tea suggested.

"..Yeah, rhythmical."

Ryou's P.O.V

"Britney!"

"Hillary!"

"Britney!"

"Hillary!"

"Will you guys shut up? It's bad enough having to watch this but now I can't even hear it!" Malik shouted at the arguing yamis. Both were quiet for a moment.

"Britney is way more sluttish!" Bakura blurted.

"No way, Hillary is a total slut!" Marik shot back.

"They're both sluts now please shut up!" Malik yelled angrily.

"Butt out Malik!" Marik told his light. "This doesn't concern you."

"No one tells me to shut up pretty boy," Bakura added. Malik glared at them before turning away and pouting as he tried to watch the TV. Ryou sighed. With all the shouting he couldn't concentrate on his book or his homework. Plus there was quite a bit of noise coming form upstairs as well.

_(The house hasn't been this full since…it's never been this full!) _he thought. Ryou stood up and took his book into the kitchen. It would be easier to concentrate in there.

The shock and excitement of Aly living with him had gone down and now it just seemed more normal…Bakura was still as mad as ever, and showing it to Ryou by putting even more disturbing images in his mind. Ryou was starting to wonder if his yami would eventually drive him insane and have the men in white coats take him to the 'happy room'.

Ryou tried to read as he sipped his coffee. The book was actually quite interesting, even though Ryou never would have thought so. Aly had referred it to him while they were in the school library. That's when both teens had realized they liked many of the same books and genres.

Suddenly Ryou heard a door being shut and he looked up to see Bakura's cold gaze piercing through him. Ryou's breath caught in his throat as he stared at his yami, unable to look away.

"Ryou…" Bakura growled angrily, stepping closer. Ryou's first instinct was to cringe and wait for the pain but instead he stood up and stepped back, trying to escape. Bakura took a few steps closer and gripped his collar before Ryou could even run.

"No where else to hide," Bakura said in a low voice. "And no one here to protect you." Ryou opened his mouth to cry or call out but Bakura tightened his hold, enabling Ryou to breath.

"What were you thinking?" Bakura asked, still giving him a cold glare. "What ever gave you the idea or the inkling to let that girl stay here? I thought even you weren't that idiotic!" Bakura's warm breath smelled of alcohol but Ryou didn't think his yami was drunk. "You have stepped way over the boundary Ryou, and you _will _be punished. This type of behavior-this type of rebellion will not be tolerated."

Ryou tried to speak but he couldn't. He was beginning to feel light headed from the lack of oxygen. Without even taking his eyes off Ryou Bakura reached for a drawer and pulled out a small knife. Ryou's eyes widened. Bakura couldn't do this with everyone in the house! Someone was bound to walk in any moment.

Ryou watched the shiny blade with wide eyes. He could imagine its rough edge penetrating his pale skin easily. With one hand Bakura held Ryou's throat tight and with the other he brought the blade up to Ryou's throat. Ryou struggled, he tried with all his might to breath and to escape his yami's hold. The feeling of fear fueled his desperation. He needed to get away!

As the blade touched his neck and pressure was applied Ryou heard the doorknob clicking open. In one quick move suddenly Bakura was at the sink, washing his hands as Ryou stood stupidly by the fridge, gasping for breath.

"You ok Ryou?" Malik asked, looking from Bakura to him.

_(Say nothing!) _Bakura's commanding voice ordered. Ryou took a few deep breathes before looking around and spotting his coffee cup.

"Oh-um, yeah, just the coffee-it went down the wrong pipe," Ryou replied with a fake smile. Malik stared at him suspiciously before answering:

"Ok." Ryou sighed as Malik and Marik fought over the last Pepsi. Then he looked at Bakura but the thief said nothing, he only held up the knife for a brief moment and Ryou saw it was perfectly clean and shiny. He felt along his neck and there was the slightest liquid. He looked at his finger and saw the drop of blood.

_That was close…_

XXXXXXXXXXX

Emmy: (Sigh) Sorry, I kinda am losing my 'oomph for this fic. I was worried I was losing my will to write it but no, I still want to and I still will. Again I'm sorry for the delay.

Raven: It's gotten funnier. It needs more angst…

Bakura: Yes.

Ryou: I like it better when it's funnier…

Emmy: Yeah I'm in a humor faze so there will be funny parts now. Well see you next chapie!

Ryou: Oh and…**please review! We love it when you R-E-V-I-E-W! Review! **Oh and happy Fourth of July!


	16. Unanswered Questions

Emmy: I wonder how many people actually read my 'Author Notes'. Well anyway I wanted to update sooner for you but I wasn't inspired….

Bakura: I remember the good old days where she was bursting with inspiration and would update every four days…good times, good times…

Ryou: I hope the story doesn't end soon…I'll miss it.

Emmy: I know, I'll miss it too… (Looks sad)…But it's not over yet! There will be many more chapters before the ending comes! So now let us begin! I guess I'll give you this chapter in honor of the new Harry Potter book! Which I will be reading by the way!

Malik: They don't own Yu-gi-oh!

Raven: Hey that's my line! Well, also we used bold print for the notes in this chapter.

Unanswered Questions

Dear Kara

I'm not sure what to do…I think I really do like like him as in not just liking as a friend. You know? Of course you know, you're Kara. Anyway, I'm really not sure what to do about it...I'm living with him now. Yeah, sounds like I'm already doing something about it. But I'm not sure how he feels. I think he's really nice, and sweet, and he's polite and I can't say he's not cute. I just, I dunno, I really like him. But then his annoying, rotten yami-that means his darkness- who is also called Bakura is messing up my life. It's so annoying. This morning I discovered he'd torched my English paper! It's like he'll do everything but physically harm or kill me!

-Aly

Dear Aly,

That's right I am the master of all boys! (crack whip) Aly it sounds like you've got it bad for this guy. Have you tried telling him how you actually feel? Maybe he feels the same way. Why else would he let you stay in his house? Honestly my best advice is to tell him how you feel. From what you've said about him before he seems like a shy guy, which means you have to be the one to take charge of the situation. I wish you luck.

-Kara

Dear Kara,

Thanks for the advice…I'll think about it. You know its 5:00AM where I am now. It's because of _him _that I woke up. Not the Ryou him, the Bakura him! I'm sooo gonna lose it one of these days. Talk to you later!

-Aly

Aly sighed as she locked the door behind her. It was a quiet morning. Hardly anyone was out on the street yet, and the morning light was just beginning to light up the town. It was the closest thing to peaceful Aly had had in the past few days.

"_Why is the answer always confrontation? I don't know if I can confront him about this. It took everything I had in me to confront Bakura that day but I had Malik with me then…I can't do this by myself…even though I know I have to…"_

Aly came up to Ryou's door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"_Oh god, I'm such an idiot! I locked myself out of Ryou's house at five in the morning!"_ Aly gave a moan and leaned her head on the door.

"_Should I knock and wake someone up to let me in? Maybe there's a key under the mat." _Aly checked but there was no key that she could see.

"_I wonder if someone-Bakura-took the key because they knew I was gone. Maybe I'm just paranoid…" _

Aly tried to door one more time, just to make sure but had no luck.

"_Great...Time to destroy someone's beauty sleep."_ Aly brought up her hand to knock but before she could even do so the door opened quietly. Ryou's face stared at her, pale in the morning light, brown orbs alert.

"Oh-Ryou?" a surprised Aly asked.

"I heard you trying to get in," Ryou replied softly.

"Oh sorry if I woke you."

"I was already awake," he said.

"Oh," Aly replied. They stood there for a moment in silence. Aly had the strangest feeling as Ryou looked at her…he was staring…in an odd sort of way. "Um Ryou?" she questioned.

"Yes?" he said, blinking.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Oh yes! Sorry!" he said, moving aside. Aly walked in to the dimly lit room and headed for the kitchen.

"I'm going to make breakfast," she announced. "Would you like some? I could use the help."

"I'd be happy to help," he said. "But I'm not really that hungry." At that moment Aly heard a little gurgling noise and Ryou turned bright red before looking at his stomach.

"I think your stomach disagrees," Aly said. "Come on, breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" Aly said happily, dragging him into the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Aly asked Ryou.

"Oh I don't care, whatever you make," Ryou said quietly.

"But what do you want me to make? I can make bacon, pancakes, eggs, toast, oatmeal-," _"I'm so lying right now."_

"-take your pick." Ryou shrugged.

"Um…I guess we could have oatmeal and toast," he suggested.

"Great!" Aly replied, turning to face the cooking area. _"Toast is easy, oatmeal is just heating up oats! I can do this without burning anything!" _ Aly quickly brought out the bread but when she went to get the oatmeal realized it was not the kind that came in the little packets.

"_Uh-oh this is the homemade kind…oh good it's got instructions on the side!" _Aly put two pieces of toast in the toaster as she read the instructions.

"Ok so we need to boil the oatmeal in the pot…and put in a pinch of salt…"

"Then at the ends you can put in some raisons," Ryou added. Aly turned to see he already had the water on the stove and was wearing a white apron. She smiled and restrained herself from giggling. He did look a little silly but in a cute way.

Ryou blushed and looked away when she smiled.

"Don't be embarrassed it makes you look cute," Aly giggled before she could stop herself. Ryou's blush deepened and he gave a look of surprise which made him look even cuter.

"What do you like on your toast?" Aly asked as she inspected the toast that had just popped out of the toaster. It was burned.

"_I messed up toast…" _

"Uhh I like jelly," Ryou said, staring at the burnt toast. They both exchanged a look and began to laugh. Aly didn't even know why the situation was so funny. It just seemed like the time to laugh.

"It's ok, I'm sure Marik will eat it, he likes things well done," Ryou said after he had stopped laughing.

"Alright," Aly said, placing the burnt toast of a napkin and trying once more. This time she turned the temperature to a lower setting. Had it been set on high on purpose, by _someone _who wanted to burn her toast.

"_Or maybe I am paranoid," _Aly thought.

Ryou was stirring the boiling oatmeal so Aly decided to get some bowls out.

"So do you cook much Ryou?" Aly asked as she got out some spoons.

"Only when Bakura or I get hungry," he replied, taking out a bag of raisins. Aly watched the toast intently.

"Ah…" She replied absentmindedly. Suddenly the door opened and a bed head Marik walked in.

"I smell food," he said, staring at the toast.

"We're making breakfast," she replied. "What would you like on your toast?"

"I like butter!" Marik said, staring at the toast longingly. Aly rolled her eyes and pushed him aside.

"Hold your horses," she said, quickly looking back at the toast to make sure it wouldn't burn.

"I want bacon," Marik said. "Make me bacon servant." Aly glared at him.

"I am not your servant!" she snapped.

"I don't care I order you to make me bacon!" Marik said. Normally Aly would have refused but she also liked bacon and didn't mind making it. But she couldn't just give into Marik like that.

"Only if you say 'please'," she replied.

"No, I don't have to say 'please'," Marik replied, crossing his arms.

"Then no bacon for you," Aly said, taking out the bacon and setting a frying pan on the stove. "I'll just eat it all by myself."

"No you won't, I will have the bacon!" he insisted.

"Only if you say please," Aly replied.

"Never!" Marik cried.

"Then no bacon for you," Aly replied. Marik was silent for a moment then he left the kitchen in as huff.

Ryou served up the oatmeal in small bowls and brought a number of things down from a cupboard. Aly saw things like brown sugar, cinnamon, sugar, and nutmeg in his hands.

"It also goes better with a little bit of milk," Ryou added as he prepared his own bowl. "What would you like with yours?"

"Ooooo, that looks good! I'll have the same thing as you," she replied as the kitchen door opened again.

"Behold!" Marik cried, holding up a strange object. Aly say that it was some sort of rod with two sharp edges like an ax or something. Was he going to attempt to scare her or threaten her with it?

"Using my millennium rod I will _make_ you cook bacon for me!" he cried, giving an insane laugh. Aly raised an eyebrow.

"Oooookkkkaaaaaaaayyyy," she replied. _"I have no idea what he's talking about."_

"Marik don't!" Ryou said rather abruptly. Marik stopped laughing and smirked.

"Ha! Make my bacon now or be my mind slave!" he cried.

"No, and it's rude to point weapons at roommates," Aly replied, even though her brain told her telling him off was not a good idea. Marik raised the rod and Aly waited for him to do something.

"Marik stop it! I'll make you some bacon," Ryou said.

"Ryou no! That's just giving him what he wants!" Aly protested.

"It's ok, it's only a bit of bacon," Ryou replied. Aly frowned.

"But-,"

"Really it's ok."

"Good servant!" Marik cried, putting the rod through his belt loop. Aly glared at Marik and returned to her cooking bacon.

"No Ryou, it's ok, I'll do it…" she said quietly, taking out more bacon to add to the pan. "It's not that I wouldn't have," she added.

"I know," Ryou said, also quiet. "I give into people to easily." Aly looked at him but he was facing away. She didn't know what to say to that.

"I smell food," Malik said as he sleepily shuffled into the kitchen. "But why so early?"

"Because the night bat decided to set off the early bird's alarm clock two hours early," Aly said cheerfully, setting the sizzling bacon on a paper towel. Malik gave her a confused look.

"Yay bacon!" Marik cried happily, reaching for it the fatty meat.

"Not yet, its' still hot!" Aly said, slapping his hand.

"Bacon?" Malik asked, also coming towards Aly.

"Shoo! Go get drinks and sit down! Then I will give you your bacon!" Grudgingly both Ishtars sat down. Both Aly and Ryou served everyone their breakfast and the four ate in a semi silence. The only conversation made was Aly's comments on Malik and Marik's horrible table manners. At one point in their meal Ryou chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Aly asked him.

"Oh it's just that," Ryou looked at Aly. "This is just kind of funny. All of us here and you guys arguing constantly. It's just kind of funny, and also kind of nice." Aly smiled at him.

"Yeah…"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

During the whole math hour Kara's words kept going through her mind.

"_Have you tried telling him how you actually feel?"_

"…_you have to be the one to take charge of the situation."_

"_But what if I can't?" _Aly thought. _"What if he doesn't feel the same as I do?"_ Aly stole a glance at him, he was staring at the board, writing down some equation. She gave a longing sigh. She did want to tell him so bad. It was like a juicy secret that you wanted to tell everyone but knew you couldn't. She wasn't satisfied wit telling Tea and her other friends. She wanted to tell him. She wanted him to know.

Suddenly a piece of paper landed on her desk. Aly looked up to see Tea looking at her. Aly quietly opened the crinkly paper and read what was inside.

**Aly**

**Ugh, this class is so boring! So what's been going on with you and Ryou! You totally need to tell me everything!**

**Tea**

Aly looked up to make sure the teacher wasn't looking and scribbled a response.

**Yeah it's such a drag. We've been doing ok. I don't know what to do though. Should I talk to him about it? Anyway, how are you and Yugi doing?**

Aly sneakily slid the paper under her desk and into Tea's awaiting palm. She absentmindedly wrote in eraser on her desk while Tea wrote back.

**How did you know I liked Yugi! Well, I guess now that I know you like Ryou it's only fair. Yugi still hasn't asked me to the dance. :( Maybe he doesn't like me. :(**

Aly quickly scribbled her answer, making a mental note to burn the note once she got home. It had too many blackmailing options in it.

**Why don't you ask him?**

Tea replied to this quickly.

**I CAN'T ASK HIM! The boys are supposed to ask the girls unless it's a Sadie Hawkins dance. **

Aly thought about this. Perhaps she could assist Tea in getting Yugi to be hers.

"_I can't even sort out my own love life-social life-whatever it is! But still I could probably play matchmaker for Tea and Yugi, Tea does seem to adore him-and Yami-and she has done a lot to help me. Then Aly Carter, Matchmaker Extraordinaire it is!"_

During her next class Aly wrote two notes, one for Tea and one for Yugi. It was one of the oldest tricks in the book-at least that's what she thought. Each letter asked if the reader wanted to go to the dance together and they were left unsigned. Aly said in Yugi's that Tea would be wearing a pink flower in her hair, so he would be able to tell who she was and in Tea's she said to wear a pink flower in her hair so he would know who she was. It was perfect. All Tea had to do was wear a pink flower in her hair and Yugi would realize she was his date. Nothing could go wrong. Unless Yugi decided he didn't want to go to the dance with a mysterious person…or he found the wrong girl with a pink flower…or another guy found Tea before Yugi did…or…ok, so it was a GOOD plan, not GREAT and not PERFECT but it was a GOOD plan.

Aly slipped the notes into Yugi and Tea's lockers before heading for drama.

XXXXXXXXX

Ryou stared at the book blankly, not really reading. He most he was reading. To some he was zoning out. To few he was thinking, very hard. Ryou had been thinking about it all day. The idea had been merely a thought, a wish really but now, as he had began to think about it more and more it was turning into a plan. A plan he'd never even dared to use before. But no matter what he did he couldn't stop this plan from forming. It was like an annoying itch that wouldn't go away. The plan-idea-whatever it was, was in one way simple and perfect, but in another extremely hard and dangerous.

"_I'll never be able to do it…" _Ryou thought. But still the idea whizzed through his mind. _"Maybe..."_

Aly's P.O.V

"Do you Prince Zahur, do you take Princess Jamila to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," Malik said dramatically. Aly was watching from the sidelines. Someone sighed beside her. Aly looked to see a girl with brown hair-the same shade as Aly's and a clipboard.

"Wouldn't you just give anything to be in Aiko's shoes right now?" the girl asked. Aly remembered her as being a costume designer named Rini.

"Why?" Aly whispered. Rini gave her a surprised look.

"She's marrying Malik Ishtar! He's like the hottest boy in the school!" Rini whispered fiercely.

"Oh, but it's not like she's actually marrying him," Aly replied.

"So? It still must be so romantic. And just wait till we do the real performance. Aiko will be wearing a beautiful Egyptian bridal gowned and Malik will look so sexy in his outfit. Trust me I've tailored it," Rini replied. Aly looked back at the scene being practiced.

"I suppose it must be pretty cool," she said, thinking what it would be like to be up there in Aiko's place.

"Don't tell anyone this, but I wish Aiko wouldn't be able to perform on at least one of our shows," Rini whispered.

"Why?" Aly asked curiously.

"Because I'm her understudy…" Rini sighed.

"Really?" Aly asked.

"Yeah…but only if she is unable to perform. And what are the odds of that?" Rini muttered bitterly. Aly didn't reply.

"That's good for now. Let's go over scene five again," Ms. Myers ordered. Malik got off the stage and walked over to Aly and Rini. Rini quickly reddened and pretended to read something on her clip board.

"Hi Aly!" he said.

"Hey Malik," she said with a wave. Without even thinking she blurted out "This is Rini, a new friend of mine." Rini timidly looked up at Malik and smiled quickly.

"Hi," she mumbled, giving a little nod of her head.

"Hi Rini, you tailored my wedding costume didn't you?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah," she replied, her blush deepening. "You look really good in it," she added bravely.

"Thanks," Malik replied, giving her a friendly smile. "It fits great, nice job on it,"

"Thank you," Rini said, looking at the floor. Now her face was beet red.

Malik then turned to Aly. "Want to help me practice this scene?" he asked, pointing to a random page. Aly shrugged.

"Sure," she replied. Malik grinned.

"Ok, you play the Chavi," he said, handing Aly the script. Aly set it down.

"I don't need it, I've practiced that scene with Aiko many times before," she told him. And the two rehearsed.

Ryou's P.O.V

The high pitched bell screeched its last time for the day and all the students filed out of the classroom, Ryou in the end.

"_I don't know if I can do it…" _he thought. _"Maybe I-,"_

"Hello Kura-kun!" a high pitched voice chirped. Brittney quickly cut in front of Ryou and gave him a big smile.

"Hello Brittney…" Ryou said wearily. This was getting old.

"You look a little put out Kura-kun," she said, putting one hand on her hip and giving him a flirtatious smile. "I know what can make you feel better." Ryou sighed.

"What?" he asked without the slightest hint of interest in his voice.

"I will give you," she said, putting a long pink finger nail on his chest. "The honor of taking me to the dance this Friday," she said. Ryou looked up at her, and for once was unsure what to say.

"_I don't really like her…but…do I have a chance with anyone else…like Aly...?" _he wondered.

"What do you say Kura-kun?" Brittney asked, giving him a wink.

"_I'll never be able to ask Aly…maybe I should go with Brittney. She obviously likes me…and she's pretty…but still…"_ Ryou just stood there. His mouth seemed to have dried up and he couldn't look Brittney in the eye.

"Come on Ryou, why not? I don't see anyone else asking," she said. That stung Ryou a bit.

"_But I want to go to the dance with Aly!" _a voice inside him cried. _"I like Aly! I despise you! I don't want to go with you!" _It shrieked. Ryou looked up at Brittney and though of every single time she had come onto him, or flirted with him, or asked him out on a date. He thought of every time she had gotten in his way in an attempt to win his affection and in a weird way it made him a little angry and a little braver.

"Well?" she asked, batting her eye lashes a bit. Ryou narrowed his eyes slightly and spoke to Britney firmly, trying not to let his anger get the better of him.

"I'm sorry Brittney but I will not go with you. I do not like you that way, in fact I do not like you very much at all. Now, please leave me alone."

Brittney's eyes widened in disbelief. "Did you just reject me?" she asked in shock.

"Yes Brittney I did," Ryou replied calmly, although he couldn't help but show the slightest smile in the corner of his mouth. Brittney stood there for a moment then scowled at him and stormed off without another word.

"_I did it!" _Ryou thought in surprise. He's actually had the guts to get rid of Brittney, the queen of all Ryou fangirls! With his new sense of confidence Ryou knew what he had to do.

Aly's P.O.V

As soon as the bell had rung Aly had ran out of the class and into the crowd of students. She made her way to her locker and leaned against it, taking deep breathes.

"You can do this…you can do this…Think positive thoughts…" she told herself. She knew she had to do it. Kara was right. She had to be the one to take charge of the situation. Despite her positive thinking Aly still felt nervous but she wanted to ask Ryou before the others met to walk home. Aly searched the crowd for a white head and after a few minutes of stressfulness she finally found him alone by a set of lockers.

A mixture of relief and fear washed over Aly as she walked towards him. His eyes seemed to be searching too. Aly stared at him until she was about five feet away and their eyes met. There was a moment of connection and then he smiles and Aly couldn't help but smile back.

"Ryou I wanted to ask you something," Aly said, as she approached him. The words were just busting to get out.

"Me too," he said softly, taking a step closer to her. They were both silent for a moment.

"How about we ask at the same time then?" Aly suggested, taking another step closer. Ryou nodded in agreement.

"One…" he said, excitement in his voice.

"Two…" Aly said. This was it!

"Hey Aly!" a voice called suddenly. Both Aly and Ryou broke from their trance like states of excitement to look to the left.

"Hey Aly!" Malik said running up to her.

"Malik?" Aly asked in a surprised voice, the magic was gone.

"I wanted to ask you something but you'd already left," he replied, grinning broadly.

"What?" she asked, still in her excitement daze.

"Want to go to the dance with me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryou: Gasp OMG! OMG! OMG!

Emmy: HA! CLIFFHANGER! My very first!

Bakura: You're so evil! O.O Even I wouldn't do that!

Malik: Do I get the girl? I wanna get the girl.

Emmy: You'll just have to find out in the NEXT CHAPTER!

Raven: Read and Review please…


	17. Tell Me If You Love Me

Emmy: Once again I'm sorry for the not updating. Here is my list of excuses this time: 1. I've been at 2 drama camps in the past 2 weeks and worked on 2 performances, 2. I got a new kitten! Cause the real Cookie died…. (sad) 3. My computer went wacko a few days ago, and 4. We're packing up all the computers to move to my mother's new office.

Raven: Yes now with that out of the way shall we move to the new fic?

Ryou: (Reading new Harry Potter book)

Malik: (Watching new Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Movie)

Bakura: Ummm…guess so…Here it is!

Raven: We do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Tell Me If You Love Me

"Wh-What did you say?" Aly asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me," Malik replied, giving her a warm smile. Aly felt the world stop. It was like time had for some reason jest decided to take a break. She stood there, not breathing, not saying a thing. Malik was still grinning at her.

A hundred questions rushed through Aly's mind, each one buzzing to be answered, each one screaming to he heard over the others.

What was going on? Why was Malik asking her this? Why did he have to ask now? Why in front of Ryou? Why at all? Was he the one Tea had talked about? Did Malik like her as more then a friend? Had she really been oblivious all this time? What should she say? What should she do?

Time suddenly unfroze and Aly blinked. She looked at Malik then took a glance at Ryou. For a moment she saw the hurt on his face. He was just as shocked as Aly but she saw in his eyes, the sadness and the disbelief. She saw the inner pain, as if Ryou would shatter like a glass mirror. Aly had never wanted to see Ryou look so hurt.

Their eyes locked for a moment, just a moment. Aly wanted to do or say something to make Ryou feel better, but she was utterly speechless. Aly turned back to the still grinning Malik, he looked happy and confident. Was he totally unaware of what he'd done? Did he care?

When Aly turned back to look at Ryou again his back was already turned, walking away in silence. She wanted to call to him, "No Ryou don't go!" but she couldn't even bring herself to breath.

"Ryou?" Malik questioned as he noticed Ryou's departure. Aly looked up at him, there was a bit of nervousness in his eyes. Aly closed her eyes and took a deep breathe before facing Malik again.

"I-I, I don't know Malik," she said a little hoarsely. Aly cleared her throat. "I'd have to think about it a little." Malik looked a little disappointed but he still smiled.

"Oh-ok. Just thought I'd ask, unless of course someone else already asked you…" he said. Aly gave him a forced smile.

"No, no one has asked me…" she said quietly. Aly wasn't sure what else to say. She was in a bit of a daze. Just a moment ago she'd felt as if she were walking on air. Now it was like a fog was drifting through her head, obscuring everything and clouding her mind.

Aly really wanted to escape the uncomfortable conversation but she couldn't well avoid Malik if they were both going to the same place.

"I'll see you later Malik I'm going to hang out with Tea for a while," Aly lied and sprinted down the hallway, and she didn't look back. She only stopped to stuff her books into her bag before running straight to her own home. Aly locked the door behind her and jumped onto her bed.

What had happened? Everything had been going perfectly. Now Aly felt confused, sad, angry, hurt and scared all at the same time. She thought she'd had everything figured out. She thought she knew exactly what to do. She thought she had a plan. But now that she new about Malik…Aly wondered if she had any feelings for him at all.

"_He is sweet and funny I guess…but would I ever consider him close enough for…I don't know. I just don't know anything anymore! When did life get so confusing? Why does it have to be this hard!"_

Aly began to cry in frustration. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. She hadn't expected this at all. It was like realizing there was one more step on the staircase you had overlooked. It had caused Aly to fall all the way back down. It was unexpected.

Aly didn't know how long she just laid there crying trying to work out some sort of plan in her mind. Trying to form some sort of strategy or way to fix everything. But she couldn't find one. There was no plan. There was no solution. There was nothing.

Aly got onto her computer and logged on to her MSN.

**AlleyKat: Guys please be here!**

**AlleyKat: I NEED YOU!**

**AlleyKat: ANYONE JUST GET ON!**

**AlleyKat: This is important!**

**AlleyKat: …..**

**AlleyKat: I'm still here!**

Heaving a sigh she sat down on her bed once more and beckoned to Cookie. The cat hopped up on her bed and she hugged it to her chest. Cookie's calming purr was a familiar, soothing sound.

"I guess…I should probably go talk…to Ryou and Malik…" Aly said more to herself then to the cat. Cookie nuzzled Aly's chin affectionately. Aly sighed. "Bye Cookie, I'll come back and feed you later ok? Right now I really need to find Ryou."

Ryou's P.O.V 

Ryou felt like his heart had skipped a beat. Had Malik just said what Ryou had though he'd said? No…it couldn't be…

"Wh-What did you say?" Aly asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me," Malik replied, giving her a warm smile.

Ryou's eyes widened. Those few words had caused his world to come crashing down. All the boundless confidence and courage that had filled Ryou's body only moments before was snuffed out immediately. He felt as if a dark cloud had just gone over him, covering the sun. He looked at Aly, and for a moment their eyes met, then Aly looked back at Malik.

Suddenly Ryou felt his face get red and before he could even tell his body to do so it turned around and began to walk away. The embarrassment, the shame, the anger, the sadness all washed over him in one great wave. He barely managed to just keep walking. Ryou was feeling so many emotions at one time it was hard to keep control. He felt like crawling into a dark corner and hiding away but also felt as if he was about to explode in anger and-and a feeling Ryou couldn't recognize. Was it jealousy? Was it envy? Hate? Ryou almost scolding himself for feeling that way. Malik was his friend he could never hate him-but Malik had stolen Aly away-and Aly was bound to stay with Malik anyway…

Ryou walked briskly as he muddled through his mixed emotions, unsure of where he was headed.

"_How could he! How could Malik do that! I thought he was my friend! But he betrayed me!"_

"_It's not like Aly would have said yes anyway…Malik is a much better choice…"_

"_But-but…I thought…Aly cared…what if, what if she-?"_

"_She won't. Malik is much better. He acts, he's funny, and brave. He stands up to his yami if Marik annoys him…"_

"_But he stole her! She was one of the few people who actually care and he STOLE her!"_

"_She's not a prize that can be stolen or won, she's a person and she deserves the right to be with whoever she wants. Even if it isn't me…I'm sure we can still be-"_

"_Friends? Ha! That's what they always say right after they break up with you! And then you end up being uncomfortable around each other so you stop being friends!"_

"_But…I-I don't want that to happen! She's-she's my best friend…"_

"_But if she was my best friend she would go out with me, and not Malik-,"_

"_No, that doesn't mean she's not my friend anymore! Aly cares!"_

"_Just not the way I do. How could she betray me like that?"_

"_No! Aly would never try to hurt me of purpose! She's still my friend!"_

"_Yes…but it's obvious she doesn't feel they way about you the way you feel about her."_

"_I didn't even stick around long enough to hear what she said! How do I know she didn't say no to Malik?"_

"_I don't but it's like a ninety nine percent chance she'll choose him over me!"_

"Stop it!" Ryou shouted loudly. Ryou finally came back to his senses and looked around. Ryou had absentmindedly walked to the far side of the park. There were hardly and people around at the moment and those who were had starred at him before walking away. With a great sigh Ryou sat by a fountain on a bench and hugged his knees. He let his soft white hair fall over his face as he tried to clear his mind and calm down.

The soothing sound of the water helped and he soon found himself so lost in thought he hadn't even noticed the tears streaming down his face just as the water streamed from the mouth of the giant bronze fish.

Bakura's P.O.V

Bakura carefully went through Aly's personal belongings. He was sorting the shirts out for his new plan involved cutting holes where her breasts would go. He's already thrown out all of her toiletries. This would teach her to move into his turf!

"_Ra I can't believe I've been so degraded as to play pranks for my revenge…but, if it works…"_

He was about to make the first cut on a nice blue blouse when a wave of emotion came through his hikari's link. It was a mixture of so many emotions it was hard to tell what was going on. Bakura dropped the shirt and concentrated through their link.

Bakura detected a number of emotions he'd hardly ever felt from Ryou before. Heartbreak, hatred, betrayal, and jealousy along with sadness and embarrassment, and a few other things. It pleased Bakura a bit that Ryou was in such distress for he was still mad at him about Aly.

This was quiet strange so Bakura probed Ryou's mind to see what had happened.

"_Well now," _he thought with an evil smirk. _"Seems little Aly has broken Ryou's fragile heart…and Malik is the cause? Ha! I bet Marik put him up to that! I'll have to thank him later! Why didn't I think of this? It's the perfect way to get back at Ryou, and Aly as well! Mess with their hearts and their little brains will explode."_

"_Let's see now. Ryou is so muddled up in his own thoughts, and wandering around town. I think now would be the **perfect** time to have a little chat with him…" _

Aly's P.O.V

"Hello?" Aly asked, walking into the Bakura home. "Ryou?"

"I'm the only one here at the moment," a voice said. Aly turned to see Marik laying on the couch, eyes closed.

"Where is everyone?" she asked. Marik opened one lazy eye and looked at her.

"Ryou and Malik never came home. Bakura left about ten minutes ago."

"Oh, do you know where any of them might be?" Aly asked.

"Well I can sense Malik is at home talking to Ishizu about you and how he thinks you don't like him and that he made a big mistake about asking you to the dance, blah, blah, blah…"

"Oh," Aly said, her eyes softening and her face getting hot. Marik chuckled.

"I knew you didn't like him the way he liked you. But he wanted to try anyway. He really likes you," Marik said. Aly was silent. Marik was making her feel guilty.

"I um, well I like Malik, and I never said no," Aly fumbled over her words.

"But you never said yes," Marik replied. Aly sighed. She didn't feel like explaining herself to Marik at the moment so she asked,

"Where are the others?" Marik shifted his position a bit, he reminded Aly of a fat, lazy cat.

"Bakura left with an evil, triumphant grin on his face so he's probably out there having fun." Aly frowned at this.

"Great," she said sarcastically. "What about Ryou?"

"Dunno," Marik replied simply.

"Ok then, well," Aly said. "See you later then."

"By dinner," Marik ordered. "I want ham tonight." Aly couldn't help but half smile.

"I'll see what I can do," she said before shutting the door.

Where would Ryou go? Aly wondered this as she walked the streets of Domino. Would he go to a friend's house? No…He'd probably want to be alone…That's what Aly had wanted. So Aly set off to find him once more.

Bakura's P.O.V

Bakura walked past the happy people in the park, giving an evil grin at each little kid that passed, leaving a trial of teary faces behind him. But as he walked on, leaving the mothers and their children, he saw a familiar white head by the fountain. He grinned as he slowly approached his hikari.

Ryou's face was berried into his knees and Bakura knew that he was crying. Silently Bakura sat by the boy, a grin on his face.

"Why so glum hikari?" Bakura asked quietly. Ryou gave a little jump and lifted his head to look around. When they made eye contact Bakura saw Ryou's eye widen in fear…but somehow they looked different…more distant…and empty.

"Bakura-sama," Ryou whispered surprised. "Wha-what are you doing here?" Bakura kept his hungry eyes on Ryou's and made his smirk wider but didn't answer Ryou's question.

"Didn't work out as you planned did it?" He mocked. Ryou looked away from Bakura for a moment and was silent.

"You thought she loved you the way you loved her-but my little, idiotic hikari you were wrong," he continued. "It must feel lonely out there on that limb all by yourself. You're dear little Aly has gone and left you for another. She never loved you," he sneered, enjoying every word of sweet revenge.

Ryou looked at the ground sadly and said nothing but Bakura imagined he was breaking on the inside.

"How does it feel Ryou?" Bakura asked, scooting closer to Ryou's ear. "How does it feel to know that someone you cared for has deserted you?" he asked. A few more tears slid down Ryou's pale cheeks.

"Well?" Bakura asked. "How does it feel?" he asked again, but more forcibly. Ryou took a shaky breath.

"I-I," he stammered. "…empty," he finally replied. Bakura's smirk faded a bit. He'd expected Ryou to say something but not…_empty._

"It feels hollow, and empty, dark and sad, cold and painful," Ryou almost sobbed. Bakura couldn't think of an insulting comeback so he stayed silent. Ryou did as well.

"Exactly…" Bakura finally said. "And that's how you'll feel for the rest of your life." Bakura lied. He wanted to use this weakness and exploit it as much as he could. "Rejection, loneliness, pain." He said.

Ryou took another shaky breath.

"I knew it would happen," Bakura suddenly said. "I knew she would eventually leave," Bakura said, but before he could speak once more Ryou interrupted.

"Everyone does," Ryou said.

"And you were fool enough to believe her and fall for her lies," Bakura told him. "You risked your own fate just to help her, but what have you gotten in return? A feeling of emptiness and an angry yami…" Bakura growled. Ryou sighed.

"But," Ryou sniffed. "Bakura-sama…why?" Ryou asked, turning to give his yami an empty, pleading look. As if asking for his yami's help.

"Wh-why does it have to be this way? How come every one special to me leaves?" Ryou began to talk faster. "Why do I always seem to be the odd one out? Why to I have to be so distant from my friends? Why do I have to cry when bad things happen? Why am I so weak? Why can't I stand up to my own bullies? Why can't I face Aly and Malik and explain to her how I feel!" Ryou was shouting now and scooting closer to Bakura who was shocked at this outburst.

"Why is it that I'll never have any other friends except for you...?" he asked. There was a silence. Ryou was staring up at Bakura with those pleading eyes, wanting the answers to the questions…wanting…comfort. There was no fear in Ryou's eyes. It was as though he'd forgotten who Bakura really was, and all the bad things he'd done.

Bakura stared at his hikari, feeling a feeling he'd never felt before...was it…guilt? Tears were still leaking down Ryou's pale cheeks. The heartbreak was tearing him apart. He'd even called Bakura…a _friend._

"You're the only friend I'll have," Ryou said in a voice above a whisper. "Because everyone else keeps leaving…but you…you'll be here forever…"

Bakura couldn't stand it anymore. That look on his face…he was so sad…Bakura could remember him being afraid before, and depressed…but now he was so heartbroken…

Without think Bakura put a hand of Ryou's shoulder. "Ryou…" he said in a tone he'd never used with his hikari before. "That-that's not true…" Bakura wasn't sure what to do…for once in his life he couldn't solve something by simply beating someone till they passed out. The unfamiliar feeling seemed to have plans for him...so he followed it.

"Yes it is!" Ryou gasped, closing his eyes and shaking his head from side to side, causing tears to spray all around. "Nobody ever stays! Mom, Amane, and Dad is never here, and Yugi and the others they-they come back but they just go away again, and Aly and Malik-!"

"Ryou," Bakura said firmly, cutting his hikari off. Ryou opened his eyes and stared up into Bakura's. Bakura gave an impatient sigh, took his hand off Ryou's shoulder and leaned back on the park bench, his eyes hidden under his hair.

"You're not going to be alone forever…" Bakura began. Why was he saying these things? Why was he being so…soft? "People like you…you just need to give them the chance to get close to you…" Bakura gave a growl of frustration.

"I did," Ryou said sadly. "And she…she…"

"Ryou did you even stay long enough to find out what she said to Malik?" Bakura snapped. Ryou was silent. He gave a sad sigh.

"But…I just know she'll go with-."

"No you don't," Bakura almost scolded. "This whole mess is all about what you _think _not about what really is! I-I know she loves you Ryou," Bakura said. Why was he doing this! Why was he defending one of his top enemies!

Ryou looked up at Bakura, now with a little bit of hope in his eyes.

"So…so go-go find her and tell her you like her the same way already, before Malik has another chance to speak to her," Bakura ordered. Ryou sniffed and scooted back a bit. He blinked a few times, and just stared at Bakura.

"I said go!" Bakura cried, but it wasn't in an angry tone. Ryou stood up and Bakura could feel Ryou looking at him.

"Bakura…" Ryou said, in a calmer voice. Bakura gave and impatient growl.

"Go you idiot! Get out of here and find that git Aly so you two can live happily ever after!" Bakura said the last part with mock happiness. Ryou stood there one moment later before saying,

"Thank you Bakura-sama." And with that he ran off.

Bakura waited until Ryou was out of sight before standing up. What had he just done? Why had he done that? Why had he just been _nice _and even _comforting _to his hikari!

Bakura kicked the stupid fountain in frustration. Although he was appalled at what he had just done there was a part of him that was…happy. It was a strange happy. A feeling of accomplishment and warmth…Bakura kicked the fountain again, as if it knew why he'd done what he'd done and why he was feeling all these strange emotions.

Bakura stormed back down the sidewalk towards his house, growling all the way about what he'd just done.

"-so stupid, I'll never live it down!" he grumbled as he walked into the house.

"What will you never be able to live down?" Marik asked. Bakura glanced at his friend who was sprawled out on the couch.

"None of your business," Bakura spat. He didn't want Marik-or anyone-to ever know he'd been so…_weak._

"Is it about Ryou?" Marik asked. Bakura began to walk upstairs without an answer. "Oh so it is about Ryou." Marik said when Bakura was silent. Bakura growled.

"Shut it Marik," he growled.

"I bet I know what happened. You talked to him about the whole Aly thing that happened at school right? I read Malik's mind through the link. Poor Ryou must be heartbroken," Marik said without to much concern. Bakura growled a few curse words at him.

"Well, what happened?" Marik asked, ignoring Bakura's colorful words.

"Nothing happened Marik!" Bakura snarled.

"Yes it did now just tell me or I'll make you tell me with my millennium rod!" Marik shot back.

"Your rod can't beat my ring!" Bakura shot back. The two glared at each other for a moment the Marik said,

"They're not home right now. Aly came here about twelve minutes ago looking for Ryou, and Malik I still with Ishizu. Come on, I wanna know what happened!"

Bakura glared at Marik fro a long time. "Nothing happened between Ryou and me…the little twerp is on his way, right now to find Aly and live happily ever after with the fat bitch," he replied coldly. Marik studied him for a moment before smirking.

"What!" Bakura asked.

"I get it now…you were nice to him weren't you?" Marik asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Bakura snapped. Marik chuckled.

"You were nice to your hikari in his time of need…about time," he said. Bakura's eyes widened.

"What do you mean 'about time'?" Bakura asked.

"Well you _are _his yami. It's only natural to actually feel compelled to be nice to him," Marik teased.

"SHUT IT!" Bakura shouted.

"What? He is part of you Bakura! It's like instinct to want to comfort and protect your hikari! Especially since he's so weak. If anyone tries pushing Malik around I just kick their ass," Marik said simply.

"I SAID SHUT IT YOU BASTARD!" Bakura growled, clenching his fists and moving towards Marik.

"Alright then I will," Marik replied. "But you know what I say is true." Bakura cursed at Marik some more before stomping off to his room. Stupid Marik, he didn't know anything, he was too much of a moron!

Bakura growled and began punching his wall in frustration. He punched and grunted until his knuckles were bloody and his wall had a hole in it. Then he collapsed onto the bed with a sigh.

Now that he'd taken out his frustration on the wall Bakura felt like wanting to just lay there in his room forever. And he might have done so if there hadn't been a bump under his back. Bakura snatched up whatever was under him and held it firmly in his bloody hands.

It was the dog. That stupid stuffed dog he'd been keeping from Ryou for weeks. That stupid dog with its stupid, big, brown eyes, and its stupid white fur.

"Happy now?" Bakura asked it. "Happy! I can't believe I actually sunk as low as to-!"

"_Care? Be nice?" _a little voice in his head asked. Bakura growled.

"Act like a weakling!"

"_So why is caring and being nice and comforting your hikari weak?"_

"Only a weakling can feel compassion-can feel the need to care or give mercy. I am powerful-strong and have no need for such emotions!"

"_Marik and Yami do it, why can't you?"_

"They are fools! They give up unlimited power for what-a _friend_?"

"_Is friendship that bad?"_

"Friends-ha! Friends are o no use unless they are powerful-which Ryou is not!" Bakura cried, shaking the stuffed animal in his arms as if it were the one speaking to him. It just flopped about, it's ears and limbs limp and fragile. Bakura growled and threw it against the wall angrily. It collided and landed in a lump on the ground.

"I don't know why I did what I did," Bakura said allowed. "But it didn't mean anything…and that's exactly what I'll tell him…"

Ryou's P.O.V

"Aly?" Ryou called as he walked away from the park. A small kind of warmth was pushing him to do this, it was fueling his bravery. It was the fact that Bakura had just shown Ryou his nice side, and to Ryou, that meant a lot. He wasn't sure where to look for her first, maybe at his house, Tea's house, her own house? Or maybe they were all at Yugi's. There were so many places she could have gone…

"Ryou!" a voice from behind shouted. Ryou turned and practically fell to the ground as Aly skidded into him.

"Aly!" he said in surprise.

"Ryou!" she cried, catching her breath. "I've-been-looking-for-you-everywhere!" she panted.

"Y-you have?" Ryou asked, immediately becoming a little nervous.

"Yes!" she cried. Aly looked into his eyes and the two just stood there in the middle of the sidewalk. "Ryou," Aly said, finally speaking up. "About earlier today-,"

"I wanted to talk a-about that too," Ryou said, trying to sound confident when really he was still quite nervous. Aly's eyes softened and she gave him a sad look.

"I'm really sorry-," That was it, she was going to tell him that she'd chosen Malik over him. Ryou couldn't let that happen-not before he told her how _he_ felt.

"Aly wait!" he interrupted. Ryou took a deep breath and meet her gaze. "Look I know what you're going to say, but please hear me out first."

"Ok," Aly said, a little surprised at his outburst.

"Aly-you see, I-I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time," Ryou stared at he shoes. "What you did for me-that day in the alley-and what you've done for me-been my friend-it just-I-Well-I really just want you to know how much I appreciate you-and-and that you're my best friend and-and…"

"Yes?" Aly whispered, she was staring at him intently.

"And that-I-I," Ryou gulped. "I like you-a lot…like m-more then a friend…" he said, his cheeks turning pink. "I-I just wanted you to know that…"

For a moment there was silence and Ryou could picture Aly's face, how she pitied him because she would have to leave him for another. Then suddenly Ryou heard a giggle.

"Ryou!" Aly cried and he looked up just in time for Aly to wrap her arms around his chest and hug his boney chest joyfully, almost choking him. This took Ryou quite by surprise. "Ryou!" Aly cried again, letting go. Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"What!" he asked.

"Ryou!" Aly cried once more, happiness ringing in her voice. "I-This is-just-so-I mean-I like you too-more then just friends Ryou!" she cried. Ryou paused for a moment.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes Ryou, I do!" she squealed. Ryou smiled, small at first then bigger. Aly was grinning too, and now she was holding his hands and giggling-talking about something but before Ryou knew it-they were kissing. A lip to lip kiss, soft and gentle but full of feeling. Ryou noticed Aly's lips were soft and tasted like strawberry lip gloss. Soon Ryou pulled away and took a breath. Aly took one as well. They looked at one another, each was pink in the face and a bit dazed but soon both smiled and began to walk down the street hand and hand, towards Ryou's House.

"Aly?" Ryou asked, as the two teens smiled to themselves.

"Yes?" Aly asked contently.

"Does this mean that-we're going to the dance together? What did you say to Malik?" Ryou asked. Aly smile faded a bit.

"I said I had to think about it…and now…my answer is 'no'…I hope his feelings don't get hurt," she replied.

"Oh," Ryou said. "I think he'll be ok." Truly Ryou thought Malik would be disappointed but he knew there were others out there that Malik could find.

"You're probably right," Aly said. "I know someone who'd love to go out with him…Anyway, I have one question for you Ryou."

"What's that?" Ryou asked.

"What about Bakura?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emmy: YAY THEY GOT HOOKED UP!

Bakura: About time.

Malik: (Cries) I can't believe I lost the girl.

Ryou: YAY! What a happy way to end a chapter!

Raven: Yes but not a story, so stayed tuned for the next update and remember-

Ryou: (Does big puppy dog cute eyes) **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!-**please!


	18. The Night Before

Emmy: I am very sorry for the late chapter and such a short one at that. I promise my next one will come MUCH sooner because I am writing it as I type this as well. I want to give a special thanks to Atem's Queen of the Nile for replacing lost reviews! And for the lovely Ryou and Aly plushies…which I stole…;;;;; (hides dolls behind her back)

Ryou: Ooooo can I play with them!

Emmy: No they're mine! (runs away)

Bakura: Get back here you have to write the fic!

Emmy: NEVER!

Malik: I'll catch her! (runs after her)

Raven: (Holds up little banner with 'We Do Not Own Yu-gi-oh' written on it up) And just to tell you if you're confused. In the last chapter it was Wednesday and in this one it is Thursday.

The Night Before

"Malik I'm really sorry," Aly said, seeing the look of disappointment on his face. They both sat were sitting on the living room couch. Ryou and Marik had gone off to the kitchen, to give them some privacy.

"Oh, that's-that's ok," he said with a shrug and a smile but Aly could tell that she'd hurt his feelings.

"It's just that…Ryou and I…"

"Yeah I know. Hey I'm happy for him, and for you. You two go great together," Malik said. Aly smiled.

"Thank you for being so understanding Malik." Aly knew telling Malik was going to be hard and now she was glad it was done.

"Hey," she said. "Maybe I could hook you up with another girl!" Aly realized how stupid this sounded only after the words had left her mouth. "Not that I don't think you can get one-because you can-I just know someone who likes you-but don't tell them I said that ok well maybe if you get hooked up but what does it matter I never even told you her name ha ha yeah and now I'm…chattering again aren't I?"

Malik laughed and Aly reddened with embarrassment.

"It's ok, maybe I will take you up on your offer. Can you tell me a bit about her?" Malik asked. Aly beamed.

"_He's not completely heartbroken! Yay!_"

"Sure come on!" Aly grabbed his arm.

"Where are we going?" Malik asked in surprise.

"We're going to go to Theater!"

"Our theater? Why? Rehearsal isn't for another twenty minutes!"

"You'll see!" Aly cried, dragging him towards the school. Malik was too nice not to have someone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aly was brought back from her memory when an e-mail popped up on the computer desk top. She was using Ryou's at the moment.

Dear Kara,

KARA KARA OMG OMG KARA WE'RE GOING STEADY! Thank you thank you! I was following your advice and then GUESS WHAT! Malik-the one I e-mailed you the picture of-he asked me to go to the dance with him! (Ha ha I stole your man!) Ryou ran off and I had to go find him and then we met up and oh it was so romantic cause he was trying to tell me how he felt and he looked so shy and cute! . Then I was all YAY! And Kara guess what we KISSED! Kara we KISSED! He was the one who kissed ME! I was chattering no and then he just swoops down and kisses me on the lips! KARA I AM SO HAPPY I JUST MIGHT EXPLODE! Now we're going to the dance together!-the only bad thing is…I don't know how to break it to Malik. I don't want to hurt his feelings.

-Aly

Dear Aly,

OMG OMG OMG YAY! I knew you could do it I just knew you could do itoh Aly this is great this is perfect this is-

Fantabulouse! Ha! I wanted to use a bigger word then Kara. This is Millie I stole the keyboard form her. Congrats Aly you've found yourself a man! Here's Erica.

Oh Aly I am so happy for you! I can't believe it! You leave us one month and the next you're the bell of the ball! I hope you and Ryou are happy together. Millie is telling me to tell you to send us pictures of you two together.

I got the keyboard back. Aly about the Malik thing (YOU STOLE ME MAN TRATEROUS HEATHEN!) you just need to tell him you're with Ryou. Try not to break his heart but don't act like you're devastated.

Erica again, I think Kara was joking about the heathen thing. I agree but I do feel sorry for the poor other boy.

It's ME! Millie. I don't like this fighting over the key board thing but we're all at Kara's house doing a project on the solar system. I keep hitting people with oranges! Anyway remember we're always here for you and to rock on!

-Erica

- 3 Kara 3

-MiLlIe!

Aly sighed n happiness as she walked down the hall. As she passed Bakura's door she could almost feel the bad vibes coming out of it. Quickly she hurried into the kitchen.

"I don't think I'm doing this right," Marik said as we stirred the mashed potatoes.

"You're doing fine you just need more liquid," Ryou said, pouring a bit on water into the

mix.

"Whoa what's going on here?" she asked.

It was Thursday evening, one night before the dance and all the roommates were in the kitchen-all except Bakura that is. Malik was tossing a salad as Ryou helped Marik with a bowl of mashed potatoes.

"Ryou's teaching us how to cook!" Malik informed her.

"Why don't you help Aly?" Ryou asked.

"I am not a cook!" Aly declared.

"Then I'll tech you," Ryou said, handing her an apron and leading her to a cutting board.

Aly bit her lip as she tried to cut a tomato. Juice squired all over her apron and face. Marik laughed and the others giggled. Aly giggled as well.

"Hey Aly want to trade aprons?" Malik asked looking at his own apron. Aly had to bite her tongue to keep from braking into laughter. His apron with pink lace trimmed edges.

"No because Malik you look so adorable in it!" she replied. "You and Ryou both look so I cute I really need to get a camera!"

"Ha you guys are screwed. That's why I didn't wear one!" Marik said, slopping a bit on potatoes over the edge of the bowl.

"Now all we need is someone to go get the chicken…" Ryou said. Since they were all teenagers and even Ryou wasn't that good at baking chicken they'd all agreed Kentucky Fried chicken would be good enough. The rest of the meal though would be their own making.

"Hey I'll go set the table!" Malik cried, quickly escaping. Then he popped his head back in. "Hey I'm sure my yami will be happy to help!"

"Huh?" Marik asked.

"What a great idea Malik!" Aly cried.

"You can go get the chicken Marik," Ryou said, handing him some money.

"What? Why me? What about my potatoes?" he asked, referring to the bowl in his hands.

"They're mashed to perfection but what we really need is a chicken fetcher!" Aly said, pushing him towards the door.

"No way! You do it! You are the servants here!"

"I am not your servant!" Aly cried.

"Yes you are. You and Ryou and Malik are all my servants!"

"This is Ryou's house Marik," Aly replied.

"No it is Bakura's house," Marik argued.

"Let's not fight now guys please Marik can you get the chicken?" Ryou asked, stepping in between the two.

"Oh fine," Marik grunted. "But don't start without me!"

"And don't eat all the chicken without us!" Aly called after him. Ryou chuckled.

"Ok, oh and before I forget I have a question to ask you Ryou."

"Yes?"

"Um, what should I wear to the dance?" Aly asked. Ryou blinked.

"Um I have no idea…What should I wear?"

"I can help you guys out!" Malik said as he came back into the kitchen.

"You want to give us fashion advice?" Aly questioned.

"Yes, because if you haven't noticed I am the King of style!" Malik said, doing a little pose. Aly and Ryou exchanged a glance then looked back at Malik.

"Don't give me that look!" he said snapped. "I have a very good sense of fashion!"

"So what would you suggest?" Aly asked.

"Shopping!" he exclaimed.

"Shopping?" Aly and Ryou asked in unison.

"Yes! Unless you have proper dance attire at home?" Malik asked.

"What kind of dance is it?" Aly asked sheepishly. "I mean is it formal or what?" Malik gave her a weird look then burst into mocking laughter. Aly's eye narrowed. "What's so funny King of Fashion?" Aly barked. Malik stopped laughing and gave her a sorry smile.

"Sorry it's just that-well, never mind, and no this is no prom. This is going to be a real dance. As in getting down, being funky, shaking that groove thing, shimmy shimmy shaking till yeah just can't stop!" he announced.

"Shaking that groove thing?" Ryou asked skeptically.

"Don't worry Ryou my friend I shall help you!" he said putting his arm around Ryou's neck and dragging him to the living room. Aly raised an eye brow. Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Aly offered, moving towards the cordless on the wall. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hi Aly!" Tea's voice sang out.

"Oh hey Tea what's up?"

"I just called to talk to you. So what's going on with you and Ryou?" she asked with a giggle.

"Oh, well Malik was just wanting to take us…_shopping_," Aly informed her.

"Shopping! Oh that would be sooo much fun!" she squealed into Aly's ear. "But you have to take me with you! Here, I'll run over and we can all go to the mall together!"

"Tea it's already five o' clock!" Aly objected.

"Oh darn it! But the dance is tomorrow Aly! Drastic times call for drastic measures! Please come on Aly?" Tea begged.

"Oh I don't know…" Aly bit her lip.

"Who is it Aly?" Ryou asked from the living room.

"Oh it's Tea," Aly called back.

"What does she want?" Malik questioned.

"Oh she was just asking me to go shopping but-."

"Oh that's a great idea!" Malik cried, rushing over to Aly and yanking the phone from her hands.

"Malik!"

"Yes…yes Tea…perfect. Ok we'll meet you out front…ok bye!" Malik clicked the off button and grinned at the other two. "Get ready we're going on a shopping trip!"

"But Malik-," Ryou began.

"Come on no time to lose!" Malik grabbed both of them, and led them towards the door.

"But what about Marik?" Aly asked.

"He'll be fine," Malik reassured as he slipped on his shoes.

"Are you-?"

"Look guys this is important. If you just go to the dance in your normal clothes it-you'll-it makes you look bad so let's move it out!"

Disdainfully Aly and Ryou both slipped on their shoes, grabbed some cash and were dragged down to the mall.

XXXXXXXXX

As the neared the mall the trio found Tea who greeted them excitedly. That night in the Domino Mall was quite an experience for Aly. She was pushed into stores where Tea would throw clothes at her to try on. It was basically the same for Ryou and Malik. At first Aly wasn't to happy for she hated having to change in and out of so many things, some of which she didn't even like but soon she started having fun. She would come out in an outfit and Malik and Tea would decide weather it was right. Most of the time they would hate what Aly liked and they like what Aly hated. Aly did enjoy watching Ryou try on clothes though. Malik kept trying to make him look tougher and once he'd come out with a black leather jacket and a number of spiked wrist/neck bands. He seemed to be a little shy when coming out but also soon grew to enjoy it.

"I refuse to come out," Aly said.

"Aly please, let's just see it."

"Oh…all right," Aly agreed, stepping out of the changing room door.

"Aly you look hip!" Malik cried.

"You look perfect!"

"We did it! I knew we could do it!" Malik said to Tea.

Aly looked at herself in the mirror. She wore light shorts with a no strap blue shirt with long flowing sleeves.

"I think it makes me look fat,"Aly murmured to herself.

"You look beautiful," Ryou insisted, standing beside her.

"Thank you…and what will you be wearing?" she asked.

"I think these will d nice for you Ryou!" Malik said, holding up a pair of pants and a leather jacket.

"Malik I thought we already discussed the leather jacket thing," Ryou almost whined.

"Yes, yes, but this will look so good, and these are the pants you've already tried on so we're all set!"

And so after paying for their new found clothes the group headed home. Aly noticed the sun set as they all walked down street-Aly and Ryou hand in hand. The stole glances at each other, each one smiling shyly. For once in many weeks things actually seemed like things might be getting back to normal.

Ryou opened the door and they all stepped in, Tea chattering happily.

"Hey!" Malik suddenly cried. All heads turned to see Marik watching TV and with him a tub of chicken and an empty bowl of mashed potatoes. "Marik how could you!" Malik asked.

Marik turned to look at them grudgingly. "Well seems that when I got home everyone had gone and left!" he growled resentfully. "So I figured you all wouldn't mind." Everyone was silent.

"I'll just be leaving now…bye everyone!" Tea chirped, as she slipped out the door.

"We're very sorry Marik," Ryou said. "You see-,"

"Don't bother me with your petty excuses mortals!" Marik said hotly.

"Marik we're really sorry. Malik dragged us out on a shopping trip, blame him!" Aly said, pushing Malik forward. Malik gave Aly an unbelieving look.

"After all that help I've given you? You feed me to the lion?" Malik asked dramatically.

"Yes. Yes I will," Aly replied.

"Fine then yes I will take the blame!" he replied grumpily.

"I thought so," Marik grumbled, taking a bit of a chicken leg.

"Did you eat _everything_?" Malik asked in surprise.

"No, your icky salad is in the kitchen along with some chicken I left out of the kindness of my heart," he replied, taking a bite out of a chicken breast.

"Oh thank you soooooo much!" Malik said, rolling his eyes as he entered the kitchen.

"Aw little Marik is learning how to be a good boy!" Aly said happily, patting one of his spikes before following Marik.

"Um, we really are sorry for leaving Marik," Ryou added sheepishly and quickly following the others. He walked in to find Aly and Malik fighting over the last piece of tomato from the salad bowl, each poking at it with their forks.

"It's mine-!"

"Stay away heathen-!"

"Why does everyone keep calling me that!" Ryou giggled at his friends silliness then walked up to the two.

"It's mine!"

"It's mine!"

He picked up his own fork and as the two had a fork sword fight, took the tomato and popped it into his own mouth. Malik and Aly both froze and stared at him.

"It's mine," he said with a cheery smile. They looked at each other, then both smirked mischievously and before Ryou could do anything tackled him to the ground. For a second Ryou was afraid.

"Guys what are-ah! Stop it! Stop it!" he giggled as they began to tickle him fiercely.

"Now you shall pay for your crime thief!" Malik cried. "Taking after your yami now are you?"

"P-please guys-don't!" Ryou pleaded. In one way it unnerved him. He'd been in situations like this before, begging for the person to stop, to stop hurting him…but now it was different.

"Do you think should we let him go?" Aly asked Malik.

"Hmm…no!" Malik cried.

"Alright then!" Ryou said, flipping over and tickling Malik's sides. Malik then began to laugh and Aly joined in on Ryou's attack. The fight went on for a while.

Marik heard them from the living room and rolled his eyes at their immaturity. And all the way up the stairs Bakura heard them as well and felt Ryou's feelings through their link.

He glared at the wall hatefully, still thinking of the events that had happened previously that day. He glared down at the floor, as if he could see them below. He glared at them with hate and resentment. "Damn them," he whispered. "Damn them all."

XXXXXXXXX

Emmy: Yes I know this chapter was boring. I'm sorry.

Ryou: Please review? Please? (puppy dog eyes)

Bakura: (Evil grin) (holding dolls) Aly: I hate you Ryou! Ryou: No Aly don't leave me! Aly: Go away bastard! (slaps him) Ryou: Aly nooooo (crys)

Emmy: NOOO MY DOLLIES! (tackles Bakura)

Ryou: Dollies! (also tackles)

Malik: Yay! (also tackles)

Raven: (Sigh) What idiots. Ok review or we won't post the next chapter. (evil cackle)


	19. Is This Our Happy Ending?

Emmy: Hello. I fear this might be one of the last chapters of this fic…(sad)

Ryou: NO! I don't want to go back into the closet-

Raven: You're not going back! We have other fics to write!

Emmy: But I'll miss this one…

Emmy: WAIT WHERE ARE MY DOLLIES!

Bakura: (points to Lady Nicky's review)

Raven: No RYOU has them!

Ryou: O.O Um… (hides dolls) I LOVE YOU EMMY! (hugs her)

Raven: -.-; Um, (holds up the "We Do Not Own Yu-gi-oh" banner again)

Emmy: OO Ryou hugging me. Heh heh heh he… (hugs Ryou tightly) Me better now. Here fic.

Is This Our Happy Ending?

Aly's P.O.V

"Aly oh my gosh I can't wait! Can you wait? I can't wait!" Tea practically shrieked. Aly looked at herself in the bathroom mirror.

"I still think these pants make me look fat," she said.

"Aly will you stop with thinking you are fat! You are not fat!" Tea scolded.

"Yeah, everyone else is just too skinny," Aly said sarcastically.

"Ugh! I can't wait to see who my 'secret admirer' is!" Tea squealed, quickly changing the subject.

"Who do you think it is?" Aly asked, trying to act normal.

"Oh I don't know, but I hope it's Yugi!" she sighed.

"What about Yami?" Aly asked before she had realized what she'd said.

"Yami?" Tea asked.

"Uh yeah, his yami named Yami," Aly replied, pretending to look for something on the counter. Tea gave her a weird look.

"Yami…I haven't liked him since last year…" Tea said absent mindedly. Aly listened. Tea giggled to herself.

"I used to write all about them in my diary, but that was a year ago…" Tea said. Aly's furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Do you write in your diary now…?" she asked. Tea gave her an odd look.

"Yes…but you'd better not read it if you find it!" Tea ordered.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Aly said with a fake smile. Tea smiled back.

XXXXXXXXX

"Ryou you'll be fine!" Malik said, striating Ryou's leather jacket. Ryou bit his lip.

"You just gotta relax, be cool!" Malik said, flipping his sandy hair and smiling at himself in the mirror. Ryou half smiled at Malik.

"Easy for you to say…" he replied.

"No it's not," Malik answered. "I'm going with someone I hardly know and I know likes me so it's actually harder for me because I don't have a nice girl like Aly." Ryou frowned sadly.

"Malik…" he said softly. "I-I'm sorry…I didn't know you liked her too…" Malik looked at Ryou through the mirror and smiled.

"Hey don't worry about it," he replied. "I didn't know _you _liked her." He turned to face Ryou. "Really I'm happy for you two." Ryou gave a small smile, although he could see a hint of sadness is Malik's eyes.

"Hey, you'd better hurry up, we're leaving soon!" Aly called from down stairs.

"We'll be right down, keep you're shirt on!" Malik hollered back. Ryou sauntered down the steps.

"Ready?" Aly asked him. Ryou nodded and smiled. Aly gave the same smile. It was their special 'we're going out and we still can't believe it!' smile.

"Alright I am ready now we may go!" Malik sang, strutting down the stairs as well.

"Have fun children!" Marik called from the couch.

"Do you ever leave that couch?" Aly questioned. Marik rolled his eyes.

"Come on! Come on! We're going to be late!" Tea shrieked, pulling Aly and Ryou's arms.

"We must hurry before Tea has a nervous break down!" Ryou joked. Aly giggled.

"Then let's go already!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

If Aly could have described that night at the dance she would have chosen the words: wild, different, and an interesting experience. The school's gym was all decorated with balloons and streamers, the lights had been turned off but the room was illuminated by flashing multicolored lights all around. Songs Aly had never heard before were blaring out of the DJ's stereo one right after the other. Some kids wore different glow bracelets and necklaces being sold at a small booth.

Aly saw some people making out in the corner, and others going wild on the dance floor while most of the others were standing by the sidelines or by the punch bowl. This is where Aly met her friends.

"Hey guys!" Tristan called. Aly and Ryou joined him, as Tea and Malik went in searched for their dates.

"Hey Tristan, where's your date?" Aly asked.

"There," he replied flatly, pointing over to Serenity who was conversing with a boy with black hair.

"She left you?" Aly asked.

"Nah, she just 'went over to say hi'," Tristan replied. Aly gave him a 'sorry for you' smile. Aly saw Ryou looking around nervously.

"What is it?" Aly asked. Ryou turned to her.

"I...I can't dance," he admitted, blushing.

"Hello? Ryou have you forgotten the whole 'Tea giving me dance lessons' incident?" Aly teased. "I can't dance either!"

"Well then what are you two going to do for the next few hours or so?" Tristan asked. Aly and Ryou looked at each other.

"Uhhhhh…" Tristan smirked.

"To your left you'll see a free make out corner," he said in a fake stewardess voice.

"Erm…" Aly and Ryou both gave an uncomfortable look to Tristan.

"Well then to you're right you'll see the 'Conversation Area' where those who do not have dates go to mingle. Or there's the nice old punch bowl over here," Tristan said, patting the table.

"Any other options?" Ryou asked.

"Well…hey look there's Joey and his date!" Tristan pointed to the dance floor where Joey and a girl with long black hair were dancing together. "Francesca, he picked her out of the wall flower group."

"She looks happy," Aly said sarcastically. Joey wasn't dancing well, if that's what you could call dancing at all! Francesca seemed to notice this as well.

"Oh look and there's Tea and-Yugi? Wow…" Tristan said. Aly grinned brightly as Tea danced with Yugi. Tea was a good dancer and Yugi was doing the best he could just to keep up.

"_Yay! My plan actually worked!"_

"And Malik and his date!" Ryou pointed out. Aly turned to see Malik and her friend from drama-Rini dancing together. Rini looked like she was in heaven and Malik was having fun as well. Aly clapped her hands together happily. Yay! She was the match maker extraordinaire.

"It's the perfect happy ending!" Aly cried.

"Not yet," Aly heard Tristan mutter.

Aly and Ryou mingled with the other people of the dance. Aly received many random hugs from Rini, and listened over and over as Tea chattered about Yugi being her date. It was actually quite a fun night. At one point Tea and Malik had convinced Aly and Ryou to dance, and that had gotten a laugh from a few people Aly couldn't help but laugh when Malik and Ryou had done the worm.

As the night neared its ending and everyone began to calm down the DJ began to play a slow song. All the couple began getting together.

Aly looked at Ryou and smiled shyly. He returned it.

"You dance like this!" Tea said, popping up. She placed their hands in the proper spaces before dashing off to Yugi.

"Have you ever slow danced before?" Ryou asked Aly.

"Not really," she replied with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah…did once when my family was at a fancy dinner party. I can lead if you want?" he offered.

"Lead away my friend," Aly replied.

"_This has to be the best night of my life!" _Aly thought. _"It's the perfect happy ending!"_

For the entire length of 4 minutes Aly and Ryou looked into each others eyes, occasionally talking to each other, but most of the time they just enjoyed the moment. But as all good things do, this night had to end, and when it did it ended with a quick

kiss.

"Ryou…I love you," Aly whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

XXXXXXXXX

"That rocked!" Malik said as they all departed. Yugi was walking Tea home.

"It was pretty fun!" Ryou commented.

"You did the worm!" Aly giggled.

"And we did it well might I add," said Malik. Ryou laughed.

"Thanks for teaching me Malik. Now I know a whole total of one move for the next dance."

"Don't worry Ryou old boy, by the next dance you will be the funkiest dancer this side of Domino!" Malik proclaimed.

"I can't wait!" he replied sarcastically. They all entered the house and prepared for bed. Despite all the magic of the night one sad thought dwelled on Aly's mind. In two days she would have to go home…no more living with her friends…and boy friend.

Ryou's P.O.V (where we just left off)

"I'll be right back…I want to talk to Bakura," Ryou said.

"Ok," Malik nodded as he made his way to the men's bathroom.

Ryou left the room silently and knocked on Bakura's bedroom door.

"Go away!" a miserable voice called.

"Bakura-sama?" Ryou called softly.

"I said go away hikari!" Bakura spat.

"But I need to talk to you."

"I don't care! I'm not in the mood dammit so leave!" Ryou sighed.

"Bakura-sama I just wanted to talk to you…" This time there was no answer. "I wanted to…to thank you for what you did in the park…and that I-I…" Ryou couldn't remember the rest. He's planned out what to say and everything but now his mind was blank.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and Bakura grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him in and quickly shutting the door. He was glaring at Ryou coldly.

"You will never speak of that to anyone to you hear me?" he growled, backing Ryou up against the wall.

"As you wish Bakura-sama," Ryou replied, trying to keep his cool. Bakura's cold eyes were piercing through his like little lasers.

"As far as I'm concerned it never happened, got it?" he said just above a whisper, he face inches from Ryou's.

"As you wish Bakura-sama…I just wanted to thank you for…for taking pity on me in my time of need," That was the best way Ryou could word it without making Bakura sound weak or soft which he knew Bakura never wanted to hear. Bakura moved away.

"That was a one time thing Ryou. A one time thing," Bakura said, looking facing the wall.

"Yes but-."

"And as soon as all of this is over," Bakura cut in. "Everything is going to go back to normal." He tuned to give Ryou a frightening evil look but Ryou could tell, deep down Bakura didn't mean it. He could sense it through their link. Bakura was trying to scare Ryou away…but for once he wouldn't be able to.

"Bakura-sama please," Ryou said. "I also wanted to say I-I was sorry." Bakura was silently glaring at him so Ryou continued. "I'm sorry I allowed Aly to stay without your consent especially since you hated her so much, but I was wondering…Why do you hate her yami?" he asked. Bakura stiffened.

"…Leave this room at once hikari," he ordered, looking away from Ryou.

"Why Bakura-sama I just want to know why," Ryou said gently.

"Didn't you hear me I said to leave!" Bakura roared.

"Bakura-sama," Ryou stepped closer to him. "I won't tell anyone else, I just wanted to know. Please?" He gingerly put a hand on his yami's shoulder and felt Bakura's muscles clench up. There was a short silence the Bakura took Ryou's wrist in one hand and pull him forward. Ryou was thrown against the wall, but not that hard. He quickly turned around to face Bakura. Bakura was glaring at him angrily.

"Nothing. Has. Changed," he said through gritted teeth.

"B-but Bakura-sama it has…" Ryou said softly. "It has…" If even possible Bakura's glare became even more threatening and hateful.

"You dare defy me?" he asked in a deathly whisper. Ryou was silent for a moment, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Bakura-sama…" Ryou said in a bit of a pleading voice. Bakura still glared at him. Bakura raised his hand up and slapped Ryou across the face. Ryou flinched at the pain but turned to look at his yami once more. Bakura was breathing heavily for some reason.

-----A change of POV to Bakura------

"Bakura-sama please-?" Ryou began to plead but Bakura cut him off.

"NO!" Bakura cried. He reached out and took hold of Ryou's shoulders. Ryou looked up at Bakura with those eyes. Why wouldn't Ryou stop? Why wasn't Bakura's intimidation working!

"What will it take-?" Bakura asked, banging Ryou's head against the wall. "For-you-to-get-this-through-your-head!" He yelled, angrily banging Ryou's head against the wall repeatedly. Why wouldn't Ryou just leave? Why wasn't he afraid!

"Ryou?" a voice called from downstairs.

Bakura glared at his hikari intently but Ryou wasn't looking at him. Instead Ryou eyes seemed glaze over for a moment then roll back into his head. Bakura blinked.

"Hikari?" he asked.

"Kura-sa…" Ryou mumbled before his body went limp.

"Hikari?" Bakura asked again. He could feel his heart beat quickening.

Ryou didn't move. The only reason he was still standing was because of Bakura holding his shoulders.

"Bakura? What's going on in there?" Malik's voice asked on the other side of the door.

"Hikari?" Bakura asked again, giving him a little shake. Ryou's head feel to the side, revealing a dark red spot on the wall. Bakura's eyes widened.

"Ryou!" he cried in surprise. Ryou's snow white hair was soaked in blood. Bakura awkwardly picked him up and set him down on his bed. What had happened? Bakura hadn't been slamming him _that _hard. The dark bit his lip and carefully looked at his light's head.

The gash was large and bloody. The blood was oozing out and staining the bed sheets. He had never gone this far before and it scared him slightly. He had no idea what to do. He couldn't just run downstairs in front of everyone with the bloody Ryou and this injury wasn't the kind he could treat with a house hold first aid kit.

Malik banged on the door loudly. "Bakura let me in!" he ordered. Bakura looked from Ryou to the door. Should he let Malik in? Try to escape? He could escape out the window but what would happen once he got to the hospital? What would he say? What would the others do?

"What's going on?" Aly's voice asked fearfully.

"Um, nothing to worry about Aly," Malik lied.

"What were those noises!" she interrogated.

"I don't know." Bakura sprang to the window and threw it open. He could escape now, let them deal with him. No…he couldn't leave his hikari…not like this…Bakura shut the window and looked back at Ryou.

"Bakura what's going on in there?" a new voice he identified as Marik's asked. Oh on. Marik would break the door down.

Blood was pouring all over the bed now soaking it and Ryou's clothes. Bakura growled cursed at himself.

"That's it Bakura we're coming in there!" Marik roared, rushing into the door. It opened with ease. Everyone piled in and gasped at what they saw. Even Marik looked shocked. Bakura saw the look of horror on Aly's face. She gave a little gasp/shriek as she watched the blood pour down.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Malik and Marik cried at the same time. This broke the silence and both rushed forward. Malik ran to Ryou's side and Marik rushed at Bakura.

"BAKURA YOU IDIOT ARE YOU INSANE!" He shouted, looking the shocked Bakura right in the eye.

"Ryou! God Ryou!" Aly was screaming as tears poured down her eyes. "Ryou!" she sobbed, sprinting to his side.

"Yes, he's bleeding at the head," Malik said into a cell phone. When had be called the police?

"BAKURA LOOK A ME!" Marik ordered. Bakura was forced to look away from the drama to stare into Marik's angry glare. "What did you do! What were you thinking man?" Bakura was unable to answer. He didn't even under stand what was going on. Just a second ago Ryou had been standing right there, looking at him, telling him how much he appreciated him…

"BAKUR ANSWER ME!" Marik screamed.

"Ryou!" Aly sobbed loudly, her face berried into his blood soaked shirt.

"Yes I'm trying to stop the blood flow-no it's not that big but it looks bad!" Malik' voice said.

"ANSWER ME!" Marik shook Bakura. Bakura snapped back to Marik, trying to get a grip.

"I didn't mean to!" Bakura cried angrily. "I wasn't hitting him that hard!"

"Why Bakura?" Marik asked. "I didn't think you'd try to kill him-!"

"I WASN'T TRYING TO KILL HIM! I-!"

"I HATE YOU!" a voice rang out. Bakura saw Aly trying to force her way past Marik. A scary anger of fear, sadness, and pure hate lit her eyes up like fire. "I HATE YOU!" she screamed again, reaching out and clasping his hair with her claw like nails.

"Calm down!" Marik ordered Aly.

"YOU BASTARD WHY DID YOU DO THAT! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" She asked, trying to pulls him towards her.

"Aly calm down," Malik had grabbed her shoulders and was trying to pull her away. "The ambulance is almost here I can hear the sirens-!"

"YOU ARE A MURDER! YOU ARE A HEARTLESS MURDER WHO DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" she spat, struggling against Malik's hold.

"I didn't mean to hurt him!" Bakura cried. "It was an accident-!"

"LIAR!" she growled, still wildly trying to attack him. Bakura couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. This wasn't happening.

"Bakura get out of here," Marik ordered. Bakura looked at his friend.

"But-Ryou-!"

"Bakura leave now or they will find you and put you in jail," Marik ordered.

"NO! YOU CAN'T LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Aly shrieked.

"Aly you HAVE to calm down!"

"HE KILLED RYOU!" Aly screamed.

"Aly pull yourself together woman!" Malik yelled. "He's not dead yet!" Aly gave a loud sob and ran to Ryou's side.

"Ryou you can't do this! You can't! Don't die on me Ryou! Don't die!" she begged.

"Bakura did you hear me?" Marik asked. Bakura looked at Ryou, the blood all over.

"Bakura?"

"Y-yes," Bakura finally replied, taking a deep breath and pulling himself together. He tore his eyes from the bloody Ryou and ran to the window. Within moments he was gone, leaving the sounds of sirens and sobs behind.

XXXXXXX

Malik: Oh…my…Ra.

Emmy: I can't believe I just wrote that! I hadn't been planning or it but…

Ryou: I'm dying…Kura why did you kill me?

Bakura: Ryou! (hugs him) I'd never kill you!

Emmy: It killed me writing all that sappy stuff, especially since I knew what was going to happen. Oh god I can't believe I just wrote that!

Raven: Well…you know the drill.

Ryou: (hugging Bakura) R-read and r-review!


	20. I Care

Emmy: Finally here is the next chapter! Is it the end? NO! I didn't mean to make you think the last chapter was the end. I'd never end it like that!

Ryou: I'm dying!

Bakura: NOT MY FAULT!

Malik: (holds up Bakura doll) Bakura: Oh I'm so sorry Ryou! Kiss me I love you! (makes doll kiss Ryou)

Ryou: o.O Wait, this isn't that kind of romance story.

Malik: Oh pooh.

Raven: (holds up her little sign)

I Care

Aly waited in the uncomfortable chair. The walls around her were a dull white and a vase of obviously fake flowers rested on the small coffee table in front of her. She didn't really care though, Aly was staring at the ground sadly.

Aly was trying to sort out what had just happened. Everything was a burr…

She remembered the ambulance came after Bakura jumped out the window. She'd been crying a lot…Malik had been trying to calm her down. Eventually she settled to crying into his chest for the longest time…She hadn't watched them take him to the ambulance, she hadn't watched them cart him away to the emergency room, she didn't want to see him that way again. The blood had been everywhere, it seemed to spread and engulf everything it came in contact with...Ryou's moon white hair, his shirt, the sheets...all had soaked up the dark red, sticky liquid…It had made Aly want to throw up.

Aly had ridden in the ambulance with Ryou, holding his limp hand the entire time. She'd watched his face for any sign of awakening but he hadn't moved. Aly could recall the blearing sirens and their high pitched wailing, and surprising remembered the fact that the drivers name was Derek and that one of the ambulance attendants had worn her hair back in a ponytail. Why she remembered these small details so clear was a mystery to Aly…

They'd been directed to the waiting room and there Aly had stayed, and Malik had gone only a few moments earlier to find out what information he could. There Aly waited…and waited…and waited…

Aly kept thinking…she kept thinking what would happen if…if he left her.

"_You're over reacting," _she told herself. _"They can save him. It wasn't that bad, just his head, there wasn't THAT much blood…"_

"_Stop being so naïve!" _she argued to herself. _"He's in bad condition and the chances of him surviving are probably slim!"_

"_Shut up and stop being so negative! You've got to hope!"_

"_It won't help at all!"_

"_Just stop thinking about it!"_

"_There's no hope so stop trying to ignore the truth!"_

"Shut up!" Aly said to herself angrily. "Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"Aly?" Malik asked, entering the room.

"Malik! What's going on?" Aly asked, wide eyed in fear that the answer wouldn't be good.

"Well…they say it was caused by a blow to a sensitive area of the head. It would have to mean that the area had been weakened many times before causing it to be more susceptible to injury…His brain is undamaged but there's a bit of a crack in his skull…" Malik replied. Aly clenched her fists.

"Bakura that bastard…it's all his fault…he beat Ryou so many times I bet that's why Ryou was so suscepable-susepstaile-suspeclable-!"

"Susceptible," Malik corrected her.

"Whatever!" she growled. "I bet that's why he was so susceptible! It's all Bakura's fault…" she hissed, digging her nails into the seats upholstery.

"You know…we couldn't have told them Bakura did it," Malik whispered. "They would have asked questions, too many involving the Millennium Items and such." Aly gave a 'humph!' and glared at the floor. She still despised him for what he's done.

"…I told them we found him out in the alley…that it was probably muggers of bullies…" Malik said. Aly didn't respond. Malik gave a frustrated sigh and sat down by her.

"So…do they think he'll make it?" she asked quietly. Malik was silent.

"…They wouldn't give me a strait answer. They said they could probably fix the skull…but he lost a lot of blood that's all…I'm pretty sure he'll be ok though…" Malik also said this quietly. Aly leaned back against the chair and crossed her arms.

"_See? Malik thinks he'll be ok…"_

"_Malik's only trying to make me feel better…"_

"_No, Malik wouldn't lie like that! I'm sure Ryou will be ok!"_

"_But…what if he isn't?"_

"Aly?" Malik questioned.

"Hmm?" was all she said.

"Should we call Yugi and Tea and them and tell them about this?" he asked. Aly shrugged.

"I guess…" was all she said. Malik looked at her a long time but Aly just ignored him.

"Aly…" he said gently. Still Aly did not respond. Why did she have to? She preferred just staring at the white wall through her protective shield of long, frizzy hair. She felt Malik place a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be alright," he said again. Aly bit her bottom lip.

"How do you know that?" Aly asked a with a little spitefulness in her voice. "How do you know for sure?" she asked. Malik was silent and Aly was satisfied.

"I'm going to go make another call," Malik said. Aly felt him stand up and leave the room. She continued to stare at the pure white wall…just staring…She probably would have cried more but it seemed Aly had cried her last tears a while ago. In this room of white walls Aly felt she was able to shut down in a way. That's what she wanted. Just to get away from everything for a long while...She hadn't felt this since her grandmother's funeral-but Aly couldn't think of funerals. She couldn't think like that-it was like thinking about it would make it happen.

She was really trying Aly was, to stop thinking about it…to stop thinking about what had happened, and what could happen. If she thought about them she'd have to relive the whole thing. The wall was as white as Ryou's hair…but Ryou's hair hadn't been white in the bedroom…

A flash of the blood soaked hair and sheets appeared in Aly's mind and she closed her eyes quickly but the picture was still there.

"Ryou…" she whimpered.

"Excuse me Miss?" a voice called. Aly looked up to see a young nurse with dark red hair tied into a bun looking in on her.

"Yes?" Aly choked. She cleared her voice before trying again. "Yes?"

"The doctor says you may see…" the nurse looked at her clip board. "Mr. Ron Bakura," she finished. For a moment Aly resented her.

"_What? You didn't remember his name? How could you not remember his name? You were sent to tell me I could see him the least you could do is remember his name!" _she cursed in her mind.

"It's Ryou," Aly corrected coldly.

"Oh, yes of course," the nurse replied with a slight frown. "If you'll follow me…" The young red head waited for Aly to get up. Aly gave her a steady glare for a few seconds before leaving her uncomfortable chair and letting the nurse lead her down the shiny, clean hallways.

Staff and sickly looking people, some in wheel chairs, and some on stretchers crowed the small hallway. Aly caught site of a little girl-she looked five or so-speedily being carted down another hall, a sobbing parent and many staff members surrounded her small body. Aly caught a brief glance of an old lady all alone sitting in her hospital bed, with many strange machines and needles sticking into her frail body. The wash whites walls and smell of cleaning solution did not cover up the pain and disease of the hospital.

Aly's red headed leader walked past all these people and stopped at the second to last door of the hall. As it opened Aly's stomach gave a little flip. She looked in to find two beds in the room. The patient occupying the first bed was someone in a full body cast, only their mouth was visible. Aly cringed at the thought of what must have happened to them. That couldn't be Ryou…

"Room D-13, second bed," the nurse informed Aly. Aly looked to the second bed, a curtain was pulled around it. Aly timidly stepped towards the pale blue curtain, almost afraid to pull it back, but she did.

The top of Ryou's head was wrapped in thick, white bandages. Bits of his hair were peeking out from under it. Needles that led to many different packaged fluids, such as blood and a series of clear liquids Aly couldn't identify were resting in his wrists. A machine Aly guessed measured his heart rate and other important details was beeping at a constant rhythm. She studied his face. He was asleep and his face looked rather peaceful.

She heaved a sigh and sat down in the chair placed by his side.

"So…what do the doctors say?" she asked. There was no answer. Aly looked up to see the nurse had left. Aly pursed her lips angrily, but instead of muttering angrily to her self she turned back to her sleeping friend.

"Ryou…" she sighed softly. Aly reached out to him, unsure if she was allowed to touch him or not. Softly she held his hand. "Ryou can you hear me?" she asked. Ryou slept on. "Ryou? Please wake up…" she said softly. Still Ryou's eyes remained shut and his body limp. Aly bowed her head and looked at the ground, still holding onto his hand tightly.

"Ryou…I wish you could wake up and tell me everything is going to be ok…" she explained to him. "You see…one of the reasons I wanted to stay with you was to protect you…to keep this kind of thing from happening…Why you ask? I just met you a few months ago…but you were different then all the others…you seemed lonely and I was alone in a new country…I just felt…like you and I…had some sort of connection like that…So I wanted to get close to you…protect you from loneliness…even though I still had my friends…and Tea and the others…you were my first friend here, so I held you in a special place…but I failed to protect you, to help you…" Aly sniffed. "But now I see how I can fix my mistake…" Aly added. Using her left hand Aly lifted the golden cat's head out from under her shirt and watched it gleam in the overhead florescent light. Silently she lifted it above her head and held onto it tightly.

"Bastet…protect Ryou instead of me…" Aly leaned over the bed and tenderly placed her protection around his neck, as she did so she realized that his ring wasn't there. It was resting on his beside table. The forlorn teen scowled at the magical item, as if it were Bakura himself. She tucked the necklace around his pale throat and leaned back into her chair.

"There," she sighed with a half smile. "Now I know for sure…" and with that the overwhelming stress of the night finally caught up to Aly and she feel asleep.

XXXXXXXXX

The ancient thief could not see into the hospital room from his tree top perch, the only way to get a glimpse was to go in. Bakura had been sitting in the tree for quite a while debating over what to do.

The shock of what had happened had left Bakura, but a greater feeling he could only recognize as guilt and regret had taken its place. Bakura hadn't felt such a strong feeling since his childhood. It was almost so overwhelming it scared Bakura a bit. What had he done? He had almost killed his hikari-his light-that's what he had done. He'd made a big mistake that's what he'd done.

Bakura had just been…so angry. Ryou had been trying to…be friendly with Bakura, be all soft and nice…Bakura growled.

"_Stupid Ryou...why'd he have to do that! It's his own fault he's in there!" _Bakura tried to tell himself, but it didn't help.

Bakura could sense his light through their link. He hadn't yet tried to talk to him…

_((…Ryou?))_

_(…)_

_((Ryou can you hear me?)) _Bakura asked but there was still not reply. His light's mind was sleeping peacefully within his soul room-a place in the soul where the mind can go, a place where Ryou had spent a lot of time while Bakura was in control of his body.

"I have to see him…" Bakura whispered to himself. He felt his coat pocket where a large, soft lump rested. It was still there. Swiftly he jumped from the branch and landed silently outside the door. Entering the hospital he felt quite nervous. Sick and injured people were everywhere but the main reason was for some reason he felt as if he could get caught. He didn't really feel as if he belonged there.

Bakura walked up a desk where a wrinkled, old woman with too much make up on sat, hoping to find Ryou's room number. He waited quite a while with his hands in his pocket as she typed something on the computer. Finally he had to cough rather loudly before she looked up.

"How may I help you?" she asked rather flatly.

"I'm looking for the room number of patient Ryou Bakura," Bakura replied stiffly.

"Friend of family?" the woman asked. For a moment Bakura wasn't sure what to say.

"Family," he decided.

"Relation?" she asked.

"What?"

The woman gave and exasperated sigh. "Relation to the patient," she said slowly.

"Ah, yes…I'm his brother," Bakura replied.

"Ryou Bakura doesn't have a listed brother," she replied, giving Bakura a suspicious glance. Bakura scowled.

"Well then the computer is wrong," Bakura replied rather angrily.

"I'm sorry sir but without proper identification I cannot allow you to see the patient," she replied. Bakura clenched his fists.

"I need to see him!" Bakura cried.

"Sir leave now or I shall call security," the woman threatened, her eyes almost disappearing under the many wrinkles. Bakura was restraining himself from sending her to the Shadow Realm.

"You can't stop me from seeing him!" Bakura replied, slamming his fists onto the table.

"That's it," the lady glared at Bakura and moved to press a button on her table when suddenly she stopped and froze, then looked back at Bakura with lifeless eyes.

"Of course. Room D-13. Down that hall and two the left," she said in monotone. Bakura cocked an eye brow. Then he got it. He looked around and sure enough, there was Marik, standing by the wall.

"_He's using the rod to control her," _Bakura thought.

"Thank you," Bakura replied to the possessed woman. When he looked back, surprisingly Marik had already left. Bakura shrugged at his friend's departure and made his way to Ryou's room.

He felt slightly nervous as he entered the room. The main light had been turned off and the only illumination was the light of the moon shining through the window. He saw the person in the body cast and for a moment feared it was Ryou.

"_Stupid, he wasn't injured that badly,"_ Bakura told himself. He looked to the next bed which was partially covered by a thin curtain. Grabbing the material he pushed it back and looked in.

There was Ryou, lying in the bed, bandages covering his injured head, machines poking into through his fragile skin. And sitting by the slumbering angel was yet another slumbering form…Aly. Her legs were curled up into the chair, her brown hair covered half of her face, and she clutched Ryou's left hand in one of her own. Bakura could still see the sadness on her tear-stricken face. That brought yet another pang of unfamiliar guilt, but it was easier to ignore this guilt. He didn't care about Aly in the slightest.

As Bakura's eyes wondered back to his light.

"Ryou…" he whispered, taking a few steps closer. Ryou looked so peaceful yet still so fragile. His pale skin and hair seemed like porcelain in the moonlight. He truly did look like an angel, a broken angel.

"_And I'm the one that broke him…" _Bakura thought.

"Ryou…I'm sorry," he said. Bakura stroked his hikari's hair and held on to his hikari's other hand. "Ryou…I'm sorry I hurt you like this…I'm sorry I broke you…when I was the one who should have protected you…Anger got the better of me…it was never supposed to go this far…I just wanted you to be stronger…be able to defend yourself, to be strong…I wanted to help you be strong…but I went about it the wrong way didn't I?" Bakura felt a stringing in his eyes and blinked. Was he crying? No…he couldn't be crying…

Bakura touched his face…the faintest feeling of moisture rested there. He quickly whipped it away. Bakura _never _cried, and that's the way it would stay.

"…You just wanted to be my friend didn't you? When you came in all you wanted to do was be my friend?" Bakura talked quietly to his hikari.

"_Friends are a weakness…but…" _Bakura couldn't sort out his troubled mind. All he wanted at the moment was a to be able to go back and time…to take it back…maybe take it all back…what he'd been doing had been to help Ryou…to help him by hurting him…but now Bakura had let his anger take over and ruin everything…

"I know you probably can't hear me now Ryou…Stupid me talking to people that aren't real," Bakura said, but couldn't help at smirk at his own joke. Then it faded and the yami took a small, stuffed form from his overcoat pocket and tucked it next to Ryou's arm.

With that Bakura stood back. Now he would leave Ryou and Aly together. But when he stood back he noticed something he hadn't noticed before. Around Ryou's a neck a gold pendent hung but it wasn't the Millennium Ring. It was the Symbol of the Goddess Bastet.

Bakura's eyes widened as he looked over to Aly. She had taken off her protection for Ryou…She was so vulnerable, asleep and unprotected. Thoughts of revenge ran through Bakura's mind. Now was his chance…the chance he had been awaiting…he could hit her over the head, throw her out the window, stick one of these bags into her wrist and see what happened…but…looking at the two teenagers sleeping there, still hand in hand…Bakura couldn't do it.

"_What? No! I refuse to let this stop me! I will NOT go soft! All must know that I am still the Thief King Bakura!" _Bakura stood there, staring at them. If he did this it would be a sign to all that he wasn't going soft…

Bakura located the Ring on the table by Ryou's hospital bed and placed it around his own neck. What to do? Aly was his enemy…but Aly was Ryou's girlfriend….but Bakura wasn't going soft! Why would he care if Aly was Ryou's girlfriend?

"_I will **not **go soft!" _Bakura ordered himself.

"_But…then why can't I make myself do this?" _he asked himself. _"If I was going to kill her I already would have…"_

Bakura towered over Aly's slumbering form.

"_I am going to show her who is the more powerful one. I'll show her what happens when she makes the Great Thief King Bakura angry."_

"_Then why haven't you already done it?"_

The Ring began to glow around Bakura's neck.

"_No matter what you tell yourself you know you can't kill her."_

"_I shall send her to the Shadow Realm then!" _Bakura told himself.

"_No one would know…if you left now. It wouldn't hurt your image at all."_

"I am going to get my revenge," Bakura said allowed.

"_What revenge? What did she ever do to you?"_

"She intruded upon **my** home, ate **my** food, and fell in love with **my **hikari," Bakura said.

"_Does Ryou not deserve love?" _

Bakura was silent. He didn't know how to answer this question.

"_Do you just simply hate Aly? Or do you hate that's she loves Ryou?" _his voice asked.

"Ryou is my hikari, a part of me, therefore I own him. She is trying to steal my hikari from me. No one steals from me. I am the Great Thief King Bakura. She will be punished for her impudence." Bakura's ring glowed around his neck, ready to finally get his revenge.

A few seconds passed by.

"_What are you waiting for?" _his inner voice asked. Bakura was silent. Then the rings glow began to die down. Bakura sighed and clenched his fists. This was his moment, this was the chance he'd been waiting for…but he couldn't do it.

The glow of the Ring died down and Bakura growled, clenching his fists. He turned to leave quickly, if anyone ever found out he'd spared her life!-but before he'd even gotten to the door a voice whispered fiercely, "You!"

Bakura twirled around and scowled. Aly had awoken.

"What are you doing here? Did you come to finish him off?" she spat hatefully. Bakura glared at her.

"Shut up you fool!" he spat back. Bakura was already regretting his decision. Aly's eyes narrowed angrily.

"Well why wouldn't I think that after what you did?" she growled. She was making Bakura dangerously angry. He had just spared her life and for what? To be treated as if he were the dirt on her shoes. Aly practically jumped out of her chair and looked at Ryou.

"What'd you do?" she asked. "Did you unplug is machine or something? Take out one of his needle?" she asked. This made Bakura even more enraged. Now he really wanted to kill her.

"What do you know?" Bakura asked, taking a few steps towards her. "What do you know about anything!" Aly turned back to him

"I know you're the reason Ryou is in this hospital bed!" she replied. Bakura scowled.

"You think that I'm just some evil demon, some nasty, abusive curse?" he asked, drawing himself up to his most intimidating stance.

"Something like that!" she replied.

"Have you even considered the following?" Bakura asked. "Right now at this very moment you stand alive, no harm has to come to fall upon you in anyway physically or mentally. Just moments ago you were asleep in that chair, totally unprotected foolish girl," Bakura said. Aly expression changed a bit and her eyes slowly feel upon Ryou's sleeping form. "Did you forget? That was quite a nice act of kindness you preformed, but you foolishly left your self completely defenseless."

There was a silence as Aly and Bakura were locked in each other's even gazes. Slowly he saw it dawn upon Aly, what could of happened. Bakura broke away and walked towards the door. As he reached out for the silver knob Aly spoke up.

"Wait a sec!" she called. Bakura stopped and glanced over his shoulder. Aly was giving him a strange look.

"What?" Bakura asked impatiently. Aly kept on staring at him in that odd sort of way, as if he was a puzzle she was trying to put together.

"You're wasting precious seconds of my life," Bakura growled.

Aly finally blinked and say rather quietly, "I-I'm sorry I…blew my top earlier…"

Bakura gave a 'humph,'

"Whatever," he replied, beginning to turn the handle.

"Where are you going?" Aly asked. Bakura gritted his teeth.

"Away," was all he said.

"You don't have to just on my account," she replied. Bakura couldn't help but raise his eyebrow. One moment she was spitting at him like a feral cat and now she was asking him to stay. Bakura watched her with narrow eyes. Aly crossed her arms and gave a little 'I don't care' shrug before sitting back down in her chair.

Bakura smirked. "Don't think so highly of yourself," he replied, opening the door and finally exiting the uncomfortable room. He clicked the door shut and just as secretly as he'd come in, he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

At first all he could see was darkness. There was a soft throbbing in his body but everything else felt light as if it wasn't even there. He was sitting in the darkness, not even thinking…he was so tired…but he didn't want to go back to sleep. His groggy thoughts were floating around his mind like a morning mist. Did he really have the energy to try and gather up all these thoughts? Why had his mind chosen now to awaken? Sleep was beckoning…Wait…there was something there…a light. The warm light was coming towards him, warming him and protecting him. It felt good to be held in the embrace the light was giving. Soon his mind drifted off into unconsciousness again.

…Now he mind awoke again but he felt that time had passed. Now was the time to gather his thoughts. Slowly he pieced together memories…Who was he? What had happened? Where was he? Why was he there? Wait-now he knew…he knew who he was and who his friends were…part of the puzzle was solved. Now…oh yes…Aly…Bakura…what had happened? Hadn't there been at a dance? Hadn't then been having a fun night together? His memories were still fuzzy as if he needed special glasses to see them. Perhaps…perhaps if he tried to break the boundary of his mind and leave this world of darkness he would be able to find out more…

He began to float away from his warm light and away from the cool dark. Both were like yin and yang in this place where his mind dwelled, and he needed both to feel protected. But now he was leaving. The clouds of darkness and misty light swirled away as he began to soar faster and faster hurtling towards a new light-so bright it blinded him!-

Ryou opened his eyes. At first everything was unclear and fuzzy. He blinked a few times and saw black. It took him a moment to register that he was in a dark room. As his vision grew clearer he began to make out shapes in the darkness. He saw blinking machines around him…he was lying down in a bed that was not his own. What was going on? What had happened?

Inspecting his surroundings more clearly Ryou finally realized there was someone else there. He saw a form huddled by his bedside, their hand holding his. Her long brown hair cover part of her face but Ryou knew in an instant it was Aly. He smiled tiredly, finally someone he could get answers from…but she was asleep…and she had probably been there a long time…but where were they?

Ryou looked around the dark room once more, his only helper was a bit of moonlight coming through a window…wait…all the machines…the strange bed…

"_Why am I in the hospital?"_ he wondered. Ryou inspected himself. He was wearing hospital clothes…his legs where fine…arms fine…then he reached for his head and felt and unfamiliar texture. He felt it with his fingers; it was soft yet rough and seemed to circle his head.

"Did I suffer a head injury?" he asked quietly. Ryou attempted to sit up but immediately felt dizzy so he gently laid his head back down upon the flat pillow. Ryou's left hand felt something cradled by his arm. He lifted it and almost gasped in surprise. Ryou was holding a small, beat up little stuffed dog. Ryou recognized it immediately. It was his…from a long time ago…he'd thought he'd lost it…but here it was. How?

Ryou stared at it. The simple toy brought back memories of his childhood. Its fur was worn down with age but he'd still kept it…until one day his yami had destroyed it…or so Ryou thought…

"Bakura…" Ryou said aloud. Had his yami been involved with Ryou's head injury? As if his yami had been listening a voice suddenly rang in Ryou's head.

_(("Ryou?")) _Bakura asked. The loud voice made Ryou's head throb.

_("Bakura-sama?") _he responded. Ryou waited but Bakura said nothing more which he actually didn't mind for it made his head hurt worse to try and communicate through the link.

Things still didn't make much sense and Ryou wanted to wake Aly up very much…but he would let her sleep. Ryou closed his eyes once more, one hand holding onto Aly's, the other clutching his yami's gift. Once again the timid boy let his mind plunge back into the shadows. He would wait till morning. For now…they could all get some sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Emmy: YAY!

Ryou: I LIVE!

Raven: I must say this chapter was rather…cute.

Emmy: I hated the last chapter. It was too boringly nice in the beginning then it was like o.O wtf! at the end. But that's how I wanted it to be.

Bakura: I feel…happy.

Malik: READ AND REVIEW!


	21. The Final Act

Emmy: HIYA! OMG OMG I AM SO UNBELIEVEABLY SORRY! It's just really hard to end a story and it took me a long time to get this ending. I hope you guys like it I wanted to leave everything on a good note, well so that you wouldn't be confused or unsatisfied.

Raven: We also have been swamped in school work and many other responsibilities.

Ryou: crying Omg I'm really sad now I'm going to miss being in this fic.

Emmy: I'm really going to miss all of you and I wanted to thank ALL of you my reviewers for staying to true to my story and sticking with it! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

Ryou: Huggles from Bakura and me to all of you!

Bakura: Yea I guess.

Emmy: So here it is, the final chapter. What you've all been waiting for. I hope you enjoy.

Raven: (holds up her sign for the last time)

The Final Act

When he woken up again Ryou had heard voices talking, some with concern, some with curiosity, but it was hard to sort them all out. He opened his eyes to see a number of fuzzy head staring down at him. After blinking more he realized who they were. The worried faced of those he could see brightened and a number of "Ryou!"s were cried. He blinked again and studied the room. All of his friends were there, some sitting in chairs, others standing over him bed. He saw Tea and Yugi's joyful faces, Tristan d Joey's playful smiles, Yami's relieved smile, Malik's look of pride and even Marik's soft half smirk. Then there was Aly's tired smile.

"Hey guys…what's up?" was all he could manage to say. His head still felt a little groggy.

"Ryou! You're finally awake! We were worried!" Yugi chirped.

"It's nice to see you're ok," Yami added.

"We were so frightened when we got that call from Malik this morning telling us you were here!" Tea said. Ryou blinked. Where was here…?

As if reading his mind Malik said, "You're in the hospital Ryou! You've been here all night and all afternoon!" Ryou's soft brown eyes widened a bit. Hospital? What, why was he there? Oh-that was right…his yami…

"Thanks you guys…" Ryou said softly. He blinked. For once he wanted to cry out of happiness. Ryou was slowly remembered everything. Only a month ago he would have thought nobody cared but…everyone was here. Everyone cared, not just Aly…The loneliness he had once felt seemed so silly now. How could he have been so blind?

"No prob bud! What'd yea think we were gonna do? Leave yea here all be yourself?" Joey asked with a stupid grin on his face. Ryou smiled sheepishly. A one point, yes he would have expected that.

Ryou shifted his eyes to Aly, who stood in the back, just smiling at him as a tired mother might stare at her children. He gave her a look that said he understood why she wasn't jumping for joy right now.

"_The shock of the ordeal, exhaustion of worry, she must be about to pass out," _he thought.

"Ryou?" Malik asked.

"Hm?" Ryou must have zoned out for a moment.

"You feeling ok? We can leave this is a little too overwhelming for you. I mean you did just wake up."

"No," Ryou said quickly, shaking his head.

"You sure?" Tristan asked.

"I'm fine," Ryou insisted.

"Good, then how about we all celebrate. Want me to bust open one of these gifts yea got?" Joey asked. Ryou coked his head in confusion.

"Gifts…?" he asked.

Joey gestured to desk piled with little stuffed animals, boxes of chocolate and card across the room.

"Those are all for me!" he gasped. "Who sent them?"

"Most of them are from your fan club," Yugi chuckled.

"But we brought gifts to try and help you feel better too!" Tea piped in. Ryou smiled and thanked his friends again. Then he noticed Aly approach his bed and hand him a card.

"This one is from your father Ryou…" she said. Ryou paused for a moment, not even breathing.

"…M-my Father?" he asked in a soft voice. Ryou carefully opened it and found the print out of an e-mail.

"We called him last night and he e-mailed this to us and told us to give it to you if you woke up before he came," Malik told him. Ryou's already big eyes grew bigger.

"He's coming?" he asked, as if he couldn't believe it. His father…he hadn't seen his father in a long time, his last visit had been a few months ago. Ryou quickly read the e-mail. His father ranted on how worried he was and about how he was going to come home as soon as possible. Ryou hadn't wanted to cry in front of his friends but without noticing it tears formed in the corner of his eyes. When he looked up from the letter everyone was watching him, to see how he would react.

"You guys…thank you, again…" he said, grinning. The other's faces softened and they grinned in return, well except Marik, he was still smirking.

"That's the third time you've said that Ryou. We're your friends. That's what friends are for!" Malik explained.

"Silly me, how could I have forgotten?" Ryou replied with a chuckle. Suddenly his eyes looked brighter and his smile a lot more cheerful.

"Let's open one of those boxes of chocolate now Joey," he said. Joey and Tristan practically pounced on the biggest box in the pile and began struggling to get the plastic wrap off. Ryou slowly sat up, with the help of Yami and Aly and giggled at the two.

"Back off Tristan I got this under control!" Joey barked.

"Yea, and when I do you'll scarf the whole box down!" Tristan replied. The group watched the 'fight' continue for a while until Tea simply swiped the box and cut off the plastic with scissors. Ryou's head did still hurt and by the time they'd finished off the box he was a bit worn out but he'd never felt happier in his life.

"_Except," _he thought. _"For when my mother and sister were alive and our family was whole. Now…now I have a new family, these guys are my family. Aly, Malik, Father, Bakura, they're all my family."_

"Alright you kids, time to leave the poor boy alone," the nurse ordered after a while. Tea, Joey, Yugi, Tristan, and the Ishtars said their good byes and headed out the door. Yami and Aly were heading up the rear. Yami stopped to talk to the nurse for a moment while Aly looked back at Ryou.

"I'll ask if I can stay with you," she said but Ryou shook his head.

"No," he said. "You look out of it, you need to go home and get some rest." Aly looked rather surprised.

"You sure?" she asked and Ryou nodded. She gave a weary smile of defeat and headed out the door. "See you later Ryou-kun," she called. Ryou was a bit surprised but smiled at his new nickname. Then suddenly noticed Yami was still there.

"Yami? What is it?" Ryou asked, suspecting the ancient Pharaoh wanted to talk to him about something. Yami sat down in the chair by Ryou's bed.

"Ryou…do you remember how you got the injury?" he asked, giving Ryou a strange look. Yes Ryou did remember, he had gone up to Bakura's room and-Bakura!

"Yami please, it's not like that!" Ryou started. Yami furrowed his brow.

"So it was the thief?"

"Yes but-Yami…don't do anything to him-it was just a misunderstanding…" Ryou was once again lost for words when trying to explain Bakura to Yami. Yami gave a frustrated sigh.

"I respect you and your wishes Ryou but I'm afraid I must take I stand. I will not let this go on any longer," Yami said firmly. Ryou's eyes widened.

"Yami no!" he quickly grabbed Yami's hand and clutched it tightly. "Leave him alone! It was my fault-!"

"No Ryou it's not your fault it's _his_," Yami said, patting the hand that clutched his wrist.

"He was in a bad mood!" Ryou insisted. "Yami you don't understand-please-for my sake-don't-don't do anything to him!" Ryou pleaded, eyes wide with worry. Yami looked at Ryou for a moment then his eyes softened.

"…Fine, but Ryou so help me if you ever have some much as a bruise by his doing I will send him to the Shadow Realm in an instant. And I will be having a talk with him the next time I see him!" Yami replied. Ryou gave a sigh of relief.

"I understand," he replied, letting go of Yami's hand where red marks from his fingers radiated heat. Yami flexed his hand and stood up.

"Now, you'd better get some rest," Yami instructed. Ryou laid his head back on the pillow and smiled.

"Good bye Yami," he said softly. Ryou was more tired then he thought for his eyes instantly closed and he was out like a light. Yami smiled at the slumbering boy before exiting the hospital room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Aly closed her eyes as she collapsed onto the bed. The heavy exhaustion pulled at her consciousness. Her mind and body begged her for sleep. Although she had managed to catch some Zs in the hospital it had been a light, troubled sleep full of worrisome dreams. Now she felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders and that she was going to float away.

Ryou was ok…Ryou was ok….that's all that mattered….Ryou was ok…

Marik and Malik were probably down stairs doing….something…cooking maybe? Was Marik down there making more mashed potatoes? Malik could be making a salad…and Bakura…what about Bakura? Where had he slipped off to after last night? Was he hiding out in his 'Bat Cave'?

Aly could figure that out later…she'd have to tell her friends about this later too…but now she would sleep…

XXXXXXXXXXX Days later….

"Are you_ really_ _sure _you feel up to this?" Aly asked for the fifth time that day.

"Yes Aly for the last time I'm _really sure_!" Ryou replied with a nod of his head and a small chuckle.

"Ok, I just didn't want you to overwhelm yourself…" Aly replied airily as the pair walked down the sidewalk. Ryou's bandages still covered the injury of a few days past. They had made him look rather odd so Aly had given him a fedora (**1**) to cover them up. Although the fedora also looked quite out of place on his head so they'd settled for a baseball cap.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle going to see you perform, besides it's been two days, I feel much better now!" Ryou replied. Aly rolled her eyes.

"If you say so…" she replied. The two stopped at Ryou's doorstep. "Ok I've got to run back to the theater and get ready! You be careful ok?" she told him. Ryou gave an exasperated sigh.

"Aly it's ok, everything is _fine_," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "You're just stressed out because of your performance tonight," he reassured her. Aly bit her lip and sighed as well.

"I suppose you're right…" Then she smiled. "But I'm still really excited!" Ryou smiled too.

"I can't wait," he replied. Aly gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I've got to get to the theater now! See you soon," she said before sprinting off. Ryou watched her hair fly behind her running form and only turned away once she'd sprinted past the corner, taking one millisecond to look his way and flash the special smile she always saved for him. Ryou opened the door and entered the dimly lit house.

It was almost back to the way it had been before Aly's arrival. The downstairs bathroom no longer was home to Aly's toiletries, but her homey touches lingered. The windows stayed open, letting light flood the living room inside. It actually made the house…_cozy._ Although Aly had moved out the Ishtars were still boarding and their clothing and sleeping bags were scattered across the living room floor. Ryou scooped them up and carefully folded the soft material before setting it on the couch. Sounds could be heard from the kitchen. Popping his head in Ryou saw Marik, his nose in a cook book. Ryou smiled and skipped up to the darkness's side. Ever since Marik's first experience with mashed potatoes he'd decided that cooking was his true calling. For when he was done he got to eat.

"What are you making?" he asked. Marik looked at him.

"Something called…Chicken Parem-eeeeson!" he replied. Ryou giggled.

"That's Chicken Parmesan Marik, and I thought you were going to Malik's performance tonight," Ryou replied. He no longer feared this darkness that had once seemed so big and evil.

"I am," Marik answered as he arranged all his ingredients on the counter before him.

"Can you make your dinner and eat it before the show? That probably takes awhile to cook…" Ryou questioned. Marik seemed to ponder this. Finally he gave a sigh.

"Someone could have told me that a little earlier!" he pouted, as he began to stuff all of the tomatoes into the fridge. Ryou helped him.

"Sorry Marik-sama. Perhaps you can make it tomorrow night," he suggested. "My father is coming tomorrow night."

"Yea ok…" Marik replied. Then suddenly he paused and looked at Ryou.

"Ryou I almost forgot…" he said. Ryou cocked his head.

"Forgot what?" he asked. Marik looked at the kitchen door.

"Bakura came back today…" he replied. Ryou's eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked. "My yami hasn't been talking with me through our link; he blocked me off ever since I woke up in the hospital bed that night…" Ryou replied softly.

"Well, he came home this after noon. Just opened the door and returned to his lair of darkness," Marik explained, putting the rest of his ingredients away. Ryou bit his lip and hurried out of the room. He slowly ascended the steps and came to the door.

"_Da ja vu…" _he thought with a twinge of uneasy fear. Ryou timidly knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in…" a silky voice called. Ryou turned the knob and entered. There was his yami, lying on the bed at the moment with his arms behind his head staring at the ceiling. His eyes locked with Ryou's and Ryou shut the door.

"Hello Bakura-sama," Ryou said quietly.

"Hello hikari, feeling better?" Bakura asked. Ryou couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

"Yes Bakura-sama," Ryou replied. Bakura sat up and stared at Ryou for a moment then he patted the bed. Ryou stood there in confusion for a moment. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Come here," her said, more like a request then a direct command. Ryou did so, careful to avoid the profound magazines on the ground. It was quite awkward, Ryou wasn't certain what his yami's goal was. Was he mad? Was he going to hurt Ryou? Somehow Ryou doubted this would be another beating but you could never tell with Bakura. Bakura was silent for the longest time, just staring at the floor and pushing a magazine around with his foot. Ryou opened his mouth to say something and when Bakura didn't show any sign of annoyance he spoke.

"Pardon me for asking Yami," he started. "But, where have you been the past few days?" Bakura turned to him.

"Here and there," he replied. There was a silence again. Ryou shifted his position on the bed. "So how'd your head turn out…I see you have a new accessory…" Bakura said, eyes the cap curiously. Ryou blushed and chuckled lightly before taking off the hat.

"I had to stay in the hospital for two days but they said I'd be ok, just to try and stay off my feet if I got dizzy…" Ryou replied. Bakura nodded.

"…Ryou…" he said quietly. Ryou could sense something was on his Yami's mind.

"Yes?"

Bakura looked at him with a steady, proud gaze. "I'll have you know I haven't…done what I'm about to do…in over five thousand years…"

Ryou felt his heart quickening. What was he going to do? A good thing or a bad thing?

Bakura grunted and sighed a bit. "What I wanted to say was….I'm…s…s-sor-sorry…" the thief managed to say. Ryou's eyes widened. "I'm….s-sorry for…doing what I did. There, that's all I wanted to say." Bakura quickly spun around to stare at a poster on the wall. Ryou sat there, watching him. A smile spread across his face.

"Thank you yami…" he said, bowing his head a bit.

"…You can go if you like now…" Bakura said with a wave of his hand. Ryou still sat there.

"Hey Bakura-sama…?"

"Yeah…?"

"We're all...Marik, Joey, Yugi, Yami, Tea and I…we're all going to go see a play that Malik and Aly are in…" he said.

"Yeah, and?" Bakura asked a bit stiffly.

"Well…I just wanted to know if you wanted to come too," Ryou replied honestly. Bakura eyed him for a moment then chuckled.

"Me? Go somewhere with the Pharaoh and those losers?" he asked. Ryou shrugged.

"Malik's going to be in the play, a main character," Ryou added. Bakura shrugged.

"I doubt he'd care if I went or not," Bakura replied. There was a short silence.

"Ok…" Ryou finally said. "…Is there anything I can get for you? Food, drink?" Ryou asked. He inspected his yami's face, trying to find some sort of hidden clue.

"No," was all Bakura said.

"Ok…" Ryou sighed. For days he'd wondered what had become of his yami. His only hint had been the stuffed puppy he'd been sleeping with every night. He was certain it was a sigh that something had changed in his yami…and apparently something had. Ryou sat up and left the room without another word.

XXXXXXXX

"Rini, Rini, Rini please say you know where my shawl is!" Aly cried as she made her way past the piles of set and costume over to her good friend.

"No worries Aly it's right there," Rini pointed to a stool. Aly gave a sigh of relief and snatched it up. Everyone was in a rush, finding props, getting into costume and taking a few minutes to practice random scenes. Aly heard a group of men practicing a song and saw a group of girls dancing. It was chaos but a controlled chaos.

"House opens in five minutes!" a voice called. Aly hitched up her robes and made her way behind the curtain on stage right. Aiko went passing by, a look of terror on her face.

"Aiko it's ok, take deep calming breaths," Aly ordered. "It will help." Aiko shook her head.

"Aly, I c-can't do this! I can't remember my lines-my blocking!" she looked like she was going to hyperventilate.

"Yes you do!" Aly told her. "I've worked with you for months now. I know you can do this! Now get into your spot!" Aiko gave a shaky smile and headed off to the other side of stage. Aly took a few deep breathes herself. Finally after all the practicing and memorizing, they were going to perform.

XXXXXXXXX

"Ryou hi!" Tristan and Joey waved to Ryou and Marik from the auditorium. Marik glared at everyone who stared at him. The few times he'd made his appearance at the school were to pick Malik up on his motorcycle. Most of the students and parents kept there distance. Ryou smiled meekly too them whenever Marik would growl. It did look rather odd for the small, boy with the fedora to walk around with the big, muscular, spiky haired Marik.

"We saved you guys' seats!" Tea called. The two boys made their way through the sea of parents and students, and over to the middle section of the second row.

"Wow, these are good seats!" Ryou commented, taking a seat by Tristan.

"That's 'cause I got the whole school eattin' 'outta my hands!" Joey boasted. Tristan and Tea rolled their eyes.

"Hello Marik," Yami greeted the other darkness in monotone.

"Pharaoh," Marik replied coldly as he sat by Ryou. "So when's this gonna start?" Marik asked.

"In a few minutes," Tea replied. The room began to fill rapidly until most of the seats were taken. Soon the lights began to dim and the stage gradually lit up. A few lone figures were positioned under a purple and blue spotlight. They stood still as statues until a strange music rhythm was played. It was only then did each one begin to tell a tale. Ryou recognized one of them, right of the back, as Aly.

The play continued as the audience was swept away into a tale of romance and tragedy. Malik made his appearance within the first scene, all dressed up as the Pharaoh's son. Ryou noticed Marik's proud grin at his hikaris status. Ryou also wore the same smile, for he was proud of his _girlfriend_. But he was extremely blown away when the big dance scene Aly had talked so much about came up. The prince was sitting by a fire in the desert at a camp where he had followed the peasant girl Chavi only to lose site of her. A hooded figure sat by him.

"Sir, you look troubled. What is it that plagues you mind?" the hooded woman asked.

"It is none of your concern my lady," Malik replied, a deeply troubled look in his eye.

"I sense an aura of sadness around you. Perhaps problems with the heart?" Aly asked.

"How did you know?" The woman chuckled.

"I saw the way you looked at that girl a while ago. You are in love?"

"It doesn't matter weather I love her or not. I am to be married to another."

"I see your dilemma sir. Torn between your duty and your heart?"

"You are wise stranger, what is your name?" Malik questioned, standing.

"You may call me Sanura sir."

"Well Lady Sanura. Do you have any advice for me?"

"I cannot tell what to do sir. You must make this choice on your own," the woman replied. Suddenly a rhythmical beat began to play. The others around the fire seemed to be listening in on them now.

"But how? I-I love Chavi but I must marry Jamila for my country," Malik said.

"Prince Zahur, you must look inside yourself for the answer. What does you heart say?"

"My heart has tended to get me into trouble on numerous occasions," he replied.

"Try listening harder," she replied. Suddenly a pure voice rang out in the auditorium as the hooded woman and Malik approached center stage.

"You are a prince of Egypt…rich, powerful and wise. That is how the priests describe you, a god in our eyes. So why have you come to me, seeking advice in your love? You'd get a better answer if asking the heavens above!" her voice was beautiful and pure. Ryou literally felt himself gasp slightly. Aly had always practiced singing behind a locked door where ears could not hear her.

"I am a Prince of Egypt, wise, strong and brave, but I know nothing of love, it's you I need today!" Malik joined in, his voice was pure and full of confidence. Marik grinned.

"Follow your heart! It will lead you to victory! Follow your heart! It sees the things your eyes can't see. You'll know what is right if you listen, to your heart!" A drum boomed and as if a bomb had gone of the room suddenly was a burst of color as the lights began to change color and every person on stage jumped up, throwing off their peasants robes to show beautiful dresses and outfits. Aly stood center stage, dress the rainbow with gold edges. Her eyes sparkled and she grinned at Malik who looked quite surprised.

Some other girls appeared by her Aly's side and the musical number began. Lights, music costume, it was all so intense, with Aly's voice soaring above it all and Malik accompanying her.

"You tell to follow my heart, that it will lead the way, but I cannot figure out what it's trying to say," Malik sang.

"Feel the love in your soul like you feel this dance, and it will tell you all its secrets to romance!" Aly's voice flowed beautifully.

"I was told when I was young to listen to my head, to believe that facts that I have seen and read."

"Then how do you except to get anywhere when you listen to your mind? The heart is what feels romance. It will help you get what you need to find! It will help you throughout all of time!" The dancers had positioned themselves in pairs around Malik and Aly in a pattern. Aly was beaming at Malik.

"Follow your heart, it will lead you to victory! Follow your heart, it sees what the eyes can't see! Follow your heart, it will lead the way! Follow your heart, it will tell you what we say!" the chorus bellowed their last notes and the auditorium was filled with numerous applause and whistles. The stage dimmed.

"That was amazing!" Serenity cried as the lights brightened for intermission.

"So beautiful!" Tea added. Marik smirked.

"My hikari has got talent," he said. Ryou nodded in agreement.

"And Aly…" he added.

For a next good hour of the night the group of friends watched the play until the final scene was coming up.

XXXXXXXX

Aly was watching fro back in the wings when she saw a troubled Aiko come up to her.

"A-Aly…" she whispered softly. "I-I can't do this…this outfit is getting on my nerves…the corset I have to wear…" Aly frowned at her in concern.

"The corset shouldn't hurt you. Are you sure it's yours?" she asked. Aiko didn't have time to answer, for just then she fainted. Aly's eyes widened as she hastily caught her friend.

"Aiko! Aiko!" he whispered fiercely. A few others gasped and came over to help.

"It's her corset!" Aly informed them.

"My, my, get the understudy ready quickly!" Ms. Myers ordered. Aly watched as the now dressless Aiko was carried off by tow other actors.

"_Poor Aiko, I hope the understudy can get ready! Wait! Isn't-Rini is the understudy!" _Aly thought in excitement. Rini hurried into the wings moments later. Aly gave her a smile and Rini beamed.

XXXXXXX

"Aly you were fantastic!"

"Great job guys!"

"Nice outfit Malik!"

"I never knew you could sing!"

"Wonderful job guys!"

"You were brilliant!"

The herd of teens sat in one of the outside tables of Pizza Palace. Aly and Malik still had their stage make up on.

"Thank you, it was so much fun!" Aly exclaimed after swallowing a bite of her pizza. Aly couldn't help but smile. Finally, she hoped, finally things were perfect-or as close to perfect as they could get. Everyone was happy, everyone was safe.

"Marik stop eating all the pizza!" Joey growled as Marik swiped a piece from the table.

"Make me mortal!" Marik replied with a cocky grin.

"Fine I will! Let's have a Duel Monster re-match right here right now!" Joey barked, reaching for his deck.

"Let's not!" Yugi and Malik said at the same time. Honda held Joey back from beating Marik to a pulp-or at least trying to. Chatter filled the night air as the teens-and Marik-celebrated, unaware of the figure that been watching them just moments earlier.

XXXXXXXXX

"I can't wait for you to meet my dad," Ryou said as Ryou, Malik, Marik and Aly walked down the sidewalk.

"You sure you don't want some privet time? We wouldn't want to intrude…" said Malik. Ryou shrugged.

"I'm sure he'd like to meet you guys too," Ryou replied. Then he added, "Plus I need someone to help me make dinner-who's better then Chief Marik and his trusty cooking aids?" Marik smirked.

"Of course, the ladies just love men who cook!" Aly giggled. Marik shot a glare at her.

"Cooking can be a manly thing! Look at all the chiefs on TV! They're mostly men," he said defensively.

"Oh yea, I mean, look at Ryou! He cooks!" Malik said. Marik whacked Malik upside of the head and Ryou gave him a shove.

"Come on Malik don't be so tough. I know you enjoy cooking too! I enjoy cooking with you guys very much," Aly said, taking something out of her hoodie. The guys peeked at it.

"I want to set this image in my mind forever," Aly said with a grin, revealing a picture of all three in little aprons. Marik was holding a bowl of mashed potatoes and Malik happened to be sneaking a mushroom from the salad the exact moment the picture was taken. The boys stopped in mid stride with wide eyes.

"Hey Aly can I see that for-?"

"No way!" Aly sprinted down the sidewalk.

"Get back here you little demon!" Marik yelled, running after her. "Give me that or I'll send you to the Shadow Realm!" Malik and Ryou tore after her as well. She laughed happily and stuffed the photo back into her hoodie.

"I have copies!" she cried. The group chased Aly down the street until finally Marik tackled her.

"Agh! I'm being crushed!" she choked. Marik was laughing manically as he tried to get the picture from her hoodie pocket.

"Marik don't kill her!" Malik cried, tackling him.

"Agh!" Aly moaned again. "Get-off!" Malik and Marik began to wrestle on the ground. Aly breathed deeply but before she could even get up Ryou had already tackled her. The two giggled as they struggled. He reached for her pocket and quickly snatched away the picture.

"Ah ha!" he cried with triumph and held it high. Aly gave a sly grin and suddenly kissed Ryou on the lips. In his moment of shock Aly picked the picture right out of his hands.

"Mine!" she cried, making a dash around the corner. Malik and Marik were cracking up on the sidewalk.

"Ooooo get a room Ryou!" Malik teased.

"She got yea bad Ryou," Marik added. Ryou was blushing bright red.

"No fair!" he shouted, running after her. The Ishtars followed.

By the time the four reached the house Marik had succeeded in capturing the picture only to have the wind blow it off to who knows where. After piling into the house they collapsed around the living room.

"Well…this is the last night we'll be spending together…" Aly panted.

"You're parents are coming back tomorrow?" Malik asked. Aly nodded. There was a small silence.

"Well…we'll certainly miss you," Malik finally said. The others nodded. Aly smiled.

"I'll miss you guys too…" she said shyly. The four had created a kind of bond, like between siblings. Well the bond was a bit different between Aly and Ryou but still each was quite sad knowing that Aly would soon be moving back into her own home, although they could still see each other all the time of course. So they spent that night together, in the living room, talking, watching TV, and having the occasional popcorn fight. Soon it grew late.

Malik and Marik were dozing on the floor as Ryou and Aly watched the television, each sleepily leaning against the other.

"Aly…" Ryou said quietly.

"Yea Ryou?" she asked. Ryou looked at her.

"…I…I just wanted to say…I wanted to thank you for…everything…" he replied. She looked at him.

"You're welcome…and what exactly is this 'everything?'" Ryou shook his head.

"…Everything. Thank you for…helping me I guess…for giving me a second chance…" he replied after a while. Aly nodded.

"Thank you for allowing me to give you that second chance," she replied. Ryou chuckled lightly.

"You're welcome, thank you for thanking me for giving you that second chance." Aly giggled and shoved him playfully. Ryou carefully reached for her hand and held it. Even though both had kissed before, this touch seemed to mean something special between them. Both were red in the face and quiet for a long time.

"_Her hand feels warm…"_

"_His hand feels cold…"_

Eventually the both drifted off to sleep, hands locked in place.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bakura silently slipped down the staircase and into the living room only lit by the light of the TV. He looked at the slumbering forms mildly. With one swift movement he turned off the TV. Its sound died, leaving the house a dead quiet. He picked up a stray blanket from the floor and draped it across the slumbering lovers.

Things were going to be different now, he could tell. Aly Carter had brought change, change Bakura wasn't to sure he liked, but he would just have to deal with.

"_At least she's getting out of the house tomorrow," _he thought. With a sigh Bakura opened the front door and stepped out into the chilly night air. The only person he'd actually talked to in a long time had been Ryou earlier that day, but he'd been watching the others. He admitted he'd followed them to the theater and watched them at the Pizza Place. He did not know why he'd done that, curiosity perhaps?

He walked down the deserted rode and through the dark alleys. At least he would be able to show his face once Aly was gone. Bakura had been thinking a long time about what had happened, and about the feelings he'd been having. The feelings he despised for making him feel so crappy.

"_I'm going soft…" _he thought in disgust. _"Maybe I should rob Isis's museum, get myself a new dagger. That should boost my rep."_

Bakura looked up and saw the moon. It was shining brightly behind lose strands of gray clouds. It was kind of odd, he'd never noticed. That moon was the same moon he'd seen 5000 years ago. It was the same moon everybody saw all around the world. He looked away and moved on down the alley taking in the cold, crisp, night air.

XXXXXXXXX

Dear Millie, Kara, and Erica,

How's it been? Sorry I haven't e-mailed in a long time. I've been preparing for the special surprise for Ryou. It's our 2 month anniversary! Wow I can't believe we've been gf and bf this long…and yet, I can't imagine us not being together. He's my little Ryou-kun! Mom and dad are going on another business trip, although it won't be as long as the last one. Bet you can't guess where I'm staying. Ryou's of course! Kara I think you'll be happy; Malik and Rini are no longer together, something about veggies vs. meatloaf. Rini is doing fine, she's actually obsessed with Tristan now…It's odd…Oh and Tea and Yugi are actually together! Both seem as happy as ever!

Bakura is doing ok now too. I actually got him to laugh yesterday doing my checkers victory dance. HA! SCORE FOR ME! He'll come around I think, all a psycho, Egyptian, 5000 year old spirit needs is a little time…and Erica's special chocolate chip cup cakes. Thanks for the recipe Erica!

I've saved the best news for last! Ryou and I are coming to visit during Spring break! I can't wait for you guys to meet him. Sorry Kara, Malik's going to spend that time in a special trip to Egypt, so he can't come. I really can't wait though, neither can Ryou. It's going to be so much fun! I send you many hugs and everyone over here says 'HI!" You know when I left home I thought life over here would stink. I didn't know anybody else in the country besides my own family, but it's turned out to be one of the best parts of my life. Of course I miss you guys but, if I hadn't have come here I wouldn't have met Ryou…and many other things wouldn't have happened. So I think everything worked out for the best.

Oh and one more thing, see the file attachment I sent? That's the most recent picture of me! Oh yea, all my will power has finally paid off! I like my itsy, bitsy, not totally tiny, yellow polka dot bikini!

Your dear friend,

Aly Carter

XXXXXXXXXX

Emmy: ….The End.

Raven: Well I guess it's time for us to say good bye.

Malik: Back to the muse closet?

Emmy: No, we'll just have to start a different fic…oooh I know! Be prepared people I already have new idea that involves baby Ryou, 'Kura-sama, and much cuteness! .

Bakura, Ryou, Malik: o.o Oooookkkk…

Raven: Thank you, all of you, for reading and reviewing this story. We hope you read the new stories we write in the future.

Emmy: So…Aly s happy, Ryou finally feels cared for, Bakura is learning how to be less of a cold, hard, stiff, and the others worked out their love lives. Sorry if the play scene was a bit boring, I just needed to put that in.

Raven: Thank you again.

Emmy: Yes thank you.

Malik, Bakura, Ryou: Read and review!


End file.
